Serpent éternel Tome 1 : La guerre du sang
by Luny-Rubys
Summary: Il y certaines choses du monde que nous ignorons. Nous les découvrons tous à un moment, mais seul certains êtres supportent cette réalité. Ils la soutiennent. Ils en sont les Héros. Magie. Sang. Froideur. Autant de choses qui, mélangées, peuvent sauver la planète... ou la condamner. Fic à 4 mains. Mise en page particulière. T : guerre, violence et grossièretés. SR/OC. GW/OC. LV/OC.
1. La rentrée commence bien !

**Hello tout le monde ! C'est Lucy ! :) **

**C'est moi qui ai l'immense honneur de poster le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Faut que je vous avoue que je me demande si je posterais aussi le dernier... Mais bon, je crois que se poser la question maintenant ne sert à rien parce que ça ne sera pas avant très très très longtemps. On a quand même plus de 700 pages pour cette histoire ! Eh oui, on est dans la démesure ! x)**

**Tout ça pour dire... Pour dire quoi, exactement ? Que nous postons. Et je tiens d'avance à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui n'aurait jamais fait de "rp" et qui ne comprendraient pas trop notre manière d'écrire de ce fait. Pour résumer, nous faisons ces (oui, il y en a plusieurs !) histoires sur MSN (du moins, au départ, maintenant nous sommes passé à Skype... Bref.). Un paragraphe, une ligne voir un mot (cas de grosse flemme) par personne. Les actions sont entre astérisques, alors que les paroles sont "libres". Quand aux pensées et contacts télépathiques, il sont entre guillemets. Voilà, voilà.**

**J'espère que vous pardonnerez les quelques maladresses que vous trouverez peut-être dans notre écriture ou juste le scénario. Il faut avoue que pour le début de celui-ci, on tâtonnait un peu. Il faut dire que c'était notre premier, commencé il y a maintenant un an. Nous avons plus d'assurance à la fin, et dans les récits qui suivirent.**

**Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est divisée en quatre partie. Et comme vous êtes intelligents, vous devez avoir compris que ceci est le début de la première !**

**Auteures : Lunatic-Singer & Rubys**  
**Raiting : T parce que nous ne connaissons presque pas de tabous**  
**Résumé : Il y certaines choses du monde que nous ignorons. Nous les découvrons tous à un moment, mais seul certains êtres supportent cette réalité. Ils la soutiennent. Ils en sont les Héros. Magie. Sang. Froideur. Autant de choses qui, mélangées, peuvent sauver la planète... ou la condamner.**  
**Disclaimers : Vous savez, l'une comme l'autre, on aimerait bien. On adorerait vraiment posséder le monde magique crée par J. K. Rowling. Mais seul Annabella appartient à Luny, comme seul Stella, Eric, Esteban et Cereza appartiennent à Rubys. Pour ce qui est d'Harry Potter, on se contente d'en martyriser les personnages.**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1 : La rentrée commence bien !**_

*On était en Septembre 1995 et jamais les temps ne furent plus dur. Le ministère et la Gazette du sorcier réfutait cette idée mais pourtant... Lord Voldemort était bel et bien de retour. Assise dans son compartiment de train, Annabella Potter, septième année, regarda le château qui se profilait.*

*Dans plusieurs heures elle arrivera à Poudlard pour sa septième années à Gryffondor.*

*Elle se leva. Cette année, elle était la préfète des septième années. Beurk. L'idée la répugnait. Elle n'était pas censée être une farceuse ? Elle regarda la fille (toi xD) en face d'elle.*

*A vrai dire elle avait seulement déduit que c'était une femme grâce à ses cheveux longs détachés argentés vu qu'elle était habillée de la tête au pied en noir avec une très grande cape.*

*Annabella s'avance légèrement vers elle* Excusez-moi ?

*La femme* Oui mademoiselle?

*Annabella sourit* Sauf votre respect, je me dois de vous demander qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites dans le train.

*La femme* Ah et bien, je suis Stella Stangall. Votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces et vous?

*Annabela* Oh, un nouveau professeur de DCFM. Les anciens n'ont pas vraiment fait de vieux os, il faut dire... Je suis Annabella Potter, préfète des Septième années de Gryffondor.

*Stella rit doucement*Ah ah! Oui je sais... Mais de toute façon, je resterais pas longtemps non plus mais enchantée Miss Potter.

*Le train s'immobilisa alors. Elle la regarda* Pardon, Mrs Stangall mais je dois aller m'occuper des Gryffondors.

*Stella se lève aussi*Oui bien sûr, nous nous reverrons en cours.

*Annabella sourit* Très bien, alors à bientôt. *On entendit alors des bruits de pétards* Ils sont pas possible. *Elle sortit du compartiment en criant le nom des deux jumeaux Weasley*

*Stella laissa les élèves sortir en premier et fut la dernière à descendre du train avec sa valise. Au loin elle entendit quelqu'un crier* Mais vous êtes insupportables! à peine arrivés en plus!

*Anna s'approcha de son collègue qui engueule les jumeaux* Laisse-moi faire. Vous osez essayer les pétards sans moi !? (xD)

*mais avant qu'ils purent lui répondre ils entendirent dans leur dos* Je crois que les pétards sont pour fêter le nouvel an et nous sommes en septembre alors dépêchez vous d'aller au château.

*Annabella les tira vers le château en lançant un sourire à Stella x)*

*tous les quatre allèrent vers le château et quand ils passèrent à la grille ils se firent agresser par le professeur des potions, Severus Rogue le directeur de Serpentard* Weasley et Potter! Vous commencez bien l'année avec une heure de retenue chacun pour être en retard!

*Annabella leva au ciel ses yeux marrons. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer autre chose du professeur de potions, après tout. Même avec le physique de sa mère, les yeux de son père convainquaient Rogue. Et puis, c'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude des colles avec lui.*

*intervint Stella*Mmmh... Professeur Rogue je présume? Il avait un problème dans le train ils ont du rester avec moi pour le régler .Ils ne sont pas responsable de leur retard, et si on reste là nous serons vraiment en retard pour le banquet. *Le prof des potions la fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien, et Stella sourit aux élèves*

*Annabelle regarda les deux jumeaux en se retenant de rire. C'est clair, cette année, le Severus allait vraiment haïr leur prof de DCFM*

*Bref, ils arrivèrent maintenant à 5 au château dans un silence tendu entre les adultes, et les jeunes commençaient à trouver leur nouveau prof DCFM plutôt cool. Arrivés dans le hall ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, un poil en retard*

*les trois Gryffondors vont s'asseoir à leur table sous le regard de tous, ce qui fit faire aux jumeaux des saluts comme s'ils étaient des stars, sous les rires de leur amie. Les professeurs, eux, regardèrent les deux profs arriver en sentant entre eux une forte tension*

*Stella alla s'asseoir à la gauche du directeur qui la salua avec un sourire, Severus alla à la droite de celui-ci sans un mot et Dumbledore reprit son discours*

*Dumbledore*...Comme je le disais, votre nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est Miss Stangall. *Stella se leva et fit un signe de la main aux élèves avec un grand sourire*

*tous applaudissent, Anna et les jumeaux les premiers xD*

*puis tous le monde se mit à déguster les plats dans une joyeuse ambiance*

*Le banquet se finit et Annabella se leva* Les Gryffondors, suivez-moi !

les Gryffondors suivirent leur préfète et préfet ainsi que les autres élèves des autres maisons et tous allèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs*

*pendant que les élèves se couchent Stella gagne sa chambre et range ses affaire. Elle se situait près de la tour des Gryffondors et à mi-chemin des Serpentards. Elle se couche mais le sommeil ne vient pas la chercher alors elle se met à arpenter silencieusement le château tel un fantôme portant un cache œil laissant le droit émeraude regarder de temps à autre la lune ronde et pâle comme sa peau*

*Des furtifs bruits de pas se font entendre et des chuchotements parviennent* Vous êtes pas discrets, les gars. En plus, le coup des pétards dans les toilettes on l'a déjà fait.

*Stella pivota sur ses talons et, guidée par son ouïe, elle reconnut Annabella et les jumeaux roux près des toilettes des filles*

*Annabella se débattait avec une clé et la porte en retenant ses jurons*

*et elle retint un cri, Stella se tenait derrière elle est lui murmura à l'oreille * Êtes vous une sorcière ou pas? Un coup de baguette et vous ouvrez une porte comme je peux vous expédier dans votre dortoir avec la mienne.

*elle sursauta violemment et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais cela ne se voyait pas dans le noir* Les pétards sont très sensibles à la magie, m'dame.

*La prof sourit *C'est vrai et si vous ne voulez pas qu'il y a une queue demain pour aller aux toilettes allez vous coucher avant de faire une autre bêtise et...

*mais elle fut coupée par le prof de potion*

*les jumeaux Weasley rouspétèrent parce que leur farce tombait à l'eau tandis que ledit prof de potion les regardait* Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ?

*Stella sourit et regarda le professeur* Une expérience, Professeur Rogue. Mais dites moi professeur j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous amène ici... ne devriez-vous pas dormir à cette heure?

*Il pinça immédiatement les lèvres* J'étais en effet tranquillement en train de dormir lorsque que la voix criarde de Miss Potter est montée à mes oreilles malgré les nombreux étages séparant ce couloir de mon bureau.

*Stella répliqua* Et bien mettez des boules "Kièses"* Elle se tourne vers les trois élèves*

*les trois étudiants s'en tapèrent cinq quand ils virent que le professeur de potions n'avait rien à redire*

*Stella au élèves*Maintenant allez vous coucher et que je ne vous revois pas avant demain matin.*Se tourne vers le prof des potions pendant que les élèves vont à la tour Gryffondor*Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez mais sachez que je suis là pour l'école et non pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

*Rogue (Histoire de pas se répéter xD) la toisa durement du regard* Voilà ma foi qui est fort sympathique de préciser mais qui, malheureusement, ne change rien. Vous couvrez des élèves et ce n'est pas digne d'un professeur.

*Stella sourit* Ils sont pas dangereux et il faut bien qu'on s'amuse de temps en temps surtout en ce moment vous le savez aussi bien que moi, bonne nuit Severus.*Stella le contourna et se remit à arpenter le château jusqu'au matin*

*Le lendemain matin, les élèves arrivèrent un par un pour recevoir leur emploi du temps et, plus important pour eux, manger*

*Comme les professeurs qui allèrent donner leur premier cour de l'année*

*Les trois pauvres blagueurs eurent la malchance de commencer par potion x)*

*Ils s'attrapèrent déjà des heures de colles chacun pour avoir mit leurs pétards non-utilisés pour les toilettes dans les chaudrons plein de potions*XD

*George fit remarquer tout haut que de tout façon, pétards ou pas, ils auraient eu des heures de colles donc c'était pas la peine de justifier, approuvé par son frère et sous les rires d'Annabella*

*Et ils se firent revoyer du cours*

*Annabella les suivait en râlant un peu* Sérieux, les gars, sur ce coup vous assurez pas. On avait dit pas de renvoi de cours le premier jour !

*Sur le chemin pour aller se faire enguirlander pas McGonagall, ils croisèrent le prof DCFM, Stella leur demanda*Vous ne devriez pas être en cours de potion vous?

*Fred a un sourire de celui qui va faire une blague à quelqu'un (quelle nouveauté xD) et il désigne Annabella* C'est qu'à cause d'elle on a été renvoyé de cours, m'dame !

*Stella* Et je paris que c'est pour les pétards. Donnez moi le mot.

*Annabella lui tandis le mot, en profitant pour lancer un regard noir à Fred et aussi à Georges qui se retenait de rire*

*Stella sourit en lisant le mot et sortit une plume, signant à la place du prof de métamorphose*Voilà. Si votre prof de potion à quelque chose à vous reprocher qu'il vienne me voir, mais je veux que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi.

*Les trois se regardent en se demandant bien ce qu'une prof pourrait leur demander et Georges finit par ouvrir la bouche* Bah, ça dépend quoi, Mrs Stangall.

*Stella dit à voix basse que pour qu'eux seuls l'entende*Je veux que vous alliez voler dans la réserve du professeur Rogue un ingrédient, du sang d'elfe.

*Les deux mecs se tournent immédiatement vers Annabella puisque c'est elle la spécialiste pour ce qui est vol xD* Hum, ouais, ça doit être faisable.

*Stella sourit* Faites au plus vite cette nuit je serais dans mon bureau, oh et vous avez carte blanche tandis que se n'est pas pour faire sauter la moitié du château*Elle partit vers sa classe et les ados se regardèrent avec des grands sourirent*

*Annabella regarda les deux frère et désigna Fred* Toi tu monteras la garde dans le couloir. *elle se tourna vers Georges* Et toi tu viendras avec moi pour me porter au cas où ça serait trop haut. On fait ça pendant le déjeuner.

*ils hochèrent la tête et attendirent le déjeuner*

* * *

**Nous avons l'humaniste espoir que ceci vous a plu.**

**Mais nous avons aussi l'égoïste espoir que vous nous laissiez une jolie review et que vous nous suivrez vers la suite, voir vers la fin de cette aventure.**


	2. Incurable

**_CHAPITRE 2 : Incurable_**

*Quand elle vit leur Professeur de Potions entrer dans la Grande Salle, Anna fit mine de refaire ses lacets et piqua la carte du Maraudeur dans le sac de son frère. Il ne faisait vraiment pas attention à ses affaires, quand ils mangeaient. Puis, elle se leva et lança aux jumeaux qu'ils devaient aller commencer leurs devoirs, en disant que leur mère lui avait incombé la noble tâche de les surveiller de près*

*Ils sortirent dans le hall et allèrent dans les cachots de prof de potion et Annabella donna la carte à Fred qui dit* Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises!

*Laissant le Fred faire le guet dans tous les sens du terme qu'il voudrait, elle prit la main de Georges et l'entraîna vers la réserve des potions. Arrivé là, elle lança un Alohomora bien placé et entra dans la pièce, cherchant le sang d'elfe*

*Elle le vit sur l'une des étagère la plus haute et dit à George*Aide moi à faire la courte échelle*Il la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête et dit en sortant la baguette*Accio sang d'elfe!

*Bien sur, la potion ne bougea pas de son emplacement. Annabella lui donna un légère tape derrière la tête* Idiot, tu croyais sérieusement que ça serait aussi facile ! Maintenant portes-moi.

*Bref, il la porta sur ses épaules et elle put attraper malheureusement...(suspense! xD)*

*Malheureusement elle commençait à être un peu lourde pour le pauvre Weasley. Cogner dans les Cognards ok, mais porter une fille pendant dix minutes, non. Alors la superbe échelle s'effondra xD*

*Se fit un vacarme épouvantable de plus d'autre ingrédients et potions tombèrent sur les deux amis*XD

*Annabella fusilla George du regard, lui qui se trouvait désormais écrasé sous son poids* Tu me charis, là, je suis pas SI lourde.

*Malheureusement pour eux des personnes avaient entendu le vacarme et se précipitaient vers la réserve Rogue en premier*

*Heureusement qu'Anna n'avait pas volé que la carte et qu'elle eu le temps de leur mettre la cape d'invisibilité fraîchement perquisitionnée sur la tête. Elle réussit à les faire sortir sans toucher personne*

*Sous la cape ils virent Stella près de Rogue, et Anna aurait juré qu'elle leur avait fait un clin d'œil*

*Elle rangea l'information dans un tiroir de sa tête avec l'étiquette "Important, à retenir" puis ils s'éloignèrent jusqu'à être loin de tout ce raffut. Elle retira la cape* Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as lâchée ?

*George balbutia* Ben euh... Comment dire... C'est que tu...*Anna* Tu...?*George chercha de l'aide par rapport à son frère qui se défila*

*Anna tapa du pied avec impatience* C'est que je quoi, Georges Weasley ? *George soupire. Quand elle l'appelle comme ça, ça veut souvent dire qu'après elle va se mettre en colère. Et une Annabella en colère, ça crie plus que Mrs Weasley et Fleur Delacour se disputant*

*Sentant l'orage arriver, il essaya de changer de sujet* Dis tu n'a pas faim par hasard? On a pas beaucoup eu le temps de manger et...*Anna hurlant*GEORGES WEASLEY!

*Fred éclata de rire et...* Arrête de rigoler, Frédéric Weasley !

*Fred déglutit , finalement il allait se faire enguirlander aussi... Aïe!*

*Les regarde tour à tour d'un œil mauvais* Le mot que vous alliez dire ne serait-il pas... grosse ?

*Ils reculèrent de plusieurs pas mais elle se rapprocha encore plus jusqu'à quelques centimètres de leur nez et leur hurlant dessus*

*Plus loin dans le château, Severus Rogue grommelait devant sa réserve à potion en désordre. On pouvait entendre les mots "Payer", "Gryffondors" et "Heure de colle"*

*En vérité il fulminait: il n'avait aucune preuve mais savait très bien qui avait fait le coup. Mais pour voler ça? Qui en avait besoin? Et qu'est ce qu'il allait en faire? Trop de questions sans réponse, il décida de mener son enquête. Plus loin dans son bureau Stella regardait le soleil descendre, soudain une douleur fulgurante la traversa et elle fut prit d'une violente toux. Elle recracha du sang,s'appuyant contre le mur elle regarda l'heure, encore 3 heures environs...

*On toqua à la porte. Annabella s'était calmée (après trente minutes à crier, elle commençait un peu à avoir mal à la gorge) et ils amenaient désormais le sang d'elfe à leur professeur qui, si elle continuait à leur donner des devoirs pareils, allait vite devenir leur professeur préférée*

*Stella s'assit et se força à sourire et dit*Entrez!*Anna entra*Bonsoir professeur, j'ai ce que vous nous avez demandé*Stella *A bien merci, vous avez eu chaud toute à l'heure.*Anna riant*Oui, c'était à deux doigts!

*Fred et George restaient silencieux, parce qu'ils avaient peur de se faire à nouveau crier dessus mais Annabella les regarda en disant à leur professeur* Ils disent être sportifs mais ils sont pas fichu de me porter. Même Ron aurait fait mieux, franchement. *Fred grimaça* Ça c'est vraiment méchant, Anna...

*Stella ria doucement* Bien, bon je vous ferais signe quand j'aurais besoin de vous. Si vous avez besoin de moi je suis là, maintenant allez dans votre tour sans faire de bêtises vous en avez assez faites pour aujourd'hui.

*Ils rentrèrent dans leur tour, Fred se faisant incendier par Angélina, avec qui il sortait depuis tout récemment, parce qu'il préférait "Rester avec cette pétasse plutôt qu'avec elle". Annabella agrippa le bras de George pour ne pas se mettre en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch...*

*Entre ces interludes du trio, Stella ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et prit un petit flacon contenant des essences de plusieurs plantes rares ou interdites et le mélangea au sang d'elfe. Par précaution elle ferma la porte de son bureau. Elle bu cul-sec le mélange se qui apaisa sa douleur... un peu. C'était une vrai galère à ce rythme là elle disparaîtra avant d'avoir terminé sa mission*

*On toqua à la porte de son bureau de manière sèche. Soit il devenait fou, soit il venait de sentir le sang d'elfe dans le coin. Or, Severus Rogue n'était pas fou. Donc, il avait senti le sang d'elfe*

*Stella sursauta, pourtant elle n'était pas du genre à flipper pour rien, elle cacha prestement les herbes et le flacon dans le bureau et alla ouvrir*Oui? Oh c'est vous Severus.

*Il la regarda de la tête au pied comme un rayon X et renifla légèrement* Auriez-vous vu, s'il vous plaît, un de mes flacons de Sang d'Elfe ? Votre bureau empeste cette substance et je doute que vous soyez une elfe s'étant coupée.

*Stella voulut sourire mais sa toux repris violemment, la pliant en deux et recracha du sang*

*Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils. Il détestait cette femme, il voulait le poste, mais il lui restait quand même une fierté polie, aussi demanda-t-il* Voulez-vous que j'appelle Mrs Pomfresh ?

*Stella répondit la voix un peu étouffée*Pas la peine, rien ne peut me soigner.*Elle essaya l'humour mais un peu raté pour son état.* Vous voulez le sang d'elfe? Je peux vous le rendre*Elle lui montra sa main*Allez il faut pas s'en faire un sang d'encre...*elle retoussa violemment*

*Le professeur de potions n'étant pas exactement plein de sens de l'humour ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire, sauf qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la soigne. Il arriva Zeus sait comment à la faire s'asseoir*

*Stella retoussa un peu et lui dit*C'est moi qui à envoyé le trio voler le flacon, je vous le rembourserais dans un autre vie sûrement. Ah, surtout personne ne doit savoir mon état de santé, je compte sur vous.

*Severus pince les lèvres et hoche la tête avant de se risquer à demander* Qu'avez-vu exactement ?

*Stella chuchota fatiguée*Une malédiction...Pour avoir déserté les rangs de Voldemort...Sauf que je ne suis pas humaine à la base donc, nous sommes des dures à cuir. Alors c'est à petit feu que nous mourrons...

*Severus commence un peu à avoir peur pour lui même xD Il lui demanda* Et aucune potion ne pourra jamais au minimum améliorer votre état ?

*Stella*J'ai beaucoup essayé de remède, le meilleur que j'ai trouvé c'est de mélanger cette plante*Elle sortit le flacon du bureau* Et du sang d'autre créature mais l'elfe n'est pas assez curatif, ni celui de loup-garou, de vélane etc...

*Rogue s'approcha des flacons et les examina* Avez-vous essayé les tritons ?

*Stella surprise*Les tritons? Non, vous avez une idée?

*Severus se tourne vers elle* Mélangé à celui des sirènes, le sang de Triton possède de grands effets curatifs, beaucoup utilisés dans nos hôpitaux. Bien sur, une larme de Phénix serait toujours mieux, mais...

*Stella sourit*Pas de problème pour ça, je sais qui peut en faire.^^

*Severus soupire et commence à partir* Je vous amènerais du sang de Triton et de Sirène demain.

*Stella*Severus.*Il se tourne*Oui? *Stella dit en souriant*Merci.*Un léger sourire se fit sur les lèvres du prof de potions et il sortit.*

*Dans le couloir, Annabella et Georges, qui avaient espionnés pour connaître l'utilité que Stella aurait du Sang d'Elfe, reculèrent. Annabella dû se coller à son ami pour qu'on ne voit pas leurs pieds et mettre sa main sur la bouche de ce dernier pour pour qu'il ne rigole pas. Elle-même avait bien du mal à ne pas glousser.*

*Bref les deux amis réussirent à ne pas être vu par le prof de potions un peu perdu dans ses pensées, heureusement parce que sinon ils se seraient fait incendier*

*Une fois le professeur parti, Annabella se mordit la lèvre* Je rêve ou Rogue a SOURIT ? *Elle se retenait de rire aux éclats*

*Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et elle dut se coller contre Georges pour ne pas se faire voir par Stella qui avait une ouïe fine, et encore heureusement pour eux, Stella était trop éreintée et préféra se coucher.*

*Annabella retenait son souffle et dû se rappeler de respirer pour rester en vie. Ce coup-là, c'était pas passé loin.*

*Georges lui chuchota*Tu pourrais arrêter de m'agripper comme ça Anna?

*Elle se rendit compte qu'en effet elle l'agrippait de façon bizarre, ce qui la fit rougir sur le coup. Elle le lâcha et recula légèrement.* Pardon, c'était pour pas se faire griller.

*Georges rougit un peu mais lui dit*Mouais mouais c'est ça. Bon on fait quoi?

*Regarde le couloir autour d'elle* Bah, on rentre ? Faut tout raconter à Fred, nan ?

*Georges* Ouais et puis je suis crevée*Les deux amis rentrèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor et racontèrent tout à Fred puis allèrent se coucher*

* * *

Coucou, c'est Rubys! Oui, j'apprends le B-A pour publier alors désolé si c'est un peu bancal pour le début mais je suis super contente -ainsi que Luny- à poster cette histoire qui nous tient à coeur. Allez, à bientôt pour les prochains chapitres!


	3. Une larme pour des minutes de vie

**Bonjour tout le monde, ici Luny !**

**Bon eh bien voilà, hein, le chapitre 3... Que dire... Eh bien, disons que dans ce chapitre... On a du rapprochement ! Eh oui, déjà, mais on ne peut pas s'en empêcher, que voulez-vous ! On est des rapides !**

**Je me suis rendue compte que dans le chapitre précédent, Rubys n'avait pas répondu à une guest qui avait laissé une review. Bah, pas grave, je vais le faire ! ;)**

**TheBanshee (dont je me demande sur le coup si tu es pas Banshie... Hasard ou même personne ? O_o) : Heureuses de savoir que cette fiction de plait. Je mentirais en disant que ce n'est pas notre préférée de toutes celles qu'on a écrite. ^^ Comme tu l'as dit pour toi, on est accro, pas un jour ne passe sans qu'on rp. Je dois avouer que je suis la plus touchée, mais c'est un peu moi qui ai contaminé Rubys, aussi xD Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas fait vraiment d'introduction d'histoire pour cette histoire-ci, mais pour les autres nous l'avons un peu plus fait. En même temps, les autres le nécessitait plus ! Il est vrai que nous avons essayé de gardé du suspense lors de la découpe des chapitres, mais généralement les grandes questions ont un petit temps de réponse, surtout dans cette première partie. ;) Voilà voilà, merci de suivre ! :)**

**Je crois que je vais maintenant vous laisser lire... Oui, ça doit être une bonne idée !**

**Disclaimers : J'ai eu beau tempêter, et pleurer. J'ai même dû faire ma tête d'innocente que je déteste. Mais rien n'y a fait. Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (pas encore). Quand à Rubys, elle a menacé et pas qu'un peu mais toujours rien non plus de son côté. Résultât, Annabella a eut le malheur de sortir de ma tête. Et Rubys a dû inventer Stella, Eric, Esteban et Cereza. Comme ça, on fait quand même ce qu'on veut. Nah !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 3 : Une larme pour des minutes de vie**_

*Le lendemain, Annabella avait de gros cernes, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi ou très mal. Elle alla directement dans la Grande Salle et jeta un œil vers la table des professeurs pour voir si Stella y était*

*Mais elle ne vit pas le prof de DCFM, Rogue regardait lui aussi la place habituelle de Stella, il laissa son petit déjeuner, prit deux croissants et un pichet de jus de citrouille et sortit de la grande salle sous le regard de certains élèves donc le trio*

*Annabella le suivit du regard puis regarda ses deux comparses* Vous pensez qu'il va là où je pense ?

*Les deux frères sourirent mais pas Anna, elle s'inquiétait pour leur professeur. Elle se leva et sortit du hall, les jumeaux la rattrapèrent dans le grand escalier, Fred *Où tu vas?*Anna* Je veux voir comment va notre prof de DCFM.

*George leva les yeux au ciel* Bah quoi, t'es amoureuse d'elle où qu... *Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une gifle retentissante claqua sur sa joue, tandis que les cheveux roux d'Anna lui fouettaient le visage lorsqu'elle se retourna violemment et partit à grands pas rageurs*

*Fred*Oulà je crois que tu as touché quelque chose de sensible là.*Georges toucha sa joue hébété, ils durent courir pour rattraper Anna dans le couloir de la chambre de Stella.*

*Annabella ne fit même pas attention à eux et toqua au bureau de sa professeur désormais préférée - Bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore dépassé Remus mais en même temps c'était son parrain, donc... - attendant qu'on lui ouvre*

*Elle entendit des bruits de pas et se fut Rogue qui ouvrit, son visage trahissait une véritable inquiétude et il lui lança un "Quoi?" plutôt agressif*

*Anna hésita un peu devant le maître des cachots*J'aimerai savoir si le professeur Stangall va bien...

*Rogue agressif*C'est pas vos affaires. Allez en cours!*Anna s'apprêtait à partir mais on entendit Stella dire d'une voix fatiguée*Laisse Severus, ils peuvent savoir.*Severus doucement* Tu es sûr?*Stella*Oui*Les jumeaux eurent une folle envie de rire à cause du "tu" mais quand ils entrèrent cette envie s'envola d'un coup, Stella était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et avait l'air vraiment épuisée*

*Annabella se fit la réflexion qu'elle-même paressait totalement réveillée, à côté. Elle regarda ses deux amis avec inquiétude.* Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, Madame ?

*Stella leur sourit faiblement*Vous savez très bien vous étiez dans le couloir hier soir.*Anna rougit subitement ainsi que Georges*Vous le saviez...?*La prof opina et fut secouée par une toux et recracha du sang, Severus lui donna un verre d'eau et elle lui murmura un "merci*

*Anna marmonna un truc entre ses dents du genre "Jaipatrocomprihéxactemencequ evousavez". Fred la regarda en souriant un peu* Je suis pas sûr qu'elle est comprit quelque chose, là. * Anna respira un grand coup et dit* Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que vous aviez, madame. Juste qu'un mélange plante/sang pourrait vous guérir.

*Rogue répondit à sa place*C'est une sorte de malédiction et le mélange plante/sang n'est qu'un ralentisseur, le vrai remède est encore inconnu.

*Anna soupira* Je vois. Donc si c'est une malédiction unique en son genre, on ne le découvrira que trop tard, c'est ça ?

*Stella se leva et marcha lentement jusqu'à son bureau et sorti un parchemin*Ceci parle d'un arbre qui ne fait qu'un fruit tous les millénaires qui peut soigner tous les maladies, et sur ce que j'ai réussit à déchiffrer, il parle d'un souterrain sous une école de sorcellerie mais j'ai mit trop de temps à savoir laquelle, et maintenant du temps, je n'en ai plus beaucoup...

*Anna se redressa* Je peux y aller pour vous, alors ! *Elle se sentit tirer en arrière et Fred lui murmura à l'oreille que ça pouvait être dangereux, puisqu'un tel arbre devait être bien gardé*

*Stella*Bien sûr je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger mais si nous ne le récupérons pas, nous aurons un problème plus grave.*Elle alla se rasseoir, fatiguée*Voldemort le cherche aussi, il est aussi mourant que moi*Elle sourit vraiment*, nous sommes dans la même galère. Ne jamais avoir quelqu'un de mon espèce à dos, c'est aussi pour cela qu'il m'a jeté cette malédiction.

*Annabella la regarda dans les yeux* Si Voldemort le veut aussi, alors il est de mon devoir de vous le rapporter. Cette tête de mort n'a pas encore senti la colère d'Annabella Potter pour avoir tué mes parents ! Dites-moi juste ce qu'il faut faire.

*Stella sourit devant sa témérité* Il faut que vous voliez d'abord une larme de phénix pour que je gagne du temps en premier, le mot de passe est "sorbet citron", Fred il faut que tu attires l'intention de tout le château à l'opposé du bureau du directeur pendant que Severus retiendra celui-ci. Anna et Georges vous vous occupez de Fumseck, faites attention. Moi je ne peux rien faire dans mon état.

*Ils partent tous vers l'endroit que leur avait assigné Stella. Arrivé devant la gargouille, Anna lança le mot de passe, qu'elle connaissait de toute façon déjà, et partit en direction du bureau*

*L'oiseau était sur son perchoir et les regarda approcher. Pendant ce moment Fred utilisa un énorme paquet de feux d'artifices fabriqués maison ce qui attira toute l'attention du château.*

*Anna regarda Fumseck en souriant* Salut mon vieux. Tu peux pas pleurer pour moi ?

*Le phénix la regarda avec attention et pencha la tête vers le flacon que lui tendait Anna*

*Elle approcha doucement le flacon pendant cinq bonne minutes et soupira* Weasley, raconte-lui une histoire triste. *Ah, elle lui en voulait encore.*

*Georges s'exclama*Une histoire triste?!C'est pas du tout mon truc Anna!

*Anna soupira et se pencha pour murmurer un truc à Fumseck*

*Une larme glissa et tomba dans le flacon qu'Anna referma*

*Anna se redressa* Aller, on y va. *Elle attrapa Georges par le bras pour aller plus vite, parce que celui-ci n'avait pas été assez rapide à son goût la première fois*

*Ils firent attention de ne pas être vu et coururent vers le bureau de Stella*

*Elle entra sans frapper* Je l'ai ! *Elle avança vers le début de mixture qu'avait préparé Severus* Manque plus que le sang de sirène et la larme, dans ce truc. *Elle le prépara à la perfection. C'était pas la fille de Lily Evans pour rien, après tout*

*Fred déboula dans le bureau essoufflé puis Severus arriva, vérifia quand même la potion(on sait jamais XD) et la donna à Stella en priant pour que ça marche*

*Anna prit une main au hasard et la serre fort en espérant que ça marche. Si ça ne marchait pas... Eh bien, une telle potion pouvait avoir des effets catastrophiques.*

*Severus sera la mâchoire et Georges répondit à la pression d'Anna , Fred serra les poings. Stella porta la potion à ses lèvres et la bu cul-sec. Maintenant il faut attendre quelques minutes pour savoir si ça va aider ou aggraver les choses.*

*Anna soupira de soulagement en la voyant reprendre des couleurs et perdre ses cernes. Elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux. A son plus grand étonnement, le plus soulagé semblait être leur frigide maître des potions qui, là, laissait libre cour aux émotions sur son visage. Il y avait aiguille sous roche, selon elle*

*Stella* Je crois que c'est bon, je me sens mieux.*Tous se sourient, élèves comme enseignants avec plusieurs degrés d'affection*

*Annabella s'avança d'un pas, lâchant donc la main qu'elle tenait sans même se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait tenue* Pardon de casser tout de suite le soulagement mais... Comment pouvons-nous trouver le fruit ?

*Georges sortit triomphant ... la carte du maraudeur!*C'est forcément l'un des passages secrets dans Poudlard.*Il sortit sa baguette et dit*Je jure solennellement que mes intention sont mauvaises. *Poudlard apparut sur le papier et tous se penchèrent sur le carte pour la détailler, Stella*C'est forcément un passage dans les cachots ou quelque chose comme ça.

*Annabella montra un passage secret* Celui-ci ne mène pas à l'extérieur mais dans une pièce sans porte rempli de tableaux. Peut-être que l'un d'eux nous amène au tunnel conduisant au jardin fruitier.

*Severus* Oui il y a même un tableau avec justement un arbre dans une sorte de grotte, c'est près de mon bureau.*Stella* Très bien on y va, tout le monde et partant ?

*Annabella regarda les deux jumeaux en les défiant de dire qu'ils ne le sont pas mais ils ne dirent rien* On dirait bien que oui.

*Stella opina et prit sa baguette qui était sur le bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard le petit groupe descendait les escaliers du hall et allait vers les cachots*

* * *

**Comme toujours, l'espoir d'avoir posté quelque chose qui vous plait est présent. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en review !**


	4. Quelqu'un a de l'insecticide?

**Saluuuut, c'est Rubys!**

**Le chapitre 4 arrive et merci pour les reviews!  
**

** Alors comme dans l'autre, il y a du rapprochement... Mais que voulez vous, nous sommes des petites glaçons -surtout en ce moment- et on a besoin de se réchauffer non? **

**J'avoue que comme notre premier rp et qu'on pataugeait un peu, on a rapproché les personnages rapidement. Mais c'est mieux non? Alors sortez vos bombes d'insecticides, tapettes à mouches et autres pièges contre ces petits bêbêtes et c'est parti!**

**Disclaimers :Alors, j'ai essayé les trombones et les crayons de bois -bien taillés!- mais il y a rien à faire, aucun personnage de Harry Potter est à nous... Mais je ne perds pas espoir! Stella, Eric- pas touche Luny!-, Esteban -bas les pattes, j'ai dis!- et Cereza sont à moi, Annabella à Luny.**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 4 : Quelqu'un a un insecticide...? **_

*Le tableau donnant accès à la salle des tableaux se tenait devant eux. Anna s'approcha et lança* Flûte de Pan. *Le tableau s'ouvrit alors*

*Contre toutes attentes ce ne fut pas un jardin, mais un tunnel sombre et glissant qui s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du château*

*Annabella frissonna. C'était pas exactement prévu qu'il se retrouvent dans un tunnel et la pauvre avait malheureusement un énorme malaise dans tout ce qui était espace clos et tunnels. Elle prit cependant son courage à deux mains et commença à avancer*

*Anna en tête, Stella en deuxième suivit de Severus, Fred et Georges, ils avancèrent dans l'étroit passage. Ils allumèrent leurs baguettes mais la descente fut plus ardu et l'inévitable arriva... Georges glissa, ce qui fit tomber Fred, Severus,Stella et Anna la tête la première. Tous*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHH!(XD)

*Anna vit le sol se rapprocher dangereusement lorsque la pente cessait brusquement. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un gros matelas puis atterrit dedans et... se ramassa tout le monde dans la gueule* (xD)

*Bref, tout le monde se releva, Stella aidée par Severus, Fred tout seul et étrangement se fut Anna la première à être sur ses pieds et Georges le deuxième, elle lui courrait après en lui hurlant dessus pendant 5 minutes, puis fatiguée elle examina avec les autres la pièce sombre ou ils étaient.

*Tous regardaient la pièce, George en tenant ses distances avec Anna, pas fou. Soudain, Fred n'en put plus du silence* Fait noir. * Anna renifla dédaigneusement* Voilà une belle démonstration de l'art de dire l'évidence, mon cher. * Severus se demanda bien pourquoi il fallait qu'il se tape ces morpions et brandit sa baguette* Lumos maxima.

*Ils furent sur le c...Fesses: c'était une cathédrale avec de très grandes et hautes colonnes au point que la boule de lumière de Severus n'atteignait pas le plafond, le sol était poussière, il y avait des bancs de prières (dsl je sais pas c'est quoi le vrai nom XD) avec un autel en plus... et un second tableau juste derrière*

*Ils avancèrent vers le tableau qui leur demanda le mot de passe. Sauf qu'aucun d'eux ne le connaissait. Anna remarqua que le tableau lançait un regard circonspect à quelque chose derrière-lui. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua les détails du tableau et elle compris.* Les miroirs réfléchissent trop. Ils renversent prétentieusement les images et se croient profonds. *Le mec du tableau la regarda* C'est joliment dit. *Puis, il s'ouvrit*

*Le passage donna sur un autre genre de cathédrale sauf que là il n'avait pas de banc ni d'autel et encore moins de tableau, ils le cherchèrent un bon 10 minutes mais le trouvèrent pas . Stella sentit comme si quelqu'un les observait par le plafond elle leva les yeux mais il faisait trop sombre alors elle lança*Lumos maxima!*La boule monta encore, encore et encore... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre 8 yeux injectés de sang qui la regardaient*Oh oh...

*Tous reculèrent en voyant ça et George demanda* C'est quoi ces trucs ?

*Soudain le monstre se laissa tomber sur le sol et tout le monde pu voir ce qui les regardait depuis un bon moment, Fred *C'est une tarentule géante abruti! Courez!* Tous détallèrent et malheureusement la tarentule n'était pas seule, elle avait ses "bébés" de deux mètres de haut.

*Anna était sur le coup bien contente que ça soit pas son frère Harry qui faisait ça, pour une fois. Sérieusement, il aurait du traîner un Ron évanoui tout du long. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la mère* Aragna Exime !

*Tout le monde lança des aragna exime et tous les "Bébés" se sauvèrent sauf la mère qui s'énerva, elle essaya de mordre Anna mais elle recula à temps. Stella, cherchant une issue, vit une très grande armure avec une hallebarde et s'exclama*Accio hallebarde!*Elle arriva dans ses mains et fonça sur l'araignée avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un, Stella lui coupa les pattes une à une en évitant les attaques de la tarentule qui commençait à fatiguer, finalement elle la décapita d'un grand coup horizontal, et resta quelques secondes devant le carnage sans bouger*

*Annabella, elle, tremblait. Il s'en était fallut de 2 cm et 48 mm. A une seconde près, elle ne serait plus que deux moitiés d'Annabella. Elle avait déjà vu la mort en face mais là... C'est d'une voix blanche et tremblante qu'elle lança* M.. Merci.

*Stella*De rien, il faut qu'on cont... Kof! Kof!*elle retoussait, elle lâcha l'hallebarde et Severus sortit de sa stupéfaction, vient l'aider à rester debout, Stella chuchota*Il faut continuer, le temps presse...

*Annabella regarda son prof de Potion* Restez avec elle, on va y aller.

*Severus aida Stella à s'asseoir et dit aux élèves*Faites attention, je compte sur vous.

*Annabella tira les deux jumeaux vers un lac qu'elle avait repéré lors de l'attaque de l'araignée* Je pense que le passage est en dessous.

*Elle parcourut le rivage d'un pas pressé entre les rochets suivit des jumeaux*

*Puis, elle trempa son doigt dans l'eau qui était glacée* Bon, qui de vous deux tente sa chance en premier pour aller voir s'il n'y a pas un passage ?

*Fred* Les femmes d'abord et...* Ils entendirent des "kof! kof!" au loin et Georges déclara*J'y vais

*Anna le regarda puis regarda l'eau sombre en aillant une grosse boule dans la gorge* Si t'es pas remonté dans 10 minutes grand max, on vient te chercher.

*Il hocha la tête et commença à se déshabiller*^^

*Anna trempa sa baguette dans l'eau et marmonna quelque chose. Un chiffre lumineux apparut au dessus de la surface de l'eau.* Elle est à 11°C.

*Anna se relève et le regarde* Bonne chance... *Elle veut rajouter autre chose mais les mots se bloquent dans sa bouche et elle finit par le regarder plonger sans rien dire*

*Les minutes passèrent silencieusement, seul des toussotements vinrent le couper de plus en plus fréquemment. Anna regarda sa montre : 3 minutes...*

*Au bout de cinq minutes, elle commença vraiment à s'inquiéter et regarda Fred avec affolement*

*Fred fixait l'eau avec un telle intensité pour essayer de voir son frère nager*

*A sept minutes, Anna crut voir un mouvement puis des bulles* C'est lui ?

*Fred se pencha vers l'eau et...*

*Georges émergea* Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle est froide ! Et heureusement qu'elle est magique et qu'on peut respirer dedans

Georges!*Anna se jeta à son cou. Elle le serra contre elle à l'étouffer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait eu peur, bordel.* C'est décidé, la prochaine fois c'est les femmes d'abord !

*Georges rougissant*Euh.. tu peux me lâcher tu m'étouffes!

*Anna desserra son étreinte mais ne le lâcha pas* Tu es gelé !

*Georges* Ben elle est à 11C°, c'est normal...* Fred se tapait une barre plus loin*

*Anna se détache et fait apparaître une couverture dont elle l'enveloppa avant de... repartir dans ses bras xD Elle foudroya au passage Fred du regard.* Alors, c'est par là ?

*Georges serrait Anna et dit*Ouais il y a un passage tout au fond. Euh... Anna? C'est pas que je ne suis pas bien dans tes bras mais on doit se dépêcher.

*Anna rougit et se détacha* Oui, évidemment. Pardon. *Elle regarda l'eau et grimaça* C'est parti pour la baignade, alors. Et toi Frédéric Weasley, arrête de rire sinon je te noie !

*Fred s'arrêta parce qu'elle en était capable!*

*Annabella retira le plus gros de ses vêtements pour se retrouver en tee-shirt et pantalon et plongea la première, suivie des deux jumeaux*

*Georges les guida dans l'eau après avoir fait 3 sortilèges de tétenbulle*

*Ils débouchèrent sur une grande clairière avec un arbre fruitier au milieux*

* * *

**On espère que cela vous a plus, on aime publier mais on aime aussi les gentilles reviews! Rubys ;)**


	5. Ève, Hélène, Blanche-Neige

**Hello guys ! ;) Here is Luny !**

**On avance doucement mais surement à arriver vers l'histoire. L'action commence un peu depuis le chapitre précédent, mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas encore pour le moment que le réel contexte de la partie 1 commence, bien que l'on a un petit début qui arrive bientôt ! ;) **

**Je viens de remarquer que l'on avait pas précisé certaines choses, notamment le contexte. Cette partie se situe dans le tome cinq, qui est un peu remodelé pour nous plaire. Ombrage n'est pas devenue professeur, pour commencer, ce qui explique la présence de Stella au poste qu'elle aurait dû occuper. Le trio des livres est en cinquième année, et le trio Weasley-Anna est donc en septième année. Voilà, c'était pour repréciser quand même au cas où !**

**J'aime beaucoup le titre de ce chapitre. Faut dire, j'aime bien leur point commun, surtout quand il est rouge ! ;) Quatre femmes différentes... Et qui pourtant sont toutes des lady. Des Pink Lady ! ;)**

**Disclaimers : A moi ! A moi ! Mes précieeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuux ! *se fait assommer par Rubys* Aïe. Beuh, ma tête. Oh, attends, je sais ! J'ai une soudaine illumination ! Harry Potter est à moi ! A moi ! Mon... Non, Rubys, recule, c'est bon ! J'ai compris, Harry Potter est à J. K. Rowling, tout son univers aussi. Mais ! Eric et Esteban sont à moiiiii ! Non, Rubys recule ! Ca va, ça va, Eric et Esteban sont à toi, comme Stella et Cereza... Moi je n'ai que la petite Annabella. J'suis pas gâtée...**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 5 : Eve, Hélène, Blanche-Neige... Et maintenant Stella !**_

*Ils sortirent de l'eau et regardèrent avec émerveillement le pré avec un tapis de fleurs multicolores et l'arbre immense et cherchèrent le fruit, Fred* Il est là!* Le fruit était tout en haut de l'arbre*

*Annabella avança vers l'arbre et souleva une question essentielle* Comment on va le chercher ?

*Georges dit comme une évidence* Ben on grimpe.

*Fred rit un peu* T'as le cerveau ramolli, mec, t'as vu la hauteur ? Il faudrait des jours et ne pas se casser la figure.

*Georges* t'as une meilleure idée Einstein?

*Einstein n'a pas de meilleure idée mais Anna si xD* Laissez-moi faire. *Elle pointa sa baguette vers ses chaussures, qui se retrouvèrent dotés d'une paire d'ailes chacune*

*Anna s'élança vers le fruit rouge et...*

*Elle fut coupée dans son élan dès qu'elle toucha le fruit. Le toucher de celui-ci faisait défiler dans sa tête tous ses pires malheurs et ses pires peurs*

*Anna voyait devant ses yeux les pires drames qui pouvaient lui arriver. Non, pas Harry. Et maintenant les Weasley... Elle vit passer devant ses yeux toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait. Les larmes fleurirent sur ses yeux et partir vers le sol tels des missiles. Elle prit son courage à deux mains. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Une histoire de fruit, non ?* Allez, Anna, concentre toi ! *Elle referma sa main sur le fruit et les visions changèrent. Ils ne mouraient plus, ils la rejetaient. Et c'était pire. Quand elle vit alors un certain rouquin embrasser Katie Bell dans sa tête, elle faillit presque s'effondrer, tomber et finir en crêpe. Presque. A la place, elle arracha le fruit de l'arbre et les visions disparurent. C'est en pleurs qu'elle rejoignit le sol.*

*Georges affolé*Anna ça va?!*Il la prend dans ses bras*

*Elle le serra contre lui* Je l'ai eu... Elle a voulu m'avoir la salope mais je l'ai eu...

*Georges déboussolé* ? Qui?!*Fred prit le fruit qu'elle lâcha pour enfouir sa tête dans l'épaule de Georges*

*Anna était totalement en état de choc après tout ce qu'elle avait vu* Tous morts. Vous étiez tous morts. Et après vous me rejetiez en disant que j'étais une moins que rien et... *Elle se tut et fondit en larmes* J'étais toute seule... Je déteste la solitude.

*Georges lui prend le menton et dit*Anna, jamais oh grand jamais je ne te laisserais toute seule je te le jure(yeah c'est le moment que tu attends XD)*Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec douceur*

*Anna sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Ça faisait quoi ? Un an qu'elle se répétait intérieurement qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Georges ? Depuis le bal de noël de l'année précédente, en fait. Mais elle savait bien qu'elle l'était. Et répondit avec amour au baiser. Et pour une fois, pour une fois, Fred Weasley ne rit pas*

*Les amoureux se séparèrent sans pour autant se lâcher la main et il repassèrent par le lac, sortirent de l'eau et se remirent leurs vêtements*

*Stella était assise contre Severus et toussait en recrachant du sang sans arrêt. Le professeur de potions l'avait couverte de sa cape, elle devenait dangereusement glacial, ses cheveux perdaient leurs éclats, son teint était affreusement blanc. C'était ses dernières minutes et il le savait, Rogue lui tenait la main impuissant devant le calvaire de Stella et ne vit même pas que le trio arrivait en sprint*

*Annabella arriva derrière eux et passa la pomme entre eux deux* J'vous l'offre en compote ou en tarte ?

*Rogue ne prit même pas le temps de lui jeter un regard noir et l'arracha des mains d'Anna, prit sa baguette et coupa le fruit, et avec un sort extrait l'essence du fruit dans un flacon et essaya de le faire boire à Stella exténuée de lutter*

*Annabella se recula doucement et regarda sa professeur d'un air inquiet tandis que Rogue tentait désespérément de lui faire passer le liquide entre les lèvres*

*Et pour ajouter du désespoir à la situation, 3 personnes capuchonnées arrivaient en brandissant leur baguette , l'un deux fit "accio flacon!"qui sauta des mains de Severus pour aller dans celle du mange-mort*

*Annabella réagit au quart de tour et lança un Stupéfix parfait sur celui qui avait le flacon et récupéra de la même manière le flacon*

*Un mange-mort refit la même chose et l'autre faillit tuer Georges qui l'évita d'un cheveux*

*En voyant ça, Anna bouillonna carrément de rage et lança un Sectumsempra qui pourrait rendre son créateur totalement jaloux s'il était en état de réagir x)*

*Georges et Fred terminèrent le dernier mange-mort et Anna attrapa le flacon in-extremis avant qu'il n'explose à terre et le lança à Fred puis à Georges et enfin à Severus*

*Celui-ci l'approcha doucement des lèvres de Stella* Il faut que tu boives, Stella...

*Le regard qu'elle lui lança voulait dire la chose la plus importante au monde et elle essaya de calmer sa toux, Severus versa le liquide dans sa gorge jusqu'à la dernière goutte puis ils attendirent longtemps, très longtemps... Stella eut encore quelques soubresauts dans les bras de Severus qui priait même s'il n'avait jamais était un fervent croyant...*

*Annabella regarda sa professeur et soudain remarqua quelque chose. En effet, aux pieds des deux adultes, les morceaux de pommes semblaient avancer légèrement ? Non, c'était sûrement le stress qui voulait ça.*

*Pendant que Anna regardait les morceaux de pommes bouger, Stella eut son dernier soubresaut, et à nouveau il eut le silence. On entendit une respiration se dégager et tout le monde regarda la prof de DCFM qui se redressa difficilement. Anna regarda là ou il y avait les morceaux de pommes et se frotta les yeux...Ils avaient disparu!*

*Personne ne faisait attention à de vulgaires bouts de pommes, bien sur. Mais pas elle. Tandis que Rogue serrait avec soulagement Stella - et plus si affinité, si vous voulez l'avis d'Anna - elle partit discrètement à la recherche des morceaux, sans que personne ne la voit*

*Elle regarda dans tous partout, mais où étaient-ils passés? Plus loin Stella reprenait ses esprits et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus*

*Severus lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Pendant ce temps, Anna commençait sérieusement à paniquer à propos de ces pommes.*

*Stella put enfin articuler*Severus...*Elle se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celle du professeur de potions*

*Fred ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant le professeur de potions prolonger le baiser* C'est la journée dis-donc.

*Anna qui fondit pour ça -et espérant que sa calmerait Rogue pendant ses cours XD- attrapa Fred par l'oreille et le tira plus loin après lui avoir donné une tape sur la tête. En bref c'est rappé pour les pommes, elle les a oubliées! XD*

*Ils repartirent tous vers le château pour se rendre compte alors qu'ils avaient été absents toute la journée.*

* * *

**Et une Stella qui a prit sa pomme, une ! Tout est bien qui finit bien cette fois. Euh... Vraiment ? Hum, ça reste à voir, ça ! ;)**

**Bon... Allez les mecs, en piste !**

***George* Tu rêves !**

***Fred* C'est HORS DE QUESTION !**

**Vous êtes pas drôle, allez ! Ca va en ramener ! Regardez, Severus n'a pas chipoté, lui !**

***Severus* Dois-je te rappelé que tu m'as assomé, foutu à poil et ligotté ?! J'ai pas trop trop le choix !**

***Fred* Moi je garde mes fringues !**

**A POIL J'AI DIS !**

**[INTERLUDE CENSURE PLEIN DE GROS MOTS ET DE NUDITE]**

**Et voilà ! Bon, les trois garçons -à poil- ont quelques choses à vous dire !**

***Severus, Fred et George* Nous aimons les review, laissez-nous-en !**

**N'avez-vous donc pas encore de les écouter ? Ils sont tristes, beaux -et à poil- ! Alors pensez à une petite review ! ;)**


	6. Après l'effort

**Bonjour, bonsoir c'est Rubys ;)**

**C'était pas cromignon (un nouveau mot!) les deux couples formaient dans le chapitre précédent? Eh bien, la suite arrive! Yeah!  
**

**Notre bande de joyeux lurons a des comptes à régler avec quelques personnages de J.K Rowling et on dévoile un mystère qui aura un effet boule de neige pour la suite!  
**

******Disclaimers : Je répète... NON LUNY ESTEBAN ET ERIC SONT A MOI! A MWA!*rire diabolique* Hum...Avec Stella et Cereza bien sur... Et Anna à toi. Et les autres à J.K Rowling. Oui, bon, c'est pas de ma faute si tu sais pas faire les mecs canons qui font bavé sur le clavier. AIE! Non, c'est bon j'ai rien dis! STOP!*Bruit de chamaillerie*  
**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 6 : Après l'effort, le réc... euh, les explications**_

*Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure du dîner et quand ils entrèrent dans le Grande Salle, il eut un silence de plomb: tout le monde les avait cherché! Et parce qu'il y avait deux couples qui c'était formés: Anna et Georges ET Severus avec Stella. Toute la salle regarda ces derniers en se demandant si le prof de potions avait de l'humour pour leur faire une blague. Fred quand à lui faisait signe à tout le monde comme une star sur le tapis rouge* XD

*Anna donnant un petit... Bon, ok, un gros coup de coude à Fred. Enfin, assez pour qu'il finisse la tête dans la soupe, quoi xD*

*Dumbledore se racla la gorge* Mais où étiez vous passé?

*Annabella lui sourit. D'eux tous, elle était la personne que le p'tit Dumby aimait le plus, c'était surtout à elle d'assurer, donc* Bof, pas grand chose. On a pris des passages secrets, trouvé des mots de passe, frisé l'hypothermie, cueillit des fruits, combattu des Mange-morts et sauvé une vie. La routine, quoi.

*Stella rajouta en souriant * Tu as oublié de parler de la désinsectisation.^^

*Anna la regarde* En effet, merci. On a aussi chassé les vilaines araignées.

*Elles éclatèrent de rire en même temps suivit pas les trois autres. Que ça faisait du bien après avoir angoissé!*

*Finalement, Dumbledore dit qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard et ils s'assirent tous à leur table*

*Et ils purent enfin se rassasier malgré les nombreuses questions des élèves et les regards des professeurs*

*Le moment fort du repas fut le moment où Angélina criait que Fred avait encore passé une journée avec "l'autre pute" plutôt qu'avec elle, et quand il lui balança la soupière à la tronche, Annabella applaudit fortement* Bien envoyé, Fred !

*Bref, ils sortirent dans hall pour aller se coucher, les jeunes montèrent à leur tour*

*Soudain, un Patronus en forme de loup-garou couru jusqu'à Dumbledore et Anna le reconnut* C'est le patronus de Tonks...

*Anna dévala les escaliers avec les jumeaux pour écouter ce que dirait le patronus, comme les professeurs.*

*Cachée derrière la porte, Annabella sortit une oreille à rallonge et la passa sous la porte. Elle revint vers les garçons et écouta tout*

*Et c'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent où étaient passées les pommes : Dans la bouche de Voldemort !*

*Stella*Quoi?! Severus où est passée la pomme après que tu m'aie fait boire son essence?!*Severus tout aussi étonné*J'ai regardé sur le sol mais elle n'était plus là quand nous sommes parti.*Il y eut un grand silence*

*Anna agrippa le bras de Georges. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait redouté. Dans le pièce d'à côté, McGonagall se mit à dire aux deux professeurs qu'ils étaient des irresponsables*

*Stella lui répliqua que si elle était sur le point de mourir elle n'aurait pas accordée la moindre attention à des épluchures de pommes et Severus rajouta qu'il avait autre chose à se préoccuper qu'une malheureuse pomme alors que Stella allait mourir!*

*Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains* Un peu de calme ! Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

*Les professeurs reprirent leur sang froid*

*Dumbledore les regardent tour à tour* Écoutez, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, malheureusement.

*Anna et les jumeaux durent se planquer rapidement car il y eu des bruits de pas et les deux profs avec qui ils avaient passé la journée sortirent ensembles, tendus*

*Anna aimait bien comment elle était, contre le mur avec George contre elle et elle avait presque envie que les deux professeurs restent là. Malheureusement pour elle, ils s'éloignèrent xD*

*Les professeurs marchèrent encore un peu en pensant à l'une des plus grandes bêtises de toute leur vie, à cette heure si la pomme avait été brûlé leur ennemi juré serait mort!*

*Rogue soupira. Évidemment, il fallait que tout parte de travers alors qu'avant ça allait bien.*

*Stella se mordit la lèvre, Mais qu'elle abrutie! Même pas fichu de pensé à autre chose que à embrasser son sauveur!*

*Rogue vit instantanément ce à quoi elle pensait rien qu'à l'expression de son visage* Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Stella. Personne ne s'en était aperçu.

*Stella le regarda* Je suis complètement idiote... On aurait pu s'en débarrasser pour toujours!

*Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux* Aucune personne normalement constituée n'aurait songé à faire attention à des morceaux de fruit asséchés.

*Stella* Je suis pas humaine Severus, ça n'aurait pas du arriver!

*Severus soupira* Tu venais d'échapper à la mort, Stella !

*Stella cria* Mais bon sang, jamais même au abysse de la mort je n'aurais du relâcher mon attention! J'ai... Je me suis trop accrochée au sentiment humain et voilà le résultat*Elle eut une crise de larme* Désolé, Severus...

*Il la sert contre lui* Chut... Arrête de culpabiliser, ok ? Ça ne changera rien.

*Ils restèrent un bon moment enlacés, Stella en profita pour écouter les battements lents du cœur de Severus*

Severus déposa un baiser sur son front tandis que dans le couloir voisin, un Fred rabougri grommelait qu'ils allaient rester planter là 300 ans et patati et patata x)*

*Severus lança un regard des plus meurtrier à Fred qui prit peur et détalla comme un lapin(XD),Stella ne remarquant rien écouta la plus douce mélodie au monde pour elle.*

*Annabella est obligée de se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant Fred courir comme ça.*

*Là le prof de potion en avait marre, pas le droit d'être tranquille un moment! Il s'exclama, ce qui fit sursauter Stella*ALLEZ DANS VOS DORTOIR IMMEDIATEMENT!

*Là, c'est Annabella et Georges qui détallèrent comme des lapins tandis que Severus se penchait vers Stella* Pardon de t'avoir fait peur.

*Elle lui sourit. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée qu'il puisse être aussi attentionné! XD*

*Il n'aurait jamais pensé non plus, d'ailleurs. xD Il lui prit la main et la raccompagna à son bureau*

*Stella bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ce qui fit rire son compagnon, elle se coucha après seulement enlevait ses bottes et Severus s'allongea près d'elle et ils s'endormirent *

*Pendant ce temps, les lapins arrivèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame*

*Anna embrassa Georges pour lui dire à demain et elle monta se coucher et Georges rejoignit son frère juste après*

*Fred semblait préoccuper depuis qu'il avait lancé la saucière sur Angélina x)

*Ben oui qui serait sa prochaine petite amie? XDDDD*

*Sauf que voilà, Fred avait parfois l'impression qu'il était amoureux mais pas d'Angélina... Et ça le travaillait parce qu'il ne devait SURTOUT PAS en parler à Georges. (8D)*

*Ouais parce que sinon il est marron!*

*En fait, il reste roux mais il est foutu, quoi xD*

*Bon c'est dans ses pensées un peu mitigées qu'il s'endormit*

* * *

***Stella*Bon..****. Je crois qu'on a perdu les deux auteurs.**

***Fred*On est pas sortit de l'auberge avec elles.  
**

***Anna*Tiens, tu t'es décroché toi?  
**

***Georges et Severus*Comme nous!  
**

***Stella*Et toujours à poils... x)  
**


	7. Jalousie

**Hello, this is Luny ! ^^**

**Dans ce chapitre, nous allons surtout voir notre joyeux trio qui ne sera pas aussi joyeux que ça. Avec un petit probléme digne du meilleur épisode d'Amour Gloire et Beauté [WTF ?!], nous découvrirons une part assez violente et sauvage d'un des personnages que l'on croyait pourtant bien connaitre... Je n'en dis pas plus, à vous de lire.**

**Ah, et je tiens à préciser que dans ce chapitre, un rapport sexuel est sous-entendu, mais rien de très choquant ! C'est même du very very light, il n'y a absolument rien d'explicite donc pour les plus sensibles no soucis !**

**Disclainers : J. K. Rowling a écrit Harry Potter ! :D Ouais, j'ai enfin accepté de le reconnaitre ! Par contre, Eric et Esteban sont à m... A Rubys ! Pas taper ! Stella et Cereza sont aussi sa propriété, et seul Annabella est à moi. Mais... Je les aurais, un jour ! Je les aurais !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 7 : Jalousie**_

*Le lendemain matin... Ils avaient cours de ... Potions! XD*

*Annabella entra dans la salle en se disant que ce qui s'était passé la veille ne changeait absolument rien, à son avis*

*Et ben elle se trompait parce que le prof lui avait même dit "bonjour" et lui avait sourit! elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et ses yeux!^^*

*Tous les élèves étaient sous le choc xD*

*Et surtout les Serpentards XD et ensuite ils avaient cours de ...Défense contre les forces du mal*XDD

*Les trois camarades sont supers contents xD*

*C'est vrai quoi une prof qui danse presque en faisant son cour c'était pas courant*^^

*Annabella se penche vers eux* Je préférais presque quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble, tu vois.

*Stella se tourna vers elle et secoua la tête. Anna était stupéfaite comment elle l'avait entendu à L'AUTRE BOUT DE LA CLASSE?*

*Anna rangea l'info avec le fait qu'elle puisse voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité.*

*A la pause de midi les profs mangèrent rapidement et ils disparurent de la Grande Salle, en dix minutes, Anna les vit sortir dehors et marcher tranquillement près du lac*

*Fred ricana et lança.* Combien que dans neuf mois on fête un heureux événement ? * Annabella le foudroya du regard* Je comprends mieux pourquoi Angélina en avait marre de toi, en fait !

*Fred se raplatit sur sa chaise... Ouille sa fait mal!Anna sa leva et sortit avec Georges dans le hall*

*Anna posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son copain* Il m'énerve, ton frère, des fois.

*Georges lui caressa les cheveux et lui proposa*Un tour dehors est une bonne idée, tu viens?

*Elle lui sourit et le suivit dans la fraîcheur de l'automne.*

Les deux couples profitèrent du calme et de la fraîcheur jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne*

*Sérieusement, vous auriez pas envie de sécher, vous, à la place d'Anna ?* Ça te dis qu'on aille pas en cours ?

Mmmmh...*Il sembla réfléchir*Tu as de bonnes idées, tu sais?*Georges l'embrassa sur la joue*

*Ellerit en tournant la tête pour l'embrasser sur la bouche* Je sais, c'est toujours moi qui trouve les idées, j'te rappelle !

*Georges rit*A bon tu es sûre?

* Anna lui donne une légère tape derrière l'oreille (Omg xD)* Évidemment !

*Bref, les deux amoureux décidèrent de sécher les cours de métamorphose et de divination(eurk!)*

*Tous les autres allèrent en cours et le pauvre Freddy se retrouva tout seul x)*

*Et se demanda où les deux étaient passés*

*Tandis que Rogue et Stella, eux, furent obligés de se séparer*

*Après avoir lui avoir donné un dernier baiser, Severus dû faire cours à des Serdaigles et Stella à des Poufsouffles*

*Anna avait eu la bonne idée de rester mais même en bonne compagnie le temps pouvait être long xD*

*Alors elle décida de faire une escapade...*

*Georges se demanda quelle idée passait par la tête de sa copine xD*

*Oui il la suivit, intrigué^^*

*Anna avançait en lui tenant le main, sûre de sa destination que même l'auteur de cette phrase ignore xD*

*Bref, elle le conduit jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie où ils purent contempler le ciel et pas seulement* mdr

*George se dit que ça serait pas mal de contempler la lune xD*

*Et Anna lui balança* De mes fesses? XD

*George n'a rien compris sauf le mot fesse, étrangement xD*

*Alors il prit Anna dans ses bras et l'embrassa* XD

*Et plus si affinité 8D*

*Bref les petites chenapans XD(vilain ils ont raté les cours) ne redescendirent qu'à l'heure du dîner*

*Fred leur sauta presque dessus* Vous étiez où ?!

*Les deux amoureux se regardèrent un peu gênés*

*Sauf que voilà, Fred et George n'était pas jumeaux pour rien. Du coup, Fred avait tout de suite compris dès qu'il avait posé la question. Il serra les poings mais essaya de se calmer.*

*Anna*Rien d'important des devoirs à rattraper*Elle fut sauvée par les plats qui arrivèrent* J'ai une faim de loup moi!

*Le repas fut bizarrement assez tendu. Elle soupira et décida de prendre Fred à part à la fin.* Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, toi ?

*Fred*Moi? Rien pourquoi?

*Elle lui courut après pour rester à sa hauteur* Fred, je déteste te voir comme ça. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

*Il ne la regarda pas et demanda froidement*Qu'as tu fais avec mon frère?

*Elle rougit subitement* On a fait... Oh, et puis tu m'emmerdes ! On a fait ce que tout couple de notre âge a le droit de faire, t'es content ?

*Fred explosa*QUOI?!*Il la poussa contre le mur brutalement en lui serrant les mains aux avants bras*Tu... TU n'as pas fais CA?!

*Annabella le regarda avec surprise* Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, enfin ?! Je fais ce que je veux avec mon copain, merde !

*Fou de rage et d'amour il l'embrassa passionnément jusqu'à lui faire mal. Anna se débattait mais sa poigne était trop forte*

*Anna essayait de le repousser en pleurant. Il n'était quand même pas... ?*

LACHE LA IMMEDIATEMENT!*C'était Georges qui était arrivé inquiet de ne pas les voir revenir*

*Annabella courut dans les bras de Georges quand Fred la lâcha. Elle était totalement hébétée*

*Fred la regarda puis tourna les talons avant de détaler*

*Annabella ne trouva qu'une seule chose à dire, une simple question* Il m'aime... ?

*Georges resta silencieux le regard vers là où son frère avait disparu puis lui demanda* Il ne t'a pas fait mal?

*Annabella enfouit la tête dans son cou* Non, ça va. Je vais bien.

*Georges la berça longuement mais il était tendu et Anna le senti*

*Anna se recula doucement pour prendre son visage entre ses mains* Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'aime plus lui.

Je te crois*et il l'embrassa avec douceur*

* * *

**Eh voilà, un nouveau chapitre de posté et des sentiments dévoilés.**

**Ahah, un triangle amoureux ! Niark niark niark !**

**Fred : On l'a perdue...**

**Severus : C'est mieux comme ça.**

**Anna : Bon, les mecs, c'est pas que la vue est moche, mais rhabillez-vous !**

**Eh, dites... Les mecs veulent des reviews -et sont à poils- ! :D**


	8. Un câlin qui finit en meurtre

**Yo, ici Rubys!**_**  
**_

**Aaaaah! ENFIN! J'adore_ littéralement_ le nom du chapitre, pas vous? x) Vous allez découvrir la véritable identité de ma chère Stella!  
**

******Disclaimers : Harry Potter et sa bande à J.K Rowling, Anna à Luny, Stella, Eric et Esteban à moi... Quoi? Pas d'hystérique? Mon dieu, où est-elle?! Nous avons perdu Luny! LUNY!*Attrape un téléphone* Vite les gendarmes, la police, le GIGN, le Pentagone, NCIS!  
**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 8 : Un câlin qui finit en meurtre**_

*Plus loin, Rogue, qui avait entendu tout ça, était tout à fait perplexe par rapport à la situation*

*Le prof de potions était toujours perplexe quand il rentrait dans le bureau de Stella qui s'occupait de copies à corriger, Stella* Salut, tu as l'air en pleine réflexion.

*Il l'embrassa et décida de ne rien lui dire. Elle allait vouloir s'en mêler, après* Journée crevante.

*Stella laissa ses copies, prolongea le baiser et dit *Si tu le dis... Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

*Il s'assit* Bah, des farceurs, comme toujours.

*Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main, et prit une bonne inspiration*Severus, je... Je dois te parler.

*Le Severus en question fut étonné de son ton et, avouons-le, un peu inquiet* Oui ?

*Elle chercha ses mots*Je suis... Comment dire? C'est compliqué...Tu sais que ne suis pas humaine.

*Severus hocha la tête*

*Stella* Le truc c'est que... J'ai une plus grande espérance de vie.*Pinça les lèvres* J'ai aussi des responsabilités par rapport au système "hiérarchique" de ma race qui a été persécutée par les sorciers.*Elle le regarda en espérant qu'il avait comprit l'autre sens de la phrase*

*N'a pas comprit* Et... ?

*Elle se mordit la lèvre* Quand Voldemort a sortit mon peuple de sa persécution, ils sont devenus comme... Redevable au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Notre race a était traqué par les sorciers parce que nous sommes dangereux, vraiment très dangereux.*Elle se leva et lui tourna le dos*Je me suis rebellée et quelqu'un a payé le prix de la mort pour cela, mon futur époux ...Je crois que je te dois aussi ma véritable identité...* elle lui fit face et dit*Je suis Stella Astrid Nestia Tepes Princesse Vampire et descendante de Dracula .Je suis ici pour sauver mon peuple et...*son visage s'assombrit* Je ne veux pas que l'homme qui m'a fait revivre un sentiment que je croyais disparut meurt pour une guerre qui ne le concerne pas.*Elle baissa le yeux*Désolé, Severus.

*Il était totalement sous le choc, Il ne dit pas un mot, le temps de digérer chaque information. Puis, il fit ce que tout homme normal ferait. Il se pinça.*

*Stella dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter au cou et resta devant lui attendant qu'il comprenne le message*

*Severus la regarda* Stella, ça ne change absolument rien entre nous. Je t'aime, vampire ou pas.

*Comme elle le pensait il n'avait pas comprit*Severus moi aussi je t'aime mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs pour quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas c'est pour ça je … Nous..

*Il soupira et l'embrassa* Il ne m'arrivera rien. Enfin, peut-être que si mais ça ne sera sûrement pas à cause de toi.

Severus, je ne vais pas faire la même erreur*Elle le repoussa doucement et le regarda dans les yeux*Nous devons rompre. Je suis désolée mais c'est le seul moyen.

*Il sentit soudain la tristesse l'envahir. C'était la même que pour Lily mais en mille fois plus forte. Elle emplissait tous ses muscles, toutes ses veines et c'était insupportable* Je ne veux pas, Stella...

*Stella ressassa son passé et prit son visage impassible qu'elle avait prit pour régner sur son pays quand il existait encore*Nous n'avons pas le choix, je n'ai pas le choix et toi nous plus.*A l'intérieur elle mourut, cœur et âme*

*Severus la prit dans ses bras* On a toujours le choix, Stella ! *Il refusait de la laisser lui échapper*

*Elle secoua la tête et fit la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire, elle laissa le vampire en elle se réveiller. Sa pupille verte devint rouge pourpre, une aura sombre emplit la pièce et repoussa violemment Severus qui se prit le mur brutalement dans le dos et la tête. Stella s'exclama d'une voix froide, dure comme le diamant*J'AI DIT NON STUPIDE HUMAIN!

*Severus Rogue avait mal à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, maintenant. Pourtant, il se releva et la regarda dans les yeux* Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Au fond. Je le sais.

Je suis la dirigeante de mon peuple!*elle hurlant*JE N'AIS PAS LE CHOIX!

*Alors, Severus Rogue cita d'une voix ferme un texte moldu* Ah ! Seigneur, s'il est vrai, pourquoi nous séparer ?

Je ne vous parle point d'un heureux hyménée :

Rome à ne vous plus voir m'a-t-elle condamnée ?

Pourquoi m'enviez-vous l'air que vous respirez ?

(trad :Ah, Seigneur, dans se cas, pourquoi donc nous séparer ? Je ne vous parle pas d'un heureux mariage : Rome vous a-t-elle condamnée à ne plus nous voir ? Pourquoi êtes vous si égoïste ?)

*Stella serra les poings jusqu'au sang qui coula à terre, tiraillée par ses sentiments pour l'homme en face d'elle et par sa raison*

*Rogue s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça malgré sa forme de vampire* La raison d'état vaut-elle mieux que la raison de cœur ?

Severus...*elle perdit sa forme vampirique et murmura*Je t'aime*elle se laissa aller et pleura contre son torse*

*Il la serra très fort contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer*

*Elle l'embrassa et lui chuchota* Désolé, je suis un monstre. Comment fais-tu pour m'aimer? Je suis perdue... Je ne comprends plus rien à mes sentiments, à chaque fois que je te vois, que je te touche, que je t'embrasse, je m'embrase.

*Severus sourit doucement à cette révélation* C'est la preuve que tu m'aimes, alors.

*Stella soupira* J'aimerais être humaine pour toi...

*Severus soupire et lui caresse la joue* Mais tu ne l'es pas et ça ne me dérange pas.

*Têtue Stella murmura* On n'a pas la même espérance de vie, qu'est que ça va donner? Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses avant moi... Je me tuerais!

*Il la regarda dans les yeux* Je t'interdis de faire ça.

Alors il n'y a qu'une solution...*Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lèche le cou blanc de Severus*Il sent bon je me demande quel goût il a...

*Severus croit comprendre ce qu'elle va faire mais n'est pas sur xD*

Mais...*Elle s'écarta*C'est douloureux, tu es sûr de vouloir être près de moi cela signifie être comme moi.

*Severus la regarde* Si c'est la seule solution alors oui, je suis sûr. Combien de temps dure la transformation ?

Ça varie selon les personnes. Personnellement je suis née vampire donc je ne sais pas du tout quel est le degré de souffrance.*Expliqua t-elle*Trois-quatre jours maximum.

*Severus eut un pauvre sourire* Ce sont les élèves qui seront contents, tient !

*Elle sourit et l'entraîna sur son lit, tapota sur le matelas pour qu'il s'assoit, entre temps elle pris une dague argent caché sous l'oreiller et s'entailla un peu le cou et ordonna* Boit.

*Il est d'abord surpris puis s'exécute, se disant que de toute façon c'est elle l'experte*

*Il but longtemps puis il s'écarta, là elle s'approcha de son cou et le plus délicatement du monde elle y planta ses crocs*

*Stella eut dans la gorge le sang le plus délicieux qu'elle n'ai jamais bu, elle ferma les yeux un instant goûtant à ce nectar puis s'écarta, embrassa Severus et murmura*Désolé, je t'aime * Et elle lui cassa nettement le cou, rattrapa le corps du prof de potions dans ses bras et l'allongea délicatement sur le lit. Elle resta très longtemps près de lui*

* * *

**Et oui, ma Stella est une vampire qui a du mordant! La race des vampires a été à peine vu contrairement aux loup-garous dans l'univers d'Harry Potter - dans tome 6 à la fête de Noël que organise le professeur de potion, il y en a bien un vampire, Sanguini- et moi même avait commencer de mon côté une histoire avec une vampire à Poudlard. Quand Luny et moi on a commencé à écrire ensemble, Stella a était tout naturellement une vampire dès le départ.**

***Stella*Ah! Lui raconte pas tout non plus, tu vas gâcher la suite!  
**

**N'importe quoi! Va dire aux garçons de se rhabiller, ils vont attrapés un rhume.  
**


	9. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

**Luny est dans la place !**

**Ahah, on sait enfin ce qu'est Stella... Et là, c'est le début des ennuies ! Attendez, vous avez déjà vu des vampires qui n'ont aucun problème ? Voilà, exactement !**

**Disclaimers : Oui, j'ai compris. J. K. Rowling a bel et bien écrit Harry Potter, elle en possède tous les droits et il ne me revient pas de les déclarer comme ma propriété. Oui, Eric et Esteban sont à Rubys, ainsi que Stella et Cereza. Je n'ai le droit que de fantasmer sur eux. Oui, oui, Anna a eut le malheur de naître sous ma plume, la pauvre. Après, je dis ça je dis rien, mais... C'est peut-être temporaire ! Ca m'appartiendra peut-être un jour !**

**Disclaimers 2 : Je tiens énormément à préciser que pour beaucoup de choses nous nous sommes inspirés de livres vampires qui nous avons lu. Nous avons donc notamment des références au Journal d'un Vampire et à la Communauté du Sud, mais peut-être aussi à Twilight (même si nos vampires ne font surement pas boule disco !) et à la série Humaine de Rebecca Maizel. Je dois avouer que c'est flou donc je brasse assez ce qu'on aurait pu mettre, au cas où.**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 9 : La curiosité est un vilain défaut**_

*Du côté du trio, Anna rentra dans la salle de Gryffondors seule. George l'attendait à la bibliothèque parce qu'elle l'avait convaincu, tenez-vous bien... D'étudier ! Elle était juste partie chercher ses livres entre deux*

*Elle monta les chercher dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque*

*C'est à peu prés à ce moment-là que son sac craqua. Elle se pencha pour les ramasser.*

*Et devinez qui vient l'aider à ramasser?(Si vous trouvez dîtes le moi XD)*

*Ni plus ni moins que Fred Weasley, la personne qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir à ce moment là xD*

*Anna le remercia raidement avec une folle envie de se sauver*

*Au final, sa curiosité l'emporta sur la lâcheté et elle le regarda dans les yeux* Pourquoi tu as fait ça, tout à l'heure ?

*Fred* A ton avis? D'habitude c'est toi le cerveau de la bande.

*Anna pinça les lèvres* J'ai tout à fait compris, Frédéric Weasley, mais je veux que tu le dises tout haut.

*Il l'a regarda*Tu veux toujours le dernier mot, Hein?

*Elle soupira* Dis-le, Fred. Dis-le si t'es pas un lâche.

*Alors il lui prit le menton et lui dit avec douceur*Je t'aime.

*Elle le regarda dans les yeux* Tu me fais pitié. Tu me fais pitié parce que tu es trop con. Tu ne t'es jamais aperçu qu'il y a encore un an j'étais folle de toi. Tu n'as rien vu parce que t'étais trop con, trop con pour voir que je t'aimais et que ton propre jumeau était jaloux de toi !

*Il la lâcha, serrant la mâchoire et les poings, il se retint de lui faire mal une fois de plus et préféra frapper dans une armure qui n'avait rien demandé*

*Elle récupéra son sac et se dirigea à grands pas vers la bibliothèque*

*Dans le couloir qu'elle venait de quitter l'une des armures était cabossé au torse, celui qui avait fait ça c'était cassé la main. Anna entra dans la bibliothèque*

*Elle s'assit à la table où se trouvait déjà Georges sans prêter attention au bruit de ferraille que faisait l'armure* J't'ai manqué ?

*Il l'embrassa sur la joue et demanda*C'est quoi ce bruit?

*Elle haussa les épaules* Un mec qui a frappé une armure parce qu'il a pété un câble.

*Il haussa les sourcils*Ah bon? Bizarre, bon on commence par quoi?

*Anna sortit son bouquin* Sortilèges ! Avec Destructum.

*Georges* A ouais il fait quoi déjà celui là?

*Anna*C'est la même chose que Finite Incantatem

*Georges*Ok ben vas-y en douceur parce que la vieille peau est dans les parages.

*Anna rit et ensorcela sa plume pour qu'elle écrive toute seule* Voilà, je vais parler et tu vas essayer de désactiver mon sort avec Destructum.

*Georges sortit sa baguette*Très bien, va y Anna.

*Anna commença à dicter des poèmes et pièces de théâtre moldus qu'elle connaissait*

*Georges*Destructum!

*Le sortilège enflamma la plume et Anna pointa sa propre baguette dessus* Aqua Eructo. *Elle éteignit vite le début d'incendie avant que la vieille madame Pince... Ne les pince !*

*Georges*Oups! Pas fait exprès!

*Anna dû se retenir de rire* Manquerait plus que tu le fasses exprès !

*Il lui lança un regard un peu ahurie et dit* On recommence!

*Anna leva les yeux au ciel. On pouvait même plus rire de lui, maintenant ! Et elle redonna vie à une autre plume*

*Georges*Destructum!

*Cette fois-ci, le sort réussit*

*Georges content*Super! Ça a marché!

*Anna rit et l'embrassa pour le féliciter.*

*Georges fouilla dans son sac, sortit son cahier de texte et dit*On a une recherche à faire sur la potion Goutte de mort-vivant pour jeudi en potion.(deux 2 jours)

*Anna partit dans les rayons à la recherche du bon livre*

*Georges sortit ensuite deux parchemins ainsi que de l'encre et bien sûr les plumes*

*Anna revint avec le livre ouvert à la bonne page* Eh voilà !

*Ils lurent le texte puis soudain Georges se frappa le front*Ah mais oui! Tu as vu sur le tableau des profs absents? Rogue n'est pas là jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, on peut reporter ça à ce week-end!

*Anna fronça les sourcils. Rogue... Absent... Une semaine ? Du plus loin qu'elle connaissait le professeur, il n'avait jamais été absent. Elle se souvenait d'une fois où il était venu avec 39 de fièvre juste pour les embêter*

*Georges la taquina*Tu vas pas me dire que tu voulais aller en potion quand même? C'est pas parce qu'il t'a sourit la dernière fois qu'il va pas nous rabaisser comme il le fait habituellement!

*Anna ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que lui tirer la langue* Évidement que non ! Je trouve juste ça bizarre. Bon, il ne nous reste plus que la métamorphose, alors. Comment transformer une bougie en briquet. Trop facile.

*Georges la regarda avec inquiétude, il n'était pas du tout doué en métamorphose contrairement à son frère*

*Elle remarqua bien sur son regard* Enfin, facile pour moi. * En effet, elle lança le sort qui réussi parfaitement* J'vais t'aider à le faire.

*Georges*Ouais merci, ma chérie.

*Au final, après deux heures, il réussit à faire des briquets qui ne fonctionnaient pas xD*

*Georges avait fait un net progrès grâce à Anna mais était fatigué et c'est en se traînant qu'ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour dîner*

*Anna regarda Georges et lui servit elle-même une grande portion de nourriture selon ce qu'elle jugeait qu'il avait besoin*

*Pendant qu'il avalait son repas, Anna jeta un coup d'œil à la table des profs, ni Stella ni Rogue n'était là*

*Elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué et de nombreuses rumeurs parcouraient la salle

*Elle entendit à sa droite*Ben où sont-ils passé?*Puis une autre voix*C'est bizarre d'habitude Rogue est toujours là.

*Au final, elle se leva de table et décida d'aller faire un peu d'espionnage*

*Elle descendit le plus discrètement possible dans les cachots et toqua au bureau du prof de potions en inventant un prétexte comme quoi elle ne trouvait pas de livre sur la Goutte de Mort-Vivant dans la bibliothèque, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée magiquement alors elle remonta au rez-de-chaussé*

*Au final, elle toqua chez sa professeur de DCFM. C'était probable qu'il y soit, après tout*

*Mais personne lui répondit, elle fronça les sourcils *

*Alors, prise de curiosité, elle entrouvrit la porte de la salle 8D*

*Rogue...était vraiment, mais vraiment pâle. Un peu trop même, était-il en train de dormir? Elle ne le voyait que de dos,une partie de son cou, et il était allongé sur le lit de Stella. Alors elle avança en faisant le moins de bruit possible parce que s'il se réveillait... Elle préférait même pas y penser!*

*Elle vit soudain avec horreur que son regard était vide. Et puis... Sa nuque était-elle censée être capable de former un tel angle ?!*

*Inconsciemment elle le secoua doucement et l'appela. Aucune réponse, encore .C'était vraiment pas son jour. Soudain une idée la frappa. Était-il ... Non c'est pas possible!*

*Elle sortit en tremblant de la pièce. Ça n'allait pas du tout, là*

*Elle courut jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor et s'enferma dans sa chambre, choquée. Pendant ce temps la Stella revenait à grand pas ,elle avait oublié de faire quelque chose avant d'aller faire cours. Et ce qu'elle craignait arriva: la porte de son bureau était grande ouverte! Elle regarda des deux cotés du couloir puis se précipita dedans de peur que Severus ait disparu.*

*Pourtant, il était toujours là, dans le même état que quand elle était partie*

*Elle ferma la porte magiquement cette fois, s'assit près du corps de son compagnon, lui prit la main avec soulagement en espérant que sa transformation était supportable. Il n'avait rien, c'était le plus important. Elle se coucha près de lui et ferma les yeux puis s'endormit*

*A côté d'elle, Severus Rogue souffrait de l'intérieur tandis que rien de tout cela ne se voyait à l'extérieur*

*Il brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur, le venin parcourait ses veines affrontant son sang qui se transformait peu à peu et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il n'avait jamais senti cela avant mais s'il pouvait il aurait hurlé qu'on l'achève! C'était insupportable! Et plus il avançait dans sa transformation plus il avait mal, d'heure en heure le vampire naissait en lui*

*Mais Stella, elle, dormait sans se rendre compte de tout cela xD*

*Mais elle se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin, déjà que les vampires rêvaient très peu alors quand cela leur arrivait, c'était vraiment des cauchemars des plus horribles. Elle regarda Severus paniquée, il était toujours là, OUF! Elle lui ferma les paupières doucement pour ne plus regarder ce regard vide qu'elle avait rêvé. Puis se rallongea en passant sa main sur son visage. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, il est là en train de se transformer pas -vraiment- mort. De toute façon il devait mourir pour vivre se résonna-t-elle*

*C'est sur cette pensée à moitié positive qu'elle se rendormit*

* * *

**Alors, la curiosité est vraiment un vilain défaut, n'est-ce pas ? Elle peut nous amener à des scénes de cauchemars, comme ici. Pas très agréable !**

**Bon, allez, les mecs. Je vous rends vos fringues !**

***Fred* Enfin !**

***Severus* Pas trop tôt !**

***George* Atchoum !**

**Mais avant, demandez une review !**

***Les trois* LUNY !**

**Ok, ok, j'ai compris ! Mais on aime quand même les reviews, hein ! ;)**


	10. Renaissance

**Olà! C'est Rubys!**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est cour à ma sauce sur nos amis à grandes dents! Comme l'a dit Luny, nous nous sommes inspirer des plusieurs livres lu. Personnellement, j'ai fais un mixte en y ajoutant des ingrédients au fur et à mesure. J'espère que la recette vous plaira sinon je rends mon tablier!**

******Disclaimers**: Dit et redit, l'univers d'Harry Potter à J.K Rowling, Stella, Eric et Esteban à moi tandis que Anna est à Luny. On va finir par le savoir non?  


* * *

_**CHAPITRE 10 : Renaissance**_

*Elle bousilla son réveil quand il sonna quelques heures plus tard, oups! Un peu trop fort! Elle prit une douche puis s'habilla, ferma bien la porte magiquement et alla dans la Grande Salle*

*Anna la vit et sentit une boule dans sa gorge à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait vu la veille*

*Que devait-elle en penser? Ses pensées se brouillèrent*

*Fred, assit à côté d'elle, dû la secouer* Eh, Anna, réveilles-toi. *Son frère le fusilla du regard mais il n'y fit pas attention*

*Anna*Quoi?*Fred*Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées.*Anna froide*Il y a de quoi en se moment!*elle se leva à grands pas et arriva bien avant les autres au cours de métamorphose*

*Enfin, dire qu'elle était là était vite dit. Disons qu'une colombe se baladait dans le coin sans que personne comprenne pourquoi jusqu'à ce que Georges s'avance vers elle et lui demande si ça allait*

*Furieuse elle attaqua à coup de bec Georges qui essayait de la calmer*

Anna redevient une jeune fille normale*

*Anna* Qu'est ce que tu me veux Georges?

*Georges fut un peu blessé de son ton et Anna soupira en s'en rendant compte* Pardon, je suis un peu tendue.

*Il fit la moue et demanda*Tu veux m'en parler?

*Anna le prit par le cou et l'embrassa* Non, ça va. Juste le manque de sommeil, j'arrive pas à bien dormir, en ce moment.

*Il la prit par la main pour aller en classe et dit*Tu pourrais demander une potion à Mme Pomfresh pour dormir.

*Elle fit la moue* Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ces manières peu naturelles de s'endormir

*Bref, il l'entraîna en classe et resta près d'elle pendant toute la journée, il voyait qu'elle était préoccupée mais ne préféra rien dire. Le soir vint et il la força à manger, ils firent leurs devoirs dans un étrange silence et allèrent se coucher. Comme elle s'en doutait, Anna ne dormit pas, comme la nuit d'avant puisque les images revenaient en boucle dans sa tête et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son prof de DCFM puisse faire ça... Et malgré elle que le prof de potions fut mort. Quand elle pensa aux indices qu'elle avait gardé dans un coin de sa tête sur Stella elle dut en conclure qu'elle était différente de la plupart des personnes dans ce château. Pendant se temps Stella écoutait les battements frénétiques du cœur de Severus, elle savait que sa transformation serait finie dans quelques heures. Elle pensa à tous ce qu'elle devait lui apprendre sur la condition de vampire et toucha l'anneau qu'elle portait autour du cou, une chevalière en argent avec un lapis-lazuli pas comme les autres, vitale pour un vampire et sentimental pour elle, c'était celle de son défunt fiancé et bientôt celle de Severus. Elle même en portait une. Elle se coucha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil de peur de faire un nouveau cauchemar, alors elle resta allongée pensant à tous ce qu'elle devait faire pour aider Severus en tant que vampire. Du coté de Severus, il était toujours en proie à une véritable fournaise, la douleur ne le lâchait pas et il crut qu'il allait en devenir fou. Son cœur galopait de plus en plus vers sa fin...*

*Le matin arriva bien vite pour la plupart des occupants du château mais pas pour Stella et Anna. Stella descendit avec inquiétude pour Severus et Anna avait des cernes énormes.*

*Stella alla directement dans sa salle de cours après avoir fermé magiquement la porte de son bureau et fit attention au battement de cœur de Severus, quand ils seront finit il se réveillera et elle espérait que ce ne serait pas en plein cours elle voulait être près de lui à ce moment.*

*Le cœur accéléra encore x)*

*Elle serra la mâchoire et fit entrer les élèves dans la classe, le cours fut moins animé aujourd'hui, pas de baguettes au mécontentement des élèves, ils durent répondre à des questions. Stella était à moitié là dans la classe (en pensait bien sûr XD) quand à Anna elle s'endormit de fatigue en divination, ben oui c'est pas passionnant! XD*

*Anna se mit à dormir profondément et la prof lança* J'l'avais prévu, ce coup-là.

*Georges leva les yeux au ciel et répondit*C'est ça!

*Anna ronfla xD*

*Bref Anna fut un véritable zombie pendant la journée et cela inquiéta vraiment Georges quand elle faillit se ramasser par terre quand elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis en sortilège*

*Flitwick envoya la pauvre Anna à l'infirmerie parce que ça commençait à être inquiétant xD*

*Et elle dormit tout le reste de l'après midi dans l'infirmerie*

*A la fin des cours, les deux premiers à sortir furent les deux jumeaux, qui allèrent directement la voir. Dans leur inquiétude pour elle, ils s'étaient réconciliés*

*Bref quand elle se réveilla les deux jumeaux étaient à son chevet, il était 6 heure.*

*Anna semblait aller mieux mais elle était encore totalement crevée*

*Alors les jumeaux apportèrent à manger pour elle et veillèrent à ce qu'elle se rendorme avant d'aller dans leur dortoir*

*Personne ne se doutait qu'au même moment, dans le bureau de Stella, un vampire allait bientôt naître*

*Stella était près de son compagnon, son cœur allait lâcher, elle l'entendait, elle le sentait.*

*Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant la fin de la transformation*

*Le cœur galopa vers son dernier battant puis plus rien...*

*Le silence emplit soudain la pièce*

*Stella s'approcha de Severus doucement et elle l'appela*Severus?*Elle lui prit la main*

*Severus ouvrit les yeux (genre Bella à la fin du Twilight 4 Part 1, tu sais xD)*

*Stella se pencha lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer et entra dans son champs de vision*Severus, tout va bien. Comment te sens tu?

*Severus regarda la pièce autour de lui. Il voyait nettement, beaucoup mieux qu'avant, en fait. Il descellait chaque grain de poussière dans l'air, chaque grain du papier sur le bureau... De plus, de nombreuses odeurs l'enivraient, fortes et irrésistibles ou repoussantes* Je me sens bien, je crois.

*Stella sourit rassurée*Lèves toi, mais ne fait pas attention au battements de cœur des humains.

*Il la regarda* Pourqu... *Avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase, un battement de cœur humain résonna à ses oreilles. Ah. Ouais, il comprenait mieux. Rien que ça lui donnait envie de boire*

*Stella ouvrit la fenêtre de son bureau et dit* Il faut que tu chasses, on va allé dans la forêt il y a des biches sa devrait te rassasier pour le moment. Après je t'apprendrais les trucs essentiel pour vivre en étant vampire. Viens*Elle monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre*On se retrouve en bas* Elle sauta*

*Severus regarda la distance entre lui et le sol. Bon. Pourquoi pas ? Il sauta à son tour*

*Contrairement à se qu'il pensait il atterrit avec souplesse sur l'herbe,Stella lui fit un clin d'œil et souffla*Suis moi*Elle partit en courant vers les bois. Pour un humain, ce ne serait qu'un coup de vent*

*Severus la suivit en découvrant peu à peu ses nouvelles sensations de vampire*

*Il courait à une vitesse affolante, ne sentant aucune fatigue musculaire, il voyait chaque brin d'herbe, chaque feuille même si il faisait noir. Il sentait l'odeur des sous-bois mais fois mille par rapport à l'ancien humain qu'il était. Soudain il dut s'arrêter près de Stella. Elle se mit devant lui et lui demanda.*Sens-tu les biches?Entends-tu leur cœur?

*Severus se crispa* Oui, je les sens. On peut chasser autre chose, plutôt ?

*Stella rit*Plus tard, même si ça na pas l'air appétissant, elles sont faciles à attraper pour une première chasse. Aller je te suis, ne t'inquiète pas c'est instinctif.

*Severus resta planter là et regarda Stella* Non, vraiment, je voudrais qu'on chasse un autre animal.

*Stella fit la moue mais accepta curieuse*Très bien,mais à toi de le débusquer.

*Severus renifla et sourit* Il y a des cerfs à 30 mètres au nord. *Contrairement à la biche, il ressentait une grande satisfaction à chasser un cerf*

*Stella sourit*Bravo, je te suis.

*Severus partit en direction du cerf, se demandant comment on chassait, exactement*

*Stella le regarda et demanda*Tu veux que je te montre?

*Severus hocha la tête en signe de confirmation*

*Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, quand ils arrivèrent près des cerfs qui avaient senti le danger, elle en attrapa un en moins de deux secondes, lui saisit le cou et le rompit puis y planta ses crocs. Quand elle le vida jusqu'à la dernière goutte sans aucune tache elle lança à Severus*Tu n'es pas obligé de leur tordre le cou mais je préfère le faire, à toi.

*Severus sauta à son tour sur un cerf. Bien que Stella ait dit que c'était facultatif, il prit un malin plaisir à lui rompre le cou avant de boire, de manière pas très propre*

*Elle attendit qu'il le termine et lui demanda*Encore?

*Il se releva et lui fit signe que oui, il avait encore soif*

*Stella*Très bien, dit moi quand tu n'as plus soif, je te suis.

*Ils chassèrent encore un bon moment, évitant les biches, puis Severus n'eut plus soif*

*Stella lui demanda assise sur un tronc d'arbre*Ta gorge ne te brûle plus?

*Severus s'assit à côté d'elle* Non, c'est bon.

*Stella demanda curieuse*Pourquoi n'as tu pas voulu chasser les biches?

*Severus la regarda et soupira* Rien, un souvenir...

*Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien puis commença à lui expliquer* Plus tu boiras de sang d'animaux plus tu pourras te contrôler et vivre près des humains. Tu peux bien sûr boire du sang humain, plus goûteux mais trop en prendre peut te rendre incontrôlable jusqu'à la folie. Avec le temps tes yeux redeviendront comme avant si tu bois du sang animal, si c'est du sang humain ils seront pourpres.*

*Il hocha la tête* Comment ferais-je le temps que mes yeux reprennent leur couleur ? Je veux dire, si je donne des cours avec les yeux sang, ça va pas le faire.

*Elle rit*Tu es toujours un sorcier Severus! Un coup de baguette et hop!

*Severus eut un pauvre sourire* J'ai jamais excellé en Colovaria, tu sais.

*Stella* Je te le ferais en rentrant, bref le sang d'animaux va entretenir ta force, le sang humain est...Mmmmh...Comme une drogue pour les vampires. Ton sang à toi à des propriétés curatives pour un humain.

*Il hocha la tête et regarda sa montre* On ferait mieux de rentrer.

*Stella sauta sur ses pieds*On est vendredi comment te sens-tu? Je veux dire, pour les cours techniquement je t'ai mis absent jusqu'à lundi.

*Il hocha la tête* Ça devrait aller. Personne n'est au courant pour moi ? Je veux dire, Dumbledore le sait-il?

*Stella*Il sait juste qu'il y a un seul vampire ici*elle se désigna du doigt* Et que tu as attrapé une grippe.

*Severus la regarda dans les yeux* Je pense qu'il sait déjà pour moi. Le contraire m'étonnerait, en tout cas.

*Elle renifla avec dédain*On verra,oh j'allais oublier l'essentiel.*Elle enleva la chaîne à son cou, prit la chevalière en argent avec le lapis-lazuli et lui tendit*

*Il la prit et la regarda* Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

*Stella*Certaines légendes sont vrai: le pieux en bois dans le cœur ou celle qui dit que nous ne supportons pas la lumière du jour. Elle est très spéciale, elle te protégera du soleil, ne l'enlève sous aucun prétexte. Bien sur tu ne t'enflammeras pas comme une torche au soleil mais c'est fatal au bout d'un moment, il te brûle la peau.

*Severus hocha la tête dans un signe de compréhension et la mit*

*Stella la regarda avec nostalgie mais se reprit vite* Bon, je crois que pour le moment tu sais l'essentiel bien que...*Elle tourna sur elle même cherchant une plante*

*Il la regarda de manière interloqué* Bien que ?

*Stella*Ah la voilà!*Elle lui montra une plante avec de longues tiges et pleine de petites feuilles*Pas touche! C'est de la veine de vénus où de la verveine, comme tu veux. Tu la touches et elle te brûle, des chasseurs de vampires l'utilise en l'injectant dans nos veines et là, tu es parti pour soit des minutes, soit des heures de semi coma. Tu es vulnérable.

*Severus trouva amusant le fait que la plante qu'il devait craindre se nomme la Veine de Vénus. Mais en apparence il garda son calme* Je connaissais déjà cette plante, Stella. Il suffisait de me dire le nom et les effets.

*Elle se frappa le front puis rit, elle était tellement inquiète pour lui qu'elle avait oublié!*

*Severus lui sourit* Heureusement que je n'en ai pas besoin pour mes cours. Ça serait... Pas de veine !

*Elle lui sourit en retour, lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le château, en disant* On va attendre que le château se réveille puis aller déjeuner.

*Severus lui sourit doucement* Oui, ça pourrait être bien. *Bien sûr, tous deux ignoraient que depuis la tour de Gryffondor, Anna les observaient dans son dortoir, par une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie*

*Stella sortit sa baguette et appliqua un Colovaria sur les yeux de Severus, puis sortit des bois pour aller dans le château*

*Anna fit un bond de quinze mètres. Sous ses yeux se tenait... Severus Rogue ! C'était impossible, elle l'avait vu mort !*

*Du coté de Stella et de Severus, ils ne remarquèrent rien et allèrent vers l'entrée du château en se tenant la main.*

*Anna sortit de son dortoir et se changea en colombe. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir, qu'elle soit sûr...*

*Stella mit sa tête contre le bras de son compagnon qui ouvrit la porte du château.*

*Anna se posta sur un coin où elle pouvait écouter et voir sans que ça soit fait inversement*

*Stella* Il va falloir qu'on enlève ton nom du tableau des professeurs absents*Severus rit doucement* Ce sont les élèves qui vont être déçut!*Stella le regarda de la tête aux pieds*Il faudrait que tu te changes avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle.*Severus* Bonne idée.

*Ils descendirent dans les cachots et allèrent dans le bureau de Rogue qui changea de robe*

*Anna repartit vers son dortoir et repris forme humaine. Elle n'en apprendrait pas plus cette fois-ci. Intérieurement, elle se promit de passer à la bibliothèque*

* * *

**Eh voilà un vampire tout neuf!**

***Severus*En même temps avec le nom du chapitre...**

**Si t'es pas content, va embêter Luny.**

***Severus*Ah non! Elle va encore nous mettre à poils cette psychopathe!**

**Je vais lui dire!**

***Severus*AU SECOURE!**

***Anna*...Parce que Rubys n'est pas une psychopathe aussi?**

***Stella*Anna?**

***Anna*Oui?**

***Georges et Fred*La ferme.**


	11. Suspicion

**Yeh, Rubys arrive!**

**Oui, c'est re-moi! Je publie à la place de Luny qui ne peut pas là alors je me dévoue, z'êtes content? Sur ce chapitre, notre Anna fait des découvertes qui vont la chamboulée, la pauvre.**

**Disclainers : Anna est toujours à Luny, Stella, Eric et Esteban sont à moi. Rien à vendre, nous ne les prêtons pas non plus. Même contre des crêpes aux nutella. J.K Rowling garde ses personnages. Même contre des crêpes aux nutella. Vilaine.**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 11 : Suspicion**_

*Plus tard Stella et Severus allèrent dans la Grande Salle et beaucoup d'élèves eurent la tête dépité en voyant que Severus était sur pieds*

*Anna les regarda et croisa le regard de Stella. Immédiatement, elle prit peur et regarda son bol de chocolat en lui trouvant un soudain intérêt*

*Stella haussa les sourcils mais Severus lui demanda pourquoi il devait manger comme un humain alors qu'il ne l'était plus, ce qui attira son attention*C'est bien sûr une couverture, mais ça retarde aussi la soif de sang*Lui souffla-t-elle*

*Severus se mit donc à manger, ce qui était en contraste avec une pauvre humaine à la table des Gryffondors. Sympathique paradoxe, en fait*

*La cloche sonna, élèves et professeurs allèrent en classe*

*Anna se tourna vers Georges et demanda d'une voix blanche* On a quoi comme cours ?

*Georges avec une mine dépité*Potion.

*Anna se leva* Si on me cherche, je suis à la bibliothèque. Sauf si c'est un prof. Si c'est un prof, je suis à l'infirmerie.

*Georges hocha la tête puis suivit les autres des les cachots*

*Anna entra sans se faire voir de la mégère qui gérait la bibliothèque et partit chercher une montagne de livres*

*Pendant ce temps Severus était tendu mais ne laissa rien paraître de l'extérieur, les élèves entrèrent en silence et s'assirent. Il fit l'appelle et s'arrêta au nom Potter*Où est-elle?*Georges*A l'infirmerie, Monsieur.

*Severus le regarda. Il connaissait Anna parce qu'elle ressemblait à son père. Et il connaissait son père parce qu'ils avaient été ennemis. Si il y a bien une personne qui nous connaît presque mieux qu'un meilleur ami, c'est un ennemi. James et Anna auraient préférés se faire amputer d'un bras plutôt que d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il passa cependant et reprit l'appel*

*Il leur donna deux heures pour faire une potion tue-loup-même s'il était certain qu'aucun ne la réussirait- il s'assit à son bureau en essayant de faire abstraction aux cœurs qui battaient*

*Au même moment, à la bibliothèque, Anna dû retenir un cri. C'était donc bien ce qu'elle pensait. Mais si c'était ça... Dumbledore avait déjà employé un loup-garou mais là...*

*Deux salles plus loin Stella faisait cours à des élèves de troisièmes années et espérait que Severus s'en sortait*

*La sonnerie de l'interclasse retentit. Anna regarda quel cours elle avait désormais*

*Elle avait défense contre les forces du mal justement, elle déglutit, du coté de Severus ce qu'il avait prédit se réalisa et quand les élèves sortirent il respira un bon coup puis alla chercher la seconde classe*

*Anna hésita longuement. Maintenant qu'elle savait qui était sa professeur... Elle se leva et alla quand même en cours*

*Elle s'assit à coté de Georges qui lui demanda si elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait*

*Anna hocha la tête. Elle devait lui dire... Mais en même temps, si elle lui disait maintenant, la professeur l'entendrait. Les vampires avaient l'ouïe fine, selon les légendes.* Je te le dirais plus tard...

*Il hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette attendant les instructions de Stella*Bien, vous allez vous mettre par groupe de deux et reprendre l'exercice du cour précédent sur jeter un sort sans le formuler à haute voix.

*Anna se mit avec lui. C'était surtout lui qui allait lancer puisqu'elle maîtrisait déjà l'art du sortilège informulé*

*Stella passa entre les élèves, les conseillant et les aidant mais quand elle vint voir le groupe d'Anna et de Georges, elle entendit le cœur de la jeune fille tambouriner plus vite que celui de ses camarades*

*Anna se forçait à respirer calmement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était vrai dans les légendes mais elle maudissait intérieurement son cœur d'aller si vite. Heureusement qu'elle était avec George, la prof pourrait toujours mettre ça sur le compte de l'Amour*

*Mais Stella savait pourquoi son cœur tambourinait au point qu'elle pourrait danser sur le rythme. C'était la peur. Elle le sentait*

*Anna ne regarda pas la prof une seule seconde. Elle évita de fixer son regard, signe distinctif de la peur. Elle lança avec entrain à Georges* Aller, lances ton sort !

*Georges se concentra mais ne réussit pas, alors Stella s'approcha et dit*Concentre-toi, fait abstraction de tes sentiments, ne pense plus à rien.

*Stella ne fit semblant de rien, mais était certaine Anna avait peur d'elle! Connaissait-elle son secret?!*

*Anna encouragea Georges à recommencer*

*Stella lui redonna des conseilles*

*Anna regarda sa montre, espérant que le cours finisse bientôt*

*Et elle fut sauvée par la cloche*

*Anna fourra ses affaires dans son sac et tira Georges et Fred par la main. Au final, ils furent les premiers à sortir, moins d'une minute après la sonnerie*

*Stella serra les dents et sortit de sa classe précipitamment quand tous les élèves furent sortis. Elle regarda dans les couloirs et allait se mettre à la recherche d'Anna quand Severus la surpris*AAAAAhhhh!

*Severusfut surprise.* Stella, eh, ce n'est que moi !

*Stella vraiment inquiète posa la main sur son cœur alors qu'il ne battait pas*Bon sang Severus!Prévient quand tu fais ça!

*Il montra le couloir* Mais j'ai fait que venir vers toi, Stella. Ça va pas ?

*Stella légèrement affolée*Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez Annabella,elle avait peur de moi en cours. Elle a dû savoir sur...*Elle baissa la voix*...Nous.

*Severus parut surpris* Annabella ? Attends, on parle bien de Potter ? Mais je croyais qu'elle était à l'infirmerie.

*Stella*Elle est venue à mon cour!

*Severus* Tu penses que c'est possible qu'elle sache pour... ?

*Stella*Je suis... Je sais pas!Mais elle avait une frousse bleue quand je me suis approchée d'elle. Elle vient de disparaître avec les deux jumeaux en un éclair!

*Severus se pinça les lèvres* Écoute, il s'agit d'Annabella. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à colporter comme ça.

*Stella eut envie de rire malgré son inquiétude*Et c'est toi qui me dit ça Severus? Je crois qu'on inverse les rôles, il faut que je lui parle!

*Severus soupira* Ces gamins connaissent plus de coins dans ce château que Dumbledore et Rusard réunis. Pour les retrouver, faut vraiment un coup de chance.

*Stella soupira à son tour*Et nous nous sommes...*Elle articula sur ses lèvres le mot"vampires"*...Alors pas besoin de chercher midi à quatorze heures!

*Il hocha la tête* Chacun d'un côté ?

*Stella*Oui, sert toi de ton nez.*Elle prit sur la droite*

*Severus partit donc sur la gauche. Pendant ce temps-là, Anna pénétra avec les jumeaux dans la salle sur Demande*

*Georges*Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bon sang?

*Anna le regarda* Je... Il faut que je vous dise un truc grave...

*Georges et Fred se regardèrent*

*Anna s'assit sur une chaise* Voilà, Stella est.. une vampire.

*Fred sceptique*Euh... Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de la fièvre?

*Anna le regarde dans les yeux* Elle possède une grande résistance. Quand on chuchote, elle entend exactement ce qu'on dit à l'autre bout de la salle. De plus, les capes d'invisibilités et sortilèges de désillusions ne la trompent pas.

*Georges s'assit près d'elle*Si je te suis...Notre prof est une vampire, c'est ça?

*Anna soupire* S"il n'y avait que ça. La dernière fois, j'ai été dans son bureau et j'ai trouvé un cadavre. Pas n'importe lequel, celui de Rogue.

*Fred dû s'asseoir à son tour puis rigola à s'en plier en quatre et hoqueta* Mais ...il était ... bien vivant ... ce matin!

*Anna se leva et le foudroya du regard* Évidemment, idiot ! Tu n'as donc pas compris ? Ce matin, alors que j'étais à nouveau insomniaque, je l'ai vu avec Stella qui sortait de la forêt. Il est un vampire aussi, désormais, ça parait évident !

*Georges garda son sérieux* Peux-tu le prouver? As-tu une preuve irréfutable?

*Anna réfléchit* Non. Mais la plus grande des preuves est la déduction, non ?

*Georges secoua la tête*Il faut une véritable preuve, par exemple: elle mange comme nous alors pourquoi fait-elle ça? Ou alors comment arrive-t-elle à se balader au soleil?

*Anna réfléchit deux minutes* Manger, je pense pas que les vampires ça les dérangent vraiment. Je veux dire, ils peuvent manger, c'est juste qu'ils sentent pas le goût et que ça leur apporte rien. Pour le soleil, par contre...

*Georges pinça les lèvres*Tu vois? C'est sûrement parce que tu manques de sommeil tu as dû halluciner.

*Anna soupira* Écoute, le cadavre de Rogue, je l'ai pas rêvé ! C'est à cause de lui que j'dors plus.

*Fred qui c'était calmé*Il est vivant et ne crame pas au soleil, ce n'est pas un vampire.

*Anna soupira* Écoute, tous les roux sont pas sans amis et tous les blonds sont pas cons ! Peut-être que le vampire cramant au soleil est un stéréotype.

*Georges*Bon admettons que Stella soit vampire. Et alors ça change quoi? Dumbledore le sait sûrement tu le connais assez bien, il n'aurait jamais laissé un vampire mettre les pieds ici sans savoir ce qu'il va faire.

*Anna soupira* Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle le soit ou pas. C'est juste qu'elle en a déjà créé un nouveau. Tu ne te rends pas compte, on a un néphilim parmi nous, c'est très grave car ils ne sont pas souvent contrôlables.

*Fred*Rogue s'est comporté normalement en cours, toujours aussi désagréable si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

*Anna se rassit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Georges* Certes. Mais il suffirait que l'un de nous se coupe et ça pourrait dégénérer.

*Georges*Si Stella l'a transformé, elle est donc une sorte de "maître" un truc comme ça. Elle doit bien pouvoir savoir ce qu'il fait, où elle a un certain contrôle sur lui... Quelques chose comme ça.

*Anna le regarda* Je me demande... Va-t-elle en transformer d'autres ? Je veux dire, on ne sait rien d'elle, si ça se trouve elle fait partie de l'armée de Voldemort.

*Les deux garçons sursautèrent, Fred* Tu oublis Dumbledore, jamais il ne donnerait sa confiance à quelqu'un comme cela.

*Anna se leva et arpenta la pièce* N'oublions pas que Dumbledore est un humain avant tout. Il lui arrive de se tromper. C'est rare mais ça peut arriver. Ah, et par pitié, arrêter de sursauter quand je dis Voldemort !

*Ils grimacèrent mais ne sursautèrent pas, Georges se leva*Écoute ça sert à rien de savoir si oui où non Stella est une vampire et si Rogue a été transformé. Stella n'a jamais essayé de tuer quelqu'un ou de faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre...* Fred* Quand à Rogue, ben il a toujours été rancunier et tout le reste mais il n'a pas non plus essayé de nous tuer.

*Anna soupira* Bon, bon, vous avez raison. Mais je reste sur mon idée.

*Fred et Georges lui prirent les deux mains en souriant et allèrent vers la sortie, mais quand ils arrivèrent près de la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit...*

*Anna serra leurs mains en voyant Stella débouler. La voilà sa preuve ! Comment les auraient-elles trouvés, sinon ?*

*Suivit de Severus arrivant d'un autre coté, ils rentrèrent dans la salle, les ados reculèrent. Stella d'une voix posée après que la porte se soit fermé*Je crois qu'on doit discuter.

*Anna lâcha la main de Fred et elle la mit dans un geste naturel dans la poche où elle avait la baguette* Ah bon ? *Elle faisait l'ignorante pour que Stella se dévoile d'elle-même*

*Severus en s'approchant de Stella*Gardez votre baguette rangé! Étiez vous allez à l'infirmerie ce matin? Où est-ce que votre ami m'a menti?

*Anna sortit de cette même poche une boite de médicament.* Je suis insomniaque. Je suis allée chercher des médicaments et madame Pomfresh m'a ausculté une bonne partie du cours. Comme la moitié était passée, je ne suis pas venue.

*Stella*C'est bizarre la bibliothécaire aurait jurée vous avoir vu dès le commencement des cours, juste après la sonnerie à chercher des livres sur l'une des étagères.

*Anna hocha la tête* Bien sûr. Je savais que ça prendrait du temps alors j'ai d'abord été à la bibliothèque, sachant très bien que le passage à l'infirmerie m'empêcherait d'aller en cours.

*Severus froidement*Le plus étrange dans tout cela c'est que Mme Pomfresh n'a pas ausculté une jeune fille au nom de Potter dans la matinée et n'a reçu aucune visite. Comment pouvez vous expliquer avec un autre mensonge que vous êtes passée à l'infirmerie?

*Anna leva les yeux au ciel* Bon, ok, j'ai séché, c'est bon, c'est pas la première fois. J'fais que ça depuis ma première année, ça va pas vous choquer maintenant.

*Stella dit en s'approchant lentement* Donc vous êtes allée à la bibliothèque?

*Anna recula* Bah ouais. Pour faire ses devoirs, ça peux être sympa, aussi.

*Severus s'avançant aussi* Je suis... septique. Aucun professeur ne vous à donné de devoir sur...*Il lança le livre qui atterrit par terre qu'avait consulté Anna* Les vampires.

*Anna regarda le livre* C'est vrai. J'ai jamais pris le livre, en même temps, hein. J'vois pas trop pourquoi j'aurais pris un truc sur les vampires. Façon, il y en a plus non ? Tout ça c'est des mythes.

*Stella* Alors pourquoi y êtes vous intéressée, Mme pince vous a vu revenir avoir une pile de livre de la section "créature du monde magique" qui était tous sur les vampires?

*Anna sort un livre de son sac* Twilight, madame ! (Je sais, il y a un anachronisme xD)

*Stella secoua la tête en commençant à en avoir marre* Si vous voulez de la bonne lecture sur les vampires, je vous conseille "Dracula" de Bram Stoker, et arrêtez de tourner autour du pot! Vous mentez comme vous transpirez!

*Anna lève les bras et se sent les aisselles* Ah bah ça va, j'mens pas trop.

*Stella dit calmement à Severus*C'est bon, on peut y aller. *Il hocha la tête et ils sortirent sous les regards surprit des élèves*

* * *

**Voilà voilà, notre chère Anna et les jumeaux savent pour la prof de DCFM et celui de potion. Les filles, en piste pour les demandes de reviews en maillot de bain.****  
**

***Stella*Non.  
**

***Severus*Si.  
**

***Anna*Non!  
**

***Fred*Si!  
**

***Les filles*NON!  
**

***Les garçons*SI!  
**

**...Z'avez pas finis?  
**

***Tous*NON!  
**


	12. Il y en a une qui

**It's Rubys,**

**On a prit un peu de retard à cause des cours du bouleau à rendre, désolé. Mais voilà la suite!**

**Disclaimers: Toujours la même sauce, rien n'a changer -malheureusement pour nous!-**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 12 : Il y en a une qui ouvrira un jour un magazine people...**_

*Anna les regarda sortir et lança sur la porte un sortilège informulé, pensant "Assurdiato"*

*Stella de son coté fit la même chose*

*Anna se tourna vers les jumeaux* Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ?

*Stella à Severus*Tu vois j'avais raison!

*Severus hocha la tête* Elle sait, c'est sûr. Mais elle n'a pas de preuve, si ?

*Stella* Elle le sait,mais les preuves je ne pense pas.

*Severus* Le fait qu'elle soit au courant est un danger pour nous ?

*Stella*Je ne pense pas, mais ce serait un problème si trop de monde le savait. Ou qu'un accident éclate*Rajouta-elle en regardant Severus*Il faut que tu chasses ce soir avec moi, sinon l'odeur du sang va être très dur à résister.

*Severus hocha la tête*

*Du coté d'Anna, ça cogitait aussi*

*Anna regardait les jumeaux* Alors ? C'est bien la preuve que j'avais raison, non ?

*Georges dut s'incliner mais objecta*Ils savaient qu'on le sait, mais ils ne nous ont fait aucun mal. *Fred*Rogue a l'air de se contrôler aussi.

*Anna* C'est bien possible mais comme je le disais, imagine que quelqu'un se coupe en potion...

*Fred*Stella fera tout pour l'éviter, elle ne peut pas se permettre de faire courir un danger aux élèves. Elle a forcement un truc qu'on ne sait pas pour savoir si Rogue pète un câble. Il faut lui faire confiance, je pense.

*Anna soupira* Ouais, je sais. N'empêche que même si on sait comment elle est, savoir qu'il y a un vampire dans l'école c'est flippant.

*Georges lui prit la main*Il n'y a pas eut d'accident de morsure ou un truc dans le genre, pourtant les vampires ont de quoi détester les sorciers.*Fred dit en souriant*De plus, Elle a réussit à faire tourner la tête de Rogue alors, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille nous faire du mal. Attendons de voir ce qu'il va se passer ok?

*Anna hocha la tête et sourit un peu* Enfin, avec un peu de chance, j'vais réussir à dormir cette nuit puisque le cadavre que j'avais vu n'est plus un cadavre !

*Georges et Fred rirent soulagés qu'Anna se soit confiée à eux et lui sortirent de la salle sur demande*

*Quand Anna regarda dans les couloirs, les deux profs avaient disparus*

*Georges*Tu dois avoir faim non? Tu as rien mangé ce matin et c'est l'heure du déjeuner*

*Anna allait faire remarquer que non lorsqu'un gros bruit de ventre se fit entendre* Bah... On dirait que oui.

*Fred rit et les jumeaux la prirent chacun part la main et descendirent dans la Grande Salle*

*Anna regarda les deux jumeaux. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient raccommodés, tient !*

*Ils s'assirent autour de la table de Gryffondor et commencèrent à manger*

*Anna entendit alors son nom dans un chuchotement. C'était Angélina Jonhson qui parlait à l'oreille de son amie Katie Bell. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait mais elle n'appréciait pas trop d'entendre son prénom comme ça*

*Anna pinça les lèvres*

*Katie Bell poussa alors un léger cri de surprise* T'es pas sérieuse ? *Angélina hocha la tête, ce qui fit penser à Anna qu'elle était ENCORE en train de colporter des rumeurs.*

*Anna était excédée elle se leva et lui balança*Si t'as quelques chose à me dire dit le moi en face!

*Bien sûr, Angélina ne dit rien, et Fred se tourna vers elle* Me dis pas que tu recommences !

*Angélina ne répondit rien et Anna s'énerva*Tss !Espèce de lâche!

*Angélina sortit sa baguette pour la faire taire mais Anna fut plus rapide* Expelliarmus.

*Bien sûr beaucoup de monde l'avait vu, dont certains professeurs que le trio connaissait bien maintenant*

*Katie ne savait plus où se mettre, quand à elle. Enfin, elle aimait bien le trio mais Angélina était quand même sa meilleure amie...*

*Stella se leva de sa place et s'approcha pendant que Anna menaçait Angélina avec sa baguette*

*Anna ne dévia pas sa baguette* Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as dit sur moi, vipère ?

*Sentant que Anna allait faire une bêtise, Stella lança un Expelliarmus et rattrapa la baguette et demanda*Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

*Anna regarda sa professeur* C'est que, madame, elle lance des rumeurs sur moi et après n'ose pas me les dire en face.

*Stella serra la mâchoire et dit aux deux filles*Suivez-moi, on va démêler ça dans mon bureau.

*Angelina serra les dents et Anna lança aux jumeaux* On se retrouve plus tard.

*Ils hochèrent la tête, avant de sortirent de la Grande Salle Stella lança un accio à la baguette de Angélina*

*Les deux filles partirent donc dans le bureau de la professeur en compagnie de celle-ci*

*Stella s'assit sur son bureau et demanda*Alors expliquez vous, pourquoi Miss*à Angélina* lançait des rumeurs sur Annabella?

*Angelina prit un air outré* Moi, lancer des rumeurs ? Non mais attendez, j'ai rien fait, c'est l'autre qui pète un câble, là.

*Stella sourit d'une façon qui fit froid dans le dos de Angélina*Le professeur Rogue se fera un plaisir de me donner du véritasérum , si vous persistez Miss.

*Angelina grimaça* Vous n'obtiendrez rien d'autre, madame puisque je ne répands pas de rumeurs. Je fais part des ragots, ce qui est hautement différent.

*Stella*Des ragots? Éclairez ma lanterne.

*Angélina* C'est simple, madame. Les rumeurs sont des dires sans fondement afin de se venger de telle ou telle personne et ne comportant aucune vérité. Les ragots, eux, sont fondés sur la vérité et ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

*Stella fit une grimace et s'énerva*Ne faite pas l'imbécile! Je sais ce qu'est un ragot! Dites moi de quoi parle les ragots sur Miss Potter*

*Angélina eu un petit sourire* Bah, de la vérité, madame. Vous allez pas dire que les professeurs s'en sont même pas aperçus ?

*Stella*J'étais plutôt occupée en ce moment alors non, je n'ai pas fait attention à ces soit-disant ragots.

*Angélina* Bah c'est simple, madame. Annabella fait une sorte de polygamie.

*Stella sauta sur ses pieds*Si vous parlez des jumeaux Weasley, Ils sont bons amis avec Annabella et Georges est son petit ami. N'est-ce pas Anna?

*Anna hocha la tête en fusillant Angelina du regard. Celle-ci ricana* Nan mais vous plaisantez, là ? C'est clair, enfin, madame ! Comme par hasard, Fred me quitte quand elle est en couple avec son frère. Comme par hasard, ils sont toujours à trois. Et comme par hasard, elle les tire tous les deux à la fin de votre cours pour aller vite je-ne-sais-où mais dieu sait qu'on ne les trouve pas.

*Stella*Anna, expliquez où vous étiez passés et que faisiez vous avec les jumeaux?

*Anna* J'étais dans une salle du septième étage appelée Salle sur Demande, madame. Je leur parlais de recherche que j'avais menée afin de parfaire nos farces et attrapes, ce qui faisait que nous avions besoin d'être introuvables.

*Stella* Et il se trouve que je devais parler à Miss Potter juste après les cours à propos de...*Elle sortit de sa poche un pétard que le trio avait déjà utilisé en potion*ça que j'ai trouvé au pied de sa chaise juste après qu'elle soit sortit précipitamment avec les jumeaux. Comme je connaît le groupe j'avais déjà ma petite idée sur où les trouver: dans la salle sur demande.

*Anna se demanda où elle avait eu ce pétard et Angélina resta interdite*

*Stella*Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre Miss? Ne jamais accuser quelqu'un sans preuve.*Elle leur lança leurs baguettes* Ce n'est pas parce que Fred n'est plus avec vous que vous devez sauter sur tout ce qui bouge*

*Angelina ne dit rien. Nan mais attendez, la Potter s'en tirait toujours sans rien, avec cette prof !*

*Stella à Angélina*Sortez, Annabella j'ai encore quelque chose à vous dire.

*Angélina sortit en rage et Anna se rendit alors compte qu'elle allait être seule avec la prof. Bizarrement, elle savait déjà de quoi elle allait lui parler*

*Stella*Assourdio! Annabella vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent je dois l'avouer.

*Anna regarde ses chevilles* J'espère pour vous qu'elles vont pas trop gonfler.

*Stella rit*Tachez simplement de faire en sorte que tout le monde sache que vous êtes avec Georges et non pas Fred, ça vous éviterez des ennuis. Maintenant, allez les rejoindre.

*Anna soupira* Mais je SUIS avec Georges et PAS avec Fred ! Sérieux, on a même plus droit aux amis garçons, dans ce foutu château ?

*Stella*Oui, je suis d'accord mais faites attention.*elle ouvrit la porte*. Si vous avez un problème quel qu'il soit, je suis là.

*Anna hocha la tête et repartit en direction de la Grande Salle*

*Stella sourit et partit dans sa classe attendre la sonnerie*

*Anna s'assit à sa table et recommença à manger comme si de rien était x)

*Georges et Fred se regardèrent mais préfèrent attendre de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé parce qu'il y avait trop de monde en train de les regarder.

*Anna finit finalement de manger x)*

*Et la cloche sonna, ils allèrent en cours de sortilège*

* * *

**Il y a parfois des personnages à qui on a bien envie de tordre le cou, vous n'êtes pas d'accord? Allez, à la prochaine ;)**


	13. La première chasse

**Coucou, c'est Rubys! (encore! Eh bien, si je réussis à décoller Luny d'Esteban et d'Eric promis, se sera elle qui publiera!)**

**Pas de grand suspense pour ce chapitre, tout est dans le titre. Bonne lecture!**

**********Disclaimers :Bon, Anna à Luny, les personnages de Harry Potter à J.K Rolwing, Stella Cereza et... LES GARCONS VENEZ ICI IMMEDIATEMENT ET LACHEZ LUNY!**  


* * *

**_CHAPITRE 13 : La première chasse_**

*Le soir arriva vite*

*Stella retrouva Severus dans les cachots, bref il était un peu tendu à cause des tambourinages incessants des cœurs qu'il a dû supporter toute la journée. Heureusement qu'on était vendredi soir!*

*Severus entendait encore les cœurs résonner. Il s'en était fallut de peu, il faut dire, pour qu'il ne saute pas au cou de Potter (le frère, s'entend) lorsqu'il lui avait apporté les devoirs de tous ses camarades à son bureau*

*Stella le sentit et se dépêcha de le faire sortir du château vers la forêt interdite, là où il pourrait étancher sa soif*

*Quand il arriva dans la forêt, Severus inspira longuement à la recherche d'animaux à chasser*

*Stella regarda le ciel et grimaça*

*Severus le remarqua* Ça ne va pas ?

*Stella le regarda*C'est la pleine lune. Les morsures de loup-garous sont fatales aux vampires. C'est une mort lente et des plus horribles, il faut qu'on fasse attention.

*Severus sentit sa mâchoire se crisper.* De toute façon, il n'y a plus de loup-garous dans ce parc.

*Stella*On ne sait jamais et je préfère que tu le saches. Bien, par quoi nous commençons Severus?

*Severus sourit* Bah, manger me paraît bien, non ?

*Stella* Ah ah ah , très drôle.*Elle s'approcha de lui et souffla, mesquine*Tu n'aurais pas...Soif par hasard? Ta gorge doit te brûler, non?

*Severus fit oui de la tête*

*Stella sourit*Aller je te suis, ça va être quoi aujourd'hui comme proie?

*Severus réfléchit* La première chose qu'on trouvera qui ne soit pas une biche.

*Stella*Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec les biches?

*Severus* Je ne veux pas les tuer, c'est tout.

*Stella se mit les poings sur les hanches*Severus Rogue, réponds-moi, pourquoi?

*Severus sortit sa baguette* Spero Patronum. *Une biche argentée en sortit* Voilà pourquoi.

*Stella étonnée* Cette forme, le patronus, représente toujours quelques chose...

*Severus fit disparaître son patronus* Pas toujours. Mais c'est vrai que le mien a une histoire, si on peut dire.

*Stella opina*Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras près.*Elle prit un ton plus joyeux* Bon, alors tu l'as trouvé ta proie? On va pas attendre 100 ans!

*Severus montra un cerf à deux pas d'eux.* Ouais.

*Elle secoua la tête et s'assit sur une branche d'un chêne après avoir sauté*

*Severus, lui, sauta directement sur le cerf, comme ça, c'est fait xD*

*Stella le regarda en pensant qu'il était parfois étrange. Il égorge un cerf sans broncher mais pas une biche.*

*Severus prend un malin plaisir à égorger le cerf, le pire v_v*

*Stella se pinça les lèvres et inspira profondément. Beurk ! Décidément l'odeur du sang de cerf n'était pas vraiment appétissant!*

*Severus finit de vider le cerf de son sang*

*Stella lui lança du haut de son arbre* Tu veux essayer quelque chose d'autre en proie? Quelque chose plus appétissant je veux dire.

*Severus leva les yeux vers elle* Pourquoi pas.

*Elle sauta à terre et fila comme le vent vers l'odeur qu'elle avait sentit un peu plus tôt.*

*Severus la suivit à la même vitesse*

*Au bout de 5 minutes elle s'arrêta et dit *Regarde!

*Severus regarde la bête* Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des ours, dans le coin...

*Stella lui dit avant de s'approcher de l'ours* Retient l'odeur.

*Severus enregistra l'odeur dans un coin de sa tête*

*Stella sauta sur la bête qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Ben oui, attaquer un ours?! Mais pour un vampire... Enfin bientôt deux, c'est facile.*

*Severus se joignit à elle et le pauvre ours ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait*

*Après lui avoir cassé la colonne vertébrale, Stella planta ses crocs dans l'avant bras de l'ours pendant que Severus se jetait sur la gorge.*

*L'ours fut très vite vidé de son sang et la soif de Severus envolée*

*Stella s'approcha du prof de potion et lécha le sang qu'il s'était mit sur le bout du nez. Puis elle se blottit dans ses bras,bref moment "câlin".*

*Severus la serra contre lui en regardant en même temps ses propres vêtements, afin de voir s'il les avait tachés*

*Et il fut dépité de voir qu'elle était impeccable. Stella, ne se doutant de rien « shoota » dans le cadavre de l'ours. Ben, c'était pas très... Glamour quoi! XD*

*Severus lui prit la main et ils reprirent la direction du château*

*Stella*Tu te sens comment? De la fatigue?

*Severus secoua la tête* Pas trop.

*Stella*Un vampire n'a pas besoin de dormir techniquement mais c'est agréable pour le cerveaux de décrocher quelques heures, ça lui permet de souffler*

*Severus* Je vois. Donc c'est conseillé, quoi.

*Stella*Boui un petit somme ne nous fera pas de mal, surtout toi, tu étais sur les nerfs quand je suis arrivée toute à l'heure*Ils rentrèrent dans le château*

*Severus et elle partirent donc dormir x)*

*Le week-end se déroula sans problème pour les deux couples, les vampires allèrent chasser la nuit, corriger les copies ensemble et flemmardèrent ensemble. Tandis que les ados...

*Tandis que les ados faisaient des trucs totalement Weasley et Potter, quoi. Des blagues, des vannes... Le quotidien*

* * *

**Et voilà, ils sont pas mimi Stella et Severus?... Bon, je vais chercher Luny et la ramener par la peau du cou, en attendant une petite review serait sympa ;) **


	14. Un cours sang pour sang problématique

**Salut, c'est Luny ! **

**Oulà, c'est quoi ces regards... Non, je suis pas morte ! D'accord, j'étais absente, mais je me suis faite kidnapper par la neige. Quoi que, la neige ici, c'est deux jolis vampires blonds... C'était un... kidnapping consentant. Je ne peux pas résister à des vacances... mouvementées avec Eric et Esteban. Mmmmh, on ne résiste pas à ça... Mais je vous tais les détails, niark niark.**

**Dans ce chapitre, vous allez de nouveau avoir envie de tordre le cou de quelqu'un, mais pas de la même personne si mes souvenirs du chapitre précédent sont bons ! ;) Comme on dit, à jouer avec le feu on se brûle !**

**Disclaimers : Anna est à moi. Aucun problème avec ça. Harry Potter et son univers sont à Rowling. Je m'y suis habituée. Les quatre habituels sont à Marie. Tout va bien. Et après ces vacances... Oui, j'appartiens à Eric et Esteban ! ;)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 : Un cours sang pour sang problématique**

*Bref, le lundi arriva très vite.*

*Les Septième années de Gryffondors avaient un cours commun de potion avec les Serpentards*

*Bien sûr, Severus leur donna cours pendant que Stella s'occupait d'un groupe de Serdaigles de troisièmes années*

*C'est à ce moment là qu'Anna décida de tester sa théorie. Elle prit son couteau et, en coupant un ingrédient, s'entailla intentionnellement le doigt*

*Stella dans son cours pâlit, partit comme un coup de vent vers les cachots: elle avait senti Severus se crisper mentalement et perdre les pédales. En bref, les élèves ne virent presque rien, si ce n'est que Severus sauta sur Anna qui eut une peur bleue, et Stella le percutait de plein fouet. Ils volèrent contre le bureau qui explosa. Stella regardant Severus dans les yeux*Ça suffit!

*Severus se débattait pour sauter à nouveau sur Anna qui regrettait soudain son geste*

*Stella perdit sa voix habituelle pour une dominatrice, de maître à transformé* Severus, j'ai dit STOP*Sa pupille devenant rouge au dernier mot*

*Aussitôt, Severus se calma. Tous les élèves présents étaient sous le choc et se demandaient quoi*

*Stella maintenant Severus à terre et lança aux élèves*Sortez immédiatement!

*Aucun élèves ne se le fit répéter deux fois xD*

*La porte se ferma, Stella reprit sa voix habituelle et sa pupille verte*Severus?

*Severus la regarda, un peu honteux* Oui ?

*Stella se mit à genoux, le libérant, lui tendit le bras*Bois, ça va arrêter le feu de ta gorge.

*Severus but ce qu'elle lui tendait*

*Stella lui caressa les cheveux doucement et lui murmura en parcourant la salle des yeux* C'est pas grave, ça devait arriver un jour de toute façon. Tous les vampires y passe au début. *Son œil s'arrêta sur un couteau avec du sang, elle inspira doucement: c'était celui d'Annabella*

*Severus se retint de respirer pour ne pas repartir dans une crise*

*Stella se leva et balança le couteau dans la cheminée au fond de la classe qui était allumée, et vint près de son compagnon qui s'était assit sur une chaise* Ça va? Ta gorge te fait mal?

*Severus fit signe que ça allait encore*

*Stella* Ne bouge pas, je vais faire partir les élèves et on va aller dans la forêt pour que tu respires*Elle tourna les talons et sortit en faisant attention à bien fermer la porte*

*Les élèves étaient en train de parler en chuchotant*

*Et se turent en voyant Stella arriver*Le cours est annulé vous reprendrez vos affaires quand ça sonnera pour l'instant, tout le monde dans sa maison et en vitesse!

*Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent*

*Stella revint chercher Severus qui ne respirait toujours pas et elle le prit par la main, sortit du cachot et ils se dépêchèrent de remonter pour aller dehors*

*Severus inspira doucement l'air extérieur*

*Stella inquiète* Ça passe? Tu te rappelles de quelque chose?

*Severus hocha la tête* Ils devaient couper des racines et Potter s'est entaillée le doigt.

*Stella crispa la mâchoire*J'ai senti, je pense que tu ne devrais pas faire tes cours aujourd'hui. De plus il faut que je lui parle à celle-là!*Elle était vraiment énervée pour ne pas l'appeler par son nom, non mais qu'elle idée lui est passée par la tête?!*

*Severus hocha la tête* J'ai qu'à t'attendre ici, alors.

*Stella*Va faire un tour dans la forêt pour ne plus les entendre*Elle parlait des cœurs*

*Severus l'embrassa et fit comme elle lui avait conseillé*

*Stella attendit qu'il disparaisse dans les bois pour rentrer au château et suivre la trace d'Anna*

*Anna avait bandé elle-même son doigt et parlait avec Fred et Georges de ce qu'il s'était passé lors du cours de potions*

*Stella la retrouva et la prit à part dans une classe vide avant d'exploser*MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIT?!

*Anna fut grandement surprise* Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

*Stella se rappela de lancer un Assourdio avant de continuer*Vous le saviez que je suis un vampire et que j'ai transformé Severus, et vous l'avez testé sans penser au conséquence!VOUS VOULIEZ AVOIR RAISON POUR CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ SANS MEME SAVOIR CE QUI ALLAIT ARRIVER A VOUS ET AUX AUTRES ELEVES TOUT CELA PARCE QUE VOUS ETES TETU ET VOULEZ TOUJOURS AVOIR RAISON POTTER!

*Anna recula de trois pas sous les cris de la professeur* Eh nan mais attendez, là ! Vous trouvez pas ça trop injuste. J'me suis coupée, merde ! Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. J'suis même surprise que ça soit pas déjà arrivé à Neville Londubat, vu sa maladresse !

*Stella se transforma sans le vouloir en forme vampirique*ARRETEZ DE NIER!JE SUIS ICI POUR SAUVER MON PEUPLE ET FAIRE COMPRENDRE AUX SORCIERS QUE NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DES TUEURS SANGUINAIRES SANS COEURS!ET VOUS TOUT CE QUE VOUS TROUVEZ C'EST DE VOUS COUPER LE DOIGT DEVANT UN VAMPIRE DE FRAICHE DATE!QU'EST-CE QUI CE SERAIT PASSE SI JE N'ETAIS PAS INTERVENUT?!VOUS AVEZ PENSE UNE SECONDE A ÇA?!

*Annabella sera les dents* Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez-là, madame. Je ne crois pas avoir lu que les vampires pouvaient définir si un geste est intentionnel ou pas. De plus, vu la façon dont vous êtes en train de m'agresser, on repassera pour le pacifisme, hein. J'ai vu des lions moins féroces que vous. Quand à ce qui ce serait passé, c'est très simple. *sort une plante de sa poche* Depuis que je sais qu'il y a un vampire nouveau-né dans le coin, j'ai toujours une veine de vénus avec moi au cas où ce genre d'incident arriverait.

*Stella la plaqua contre le mur en lui murmurant d'une voix froide, dure, lugubre*Ce n'est pas un jeux! Ce n'est pas facile de tuer un vampire! Pourquoi croyez-vous que les chasseurs de vampires sont si peu nombreux?! Parce que beaucoup se sont surestimés et ils en ont perdu la vie! Mon peuple est opprimé depuis la nuit des temps alors nous mordons avant!

*Anna essaya de se dégager mais c'était impossible* Écoutez. JE-N'AI-PAS-FAIT-EX-PRES.

*Stella la lâcha mais dit toujours ulcérée*J'espère bien parce que s'il y avait eu des morts Severus aurait été chassé par des chasseurs de vampires et je ne pourrais supporté la perte du seul homme qui à réussit à me toucher, à réussir à rallumer la flamme que j'ai cru éteinte par la perte de mon ancien fiancé. Exprès ou non je vous aurais tué.

*Anna déglutit* Pour le nombre de fois où j'ai failli mourir, vous savez...

*Stella la regarda d'un regard meurtrier*Je ne vous aurais pas manqué si c'était la dernière chose que j'avais faite avant de mourir.

*Anna eu du mal mais elle réussit à soutenir son regard et, si Severus Rogue avait été là à ce moment, il aurait reconnu l'air fier et arrogant son ennemi* Si vous le dites.

*Stella qui se força à être calme*Ne refaite jamais ça, nous sommes du même camp: celui de voir mourir Voldemort. Alors essayons de cohabiter pacifiquement humain et vampire sinon nous courrons à notre perte.

*Anna secoua la tête* Les vampires et les humains n'arriveront jamais à cohabiter. C'est dans leur nature.

*Stella*Tant qu'il n'y aura personne des deux camps pour essayer non. Mais je suis celle qui veut être du coté vampire même si je dois en mourir.

*Anna* La frontière entre l'imaginaire et le réel à beau être mince, Mrs Stangall, elle est très dure à franchir.

*Stella*Je ne peux laisser mon peuple périr en tant que chef et le seul moyen de réussir, c'est de franchir cette limite coûte que coûte.

*Anna* Alors bonne chance. *Elle prit son sac qui avait glissé à terre et sortit de la salle*

*Stella resta là quelques instants, perdit sa forme vampirique, ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta à terre pour rejoindre Severus dans la forêt interdite*

* * *

**Bon, je vous l'avoue, Anna est à moi mais j'ai quand même bien envie de la tuer ! Dommage, je ne peux pas, on en a besoin pour la suite ! Quelle chanceuse, celle-là !**

***Anna* Ahah, je suis increvable !**

***Stella* Ouais, ouais. Un peu de force vampirique et hop.**

**Stop, commencez pas à vous disputez, vous deux ! Demandez plutôt des review, je sais que vous adorez en lire !**


	15. Le calme avant la tournade

**S'lut la compagnie! C'est Rubys!**

**Ah, vous avez vus, Luny s'est enfin ramenée comme promis! Bon, petit chapitre pour cette fois, mais promis on se rattrapera.  
**

**Disclamers: Toujours la même sauce, avec Eric et Esteban qui se sont toujours MWA!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 : Le calme avant la tornade**

*Severus l'attendait patiemment*

*Quand elle arriva , elle ne dit mot et enfuit son visage dans son torse.*

*Il lui caressa les cheveux* Ça c'est mal passé ?

*Elle dit d'une voix étouffée* C'est une adolescente humaine qui fait douter une princesse vampire, c'est... Complètement absurde.

*Severus soupira* Ce n'est pas n'importe quel ado humain, c'est une sorcière égocentrique, fière et orgueilleuse qui pense que le monde lui appartient et que personne ne peut rien contre elle. *C'était d'ailleurs la même description qu'il faisait autrefois de James...*

*Stella ne l'entendit pas*Est-ce que ce que je fais pour sauver mon peuple est voué à l'échec? Mon peuple est-il condamné? Dois-je renoncer? Je suis... complètement perdue.

*Severus* Stella, calme-toi. Tu vas pas te laisser démonter par une concentration d' oestrogènes totalement débiles. *Il parle d'Anna, là, hein xD*

*Stella releva la tête et lui demanda* je ne t'ai jamais dit quel âge j'avais non?

*Severus* En effet, tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

*Stella*Je suis née en 1305, j'ai 691. Ça fait 600ans que j'essaie de résoudre ce problème.

*Severus ouvre grand la bouche. Il s'attendait pas à un tel chiffre.*

*Stella* Alors tu vois? C'est totalement absurde ce que je fais! Je ne suis pas fichu de... régler ce problème depuis tout ce temps!

*Severus* Stella, écoute-moi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et c'est normal que ça prenne autant de temps.

*Stella baissa la tête* Je sais mais... Ça en vaut bien la peine? Ceux qui sont de mon coté sont obligés de vivre dans l'ombre depuis des centaines d'années en attendant mon commandement sachant que nous sommes un nombre inférieur et maintenant que Voldemort est là, c'est de plus en plus difficile.

*Severus lui releva le menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux* Bats-toi pour ce que tu aimes et ce que tu penses. C'est tout ce qu'i dire.

Stella*Severus...*et elle se laissa bercer longtemps. Pendant ce temps là au château...*

*Anna s'assit en Histoire de la magie, comme si de rien était. Elle arborait toujours cette expression orgueilleuse héritée de son père*

*Georges la regarda du coin de l'œil ainsi que Fred*

*Anna le remarqua et leur lança un petit sourire. Elle ne savait pas si les jumeaux se doutaient qu'elle l'avait fait exprès*

*Parce qu'elle avait vraiment, mais vraiment eut la frousse de sa vie! Nom d'un chien!*

*Anna n'écouta pas le cours (qui écoutait, de toute façon ?) et repensait à sa discussion avec la prof*

*Ce qu'elle avait fait n'était vraiment pas malin du tout, et si comme Stella l'avait dit elle n'avait pas pu intervenir? Elle était sûr, ça aurait été un massacre!*

Mais si Anna possédait bien un trait de caractère de James, c'était celui de croire qu'elle pouvait tout faire sans avoir d'ennui*

*Elle a eu chaud cette fois-ci quand même(ben oui!)!*

* * *

**Petit moment de doute pour ma Stella à Mwa!  
**

***Stella*Elle est folle. Elle me fait peur!  
**

***Anna*Non sérieux, tu n'avais pas remarquer?**

**Les filles...**

***Stella et Anna*Oui, oui! *Grands sourires*Des reviews! ;)**


	16. Une tornade nommée Alicia

**Hello, c'est Luny ! :D**

**Bon, j'étais censée poster hier, mais j'ai cru que c'était à Rubys. Enfin bref, ce fut un quiproquo de malade, mais je m'en suis sortie vivante !**

**Voici ce qu'on pourrait appeler le début des vraies petites emmerdes. Oui bon, parce que ça va bien pour le moment, qui il finira par y avoir les vraies GROSSES emmerdes, faut pas croire ! :P**

**Disclaimers : J'en ai marre ! Oui, marre, marre, marre ! J'en peux plus que Harry Potter soit à Rowling ! J'en peux plus que Eric, Esteban, Stella et Cereza soit à Rubys ! J'en ai marre de n'avoir qu'Annabella ! Je veux tout ! Tout, tout, tout, tout, tout ! A moiiiiii !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 16 : Une tornade nommée Alicia

La cloche sonna. Anna sentit quelqu'un l'enlacer et s'attendit à voir Georges mais... SURPRISE !*

*Ce fut Fred* Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec la prof?

*Anna était mal à l'aise et jeta un coup d'œil à Georges. Elle avait pourtant dit qu'elle ferait rien qui puisse faire croire qu'elle sortait aussi avec Fred, mais là...* Elle m'a engueulé.

*Fred* Tu peux être plus explicite? Parce que quand elle est venu te chercher elle avait l'air énervée, même furieuse.

*Anna* Elle pense que j'ai fait exprès de me couper le doigt.

*Fred*Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de toi. Alors tu l'as vraiment fait?

*Anna regarda son meilleur ami et opina du chef. Elle savait que lui et Georges ne la jugeraient pas là-dessus*

*Fred*Et ben c'était comment dire... Stella est rentrée comme un boulet de canon, tu vois j'avais raison! Elle peut savoir si Rogue perd les pédales!

*Fred enleva ses mains sans rien dire, et Georges qui n'avait rien vu lui demanda la même chose que Fred donc Anna décida de leur faire un petit résumé de l'entrevu mouvementé*

*Quand Anna eu fini, son regard se posa sur Angélina qui était restée à l'angle du couloir* Dites-moi qu'elle n'a rien entendu...

*Fred se retourna mais Angélina avait déjà disparu* De qui tu parles?

*Anna se changea en colombe et partit à la poursuite d' Angélina*

*Mais elle ne la trouva pas. La boulette! La très Grosse Boulette! Avec un G et un B majuscule!*

*Elle revint auprès de Fred et Georges et reprit forme humaine, allant directement dans les bras de son petit ami* Angélina a tout entendu...

*Fred et Georges se regardèrent. Oh là là... Georges*Merde! On fait quoi?

*Anna soupira* Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Il faut la retrouver !

*Fred claqua des doigts*La carte du maraudeur!

*Anna fouilla dans ses poches* J'l'ai rendu à Harry, j'crois.

*Georges se mordit les lèvres*Bon, pensons comme une Angélina qui à un énorme scoop. Où est-elle sûr de faire un carton?

*Anna* Dans la salle commune, bien sûr. A cette heure-là, il y a du monde. Ou alors, elle attendra le repas et le dira dans la grande salle. Une chose est sûre, elle ne le dira à personne avant son coup de théâtre

*Fred* Il faut que nous l'arrêtions avant qu'elle aille dans la Grande Salle! Il est quelle heure?

*Anna regarde sa montre* 18h30

*Georges*On a une demie-heure. On se divise?

*Anna hoche la tête* On se divise.

*Fred partit vers le grand escalier, Georges vers la salle commune de Gryffondor et Anna à la Grande Salle, elle allait forcement y passer!*

*Anna entra en trombe et sonda les visages à la recherche de celui qu'elle cherchait*

*Pendant ce temps Fred montait les escaliers et Georges arrivait au portrait de la salle commune des Gryffondors*

*Angélina était en train de descendre les escaliers en sens inverse de lui x)

*Fred la vit et se précipita vers elle*

*Angélina ne le voyait pas, trop occupée à se demander comment elle allait le dire*

*Fred l'attrapa par le bras* Oh là ! Où tu vas comme ça ?

*Angélina fut surprise et le regarda* Bah, dans la Grande Salle ! J'ai pas le droit ?

*Fred l'entraîna dans un couloir où peu de personnes passaient*Ah ouais et tu ne vas que manger? Ou par hasard tu vas malencontreusement dire ce que tu as entendu quand Anna, Georges et moi sommes sortis de cours?!

*Angelina pinça les lèvres* Je n'ai rien entendu, Fred. J'étais une des premières à être partie du cours.

*Fred ne se démonta pas*Tu mens, je suis sortie avec toi assez longtemps pour le voir.

*Angélina* Tu n'es sortie que moins d'un an, avec moi, Fred Weasley. Je peux te jurer sur tout ce que tu veux que je ne mens pas.

*Fred* Tu t'es sauvée quand Anna t'as vu!

*Angélina* JE N'ETAIS PAS LA !

*Fred*Tu l'as entendu!

Angélina* Mais crotte, demande à Katie ! J'étais avec elle à faire les dates d'entraînement de Quidditch.

*Fred*Comment veux tu que je fasse confiance à ta meilleure amie?!

*Angélina soupire* Tu la connais, elle ne ment jamais, même pour couvrir ses amis.

*Fred pinça les lèvres, elle était là mais si elle était avec Katie cela signifiait que...* Par le caleçon de Merlin!*il dévala les escaliers* XD

Angélina se demande où il va xD*

*Fred arriva à la Grande Salle et "kidnappa" Anna en lui expliquant dans les escaliers pour allait trouver Georges dans la salle commune* Quelqu'un à utilisé du polynectar pour se faire passer pour Angélina!

*Au même moment, la sonnerie du dîner retentit*

*Ils croisèrent Georges qui descendait*Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?!

*Anna lui expliqua rapidement la situation et ils allèrent dans la grande salle*

*Bref, ils s'assirent en regardant partout inquiet, de plus ils virent Stella et Severus arriver. Anna pensa qu'il aurait mieux fait d'aller chasser maintenant dans la forêt!*

*A ce moment, Alicia se tourna vers Anna* Eh Anna, c'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit ?

*Anna sentant que la tuile arrivait ne dit rien*

*Alicia sourit* J'veux dire... Un vampire, ici, dans l'école ! Ouah !

*Autour tout le monde se tut,certain se retournèrent. Un élève demanda*Un quoi? *Anna ouvrit la bouche mais Alicia la prit de vitesse et dit au et fort pour que même les prof l'entendent*

*Alicia* Un vampire. Enfin, deux, d'après elle. Georges m'a dit que l'un d'eux était Mrs Stangall.

*Stella avala de travers le contenu du verre qu'elle buvait. Et la salle fut remplit d'un étrange silence et Alicia continua sur sa lancé et personne ne put l'arrêter. Severus sentant le coup arriver, posa sa fourchette...*

Alicia* Et c'est vrai que Rogue est le deuxième ? C'est ce qu'a sous-entendu Fred, je crois. Enfin, c'est carrément trop dément de savoir ça !

*Stella et Severus se regardèrent alors que tout le monde les fixaient profs comme élèves. Anna se sentit bizarre*

*Alicia était totalement fière de son coup. C'est pourquoi elle ne vit pas venir le coup quand Fred lui lança un crache-limace en pleine face*

*Se fut l'élément déclencheur d'une véritable cacophonie!*

*Le directeur cria* Sileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeence !

*La salle fut plongeait dans le silence*

*Dumbledore fit signe à Alicia, Severus, Stella et le trio de venir dans son bureau*

*Tous se levèrent et le suivirent en silence. Anna, Georges et Fred se sentirent dans l'une des plus grandes conneries qu'ils avaient fait.*

*Anna secoua la tête après cette réflexion. Eh, attendez, c'était pas eux qui avaient fait une bêtise.*

*Sauf qu'elle avait parler tout haut d'un truc qu'elle devait dire tout bas!*

*Anna soupire. Ouais, elle était grave dans la merde, là. Mais bon, elle s'en tirait toujours.*

*Bref,ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore toujours en silence, ce dernier vient se placer devant eux*

*Dumbledore* Eh bien, j'aimerais que l'on m'explique ce qu'il vient de se passer.

*Stella se lança la première* Miss Spinnet,vient de dire devant tout le monde que Severus et moi étions des vampires et qu'elle l'a su par Fred et Georges Weasley, Professeur.*

*Anna était mal à l'aise, sur le coup. Elle sentait le regard froid de Rogue sur elle. Génial, c'est elle qui allait déguster !*

*Stella se crispa*Ça allait finir par se savoir de toute façon.

*Dumbledore se tourna vers Alicia* Eh bien, miss Spinnet ?

*Soudainement elle n'était plus aussi fière de son coup là*Oui, Monsieur?

*Dumbledore* Expliquez-vous !

*Alicia* Bah j'ai fait que demander confirmation, moi, monsieur. C'est eux qui me l'ont dit.

*Severus froidement*Et vous avez trouvé ça malin de le faire pendant le dîner?

*Alicia rougit* Bah, c'est que j'ai pas fait exprès, monsieur. J'avais pas pensé.

*Severus commença à s'énerver*Vous mentez!

*Alicia pince les lèvres* Pas du tout !

*Severus sortit un petit flacon d'une de ses poches*Je peux utiliser ce véritasérum et vous tirer les vers du nez, si vous avez besoin!

*Alicia recula* Bon, ok, je voulais les mettre dans la merde !

*Anna qui n'avait rien dit jusque là lança*Pourquoi? Tu n'aurais pas pu nous mettre que nous et pas les profs!

*Alicia lança un regard venimeux vers les deux profs en question* Ça c'était pour mon père, tué par un vampire !

*Stella*Assoiffé par le sang ou sous ordre de Voldemort! Ou même les deux!

*Alicia* Ça ne change rien au fait que je déteste les vampires !

*Stella s'approcha*Ça change tout! Severus et moi buvons du sang d'animaux! Nous ne sommes pas tous à mettre dans le même panier Miss!

*Alicia pinça les lèvres* C'est pour ça que le professeur Rogue s'est jeté sur Annabella quand elle s'est coupée ! Je comprends tout ! C'est sûr que du sang de truie ça doit être bon.

*Anna explosa*QUOI?!QUI EST LA TRUIE ICI SNIPPER?!(Spinner xD)

*Dumbledore leva la main* Stop ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça, miss Spinner ? *Alicia ne dit rien mais le regard qu'elle lança vers Georges voulait tout dire*

*Dumbledore aux élèves*Il est tard et demain vous avez cours allez vous coucher,Miss Spinner je veux vous voir ici à la pose de midi demain. *Bref, les élèves sortirent*

*Severus était tendu par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se passer*

*Stella pinça les lèvres*Professeur, à cause de ça vous allez avoir des problèmes et j'aurais dû vous en parler avant...

*Dumbledore leva une main pour lui imposer le silence* Je savais, professeur, je savais. Il n'y a aucun mal dans ce que vous avez fait.

*Stella regarda Dumbledore s'asseoir à son bureau*Mais, les parents des élèves ne voudront jamais que leurs enfants soient en présence de vampires, vous le savez bien!

*Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent derrière ses lunettes.* Un chose bien entre ragots et rumeurs est que les deux se confondent souvent.

*Severus intervint* Ce matin, j'ai faillit mordre Miss Potter après qu'elle se soit coupé. Si tous les élèves font ça, Stella risque de ne plus pouvoir donner de cours si vous me suivez...

*Dumbledore hocha la tête* Évidemment. Mais il me semble qu'il y a une potion qui puisse réparer cela. La potion qui enlève l'odorat marche sur les vampires, il me semble, non ?

*Severus haussa les sourcils*Éclairez ma lanterne.

*Dumbledore* C'est simple, une potion permet d'enlever l'odorat. On ne sent plus rien pendant un certain temps.

*Severus soupira*Je sais quels effets ça fait!Mais pas la composition.*Stella intervint*Pas les effets de la potion si tu bois de la verveine elle te privera de l'odorat mais il faut une infime dose.

*Dumbledore hocha la tête

Stella*Mais c'est très désagréable, c'est du poison. De plus tu risques de t'y accoutumer ce qui la rendra inefficace,mais si on te l'injecte tu ne tomberas pas dans le coma

*Dumbledore les regarda* Je vous laisse vous débrouiller. Mais je m'arrangerais pour étouffer cette histoire.

*Stella s'inclina légèrement marquant le respect de la vampire* Merci, les vampires vous en seront redevables.

*Severus et elle sortirent alors de chez le directeur, qui prépara son annonce pour le lendemain*

* * *

**Stella : Ouf, on a eu chaud !**

**Anna : A qui le dis-tu, on va encore dire que c'est de ma faute !**

**Severus : En même temps, c'est le cas.**

**George : Tiens, Luny ne parle pas.**

**Fred : Miracle !**

**Stella : On a du l'enfermer et lui mettre une camisole, elle arrêtait pas de rire comme une timbrée en criant "A moiiii ! Amoiiii ! Ils m'appartiendront, et les review qu'ils récolteront seront à moiiiiii ! Mouahahahahahah !"**

**Severus : Ca en devenait agaçant. Et ça empêchait les lecteurs de savourer le chapitre en paix.**

**Fred et George : Mais alors... Cette fois... Eh, les lecteurs, mettez des reviews, pour une fois elles seront pour nous ! *gueules d'anges***


	17. Serpent d'encre

**Salut, salut mes gens! C'est Rubys pour vous servir ;)**

**Un chouia de retard mais vous allez pas râler, Luny a fait pire!**

**Ah ah! On arrive à un nouveau stade de relation avec mon couple chéri! Bon, évidemment, Anna fait la fouine comme toujours. On la changera jamais cette fille.**

**disclaimers: Je crois que tout le monde à compris, l'univers de Harry Potte Rowling, Anna à Luny et mes chéris a moi. Pas touche.**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 17 : Serpent d'encre**_

*Stella pinça les lèvres, c'était vraiment passé à un cheveux cette fois. Si cette Potter n'était pas une fouineuse de première, ils n'auraient pas eu ces problèmes!*

*Severus la regarda en sachant très bien à quoi elle pensait. Potter fille lui rappelait énormément Potter père et cela lui faisait ressentir une véritable haine pour la jeune-fille*

*Stella sentit vraiment qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour l'énerver ces temps-ci!*Il faut que je me défoule.

*Severus proposa immédiatement* Chasse aux cerfs. *Il fallait qu'il se défoule sur un cerf en se disant que c'était Potter père et Potter fille.*

*Stella qui n'avait pas envie de réfléchir*Ok

*Ils partirent en direction de la forêt*

*Stella qui avait plus de nez que Severus se dirigea immédiatement dans les bois vers un harde de Cerfs au fond des bois*

*Dès qu'il les repéra, Severus se jeta sur eux. Ce fut un vrai carnage...*

*Même Stella enfonça ses crocs sans retenu, encore et encore. A elle seule, elle en tua une dizaine.*

*Au final, ils en tuèrent une vingtaine et repartirent au château*

*Stella s'était défoulée et ça faisait du bien mais elle avait toujours la tête prise par Potter en rentrant dans le château silencieux*

*Quel malheur que la Potter en question effectuait sa ronde de préfet au même moment à cette endroit là xD*

*Stella se figea sur place, ce n'était pas le moment de hurler mais s'était des plus tentant.*

*Anna les regarda sans faire vraiment attention à eux et continua sa ronde tranquillement.*

*Stella se détendit un peu en soupirant, décidément elle était à cran!*

*Severus l'emmena dans son bureau pour qu'ils évitent de recroiser la jeune fille. Crier dans les couloirs à cette heure n'était pas recommandé.*

*Elle croisa les bras en se laissant glisser sur la chaise du bureau de Severus et parcourant des yeux la salle à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait attirer son attention.*

*Severus l'observa tendrement, regardant chaque trait de son visage*

*Stella ne faisait attention à Severus, ferma les yeux pour faire le vide, ne plus penser à rien.*

*Severus s'approcha et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes *

*Elle sursauta et ouvrit les...enfin son œil, ce n'était que Severus et se laissa embrasser*

*Severus, la souleva, s'assit et la fit s'asseoir sur lui, le tout sans détacher leurs lèvres x)*

*Finalement elle avait l'esprit loin mais très loin à ce moment de Potter féminin et passa ses mains derrière son cou*

*Severus continua de prolonger, passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux

*Stella lui attrapa un croc entre ses lèvres et joua avec pendant que celui-ci s'allongeait jusqu'à lui faire une petite entaille à sa lèvre inférieur*

*Severus fit glisser ses lèvres vers son cou qu'il embrassa et mordilla légèrement*

*Stella renversa sa tête en arrière laissant sa gorge au crocs de Severus...*

*Severus continua son petit manège x)*

*Stella sentit les crocs de Severus s'enfoncer doucement dans sa chair*

*Stella l'embrassa, collant ses lèvres aux siennes langoureusement*

*Severus le sentit et la colla plus à lui, prolongeant encore le baiser*

*Stella descendit les mains à son col et sa cape puis la sienne sans quitter ses lèvres*

*Severus lui caressa doucement à travers sa robe de sorcière, prolongeant avec passion*

*Elle commença à déboutonner en partant du haut la robe de sorcier de Severus en même temps qu'être parcourut de frisson par les caresses de celui-ci*

*Il remonta doucement ses mains pour lui déboutonner la sienne*

*Elle en finit de la robe noir et parcourant ses mains sur la chemise blanche de Severus *

*Severus lui embrassa tout le visage x)*

*Elle l'aida à défaire sa robe de sorcière qui tomba à terre,laissant voir son chemisier et reprit possession des lèvres de Severus*

*Severus lui caressa tendrement le ventre sous son haut et prolongea le baiser*

*Stella déboutonna la chemise de Severus et lui embrassa son torse pâle d'une pluie de baisers*

*Severus frissonna à ce contact et lui ouvrit le haut de son chemisier, découvrant ses épaules qu'il embrassa*

*Elle frissonna à son tour au contact de leur peau et fit glisser la chemise du professeur de potions.*

*Severus ne fit pas attention au fait que la marque des ténèbres était visible 8D*

*Stella ouvrit les yeux un instant, le plus sereinement du monde quand soudain elle se figea et écarquilla les yeux... NON! Pas Severus! Elle se débattit violemment et sauta des genoux de Severus surprit*

*Severus la regarda avec étonnement* Que se passe-t-il ?

*Stella recula jusqu'au mur choquée. Non, ce n'est pas possible! Elle se sentit tomber de haut, très haut.*Non...Non...NON!*elle l'avait hurlé incapable de dire autre chose*

*Severus s'approcha d'elle, ne comprenant absolument rien* Stella, que se passe-t-il ?

*Stella trembla mais sortit sa baguette qu'elle avait dans la poche de son jean et la brandit*Arrière! Comment as tu pu, Severus?!

*Severus recula légèrement* Mais de quoi tu parles ?

*Stella la main tremblante pointa la marque des ténèbres du bras gauche de Severus*ÇA!

Severus se mordit la lèvre* Oh merde. Je... C'est pas ce que tu crois, Stella.

*Stella trembla toujours mais sa voix était ferme, la baguette toujours pointée vers lui*Mangemort!Un mangemort au service de Voldemort! Comment as-tu pu?!

*Severus s'approcha à nouveau d'elle* Je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Enfin si. Mais non.

*Elle lui mit la baguette devant le menton et exigea en se sentant sombrer dans les abysses*Explique toi!

*Severus* Je suis un espion de l'Ordre qui se fait passer pour un espion du Voldemort.

*Stella secoua la tête*Je ne te crois pas...Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureuse de toi?! Les Mangemorts sont aussi abjecte que leur maître!

*Severus soupira* J'étais un Mangemort. Je le sais et on ne me le fera jamais nier. Mais je ne le suis plus.

*Stella sentit quelques chose couler sur ses joues... Des larmes de sang.*Prouve-le, Severus sinon je serais obligée de te tuer...

*Severus lança un Patronus* Voilà ma raison.

*Stella qui ne comprenait pas*Une biche?

*Severus soupira* Quand j'étais jeune, j'ai été ami avec une née-moldue nommée Lily Evans...

*Stella resta silencieuse dans la même position: la baguette sous la gorge de Severus*

*Severus* Un jour, je suis tombée amoureux d'elle. Mais je n'ai jamais osé lui dire. Et c'est arrivé. Je l'ai traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. Alors, elle a fait ce que je redoutais, elle s'est tournée vers un autre et pas des moindres. Mon pire ennemi. J'étais anéanti. Lily prit un patronus de biche par amour pour cet homme qui savait se changer en Cerf. Le temps passa et Lily Evans devint Lily Potter.

Comme tu l'as sûrement deviné, il s'agit bien de la mère d'Annabella et Harry Potter. Alors, Voldemort, sachant qu'un enfant de ses ennemis né en Juillet le tuerait, est allé chez eux. James Potter, je fus plutôt content de le savoir mort, je dois avouer. Lily était dans la chambre, avec les enfants. Annabella se cacha dans le lit comme si ça pouvait la sauver - ce qui s'est révélé vrai, au final.

Mais Lily n'a pas eu le temps de se cacher. Elle s'est interposé entre lui et son fils. Et il l'a tué. Cette nuit-là, j'ai été brisé. Je ne pouvais pas servir cet homme après ce qu'il avait fait. Plus jamais je ne servirais cet homme, Stella, jamais.

*Stella resta quelques instants impassible puis lentement elle baissa sa baguette qui lui glissa des doigts pour tomber à terre*Severus...Oh, Severus!Mon dieu! Je ne savais pas...

*Severus s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue* Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

*Elle prit sa main et chuchota* Pardon, nous avons tous les deux souffert à cause de cet immonde sorcier et je ne t'ai jamais demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas.

*Severus l'embrassa tendrement* Ce n'est rien. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner.

*Elle mit son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux puis lentement elle l'embrassa doucement, amoureusement puis passionnément*

*Pendant ce temps, une colombe fouineuse avait tout entendu et parti à tire d'ailes vers la salle commune des Gryffondors 8D*

*Elle débarqua dans la salle commune où seuls Georges et Fred l'attendaient patiemment. Quand elle se retransforma, Georges lui demanda*Alors?

*Anna s'assit sur une chaise, carrément choqué* J'arrive pas à y croire !

*Fred*De quoi?

*Anna* Severus et ma mère ! Ils... Beurk !

*Georges et Fred*QUOI?

*Anna soupira* Enfin, je crois que Maman pas vraiment mais ils étaient meilleurs amis et Rogue l'aimait.

*Georges et Fred sentirent leur mâchoire se décrocher, choqués à leur tour*WHAT?!

*Anna les regarda* Lily Evans et Severus Rogue étaient meilleurs amis. Voir plus pour Rogue. Ça va, c'est rentré et pas ressortit par l'autre oreille ?

*Fred se reprit*Et tu sors ça d'où?

*Anna pointa leurs pieds, synonyme des cachots*

*Georges*Ah ouais et t'as entendu ça quand Stella et Severus sirotaient l'apéro toi!?

*Anna s'assit sur lui de manière à lui donner une petite tape derrière la tête* Idiot. J'ai entendu ça quand ils ont arrêtés des choses intéressantes à cause du tatouage sur le bras de Rogue. Je te laisse deviner ce qu'il représente, ce tatouage.

*Fred à Georges*Elle est perverse maintenant fait gaffe!*Georges l'ignorant*Un tatouage?

*Anna ignora aussi Fred. Après tout, Georges savait très bien qu'elle était perverse.* Oui. Tu sais, le genre de tatouage qu'un certain seigneur des ténèbres touche et qui fait que chaque Mangemort le rejoint ?

*Fred et Georges encore* QQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUO OOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIII?!

*Anna leur plaqua une main sur la bouche* Criez plus fort, tant qu'à faire !

*Georges enleva sa main de sa bouche*Et comment à réagit Stella?

*Anna eut un petit sourire* Elle a juste failli le tuer.

*Fred en levant la main à son tour*Elle l'a pas fait?! Mais pourquoi?

*Anna leva les yeux au ciel* Parce qu'il s'est expliqué !

*Fred*Ah ouais...

*Anna le regarda comme s'il était un débile profond xD*

*Georges*Bref ta mère et Rogue étaient amis, Rogue l'aimait. Il est mangemort sans l'être vraiment, si je résume bien.

*Anna trouva que résumé comme ça, ça paraissait presque drôle xD*

*Fred bailla et s'étira*Anna, je veux pas être désagréable mais... Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y face? Ça s'est passé il y a longtemps maintenant. Bien sûr tu as le droit de savoir ton passé et tout.

*Anna soupira. Elle ne se rappelait en effet rien à propos de CETTE nuit. Mais par contre, ce jour-là partait pas, il n'y avait pas de problème*

*Georges lui prit là main*Que veux tu faire?

*Anna lui caressa la main avec le pouce* Rien. Je veux dire, il y a rien à faire.

*Georges acquiesça et dit*Comme tu veux. *Fred* et si nous allions nous coucher?

*Anna eut un regard pervers (xD)* Dans quel sens ?

*Fred soupira et monta dans les dortoirs des garçons*

*Anna ne comprit pas sur le coup* Il est malade ? D'habitude il rigole comme un débile à ce genre de blague.

*Georges haussa les épaules et l'enlaça*Je ne sais pas.

*Anna lui sourit et l'embrassa légèrement*

*Georges lui caressa les cheveux doucement*

*Anna bailla aussi* Au final, ton frère a une bonne idée*

*Georges l'embrassa sur le nez et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de monter à son tour dans les dortoirs*

* * *

**Stella:Franchement Anna la prochaine fois je fais paille et briquette avec toi!**

**Anna: Mais euh! J'ai fais des découvertes atroces et c'est pas de ma faute, c'est celle des folles!**

**De Luny, pas moi.**

**George: N'empêche que vous êtes toutes les deux folles.**

**VIENS ICI VOIR SI JE SUIS FOLLE!**


	18. Serpent de chair

**Anna : Hello ! C'est Anna ! Eh oui, c'est pas Luny qui publie, cette fois !**

**Stella : Il faut dire que depuis la dernière fois, elle ne s'est pas calmée le moins du monde.**

**Severus : Ouais, alors elle est en camisole de force. Encore.**

**Fred : Du coup, on est obligé de posté cet horrible chapitre, qu'on aime pas du tout soit dit en passant.**

**Severus : Alors là, je suis d'accord. C'est la farandole des mauvaises nouvelles !**

**George : Et à propos du disclaimer...**

***écho lointain* A MOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! A MOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ILS SONT TOUS A MOI ! TOUS ! TOUS ! TOUS ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !**

**George : Euh ouais non. Harry Potter dont je suis issu est à J.K. Rowling. Anna est à la folle. Et le reste est à Rubys.**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 18 : Serpent de chair**_

*Anna fut à peine couchée qu'elle entendit du mouvement en bas. Elle descendit légèrement et entendit les mots "Weasley" et "Serpent"*

Elle se redressa lentement, aux aguets*

*Elle les entendit partir chez le directeur sans savoir ce qu'il se passait*

*Anna resta un moment en silence puis descendit les marches*

*Elle vit McGo aller chercher les trois autres Weasley et lui demanda* Que se passe-t-il, professeur ?

*McGo pinça les lèvres et répondit*Mr Potter à eut une... Un cauchemar allez vous coucher!

*Elle resta cependant là* Professeur, les cauchemars ne sont pas toujours que cela.

*La prof fronça les sourcils et dit*Bon... De toute façon vous allez être mit au courant par les jumeaux alors suivez moi!

*Anna la suivit avec les jumeaux et Ginny vers le bureau du directeur*

*Harry était là avec le directeur qui lui tournait le dos*

*Bref, ils furent envoyés chez Sirius xD*

*Qui les fit attendre avec des bierrauberre( je sais plus l'orthographe)*

*Ils furent soulagés d'apprendre que Mr Weasley était vivant*

*Au final, ils partirent tous à l'hôpital pour lui rendre visite*

*Le matin, suite de l'attaque par Naginie, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital de St-Mangouste*

*Là, Anna regarda autour d'elle. Elle était venue une fois ici, quand elle était petite. Elle faisait des crises d'angoisse à répétition, à l'époque.*

*Georges lui prit la main mais il avait lui aussi la tête ailleurs.*

*Anna la serra un peu et la lui caressa pour le réconforter*

*Ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Mr Weasley, Anna serra la mâchoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver la prochaine fois? Un mort? ...Plusieurs...?

*Anna resta un peu en retrait des retrouvailles. Elle n'était pas sa famille et elle se sentait un peu à part, sur le coup.*

*Elle regarda part la fenêtre, le jour venait à peine de se lever... Mais qu'est-ce que?! Elle s'approcha de la vitre et plissa les yeux... Des flocons de neiges!*

*Dehors, il neigeait en effet à gros flocons. Anna contempla ce spectacle pendant cinq bonnes minutes*

*Pendant ce temps là, loin de Londres. Une vampire se réveillait doucement, savourant l'instant.*

*La vampire se réveillait vraiment doucement xD*

*Elle ouvrit son œil, et ne vit pas Severus alors elle se redressa brusquement. Le cherchant des yeux( si l'autre était encore là)*Severus?

*Elle n'obtint cependant aucune réponse, le Severus n'étant actuellement pas à porté de voix xD*

*Elle attrapa ses fringues éparpillés dans le bureau et les enfila en quatrième vitesse, puis se stoppa 5 secondes. Mon dieu! Le lit... Avait... Comment dire? Les oreillers avaient fini en pièces, le matelas était lacéré par des coups de griffes, la tête de lit avait... Perdus quelque morceaux et le pire c'est qu'il y avait plusieurs taches de sang sur les draps... Oh bon sang!*

*La chambre était donc un horrible carnage et Severus n'était plus là*

*Stella inspira l'air à la recherche de son compagnon... Mais il était où nom d'un chien?!*

*Stella se dirigea vers le porte donnant sur le couloir, elle allait tourner la poignée quand celle ci s'ouvrit... Devinez qui arrivé avec le petit déj' sur un plateau?*

*Severus la regarda* Eh bah voilà, tu gâches mes surprises, maintenant

*Stella surprise*Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je m'inquiétais, moi.*Elle regarda le plateau et rougit violemment*

*Severus le souleva pour le désigner* Petit déj au lit. A l'origine, mais c'est tombé à l'eau.

*Elle sauta sur le lit et s'assit en tailleur*A bon? J'ai une faim de loup moi!*Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avec un grand sourire*

*Severus rit et s'assit à côté d'elle, le plateau sur les genoux

*Stella ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur les lèvres avant d'attraper un toast et de l'engloutir*

*Et c'est ainsi que démarra une partie de "Je t'embrasse avant d'engloutir ma nourriture" xD*

*Stella entre un baiser et une gorgée de café regarda le sang sur le lit et demanda*Je t'ai mordu?

*Severus regarda aussi le sang* Je ne sais pas, me rappelle pas bien.

*Elle lâcha... Enfin posa la tasse et défit légèrement le col de Severus et regarda son cou.*Putain!*Elle l'avait mordu avec une telle force que ça n'avait pas encore cicatrisé complètement*

*Severus posa son regard sur elle* Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

*Stella remit le col en place lentement et dit*Je t'ai mordus mais... Un peu trop violemment, il n'y a pas que les canines si tu vois. Tu ne sens rien?

*Severus réfléchit* Hum, pas plus mal qu'un autre jour.

*Elle se pinça les lèvres et ordonna*Enlève ta robe et ta chemise.

*Severus fut surpris mais s'exécuta*

*Stella retient une exclamation pour ne pas inquiéter Severus de plus et examina son dos. Une lacération profonde allait du haut de son épaule droite jusqu'à sa hanche gauche, il y en avait d'autres aussi un peu partout et il n'y avait pas qu'une seule morsure il y en avait 4 de la même forme que la première. Stella frôla du doigt la lacération principale: elle était profonde d'au moins la moitié de la premier phalange de son index*Tu.. Tu es sûr que ça va?

*Severus frissonna. En fait, ça n'allait pas trop, en effet mais il n'avait pas envie de le montrer devant elle* Bien sûr que oui.

*Stella n'en revenait toujours pas et essaya de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé mais rien... Juste l'impression d'être la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Stella*Je crois pouvoir arranger ça mais...Pas complètement, ça va faire mal*Elle s'approcha lentement de Severus* C'est un pouvoir de vampire*Elle lécha une des lacérations le plus délicatement possible pour lui faire le moins de mal possible*

*Severus sentit des frissons de douleur le parcourir tout entier. En effet, ça faisait mal. Il sera les dents et ne dit rien, cependant*

*Juste après le passage de Stella, sa salive soigna la peau de Severus et se referma doucement, elle passa ainsi de suite d'une lacération à l'autre , puis aux morsures et fit une pause avant la plus grande lacération*Tu es prêt?

*Severus hocha la tête* Bien sûr.

*Elle se pencha et commença, à peine elle la toucha qu'elle se sentit se crisper malheureusement elle ne pouvait aller plus vite vu la profondeur*

*Severus devait vraiment se concentrer pour ne pas hurler, désormais*

*Stella continua lentement puis se redressa et enlaça doucement Severus*Désolé, je ne savais pas que ... Je ferais ça.

*Severus lui caressa doucement les cheveux* Ce n'est pas grave.

*Stella*On devrait aller chasser.*Stella se demandait combien de litre de sang, elle avait pompé à Severus sans s'en rappeler et elle n'aimait pas ça*

*Severus hocha la tête. Il n'allait pas dire non alors qu'il crevait de soif ! Enfin, autant qu'un vampire pouvait crever*

*Après que le professeur de potions eut remit sa chemise et sa robe de sorcier, ils sortirent du château et allèrent directement dans la forêt interdite*

*Là, ils chassèrent pendant quatre bonnes heures avant qu'il ne soit rassasié*

*Enfin Stella le regarda faire, elle ne se sentait aucune soif, rien, sa gorge n'était pas en feu. Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé après qu'il lui ait enlevé le chemisier mais rien. Soudain, quelque chose de blanc tomba sur son nez et disparut, elle leva les yeux au ciel: des flocons de neiges!*

*Severus le remarqua aussi. Après tout, les vacances de Noël commençaient ce jour-même*

*Stella*Encore un hivers... Tu vas en voir encore beaucoup, c'est moi qui te le dis. A la fin, c'est banal*

*Severus* Non, ça sera chaque fois différent.

*Stella*Je n'aime pas cette période.

*Severus rit* Allons bon. Et pour quelle raison ?

*Stella pinça les lèvres*C'est la veille de noël que... mon ancien fiancé a été assassiné par Voldemort*Elle se toucha son cache- œil* Et que j'ai eu ça.

*Severus s'approcha et lui caressa les cheveux* Je suis désolé...

*Stella appuya sa tête contre son épaule*Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et puis à chacun son passé. Il s'appelait Esteban et nous devions être unis au printemps.

*Severus soupira et continua de lui caresser les cheveux.

**Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger regardant les flocons tomber puis ils rentrèrent dans le château qui se vidait d'élèves qui partaient chez eux pour les vacances de Noël*

*Les Gryffondors parlaient à voix basse du départ précipité des Weasley et Potter*

*Les deux profs évitaient les élèves pour éviter des ennuis mais avec leurs ouïes développés il purent entendre qu'il y avait eu du remue-ménage chez les Gryffondors*

Dumbledore n'avait même pas eu besoin d'intervenir pour faire taire les rumeurs sur eux deux, d'autres rumeurs étaient venus d'elles-même à la place*

*Stella fronça les sourcils*Qu'est ce qui c'est encore passé?

*Severus haussa les épaules dans un signe d'ignorance*

*Stella*On devrait aller voir le directeur non?

*Severus la regarda* Comme tu veux. De toute façon, on le saura assez tôt, vu comme les rumeurs vont vite.

*Stella*Ouais, et je me demande ce qu'ils ont encore inventé comme bêtises cette fois. Pas être prit au dépourvu*

*Severus regarda les élèves qui échangeaient les ragots*

*Stella*Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

*Severus eut un petit sourire* J'essaie de lire des infos sur leurs lèvres.

*Stella rit*Et ça donne quoi?

*Severus la regarda* Je ne sais pas, les infos "Potter", "Cauchemar" et "Départ" se mélangent avec "Bal", "Robe" et "Cavalier".

*Stella*La fin je vois un peu de quoi ça parle, mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est le début. Harry a fait un cauchemar? Et il a un départ? Quelque chose a dû arriver aux proches des Weasley. Il faut qu'on voit le directeur maintenant!

Dumbledore est en train de parler à McGo

*Bref, les deux autres profs arrivèrent à ce moment là*

*Dumbledore se tourna vers eux* Oui ?

*Stella*Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Beaucoup d'élèves parlent d'un départ des Weasley, de Harry qui aurait fait un cauchemar.

*Dumbledore regarda les deux professeurs tour à tour* Harry a en effet eu une vision montrant Arthur Weasley se faire attaquer par un serpent, et cette vision s'est avérée exacte.

*Stella siffla*Nagini!

*Dumbledore hocha la tête* Il se trouve que Harry était dans le serpent, comme si il était le serpent. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, Severus, je pense.

*Severus hocha la tête mais vu son expression cela ne l'enchantait guère. Stella fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.*

*Dumbledore hocha la tête et leur tendit un plateau* Petits fours ?

*Stella et Severus se regardèrent puis le directeur, Severus*Euh... Professeur, il y a aussi quelque chose qu'on a entendu par rapport à "robe", "cavalier" et "bal". C'est quoi cette histoire?

*Dumbledore sourit* J'oubliais que vous n'étiez pas avec nous ce matin pour mon annonce. Les prochaines vacances, nous organisons un bal comme celui de l'année dernière. J'ai adoré cette idée.

*Severus parut choqué et Stella dit*Un bal? Les vacances prochaines? Ici à Poudlard?*Elle en revenait pas*

*Dumbledore souriait comme un gosse* Oui, oui et oui. N'est-ce pas une bonne idée ?

*Et à l'horreur de Severus, Stella sourit à son tour*Très bonne idée, professeur!*Depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas danser une petite valse?*

*Severus croisa le regard de McGo et vit avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver ça débile. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord, tient !*

*Stella le vit et sourit de toute ses dents*Je te jure que tu ne vas pas te défiler ce soir-là, j'ai l'intention de danser moi!

*Severus dit d'une petite voix* Nanmaisjeveuxpasdansermoij'aimepasdanseretpuisjesaispas lefaire.

*Heureusement' il fut sauvé par Dumbledore qui lui demanda d'aller voir Harry pour le truc de toute à l'heure que Stella ignorait, c'est ce qui attira son attention pour l'instant mais elle n'en avait pas finit avec le bal*Qu'est ce que doit apprendre Harry?

*Severus lui prend la main et commence à partir avec elle vers l'extérieur* L'Occlumancie.

*Stella fut surprise*Tu l'as pratique?

*Severus fit oui de la tête*

*Stella* Je crois qu'on a beaucoup à se dire encore... Bon on va où?

*Severus grimaça* Square Grimmaurd.

*Stella*Qu'est-ce qui te dérange à ce point là-bas?

*Severus avait une moue de dégoût* Le proprio. Un petit bouseux.

*Stella curieuse pendant qu'il sortait du château pour aller transplaner en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école*Qui-est-ce?

*Severus* Sirius Black.

*Stella choquée*Quoi? Celui qui s'est sauvé d'Azkaban?

*Severus hocha la tête* Lui-même.

*Stella*Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire chez lui?

*Severus eut un air contrarié* C'est là qu'est Potter, pour mon grand malheur.

*Stella le regarda*Il faut vraiment qu'on parle tous les deux! Si tu fais partit d'un groupe illégale de personne c'est le moment me le dire*Ils passèrent les portails de Poudlard*

*Severus ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire* Non, pas de problèmes, pas de groupe illégale. Enfin, je crois.

*Stella soupira*Aller, c'est dans quel pétrin que je saute les pieds joints?

*Severus secoua la tête* L'ordre du Phénix, tu connais ?

*Stella lui prit sa main*Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, un groupe de sorciers formé par Dumbledore contre Voldemort.

*Severus hocha la tête* Oui. Eh bien, il nous a à nouveau réuni, avec des nouvelles recrues. Le QG est chez Black.

*Stella hocha la tête*J'en suis, si c'est pour éradiquer Voldemort, emmène moi là-bas!

*Severus eut un petit sourire. Oui, évidement qu'elle allait en être, vu comme elle avait failli le tuer la dernière fois*

* * *

**Anna : Ouaiiiiiis ! On va voir tonton Siriuuuuuuus !**

**Stella : Oui oui oui ! Oh oui, notre cher Sirius !**

**Severus : GRMBLBLBLZCNJF.**

**Fred : Calmez-vous un peu, les filles.**

**George : Enfin, bref. Chers lecteurs, une review fait toujours plaisir. Et pensez à nous. Libérez des serpents, mettez le feu à l'école et des aiguilles dans le bain de votre mère ! A plus !**

**Tous : AU REVOIR LECTEURS !**


	19. Un homme qui a du chien

***Cri hystérique*Sirius à mwwwaaaa!**

***Stella*Oh non... Voilà que Rubys pète un câble aussi.**

***Georges*Que quelqu'un aille chercher une camisole d'urgence**

***Severus*Moi, je suis pour qu'elle lui court après, au moins il arrêtera de draguer!**

***Anna*En tout cas, le disclaimers est toujours le même...*Fred*Donc Sirius es Rowling.**

***Cri de désespoir*NNNOOONNN!**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 19 : Un homme qui a du chien**_

*Severus la transplana avec lui pour lui montrer l'endroit, Stella nota l'adresse dans sa tête *

*Severus lui fit lire un papier écrit par Dumbledore puis le rempocha et la maison fut visible pour Stella*

*Stella approuva* Ingénieux,vraiment

*Severus entra dans la maison à sa suite.*

*Il n'y avait pas un chat d'apparence mais bien sûr on vint les accueillir, ce fut...*

*Sirius les regarde* Tient, Servilus ! Quel non plaisir. Et qui est cette charmante créature, avec toi ?

*Stella à Severus* C'est lui, hein?*Stella à Sirius un peu froide pour le surnom de son compagnon*Miss Stangall

*Sirius lui lança un sourire ravageur* Enchanté, Miss. Sirius Black pour vous servir.

*Stella se retient de cligner des yeux, pas mal comme humain mais elle n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'il avait employé pour parler à Severus*C'est ça, bon on va pas rester sur le perron non?

*Sirius s'écarta tel un gentleman* Après vous, Miss. Par contre, toi Servilus, tu restes là. Tu fais un digne paillasson.

*Stella lâcha froidement, sentant Severus crisper sa main sur sa baguette*C'est soit nous trois à l'intérieur ou tous à l'extérieur, point final.

*Sirius lui sourit* Alors tous à l'intérieur. Il ne faudrait pas que vous attrapiez froid.

*Stella entra suivit de Severus à l'intérieur sans un mot, bon sang! Il y avait du ménage à faire ici.*

*Sirius ferma une porte* Hum, ne faites pas attention. Ces gosses, je range mais dès qu'ils viennent. Surtout les trois inséparables, là.

*Stella*A donc, ils sont ici. Ça tombe bien, j'ai à parler avec Annabella.

*Sirius la regarda avec surprise puis les conduisit dans la cuisine*

*Stella s'assit à coté de Severus qui fusillait du regard Sirius. Elle se retint de soupirer, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos*En fait, nous sommes venu pour voir Harry.

*Sirius hocha la tête* Il devrait se réveiller dans pas longtemps. Pour quoi faire, au fait ?

*Severus froidement*Ton cher neveu, doit suivre des cours d'occlumancie avant que Voldemort ne le manipule totalement. *Stella sentit comme le calme avant la tempête*

*Sirius* Des cours d'occlu... Avec TOI ?!

*Severus sourit de toutes ses dents, canines comprises mais Sirius était trop énervé pour le remarquer*Ça ne me plaît guère, je n'ai pas supplier Dumbledore pour me donner ce travail plus que déplaisant*Stella serra la mâchoire, mon dieu! ça va mal se terminer cette histoire*

*Sirius sera les poings* Je refuse que mon filleul prenne des cours seul avec toi alors que tu le déteste. Tu le martyriserais.

*Severus*Tu n'es pas très futé,c'est ça ou il deviendra un pantin de Voldemort, une proie des plus facile traquer pour un prédateur... et de tuer. Il s'en fera une joie.

*Sirius l'attrape par le col* Je t'interdis de dire ça. Harry ne sera jamais le pantin de qui que ce soit, occluconnerie ou pas !

*Severus sortit sa baguette en même temps que Sirius, Stella se leva d'un bond*Ça suffit!*Elle vit les yeux de Severus rougir dangereusement et les canines sortirent*

*Harry entra à ce moment, tout ensommeillé* C'qui s'passe ? Mrs Weasley a dit que quelqu'un voulait me parler.

*Tout le monde se figea. Sirius lâcha Severus, Severus rentra ses canines et ses yeux revinrent noirs, Stella remercia tous les dieux de la terre pour cette interruption inopinée*

*Harry se rendit alors compte de qui était présent dans la pièce* Professeur Rogue, Professeur Stangall ?

*Sirius lança un regard à Stella, Professeur elle? Stella qui préféra annoncer la nouvelle elle-même*Bonjour, Harry. Le directeur veut que tu prennes des cours d'occlumancie une fois par semaine.

*Harry fronça les sourcils* Ocl... Ok... Quoi ?

*Severus froid*Occlumancie, Potter. Une branche de la magie noir utile contre les tentatives de pénétrations d'esprits extérieur, lundi soir de la rentrée dans mon bureau. Et si quelqu'un vous pose la question, vous répondrez que vous avez un cours de rattrapage de potions. Personnes ne saura nier que vous en avez grand besoin.

*Harry regarda son parrain en grimaçant xD*

*Stella*Est-ce que Annabella est là? Ça ne prendra qu'une minute.

*Harry parut surpris* Oh, elle doit encore être en haut. C'est pas son genre de se lever tôt.

*Stella*Tu peux la réveiller?

*Il hocha la tête et partit en haut, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier*

*Effectivement , elle était de mauvaise humeur quand elle descendit les escaliers et quand elle rentra dans la cuisine, elle déglutit.*

*Anna regarda les adultes et lança* J'espère que c'est important pour m'tirer du lit si tôt.

*Stella se retient de crier et dit très clairement*La prochaine fois que vous faites une bourde de ce genre, je vous jure que je ferais ce que j'ai dit(bourde= avoir parlait d'un truc tout haut au lieu de tout bas, ferait ce que j'ai dit= mourir dans d'atroce souffrances... Ou avoir la punition la plus mémorable de toute l'histoire de Poudlard XD)

*Anna la regarda* Je pense vous avoir déjà dit que ce n'est pas ma faute s'il y avait une fouine dans les couloirs. *regarde Sirius* Et puis, c'est amusant de mettre les gens dans l'embarras.

*Severus à Stella qui allait à son tour exploser*Je crois que c'est clair, on y va. *Stella pinça les lèvres, hocha la tête et on ressentit dans toute la maison comme une aura des plus lugubres planer au dessus des têtes*Très bien.

*Anna les regarda et Sirius lança un petit* Au revoir Servilus ! Au plaisir de pas te revoir !

*Stella se retourna et lança un sortilège de bloclangue avant de prendre la main de Severus et d'aller vers la porte d'entrée*

*Anna délivra le pauvre Sirius du sortilège*

* * *

***Sirius*Ah, j'ai ENFIN fais mon entrée!**

***Severus*Ouais, ben tu aurais pu éviter de te ramener. Maintenant même Rubys est complètement folle!**

***Sirius*Mais c'est pas ma faute si elle est timbrée.**

***Anna*Mais oui, on va te croire.**

***Sirius*Je te jure!**

***Georges*Demandons aux lecteurs!**

***Fred*Ouais, bonne idée. Tape 1 pour : Sirius rend folle les filles. Tape 2 pour: les auteurs sont naturellement folles.**


	20. Règlements de compte

**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est Lunyyyy !**

***Anna* Oh Dieu, elle est revenue !**

**Oui et plus en forme que jamais !**

***Stella* Eh merde...**

**Oh ça va, hein ! Enfin bon, ce chapitre, c'est baston et révélation ! Et on voit Siriuuuuuuus !**

***Severus* Qui a disparu.**

**Oui, alors ça je jure j'y suis pour rien. Rubys l'a enlevé. Elle ne veut même pas partager ! Pfff, celle-là alors...**

**Disclaimers : Le monde magique et ses habitants ont pour la plupart été crées par J.K. Rowling. Quand à Eric et Esteban (dont vous n'avez pas encore connaissance, ça doit vous démanger de les rencontrer, hein ? Patience, vous saurez bientôt !) ils ont été, ainsi que Stella et Cereza, crées par Rubys. Moi j'ai crée Anna. Mais vous vous doutez bien que malgré qu'elles les ont crées, certains d'entre eux m'appartiennent ! ;)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 20 : Règlement de compte**_

*Les jumeaux descendirent*Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

*Anna les regarde* J'sais pas trop, y avait Rogue et Stangall.

*Fred*A bon? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous voulait Sirius?*Il regarda ce dernier se masser la gorge*

*Sirius* Apprendre l'occlumancie à Harry.

*Georges étonné à Anna*A ouais mais pourquoi tu es descendue toi?

*Anna* Elle voulait m'engueuler pour la bourde. Pour une fois que j'fais pas exprès, tient !

*Fred* Oui mais quand même, on n'aurait pas dû en parler dans le couloir.

*Anna haussa les épaules* C'est le risque, tu sais.

*Fred*Quand même, c'est pas malin!*Georges*C'est bon tu vas la lâcher!

*Anna fut surprise du ton de Georges et posa sa main sur son épaule* Calme-toi, Georgie. C'est pas grave.

*Sirius sentit que les garçons avaient un problème de "marquage de territoire" alors il attrapa Anna, et l'emmena dans la cuisine en lui demandant des infos sur cette mystérieuse prof. Fred*Oh ça va toi aussi!

*Georges croisa les bras* Fred, t'es pas obligé d'agresser Anna ! Déjà la dernière fois tu lui as fait mal, tu sais.

*Fred*Et toi tu es irresponsable avec ce que tu as fait avec elle dans la tour d'astro!

*Georges ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise* Quoi mais... Ce que je fais avec ma petite amie ne te regarde pas ! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est irresponsable.

*Fred énervé*Elle aurait pu attraper une cochonnerie ou tomber enceinte! Réfléchit un peu!

*Georges le regarda* On est pas con, Fred ! On a pris nos précautions ! En fait, tu dis juste ça parce que tu crèves de jalousie et que tu voudrais que ça soit avec toi qu'elle ait fait ça !

*Là, il était aller trop loin. Fred ne sortit même pas sa baguette et se servit de ses poings*

*George ne se fit pas prier. Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'il n'attendait que ça de taper son frère.*

*Ils se battirent comme des enragés dans l'entrée de la maison des Black jusqu'à ce que Georges ait le nez cassé et Fred un énorme coquard*

*Ce fut Anna qui les arrêta. Elle avait entendu un grand bruit et était venue voir. Alors, elle avait pointé sa baguette vers eux et crié* Incarcerem ! *Aussitôt, des cordes avaient ligoté les deux garçons* Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?!

*Fred et Georges d'une même voix*On règle nos comptes.

*Anna regarda les deux garçons* Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins ! Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a d'autres manières de régler ses comptes ?! *Elle partit sans les libérer en direction de sa chambre, claquant la porte et faisant ainsi crier Mrs Black, à laquelle elle lança un "Ta gueule, toi !" qui réussit à la faire taire quelques secondes*

*Sirius arriva pour refermer le rideau de sa mère et regarda les deux garçons, il soupira et leur dit*Si je vous détache, vous me jurez de ne pas vous battre?

*Sirius mit ses mains sur ses hanches*Si vous vous battez pour une fille, ce n'est pas de cette manière que l'un de vous arrivera à gagner son cœur ou à la préserver!

*Georges regarde son jumeau avec amertume* Tu sais, Freddie, si t'avais eu l'intelligence de l'aimer avant, quand elle t'aimait, bah j'aurais tiré ma révérence. Mais t'as été con et c'est trop tard. Alors jumeau ou pas, cette fois je ne partage pas.

*Fred le fusilla du regard*C'est vrai, j'ai été con mais je peux toujours me rattraper, elle ne t'appartiendra pas entièrement tant qu'elle n'aura pas choisit l'un d'entre nous. Elle hésite et tu le sais.

*Georges ne répondit pas. Évidemment qu'il le savait, même si Anna lui affirmait toujours le contraire. Mais bon sang, elle savait pourtant qu'il la connaissait par cœur !* Ouais... N'empêche que c'est moi qui sort avec elle.

*Fred* Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle restera éternellement avec toi frangin, elle a le choix.

*A ce moment, ce que pouvait le plus redouter les jumeaux arriva... Leur mère ! xD* George et Frederic Weasley ! Regardez votre état ! Vous êtes donc tombés sur la tête ?!

*Fred*Non, dans les escaliers. XD

*Mrs Weasley les réprimanda chacun avant de crier à propos des espoirs qu'elle avait pour leur vie sentimentale et des déceptions qu'elle avait à nouveau à cause d'eux*

*Georges*Au fiche-nous la paix!*Fred*Ce n'est pas ton problème mais le notre!

*Mrs Weasley* Répétez-moi ça ! Fils indignes, vous ne méritez même pas de rester dans la même maison qu'Annabella ! Elle a assez de soucis comme ça et vous en rajoutez !

*Fred et Georges d'une même voix*Des soucis?!

*Mrs Weasley* Voilà ! Vous êtes tellement accablés par votre petite vie que vous ne le voyez pas !

*Georges*Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a Anna?

*Mrs Weasley secoua la tête* Vous ne vous êtes donc pas rendus compte ?! Elle fait des cauchemars la nuit et se réveille toutes les heures pour aller boire de l'eau fraîche. Elle a assisté à deux ans au meurtre de ses parents et aujourd'hui Vous-savez-qui est de retour ! Il y a de quoi.

*Fred et Georges encore d'une même voix mais cette foi si surpris et bien plus fort*QQQQQQQQUUUUUUOOOOIIIIII?

*Mrs Weasley porta sa main à sa bouche et Sirius la fusilla du regard* Bah bravo, Molly, c'est réussi !

*Georges choqué*Elle est la sœur de Harry?*Fred aussi choqué*Mais elle ne nous l'a jamais dit!

*Sirius secoua la tête* Ce n'est pas un titre très facile à porter. Ça implique de peut-être voir mourir le dernier membre de sa famille, de vivre avec des cauchemars et d'être toujours dans l'ombre. C'est très dur.

*Georges et Fred se regardèrent. Sirius avait raison et ils comprenaient pourquoi elle ne leur avait rien dit.*

*Sirius fit disparaître les cordes et Mrs Weasley se chargea de les soigner*

*Pendant ce temps dans sa chambre, Anna avait ouvert la fenêtre pour respirer un peu d'air frais.*

*Elle soupira et regarda son lit trempé de sueur. Elle avait encore fait plus de cauchemars, cette nuit-là. Et maintenant, elle était crevée.*

*Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre , posa sa tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux.*

*Soudain, une réalité lui apparue. Elle devait dire qui elle était à son frère. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça*

*Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre, arriva au palier de celle de Harry et toqua. Harry lui ouvrit.*Oui, Anna?

*Anna le regarda* J'peux t'parler ?

*Harry*Oui entre*Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière elle.*

*Anna s'assit sur son lit* Hum, bon, voilà... *Elle ne savait pas comment présenter la chose* Tu... Tu te rappelles de ta vision dans le miroir de Riséd ?

*Harry étonné*Oui, pourquoi?

*Anna soupira* Ferme les yeux et représentes-toi chaque personne dans ce miroir.

*Harry s'exécuta. Anna le vit froncer les sourcils. Harry*Il y a... quelqu'un en plus. Derrière maman. A demi-caché.

*Anna hocha le tête* Tu vois à quoi elle ressemble ?

*Harry ouvra les yeux et regarda Annabella sous un autre regard, stupéfait.*C'est... une petite fille aux cheveux roux(elle est bien rousse Anna?) et au yeux noisettes...

*Harry venait de se faire percuter mentalement par un boulet de canon. Il aurait... une sœur...?*Annabella Potter.

*Anna le regarda dans les yeux* Exact. Harry, je... Je suis ta grande sœur.

*Harry dû s'asseoir*Ma... grande sœur?*Il resta hébété un long moment*Mais on ne m'a jamais rien dit.

*Anna soupira* Je sais. En fait, peu de monde est au courant pour moi. Je doute que Voldemort lui-même le sache, en fait.

*Harry*Tu étais dans la chambre ce soir là?

*Anna hocha la tête* Sous le lit. Quelle ironie...

*Harry qui avait encore du mal à avaler la nouvelle*Mais Hagrid n'a trouvé que moi dans la chambre. Qui t-a trouvé?Qui t'a élevé?

*Anna le regarda* Rogue. Qui m'a trouvé. Ensuite, bah... J'ai pas mal vécu avec Remus et parfois aussi avec Dumbledore. Surtout lors de la pleine lune, en fait.

*Harry s'étouffa à moitié *Quoi?! Rogue?! Remus?! Dumbledore?!

*Anna hocha la tête* Ouais. Et une fois que j'suis rentrée à Poudlard, je passais mes vacances avec les Weasley.

*Harry avait du mal à digérer là*Euh...Je suis un peu... paumé là.

*Anna* Je pense que c'est normal.

*Harry hésitant*Et il faut que je t'appelle comment? Grande sœur? Anna? Au fait qui d'autre sait que tu es ma sœur?

*Anna rit un peu* Appelle-moi comme d'habitude, Harry. Ne cherche pas trop loin. Sinon... Il y a Sirius, Remus, Rogue, Dumbledore, Fol Œil, les parents Weasley et quelques profs qui le savent.

Harry hocha la tête et lui sourit. Une sœur! Il avait une grande sœur! Quelqu'un de sa famille était vivant(Il y avait bien sûr aussi Sirius)!*

*Anna lui rendit son sourire* Bon, allons déjeuner ! Je crève la dalle !

*Harry sauta sur ses pieds ainsi qu'Anna et ils descendirent dans la cuisine pour déjeuner.*

*Anna regarda les jumeaux, qui avaient des vestiges de leur bagarre*

*Mais ils ne levèrent pas leur nez de leur bol et restèrent discrets*

*Anna s'assit entre eux comme à son habitude et leur dit bonjour comme s'il ne s'était rien passé*

*Ils lui répondirent poliment mais ils ne dirent rien de plus.*

*Anna fut plutôt blessée de cette attitude distante. Elle prit le visage de Georges entre ses mains, l'embrassa avec fougue puis fit deux bises retentissantes sur les joues de Fred* Voilà comment on dit bonjour chez moi ! Mais puisque je dérange, j'vais manger en haut. *Prend une tartine et se lève*

*Georges l'arrêta*Attends!*Fred lui attrapa la main et la fit se rasseoir*Reste, Anna.

*Anna soupira et s'assit, recommençant à manger* Eh bah voilà, c'est pas compliqué !

* * *

**C'était un chapitre très "Anna", ça !**

***Anna* Longue vie à moi !**

***Harry* Finalement, je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne chose qu'elle soit ma soeur...**

***George* Eh ! Harry nous...**

***Fred*... a rejoint !**

**Oui bah doucement avec lui, hein !**

***Severus* N'empêche, quand est-ce qu'on parle de moi et Stella ?**

**T'inquiètes, ça arrive ! Euh, George, Fred, enlevez vos baguettes de la tempe d'Harry !**

***Fred et George* Donnez-nous des reviews ou on tue le Survivant ! **

***Harry* Lunyyyyyyyyyyy ! Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuurs !**

**Eh merde... On les a peut-être traumatisé avec ça...**


	21. Un Fred en morceau Délicieuse idée

***Stella*A non là c'est ABUSE! **

***Severus*Ouais, il n'y en a que pour Anna!**

***Fred*J'espère vite qu'on va passer à vous parce je ne suis pas fan du titre de chapitre moi...**

***George*Tu l'as cherché! Alors zut, le disclaimer c'est toujours le même et allons faire du hachis de Fred!**

***Harry*Ouais ben rendez le vivant quand même on en a encore besoin.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 21 : Un Fred en morceau. Délicieuse idée.**_

*Quelques jours passèrent et Mr Weasley put sortir de l'hôpital juste avant Noël. Il put aussi rentrer à la maison de Sirius qui avait était décorée pour les fêtes.*

*Anna regarda les cadeaux qu'elle avait acheté. Tout était prêt, normalement.*

*Elle les recompta pour être sûr et les mettra au pieds du sapin demain matin. Elle descendit ensuite en cuisine pour voir si elle ne pouvait pas donner un coup de main pour le dîner.*

*Mrs Weasley tyrannisait la pauvre Ginny qui était obligée de l'aider à faire le dîner*

*Ginny put souffler quand Anna proposa son aide, la petite Weasley lui adressa un sourire.*

*Anna partit au fourneaux et commença à cuisiner. Elle avait vraiment un don pour la cuisine parce qu'en un rien de temps elle prépara de très bonnes choses*

*Elles terminèrent plus tôt que prévu et mirent la table en avance. Elles soufflèrent autour d'une tasse de thé.*

*Anna regarda Mrs Weasley* Molly, je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois entre vos fils...

*Molly soupira*J'espère qu'ils vont se calmer... Parfois je me demande ce qu'ils ont dans la tête.

*Anna secoua la tête* J'ai peur de le savoir, malheureusement. Fred avait un de ces coquards en tout cas !

*Ginny souligna*Georges avait le nez cassé, c'est pire.

*Anna fit une petite moue* Ouais, il était totalement défiguré.

*Ginny*J'espère qu'ils vont pas faire un concours de celui qui est le moins cassé après une bagarre, sinon on n'a pas finis de les voir se battre!

*Anna fait la moue* S'ils font ça, je sort avec Neville !

*Ginny grimaça*Ouais ben, il va les battre tous les deux.*Molly*Bon, il faut terminer les derniers préparatifs les filles!

*Anna se leva et aida du mieux qu'elle put. Puis, l'instant du réveillon arriva*

*Bref, il y avait tous les Weasley, les deux Potter, Sirius, Fol Œil et un tas d'autres personnes.*

*Anna s'amusait à jouer la serveuse, proposant les entrées à chacun. Elle mit le plateau sous le nez de Georges* Vous voulez quelque chose, monsieur ? *Elle rit*

*Georges lui sourit et prit un toast au foie gras et l'embrassa sur la joue.*

*Anna fit une petite moue* C'est tout ? T'es pas très généreux, mon vieux, c'est Noël.

*Georges se rattrapa et l'embrassa amoureusement sur les lèvres et lui susurra quelques mots doux à l'oreille.*

*Anna sourit et l'embrassa de la même façon avant d'aller servir les autres*

*Elle passa entre les invités et bientôt il se mirent à table pour l'entrée.*

*Anna s'assit entre les deux jumeaux, comme d'habitude, et leur sourit*

*Georges lui prit la main et Fred l'embrassa sur la joue. Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur et ils arrivèrent au dessert.*

*Anna prit une part en riant. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était un peu alcoolisé mais comme elle l'avait dit à Mrs Weasley, elle était majeure alors elle pouvait se le permettre*

*Les jumeaux aussi sirotèrent leur bierraubeurre en mangeant la bûche(ou le pudding) puis la soirée traîna un peu avec le café.*

*Anna changea alors de chaîne de radio en lançant que la musique de Mrs Weasley ça allait bien cinq minutes*

*Une musique plus actuelle et rythmée sortit des enceintes, Anna attrapa Georges pour danser.*

*Au final, même les adultes se laissèrent entraîner par la musique*

*La cuisine se transforma un boite de nuit car les jumeaux sortirent quelques mini feux d'artifices magiques fait-maison.*

*Au final, aux environ de trois heures du matin, Mrs Weasley envoya tout le monde se coucher*

*Anna monta comme un zombi les escaliers avec les jumeaux .*

*Tous étaient fatigués et un peu pompète. Anna attrapa la main de Georges et lui sourit* J'suis contente que tout se soit bien passé.

*Georges l'embrassa sur les lèvres puis lui mordit joyeusement l'oreille.*T'a trouvé comment les feux d'artifices?

*Anna rit et l'embrassa avec fougue* Ils étaient géniaux. Je savais que c'était une bonne idée de rajouter ce sort.

*Georges l'enlaça et lui rendit son baiser avec passion*Petite génie du groupe.

*Anna rit du compliment en prolongeant le baiser de la même manière et Fred se sentit de trop, sur le coup*

*Il s'éclipsa silencieusement, son moral baissa en flèche et disparut dans sa chambre.*

*Anna et Georges, cependant, ne le remarquèrent même pas, tout heureux qu'ils étaient à batifoler*

*Anna, habilement ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec une main sans se séparer des lèvres de Georges.*

*Ils entrèrent et fermèrent la porte à clé sans se détacher l'un de l'autre*

*Georges la poussa doucement sur son lit, et commença à s'attaquer à son t-shirt.*

*Anna une fois en sous-vêtements s'attaqua elle aussi aux vêtements de son copain.*

*Ils volèrent dans la chambre un peu partout et Georges se retrouva en caleçon rapidement.*

*Au même moment, Mrs Weasley monta les escaliers dans l'optique de voir si tout le monde dormait. 8D*

*Les deux amoureux s'arrêtèrent à temps quand elle passa devant la chambre.*

*Mrs Weasley redescendit dans sa chambre, ne se doutant de rien*

*Anna et Georges reprirent leur petit affaire tranquillement.*^^

*Fred décida de les interrompre exprès et transplana dans la chambre d'Anna* Georgie, t'as pas vu mon pyjama ? (xD)

*C'est comment dire?...Pas très malin de sa part,Anna lâcha un cri de surprise et attrapa sa couette, Georges lui sauta dessus pour lui foutre un poing dans sa figure.*

*Fred recula et Georges le manqua* Eh, vous mettez pas dans des états comme ça, j'fais que passer.

*Georges ulcéré*SORT IMMEDIANTEMANT D'ICI!

*Fred soupira et transplana dans leur chambre. Anna avait du mal à s'en remettre* Non mais je rêve...

*Georges respira de grandes bouffées d'air pour se calmer. *

*Anna se leva et vint l'enlacer par derrière* Calme-toi.

*Georges lui prit la main et murmura*Il me court sur le haricot!*Il soupira*Bon, on en était où?

*Anna rit et l'attira vers le lit où elle lui montra où ils en étaient xD*

* * *

***Ginny*Couc...**

***Anna*Tu abuses Fred!**

***Ginny*Bonj...**

***Fred* Arrête de râler Anna.**

***Ginny*Sal..**

***Stella*Enfin, je suis pas la seule abusée ici.**

***Molly*VOUS AVEZ PAS BIENTOT FINIS DE COUPER LA PAROLE A MA GINNY?!**

***Gros silence puis*...Maman cri pas comme ça, tu va faire fuir les lecteurs...Il y a quelqu'un?  
**


	22. Week-End à la neige

**Et voilà, on passe à Stella !**

***Stella* Bah c'est pas trop tôt !**

**Oui bah chut parce que dans pas trop longtemps, tu vas être éclipsée par la beauté suprême !**

***Severus* Merci, je sais.**

**Mais non, pas toi idiot...**

**Bref, je pense que vous avez compris que Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages sont une création de J.K Rowling, qu'Anna est la mienne, et que Stella et les prochains personnages d'Eric, Cereza et Esteban sont ceux de Rubys. (Ils vous intriguent, à force, ces personnages, non ? Ahah, patience !) Bien sur, ça n'empêche pas que les beau gosses tels que les jumeaux Weasley, Eric et Esteban soient à moi !**

***Severus : Eh, Luny, pas que ça me dérange de pas être à toi mais pourquoi je suis pas cité ?**

**Bah parce que t'es pas vraiment un beau gosse.**

***Severus* BOUHOUHOUHOUHOU !**

**Eh merde...**

* * *

_**Chapitre 22 : Week-end à la neige**_

*Accrochez vos ceintures, les bras et les mains à l'intérieur de la machine et c'est partit! bienvenue dans la première machine à remonter le temps! l'une des auteurs veut vous faire remonter le temps de quelques heures(désolé pour le gros délire^^"). Bref, quelques heures avant -Ne vomissez que dans les sachets prévus à cet effet!- à Poudlard où une jeune femme était assise à la fenêtre de son bureau.*

*A Poudlard, c'était l'habituel festin de Noël qui allait commencer.*

*Stella soupira. Sourire, rire et être joyeuse tout un programme pour la soirée. Elle se leva et se traîna vers le miroir*Allez! Remue-toi!C'est avec Severus que tu vas passer la soirée!Sourit!*Elle inspira et décrocha un sourire quoiqu'un peu factice*

*Son reflet dans le miroir la regarda* Tu peux faire mieux.

*Elle lui répondit en rajoutant son collier*Ouais... Bon...*Elle pensa à son amant après avoir fermé les yeux puis sourit et se demanda*C'est mieux?

*Le reflet applaudit* C'est parfait !

*On toqua à la porte, Stella s'exclama*Entre Severus!

*Severus ouvrit la porte et la regarda* Tu es magnifique.

*Stella rougit*Merci... Bon, on y va?

*Severus lui sourit* On y va.

*Stella lui prit le bras et ils sortirent du bureau et descendirent les escaliers.*

*Dans la Grande Salle, plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes*

Le directeur, McGonagall et d'autres professeurs ainsi que quelques élèves restaient pour des raisons diverses. La grande salle ressemblait à un château de glace où de la neige magique tombait.*

*Severus et elle allèrent s'asseoir à la table*

*Bref, le dîner se passa bien et personne ne remarqua l'entrain un peu forcé de Stella qui avait décidé qu'elle devait trouver quelque chose pour brisée ses "chaînes". Elle regarda deux secondes vers le font de la salle et une idée lui vint à l'esprit...Elle sortit sa baguette et les instruments qui jouaient juste pour faire un fond musical, montèrent le son. Elle se tourna vers Severus.*

*Severus la regarda en se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait xD*

*Stella lui prit la main et lui demanda*Tu me fais danser, Severus?

*Il la regarda comme si elle était devenue chtarbée xD*

*Il vit qu'elle attendait sa réponse, aïe! Stella*Alors?

*Severus marmonna un truc qui ressemblait à* Chaispasdanser.

*Stella lui sourit, et c'était avec le cœur là.*Pas grave, je vais t'apprendre, viens!*Elle se leva.*

*Severus se retrouva donc à danser avec Stella, lui marchant souvent sur les pieds xD*

*Ce qui fit rire Stella qui lui répéta*Commence du pied gauche, pas du droit!*Elle s'amusait vraiment là.*

*Severus n'était vraiment pas doué et tout le monde riait en le voyant xD*

*Mais il fut rassuré en voyant que certains aussi n'étaient pas doués, Stella avait entraîné tout le monde sur la piste. Stella dansa longuement la valse avec Severus puis elle le laissa souffler un peu en cherchant à boire.*

*Severus se précipita pour se rasseoir avant qu'elle ne revienne pour une autre danse xD*

*Stella revint avec deux coupes de champagne, lui en tandis une puis lui sourit en s'asseyant à coté de lui.*Tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas savoir danser.*Elle but une gorgée*Merci, je me suis bien amusée!

*Severus but un peu de son verre* A mes dépens, oui.

*Stella le taquina un peu*Arrête de faire le rabat-joie, imagine au bal des prochaines vacances, tel que je te connais tu ne me l'aurais pas dit avant de juste rentrer en piste!*Elle s'appuya contre son bras* Ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas danser, tu m'as fait un beau cadeau. Merci encore.

*Severus lui sourit légèrement mais il ne s'en remettait toujours pas d'avoir dansé x)*

*Stella posa sa coupe et lui murmura pour le sortir de ses pensées*Encore une danse?*Elle rit en voyant sa réaction*

Severus s'accroche à son siège xD

Stella le prit quand même par la main mais pas pour danser, ils s'éclipsèrent de la grande salle.*

*Severus se demanda où elle l'emmenait*

*En fait ils sortirent carrément des enceintes de l'école, Stella savait que personnes avaient besoin d'eux alors pourquoi pas l'emmener dans un endroit tranquille pour quelques jours? Elle lui sourit*Je crois que tu vas aimer.

Severus*On va où ?

*Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle les fit transplaner. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall éclairé par des torches. Stella lui dit*C'est l'une de mes demeures, ici nous sommes toujours en Angleterre mais plus au nord dans les montagnes. C'est un endroit paisible, idéal pour nous.

*Severus regarda autour de lui, sans voix*

*Stella l'entraîna dans le salon qui donnait vu sur les montagnes presque entièrement sauvages*Il y a de quoi chasser, aux grands airs en plus.

*Severus la regarda* Quels genres d'animaux il y a dans le coin ?

*Stella en se rapprochant de Severus doucement*Ours, lapins, loups, cerfs, élans, biches, même des licornes mais c'est pas recommandé. Moi par contre,j'ai envie de chasser...Un Severus!*Et elle lui sauta dessus XD*

*Severus rit et l'attrapa dans ses bras* Si le Severus ne te chasse pas avant.

*Stella joueuse lui mordit gentiment l'oreille puis disparut dans l'ombre en riant*Attrape-moi si tu le peux!

*Severus partit donc à sa poursuite xD*

*Il la perdit de vu et tourna sur lui même quand soudain une voix raisonna dans sa tête*Monte en haut!

*Il parcourut le couloir de la demeure quand une nouvelle fois la voix dit*Non, à gauche!*Puis il eut un rire*

*Severus arriva finalement à l'endroit où elle le guidait*

*Et il eut à peine le temps de voir qu'il était dans une chambre, qu'on le propulsa sur le lit. Stella au-dessus de lui*Alors qui chasse qui?

*Severus sourit* C'est toi qui me chasse, on dirait.

*Elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement*

*Severus prolongea tendrement le baiser.*

*Elle descendit à son cou pour l'embrasser et non le mordre, elle avait fait assez de dégâts la dernière fois!*

*Severus frissonna et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux*

*Stella lui enleva son haut puis elle fit glisser sa robe bleue au sol et caressa lentement son torse.*

*Severus caressa doucement ses courbes en s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres*

*Sans que leurs lèvres se séparent,Severus entendit dans sa tête*Tu me donnes des frissons.

*Bref, ils finirent par passer un tendre moment ensemble xD*

*Stella ne s'endormit pas après, une insomnie. Alors elle se leva, attrapa une robe de chambre dans l'armoire et alla chercher le cadeau qu'elle avait prévu pour Severus dans son bureau pour aller le poser sur la table de chevet de sa chambre.*

*Severus, lui, ronflait xD*

*Elle se rallongea près de Severus après avoir balancé la robe de chambre et attendit le matin.*

*Le lendemain, Severus ouvrit lentement les yeux et la regarde* Salut.

*Stella*Salut, bien dormit?

*Severus* Très bien, et toi ?

*Stella*J'ai préféré TE regarder dormir. Au fait, joyeux Noël!*Elle lui tendit un livre très fin à la couverture noire.*

*Severus le prit* Merci. Tu n'étais pas obligée. *Déballe le cadeau*

*Stella lui expliqua*Ce livre est une copie de l'original, pour l'ouvrir il faut une goutte de sang. Je lui ai fait enregistrer le tien. Tu cherches par exemple comment tuer un loup-garou? Et bien marque"loup-garou" et "tuer" pour être précis, tout ce qu'ont écrit mes ancêtres sera marqué là dedans, chacune de leur pensée, secrets etc...Il te sera utile.*

*Severus est impressionné* C'est...

*Stella lui sourit*Quand la guerre sera finit, je vais te faire parcourir le monde pour que tu apprennes tout ce qu'un vampire peut être où devenir. En attendant, le livre le fera à ma place.

*Severus l'embrasse tendrement* Merci.

*Stella*De rien.

* * *

***Severus* BOUHOUHOUHOU !**

***Stella* Chéri, arrêtes de pleurer !**

**Ignorons-le, ça vaut mieux ! Bref, je ne suis sure de rien, mais il est possible que le prochain chapitre voit l'apparition d'Eric ! Je sais même plus moi-même !**

***Anna* Mais si c'est le cas... C'est pas toi qui s'occupe de son arrivée !**

**... ... ... ... ... ... BOUHOUHOUHOUHOU !**

***Anna* Oh merde !**

***Stella* Bravo, en voilà deux qui pleurent !**

**BOUHOUHOU ! Eriiiiiiiic !**

***Severus* BOUHOUHOUHOU ! Je suis beau, moiiiiiiii !**

***George* Bon, bah on voit dit à la prochaine, le temps de les calmer !**


	23. Petit pépin dans les paquets

**Je vous jure que j'ai bien envie d'acheter un cerveau à Luny de temps en temps.**

***Stella*En même temps, elle est si timbrée qu'...**

***Severus*Qu'elle s'est plantée de chapitre et... Ah! Rubys est revenue!**

**Mouais, il fallait bien que je laisse Sirius se reposer un peu...**

***George*On ne veut RIEN savoir!**

**Rooh, z'êtes nul! Bon... Le tatouin du disclaimers ne change absolument pas, tout le monde à bien comprit ça!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 23 : Petit pépin dans les paquets**_

*Plus loin, Square Grimmaurd, c'était aussi le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux*

*Et il y en avait un sacré tas! De toutes les couleurs et formes!*

*Anna regarda sa pile et prit le premier. Oh, il était de Mrs Weasley.*

*Elle déballa lentement le cadeau en se demandant ce que ça pourrait être...(comme l'auteur de cette phrase ne le sait pas, elle fait durer le suspense^^)

*Au final, elle trouva un bouquet de fleurs magiques qui faisait de la musique quand on les arrosait. Elle trouva ça trop mignon*

*Elle passa aux suivants*

*Au final, elle arriva au dernier, celui de Georges*

*Elle le déballa et ...*

*Anna y trouva un collier magnifique mais... Elle était mal à l'aise. Il savait pourtant qu'elle n'aimait pas les bijoux...*

*Elle se dit qu'il faudrait le mettre quand même par politesse mais Georges, lui offrir un collier? Bizarre.*

*Anna soupira et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner*

*Là où les jumeaux étaient.*

*Anna leur sourit et fit la bise à Fred avant d'embrasser Georges* Salut les gars.

*Fred*Salut Anna, merci pour le cadeau*Georges*B'jour, merci aussi.

*Anna regarda Georges. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?*

*Elle s'assit entre les deux en jetant un coup d'œil à Georges.*

*Fred semblait aussi avoir remarqué la mauvaise humeur de son frère. Seulement, lui devinait bien pourquoi.*

*Anna aimerait que Fred lui éclaire sa lanterne(comme à moi XD)*

*Fred lui dit avec les lèvres* Hier soir.

*Elle lui répondit pareil*Ben, tu n'avais pas à entrer comme ça!

*Fred soupira et Anna parut soudain de la même humeur que Georges*

*Vraiment super pour une matinée de 25 décembre!*

*Peu à peu, tous les membres de la maison descendirent*

*Et mangèrent le petit déj'. Non sans blague! x)*

*Au final, le trio se leva et partit quand Mrs Weasley cria* Le gui ! Vous êtes sous le gui, les enfants. *En effet, Anna et un des jumeaux étaient sous une branche de gui*

*Anna le regarda avec une envie de le faire brûler, elle soupira embrassa Georges sur les lèvres et Fred rapidement sur la joue puis monta.*

*Anna s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant*

*Elle était fatiguée au sens propre comme au sens figuré.*

*Anna entendit qu'on toquait à la porte*

*Anna*Entrez!

*Anna regarda la tête qui venait de passer la porte* Fred... *Fred* J'étais venu m'excuser... Pour hier.

*Anna ne dit rien et se redressa en le regardant*

*Elle le regarda* Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

*Fred*Jalousie...Colère...

*Anna soupira* Idiotie ? Bon, tant que tu es là... Tu étais avec Georges quand vous avez acheté mes cadeaux ?

*Fred surprit*Non pourquoi?

*Anna lui montra ce que Georges lui avait offert* Il sait pourtant que j'aime pas les bijoux...

*Fred le prit*Curieux, il le sait en plus.

*Anna secoua la tête* J'espérais que tu pourrais m'expliquer...

*Fred*Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a acheté ce collier*Il le reposa*

*Anna* Je lui demanderai alors. Sympa, ton cadeau, au passage. Tout à fait ton style.

*Fred lui sourit*De rien.

*Anna prit le collier et l'examina*

*Fred sortit de la chambre.*

*Anna va toquer à la chambre de Fred et Georges*

*Georges de l'autre coté* oui?

*Anna* C'est moi.

*Georges*Vas-y entre c'est ouvert!

*Anna entra, le collier à la main*

*Georges assit sur le lit*Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Anna?

*Anna* Écoute, tu sais que je ne critique jamais un cadeau et je sais que c'est pas poli de le faire mais... Je ne comprenais pas le tien. Tu sais que je n'aime pas les bijoux...

*Georges étonné*Mais je le sais, je ne t'ai jamais acheté ce collier, Anna.

*Anna* Mais si, ce collier. *le montre*

*Georges se leva*Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas acheté.

*Anna le regarda* Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu m'as acheté ?

*Georges*C'est un feu d'artifice qui écrit"Je t'aime" dans le ciel.

*Anna trouva ça mignon* J'ai eu aucun feu d'artifice dans mes cadeaux...

*Georges*Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, je me demande comment ce collier est arrivé là.

*Anna soupira. Puis, elle eut un doute* Tu as reçu quoi, de moi ?

*Georges avoua*C'est vrai que j'ai eu un truc assez ...spécial de ta part*Il sortit un énorme livre: une encyclopédie sur les plus grands sorciers de l'histoire.*Je me demandais ce qu'il t'était passé par la tête.

*Anna ouvrit de grands yeux* Même à Hermione j'achèterai pas un truc pareil !

*Georges*Il y a un chlurpe, ou un binz si tu préfères. Quelqu'un a forcément traficoté nos cadeaux!

*Anna hocha la tête* Ouais, et j'aimerais bien les récupérer !

*Georges se creusa la tête mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit...

*Anna soupira* J'ai mis du temps à faire le tien, en plus !

*Georges curieux*Qu'est-ce que c'était?

*Anna rougit* Un tableau de nous deux.

*Georges la prit dans ses bras*T'inquiètes pas on va le retrouver.

*Anna l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner de lui avoir crié dessus*

* * *

**Voilà! Oui, un petit problème n'est ce pas?**

***Anna*Où est Eric?**

***Stella*Ca, tu vas le savoir au prochain chapitre.**

***Fred*Et j'ai très très TRES peur de la réaction de Luny...**

***Severus* On en a tous TRES peur, surtout que c'est elle qui l'amène!**

**...Et je rappel qu'il est sorti de MA tête!**


	24. ERIC !

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG !**

***Anna* Et voilà, c'était à prévoir...**

***Severus* En même temps, ça aurait été trop beau que ça soit Rubys qui l'introduise...**

**Taisez-vous, et lisez !**

**Disclaimers : Harry Potter à moi, Anna à Rubys et Stella, Cereza, Esteban et Eric à Rowling ! Euh, non... Harry Potter à Rubys, Anna à Rowling et Stella, Cereza, Esteban et Eric à moi. Ah bah non, c'était toujours pas ça. Harry Potter à Rowling, Anna à moi et Stella, Cereza, Esteban et Eric à moi. Voilà ! Ouh, ça me retourne vraiment, son arrivée.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 24 : ERIC ! (ou là où l'auteur bave sur son clavier)**_

*Quelques dizaines de kilomètres plus loin, dans un manoir, deux vampires revenaient d'avoir chassé xD*

*Stella et Severus s'arrêtèrent de courir à l'entrée du manoir et rentrèrent dans le hall.*

*Severus la regarda* Eh bah, c'était autre chose qu'à Poudlard !

*Stella lui sourire*Ça tu l'as dit, c'était vraiment un chasse. Miam!

*Severus renifla alors* Stella, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans le coin.

*Stella le sentit aussi et dit à Severus*Reste derrière moi.*Elle alla ouvrir la porte prudemment, un très grand(2m13 pour être exacte!) vampire se tenait sur le perron de la porte. Il était blond avec des yeux couleur lagon. Stella s'exclama*Eric! *Il lui sourit*Ça fait longtemps,Votre Majesté.

*Severus n'aima pas le ton du vampire quand il dit ça xD*

*Stella*Arrête avec ces titres et entre*Elle s'écarta pour laisser le grand vampire passer*

*Severus et lui se toisèrent automatiquement xD*

*Stella à Eric*Je te présente Severus Rogue*Stella à Severus*Eric Price, un vieil ami de longue date.

*Les deux hommes continuent de se toiser*

*Stella se mordit l'intérieur de le joue*Euh.. Eric s'occupe de tout ce qui est en rapport avec les vampires de mon côté,des espions et autres quand je ne suis pas là. Bref*Elle se tourna vers Eric*Alors des nouvelles de ce qui se passe au sud de l'Angleterre*La vampire se tourna vers lui*On sait pourquoi il y a des disparitions d'humains.

*Severus resta en retrait et écouta*

*Stella croisa les bras*C'est bien ce à quoi je pense?*Eric*Malheureusement oui, les vampires de Voldemort, se gavent de sang humains. Et le nombre de disparus augmente de plus en plus. Nous avons arrêté un couple de vampire,comme je t'en ai parlé dans la lettre que je t'ai envoyé, des généraux de ta sœur qui s'occupaient de trouver les endroits des carnages.*

*Severus tilta au mot sœur. Ah bon, Stella avait une sœur ?*

*Stella se sentit mal d'un cou et crispa la mâchoire*C'est pas vrai!Le danger se rapproche trop rapidement, c'est une véritable armée de sorciers et de vampires assoiffés de sang qui va nous tomber dessus!... Quoi d'autre?*Eric* Apparemment il y a quelque chose qui intéresse tout particulièrement le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le ministère de la magie, mais nous ne savons pas ce que c'est.*

*Severus se crispa. Oh, lui, il savait ce que c'était. Mais il ne faisait pas confiance à ce vampire.

*Stella intriguée*Il faut faire des recherches.*Eric*Mes hommes s'en occupent en ce moment même.*Stella*Les traîtres,tu les as...*Eric hocha la tête*Oui, un pieu dans le cœur chacun mais il y a un hic.*Stella*Un hic?

*Severus écoutait désormais avec attention*

*Eric perdit sa froideur et se frotta la nuque, un peu gêné*Et ben... Tu vois, Rosaphyr, était au quartier général à ce moment et sur place on n'a pas trouvé que 2 vampires chez eux. Il y en avait un troisième... *Stella*Un troisième? *Eric*Oui, et tu sais que Rosaphyr n'accepte pas les injustices. C'est un petit garçon vampire de 4ans.*Stella percuta tout de suite*Non Eric!C'est NON!

*Severus, quand à lui, ne percuta pas du tout xD*

*Eric*Écoute il est jeune, ma femme s'est attachée à lui, s'il te plaît il n'est pas comme Robin.*Stella serra ses poings* La dernière fois que j'ai fait preuve de clémence envers un petit vampire, il nous a trahit quelques années plus tard et ça a coûté la vie d'Esteban et de bien d'autres!*Eric*Il est plus jeune ! Rosaphyr et moi nous en occuperons mieux que ses vrais parents ! Tu ne peux pas nous donner l'ordre de le tuer, il est innocent!*Stella*Robin, Esteban et moi on s'en est occupé comme de notre propre fils mais il a tué son père adoptif!*Eric*Ta sœur l'a tué.*Stella resta sans voix*

*Severus sentait que ça chauffait pas mal. Il n'était pas très sûr d'avoir tout compris non plus.*

*Stella dût s'asseoir*Elle a fait ça?...Mon dieu!*Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains*Eric, si c'est pour l'enfant que tu es venu, fait ce que tu veux. Dit le bonjour à Rosaphyr de ma part, et fait en sorte de savoir ce qui est dans le ministère.

*Severus hésita sur le coup à dire ce qu'il y avait au ministère. Puis, il se décida.* Stella ?

*Elle releva la tête où sur ses joues il y avait des larmes de sang*Oui, Severus?

*Severus s'assit à côté d'elle.* Ce que cherche Voldemort... Eh bien, je sais ce que c'est. C'est ce que gardait Arthur Weasley quand il a été attaqué.

*Eric fit un bond et Stella se redressa*Qu'est-ce que c'est?!

*Severus regarda Eric en semblant se demander s'il peut lui faire confiance. Après tout, il ne le connaît pas, ce type.*

*Stella comprit sa crainte et dit*Eric est le frère d'Esteban, on a grandi ensemble.

*Il hocha la tête. Bon, ok.* Voldemort cherche une prophétie du département des mystères.

*Eric pencha la tête légèrement*Une prophétie?

*Severus* Un prophétie à propos de lui et Potter.

*Eric méfiant tout d'un coup*Et comment tu le sais?

*Il pinça les lèvres* Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vouloir faire face à Voldemort. Nous avons des sources.

*Stella coupa Eric qui allait répliquer*Et tu sais de quoi elle parle?

*Severus hocha la tête* Littéralement, c'est une prophétie annonçant qu'un garçon né en Juillet -Potter- le vaincrait.

*Stella étonnée*Et c'est tout?

*Severus essaya de se rappeler* Je l'ignore.

*Stella se leva*Eric trouve des infos sur cette prophétie et envoie-les moi le plus vite possible.*Eric* Bien sûr, Stella.*Il se pencha vers elle et murmura*Tu es sure qu'on peut lui faire confiance?*Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus. Stella*S'il n'est pas de notre côté j'aurais déjà été assassinée dans mon sommeil, Eric!

*Eric recula un peu et rit*Tu sais très bien que tu es plus coriace que ça!*Stella le raccompagna à la porte quand le blond s'arrêta*Dans ton sommeil? Quoi tu as... avec lui?!*Stella avec toutes ses dents*Oui même transformé.*Eric secoua la tête*Inconsciente.*Stella répliqua*Dit le vampire qui a déjà transformé plusieurs humains.*Ils se chamaillèrent encore un peu puis Eric partit. Stella se retourna vers Severus*Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

*Severus la regarda* Je te regarde comment ?

*Stella*Avec jalousie*Elle lui sauta dans les bras*Mais tu es le seul qui ai mon cœur... Tu es aussi sceptique non?

*Severus soupira* Je sais pas, il me plaît pas trop cet Eric.

*Stella*C'est un ami d'enfance, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais quand il ment et qu'il me cache quelque chose... Et puis c'est Voldemort notre ennemi commun.*Chuchote*Je peux te demander quelque chose?

*Severus la regarda* Oui ?

*Stella*Serre-moi fort dans tes bras jusqu'à ce que j'oublie toutes ces atrocités.

*Severus sourit et la serra contre lui xD*

* * *

***Eric* Eh bah c'est...**

**ERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC !**

***Eric* Ahah, Luny, t'es là !**

**Toujours pour toi, mon beau gosse adoré. **

***Severus* Hum hum.**

***Stella* Vous êtes pas possible, vous deux.**

***George* Laissez tomber, on changera jamais c'te folle d'auteur.**

**Tu veux bien répéter... ? è_é**

***George* Euuuuuuuuuuh... J'vais aller m'occuper des demandes de review, hein ! ^^"**

**Pfff, quel lâche. Enfin bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé Eric. Enfin, le chapitre, je veux dire. :D**


	25. Préparation

**Oulà! Petit retard de publication!**

***Stella*On l'avait remarqué ça, Rubys.**

**Roh c'est bon, on a eut une semaine super chargée entre les ordinateurs qui plantent et les examens. Vous avez de la chance de ne pas être effacé à tout jamais!**

***Fred*Impossible, on est talentueux...  
**

***George*Magnifique...**

***Fred* Incroyable...**

***George* Unique...**

***Severus*Et absolument pas modeste.**

***George et Fred*EH!**

**En tout cas, le disclaimer n'a pas changé. Je reprise bien que Eric et Esteban sont à MWA malgré tout se que dit Luny!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 25 : Préparation**_

*Un peu trop rapidement au goût de certaines personnes les vacances de Noël se terminèrent et ce fut la rentrée pour tous, professeurs comme élèves.*

*Tout le monde était très excité à propos du bal*

*Les élèves. C'étaient surtout eux, les excités, ils cherchaient déjà depuis longtemps avec qui ils danseraient pour le bal. Et c'était toute une histoire au point que certains cours étaient perturbés par des règlements de comptes entre des garçons et filles qui accusaient d'avoir piqué la copine ou le copain de l'autre, bref certains profs avaient du mal à garder leur sang froid avec tous ces ados bourrés aux hormones mais pour d'autres profs, ils laissaient faire car leurs cours étaient animés XD(ex: en divination certains essayaient de savoir si la fille qu'ils voulaient inviter allait dire "oui"). En gros le château était survolté!*

*Anna était dans la salle commune de Griffondor et essayait vainement de calmer ses camarades*

*En faite, elle n'y arrivait pas du tout.*

*Anna s'éclaircit la gorge et cria* VOS GUEULES !

*Qui fut ignoré royalement par les autres xD*

*Anna pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge, lança un sonorus et recommença xD*

*Toutes les têtes furent tournées vers elle, une à deux secondes puis tous repartirent dans leurs discutions surexcitées. Pauvre préfète!*

*Anna s'affala dans un canapé et laissa tomber xD*

*Mais il faut dire que dans toutes les salles communes c'était le même foin! Alors relax Anna, tu es pas la seule à en baver*

*Anna prit un parchemin et une plume et entrepris de faire les comptes de Weasley Farce pour sorciers facétieux*

*Et dans un véritable brouhaha, c'est pas le plus facile à faire.*

*Anna lançait de temps en temps des regards vers son copain en se demandant ce qu'il attendait pour venir lui demander*

*Mais il se bougea rapidement et vient s'assoir près d'elle pour les comptes.*

*Anna lui sourit* Coucou.

*Georges l'embrassa à la nuque*Salut, alors tu t'en sors?

*Anna rit* Comme quelqu'un qui est entouré d'œstrogènes et testostérone en ébullition, tu vois.

*Georges rit*C'est vrai que c'est l'ébullition ici!

*Anna lui sourit et reparti dans ses calculs*

*Georges l'embêta un peu en la chatouillant pour jouer*

*Anna se tortillait de rire* George, arrête. *A ce moment, une voix parvint au-dessus d'elle* Anna, puisque mon coincé de frangin semble pas se décider, tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?

*Anna leva les yeux vers le jumeau de Georges*

*Fred lançait un sourire malicieux et légèrement provoquant*

*Georges se leva et dit*Et tu oses lui demander ça.

*Anna lui tira le bras* Assis-toi, George. *Fred* Tu sais, frérot, ça fait une semaine que t'as eu l'occasion de lui demander. J'voulais pas la laisser seule.

*Georges crispa les poings et s'avança vers son frère*

*Anna se mit entre eux.* Ça suffit ! Vous n'allez pas commencer à faire comme ces pauvres débiles ramollis du cerveau ! Je vous préviens, si vous vous battez, j'irai avec n'importe qui qui ne soit pas un Weasley. Même si n'importe qui devait être le crapaud de Neville !

*Georges se rassit près de Anna*

*Anna soupira et reprit ses compte* Fred, va plutôt inviter Katie. Par contre, je t'interdis d'inviter une de ses vipères d'amies.

*Fred tourna les talons raide*

*Anna regarda George* Voilà. C'est pas compliqué de pas se battre.

*Georges soupira*Tu veux être ma cavalière ?

*Anna sourit* Évidemment idiot !:

*Georges lui sourit et l'embrassa*

*Du côté des deux vampires, Severus était mort. La journée avait été... bah, mortelle. XD*

*Ouais, Severus était complètement sur les nerfs et Stella était... excitée pour le bal mais elle se tenait mieux que les élèves. XD

*Severus regarda sa chère et tendre avec désespoir xD*

*Stella regardait dans son armoire et étalait toutes les robes qu'elle avait, en les étalant sur son lit et ne sachant pas quoi choisir. XD*

*Severus, lui, refusait d'entrer dans ce débat xD*

*Et Stella n'arrêtait pas de lui lançer des coups d'œil à chaque fois qu'elle passait sa robe devant le miroir pour voir laquelle lui irait le mieux.*

*Severus avait décidé de ne pas l'aider xD*

*Stella*Bon, je suppose que tu vas mettre du noir non? Mmmh... *Elle regarda ses robes*

*Severus rit* Quel autre couleur, sinon ?

*Stella*Ben, je vois pas.*Elle rit et regarda les robes*

*Severus la contempla en train de regarder ses robes*

*Stella eut comme un déclic*Celle-là!*Elle s'empara d'une robe vert pomme sans manche avec bustier*Comment tu la trouve?*elle se tourna vers Severus assis à son bureau*

*Severus la regarda* Tu seras magnifique dedans

*Stella rangea les autre en quatrième vitesse (pourtant il y en avait beaucoup XD), et sortit -au grand malheur de Severus- une boite à bijoux pour trouver un collier, des bracelets et accessoires...*

*Severus eut soudain envie de s'enfuir xD*

*Mais à sa grande surprise, elle trouva immédiatement ce qu'elle cherchait: une paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent comme les deux bracelets et un magnifique collier aussi en argent avec pour pendentif une émeraude ovale toute simple.*

*Severus la regarda en essayant de l'imaginer avec*

*Stella les posa près de la robe et attrapa la main de Severus pour qu'il se lève*Viens, on va réviser un peu la valse! Je crois que tu en as besoin*Elle rit*

*Severus grimaça* Je suis vraiment obligé ?

*Stella le leva de force -facile pour un vamp- et lui positionna les mains et dit*C'est une obligation de ta petite amie!

*Severus grimaça et se laissa faire malgré lui*

*Stella*Pied gauche, rotation, laisse ton pied glisser en avant... C'est ça!

*Severus arriva à ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds xD*

*Elle l'embrassa sur le nez en le félicitant.*

*Severus lui sourit et l'embrassa*

*Stella le lâcha puis s'étala sur le lit*

*Severus lui sourit en s'assaillant sur le lit*

*Stella se pelota contre lui et soupira*

*Il la regarda* Ça va ?

*Stella*Eric m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire que les vampires se déchaînaient. C'est une véritable hécatombe dans le sud et ça arrive doucement vers le nord.

*Severus soupira* J'espère que vous pourrez freiner ça.

*Stella se redressa*Nous ferons tout pour les ralentir mais ils vont être aux portes de Poudlard vite, très vite. Je sens que la guerre est sur le point d'éclater et... Je vais devoir être sur tous les fronts.*

*Severus lui caressa les cheveux* T'es pas obligée d'être partout.

*Stella*C'est vrai, mon but principal est d'éliminer leur chef -qui est aussi garde personnel de Voldemort- et de pouvoir donner le champ libre au Survivant.

*Severus la regarda avec inquiétude* Je ne pourrais rien faire puisque sinon je grillerais ma couverture.

*Stella lui caressa la joue*Je sais, et puis je ne veux pas que tu sois là entre des vampires assoiffé de sangs et complément fou. Tu m'es trop précieux pour que tu te battes à mes coté et j'ai besoin de toute mon attention sur ma cible.

*Severus* Je pourrais dire la même chose.

*Stella le regarda dans les yeux*Même si je suis en train de perdre le combat, tu as interdiction formelle de me secourir. C'est compris?

*Severus secoua la tête* Si il t'arrive un truc très grave, je ne resterais pas sans rien faire.

*Stella inflexible*Non, elle te tuera sans aucune hésitation.

*Severus* Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles mais si elle te fait du mal ça n'aura pas d'importance.

*Stella se renfrogna*C'est ma sœur, une originelle comme moi dopée au sang d'humain.

*Severus la regarda* Je savais pas que tu avais une sœur.

*Stella s'assit sur lit*C'est ma sœur jumelle, exactement comme moi mais folle à lier à cause du sang.

*Severus soupira*

*Stella grimaça*Elle joue avec ses proies si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

*Il hocha la tête*

*Stella se blottit contre le prof de potion et attendit que Morphée vienne la chercher*

*Morphée arriva bien vite x)*

*Pour emporter les deux vampires dans un profond sommeil.*

* * *

**Je paris que plusieurs choses vous intrigue, eh,eh! **

***Anna*Et je me prend un gros vent au début!**

**Il faut bien de temps en temps et puis, vivement le bal!**

***George*Et moi non!**

***Stella*Chut! Ne leur raconte pas la suite voyons!**


	26. Un bal qui tourne au vinaigre

**Eheh.**

***George* Oh, ça va.**

**Eheh.**

***Stella* Ca va, hein !**

**Eheh. **

***Severus* Luny, on a compris !**

**Bon, bon, ça va ! Alors, nous avons droit à un chapitre très interessant et plutôt long par rapport à d'habitude ! Avec du sang et du sang !**

***Stella* On t'a dit que c'est pas drôle !**

**Chut et lisez !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 26 : Un bal qui tourne au vinaigre (pas bon pour le punch, ça!)**_

*Et enfin, l'événement tant attendu arriva : Le jour du bal !*

*L'école était dans une véritable ébullition bien bouillante, les élèves se préparaient ainsi que les professeurs.*

*Anna était dans le dortoir des cinquième année fille pour se changer. Sa robe était dure à mettre seule et jamais Angélina, Katie ou Alicia ne l'aiderait, contrairement à Hermione, Lavande et compagnie*

*Hermione l'aida à enfiler sa robe puis elle mit son maquillage et se regarda dans le miroir.*

*Anna demanda* Tu as mon masque ?

*Elle le sortit de son sac, il était assorti avec sa robe (donc je ne sais pas la couleur x)) et tacha de le mettre bien pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. En fait ils avaient tous dut en acheter un en quatrièmes vitesses parce que Dumbledore ne leur avait dit que il y a trois jours que c'était un bal masqué.*

*Anna se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait du mal à se reconnaître là-dedans.*

*Elle fit un tour sur elle-même. Hermione applaudit*Waou! Tu es magnifique!

*Anna sourit et l'aida à son tour à mettre sa robe* Tu y vas avec qui ?

*Hermione, rougissant*Ron...

*Anna eut un grand sourire tandis que Lavande manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive xD*

*Anna l'aida à mettre sa robe bleu ciel et de la coiffé, puis elle mit le maquillage et le masque dans les même ton.*

*Le plus long fut bien sur la coiffure. Bref, quand vint l'heure, elles étaient prêtes*

*Elles descendirent dans la salle commune pour trouver leurs cavaliers, du côté de Stella c'était aussi le moment de mettre le masque et de retrouver Severus.*

*Le bal commença doucement dans la joie et la bonne humeur*

*La Grande Salle était entièrement transformée avec une immense piste de danse où derrière sur l'estrade jouaient les musiciens, la salle fut remplie de couples en moins de deux.*

*Anna regarda George en souriant* Ça me rappelle un peu à noël.

*Anna rit*Oui mais il n'y a pas de neige là.

*Severus marcha quant à lui sur le pied de sa partenaire x)*

*Stella riait*Tu t'en sors mieux que la première fois quand même!

*Severus fit la gueule tout du long xD*

*Stella leva les yeux-enfin le seul qu'il lui restait- au ciel magique du plafond et lui dit*Allez souris sinon je te fais danser pendant TOUTE la soirée.

*Severus sourit, bizarrement xD*

*Pas très loin d'eux Anna elle aussi avait un cavalier pas très doué. XD*

*Anna grimaça* Ça c'était mon pied, George. Franchement, même Ron danse mieux que toi.

*Georges*Ne pousse pas trop*Il lui montra la couple Hermione/Ron*T'as vu, il a failli la faire tomber!

*Anna rit* Tu as raison, c'était méchant. Disons que mon frère danse mieux.

*Georges soupira, ouais Harry s'en sortait pas mal*

*Anna souffla* Mais tu dansais mieux que lui, l'année dernière.

*Georges pouffa et la musique devint plus... Rock'n roll! Le groupe des Zarb Sisters était monté sur scène. Stella abrégea le calvaire de son cavalier en l'emmenant prendre un rafraîchissement au buffet.*

*Severus fut content d'arrêter de danser. Pourtant, il avait un mauvais pressentiment quand à cette soirée.*

*Stella lui tendit une coupe de champagne pendant qu'elle en prenait une pour elle quand soudain elle se figea et lança un regard circulèrent dans la salle.*

*Severus remarqua aussitôt cela.* Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

*Stella posa la coupe là où elle l'avait pris et regarda les personnes autour d'eux*Il y a des intrus, des vampires!

*Severus posa à son tour sa coupe et se mit à parcourir la salle du regard, cherchant du nez l'odeur d'un vampire*

*Stella lui murmura en fixant un homme déguisé*Des sorciers aussi*Elle le perdit de vue dans la foule*

*Severus regarda la foule de jeunes qui ne se doutaient de rien*

*Stella écarquilla les yeux, oh non! Pas ELLE!*Severus il faut prévenir le directeur immédiatement!

*Severus lui prit la main et la tira vers Dumbledore quand soudain...*

*Par un signal de la vampire qu'elle n'avait pas repéré, les sorciers et vampires se jetèrent sur les ados.*

*Anna plongea sur le côté quand un sorcier voulu l'attraper. Comme plusieurs personnes aillant réussi à leur échapper, elle attaqua.* Stupéfix !

*Stella lâcha la main de Severus, se mettant en chasse de son double qui avait les MEMES fringues, bijoux et masque! Elle cassa le pied d'une chaise qui lui servit de pieux pour deux vampires qui allaient mordre des élèves.*

*C'était la panique, l'hécatombe. Severus essaya de porter secours à qui il pouvait*

*Stella dut sauver des personnes et elle perdit de vue son double mais quand elle sauva une élève de troisième année, elle reconnut immédiatement la voix dans son dos: son double*Alors sœurette, sa boom?*Stella se retourna et vit avec horreur qu'elle avait un élève en otage*Lâche-le immédiatement!

*Le pauvre Neville essaya de se débattre mais la jumelle de Stella resserra son emprise* Et pourquoi ça ? Il a l'odeur du sang noble et courageux, ça doit être un festin.

*Stella lui sauta dessus et poussa violemment Neville loin de sa sœur aux yeux verts, elle se releva à peine que son double lui sauta à son tour dessus tous crocs dehors.*

*Severus vit Stella se battre avec rage contre sa sœur et commença à s'inquiéter*

*Il aurait dû s'inquiéter pour lui...Stella entre deux coups de griffes vit un vampire avec une arbalète à pieux, Stella hurla en se jetant entre le pieux et Severus*NON!*Et elle prit le pieux en plein cœur...*

*Un silence de mort se fit dans la salle. Tous regardez Stella qui venait de se prendre dans le cœur un pieu. Personne ne compris chez les élèves sauf Anna qui retint un cri d'horreur*

*Stella s'effondra contre Severus qui la rattrapa choqué, les yeux exorbités, sa peau se dessécha et ses veines devinrent d'un bleu-noir...Le double s'approcha de sa sœur et dit avec un grand sourire sadique*Mon dieu! Alors comme ça, sœurette tu aurais trouvé le remplaçant d'Esteban... Tu sais quoi? La prochaine fois ce sera ma cible...Prioritaire*Elle d'accroupie près de sa jumelle*...Je veux que tu le vois mourir sous tes yeux*Il eut un grand 'CRAC" et tous les sorciers et vampires disparurent*

*Anna regarda sa prof de DCFM et se rappela en début d'année. "Je risque de ne pas rester longtemps." C'était si vrai...*

*Une voix raisonna dans la salle*Eh le petit vampire de ma chère sœur, t'a intérêt à bien courir!*Il eut un rire effroyable*

*Severus serra les dents et marmonna* Cause toujours, empousa. *D'une certaine manière, c'était une insulte. Les empousa étaient les ancêtres des vampires dans la mythologie grecque. Lorsqu'on les voyait sous leur véritable forme, elles étaient affreusement laides. Une de leurs jambes était en bronze et l'autre avait des poils d'âne. Pour un vampire, c'était une horrible insulte*

*Il posa le regard sur Stella inerte dans ses bras, sa gorge se serra violemment et il la serra contre elle. Sur ses joues des larmes de sangs coulèrent...*

*Anna détacha le regard de cette scène et celui-ci se posa sur.. George*

*Il avait les yeux rivés sur le corps de Stella, il était littéralement choqué. Soudain quelque chose que personne ne croyait capable, surtout maintenant et encore moins Severus se passa...*

*Tout le monde était soufflé, choqué, étonné. Anna en oublia son George quelques instants tellement ça paraissait impossible. Parce qu'à la stupéfaction général, l'étonnement de tous...*

*La main droite de Stella tressaillit et bougea lentement vers le pieu qu'elle empoigna et retira d'un coup sec. Elle se "réveilla" en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air salvatrices contre l'épaule de Severus figé d'étonnement. Stella lui murmura en s'agrippant à son bras*...Du sang...

*Et comme par hasard, l'odeur du sang flottait dans la salle. Si c'est pas merveilleux d'avoir une vampire assoiffée au milieu de blessés trop sonnés pour réagir.*

*Stella se retint contre l'instinct le plus primitif des vampires et mordit dans le cou de Severus qui reçu une décharge électrique de la tête aux pieds*

*Anna réfléchit à toute vitesse. Vite, un truc pour détourner l'attention. Elle se souvint alors d'un truc et cria pour que chaque élève l'entende.* Mon dieu, George, tu es blessé ! *Aussitôt, tous regardèrent les blessés, et Severus put emmener Stella loin des regards.*

*Georges avait compris la manœuvre et fit semblant d'avoir était touché au bras*

*Anna regarda George. Il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il était VRAIMENT blessé*

*Georges pâlit en voyant du sang, son sang! Il coulait près de sa gorge, il se rendit compte que ça venait de son oreille...*

*Anna s'accroupit à côté de lui en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux* Comment tu te sens, Georgie ? *Elle déchira un bout de sa robe et l'appuya sur l'oreille*

*Georges choqué lui demanda d'une petite voix*Qu'est-ce que j'a...? Mon oreille... elle...

*Anna* Je... Je sais pas exactement, j'ai pas regardé. *Elle ôta le tissu et porta sa main à sa bouche*

*Georges voyant son expression*Quoi?!

*Anna le regarda* George, ton oreille, tu... Elle... *Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge*

*Georges repoussa le tissu et à sa grande horreur, entre les cheveux et le sang... il ne trouva pas son oreille! Il regarda Anna choqué.*

*Anna pleurait à flot, désormais* Je... Je suis sure que Mme Pomfresh pourra te soigner.

*En parlant du loup, l'infirmière arriva vers eux et fit son possible pour Georges mais, l'oreille avait disparu dans la bataille. Aucun moyen de la retrouver...*

*Anna prit la main de George et la serra fort. Fred était arrivé entre deux et serrait tout aussi fort l'épaule de son frère*

*Autour d'eux c'était blessés, chocs, larmes, peurs et si il y avait des morts on ne les avait pas encore annoncés*

*Au final, Anna fut la première à parler.* Je veux être là quand ta mère te verra, sérieux. *On sentait qu'elle essayait de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère*

*Georges murmura*Maintenant, je suis en saint...J'ai l'auréole...*Pas très bonne blague mais on fait ce qu'on peut surtout dans un moment pareille*

*Anna eut un petit sourire* Et puis, tu pourras toujours être mon oreill...er ! *Elle éclata de rire, ses nerfs la lâchant*

*Les garçons eurent de pauvres sourires et Fred les serra fort contre lui.*

*Anna les regarda* Bah, au moins, ceux qui ne sont pas moi pourront enfin vous différencier. Sauf si on fait croire que c'est Fred qui a eu l'oreille coupé.

*Georges*Dommage, ça risque de se savoir très vite.*Fred revint plus rapidement à la réalité et murmura* Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

*Anna regarda George avec effroi* Dis-moi que c'était un humain qui t'a fait ça. Ou qu'il a pas utilisé les crocs.

*Georges*Je me suis battu avec beaucoup de monde mais je suis presque sûr que ses... Non finalement, sa doit être un coup de griffe. C'est pas des crocs.

*Anna le regarda avec inquiétude. Elle-même avait été légèrement mordue mais Zeus sait comment elle avait réussi à extraire le poison immédiatement après*

*D'ailleurs en parlant de vampire, où étaient passés Stella et Rogue? Elle avait vu Rogue porter hors de la salle la vampire.*

*Ils étaient dans la salle des trophées, fermée à clé par le maître des potions*

*Stella était pendu à son cou depuis un bon moment, buvant son sang sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Revivre était exclusif au vampire originel mais c'était après que tout se jouait vraiment, il fallait assez de sang pour que son organisme reparte bien.*

*Severus la regardait aspirer son sang en silence*

*Stella mit toute sa volonté pour déplanter ses crocs, si elle continuait comme ça elle allait le tuer ! Elle crispa ses mains au bras droit de Severus et lui murmura*Il faut que je chasse sinon je vais saigner le moindre élève qui passe...

*Severus ouvrit une fenêtre et l'amena dans la forêt*

*Stella sentit immédiatement les cœurs des animaux tout près et se jeta littéralement dessus, pour la première fois Severus la vit recouverte de sang de la tête au pied. Elle aspirait le sang encore plus vite qu'avec une briquette et une paille.*

*Severus en profita pour chasser aussi avec cependant plus de retenue. Il surveillait Stella du coin de l'œil au cas où*

*Sa peau redevint normal et ses veines reprirent leurs couleurs habituelles, elle en tua encore cinq puis se laissa choir sur un tronc d'arbre à sol.*

*Severus s'assit à côté d'elle* Ça va ?

*Stella, la main sur le cœur pour être sûre que la blessure se referme bien*C'est à moi de te demander ça.

*Severus fit* C'est pas moi qui vient de mourir et revivre.

*Stella*Et c'est pas moi qui ai vu quelqu'un se faire transpercer le cœur par un pieu pour le sauver... Bon sang ! *Elle se toucha la gorge*C'est la première fois que je fais ça, j'ai encore la gorge en feu. Mais combien de litres j'ai bu?*Elle regarda le cadavre à leurs pieds*

*Severus secoua la tête* Je sais pas. Mais si tu as besoin de te remettre, ça me parait normal.

*Stella soupira et s'appuya contre lui*Laisse-moi cinq minutes, après il faut qu'on prévienne Eric et qu'on voit si il n'y a pas d'élèves manquant à l'appel...

*Severus soupira* C'est pas exactement le bal que tout le monde espérait passer. Mais je crois que tu dois une fière chandelle à Potter.

*Stella*Ouais mais je crois que les esprits sont à nouveaux en marche et il va sûrement y avoir des malins qui auront compris. J'ai quand même enlevé ce put... ce pieu avec ma main!

*Severus eut un rire cynique* Tu parles. Potter a fait la chose qui marche le mieux : elle a semé la panique. Ils doivent tellement être en train de flipper qu'ils n'y pensent même plus et demain on parlera sûrement plus des blessures de guerres de X et Y plutôt que de ton pieu.

*Stella grogna et lui dit*Montre-moi ce que je t'ai fait.

*Severus soupira et lui montra*

*Stella serra les dents, n'osant pas approcher un millimètre de plus de cette veine juteuse, elle se mordit le poignet et le mit sous le nez de Severus.*J'ai failli t'arracher la tête heureusement que tu ne t'es pas débattu.*Elle baissa les yeux*Allez bois!

*Severus la regarda* Je vais bien, Stella. Tu n'es pas obligée.

*Elle eut un étrange sourire*Aller, t'inquiète pas , bois et après on va aller voir à l'école comment ça se passe.

*Severus finit par boire le sang de Stella en se demandant quand même à quoi ça servait puisqu'il avait chassé*

*Stella se sentit en vie quand il la mordit. C'est bon, ils n'étaient pas morts! Elle sentit des larmes arriver mais elle les refoula, c'était trop tôt pour se lâcher. Quelques minutes après ils rentèrent dans l'école.*

*La Grande Salle avait été évacuée de ses blessés. Çà et là, on voyait des élèves hagards cherchant un repaire.*

*Stella sortit de nul part une petite fiole de liquide jaune et avant de la boire dit à Severus dit*Tu seras mon nez aujourd'hui, il faut que j'aille voir les blessés à l'infirmerie.

*Severus hocha la tête*

*Elle grimaça et toussa un peu après que la verveine soit dans son organisme*

*Severus et elle partirent ensuite en direction de l'infirmerie*

*Stella contempla avec horreur le nombre de blessés, l'infirmière courrait partout aidée par certains profs et élèves qui avait eu de la chance, vers le fond elle vit le directeur se pencher l'air grave au-dessus du cou d'un élève. Stella comprit immédiatement et se précipita vers eux.*

*Dumbledore la regarda arriver et ne fit aucun commentaire laissant supposer qu'elle se soit retiré le moindre pieu. L'élève geignait sur son lit.*

*Stelle regarda la morsure, prit une goutte de sang et goûta: venin !*Severus envoie un message à Eric, demande lui de venir avec des vampires pour protéger l'école et de venir me rejoindre ici!

*Severus partit faire cela immédiatement. Dumbledore soupira* Il est le seul dans ce cas, heureusement. *A côté, Anna était mal à l'aise. Elle était là pour George qui était sur le lit à côté de Connor Stoll, le sixième année de Poufsouffle qui s'était fait mordre. Elle porta imperceptiblement sa main à son poignet*

*Stella ne prit pas le temps d'expliquer, inspira un bon coup et planta les crocs sur la morsure de l'élève et commença à filtrer le sang pour enlever le venin de son organisme.*

*Le pauvre Connor criait de douleur. Se faire extraire du venin de vampire n'était pas exactement très doucereux*

*Pour Stella non plus ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, elle devait contenir le venin tous en aspirant et recrachant le sang. Elle maintenait aussi élève qui voulait échapper à ses crocs.*

*Le venin finit par être totalement aspiré*

*Juste au moment où un grand vampire blond arriva avec Severus, Stella se redressa et lui ordonna*Il y a des élèves qui ont besoin de sang Eric, fait des transfusions immédiatement!

*Bientôt, tous les élèves aillant besoin de sang furent transfusés.*

*Stella s'approcha de Georges*Désolé, je ne peux rien faire pour quelque chose de perdu.

*Anna prit la main de George tandis que Fred mis sa tête entre ses mains*

*Stella*Mais je peux soigner ces marques de griffes si tu bois mon sang.

*George secoua la tête* Ça va aller. J'ai pas trop envie de vous prendre du sang, vous voyez.

*Stella opina*Comme tu veux, mais je ne pourrais plus te soigner après, tu en seras marqué à vie.*Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Anna et à Fred*Et vous vous n'avez rien?

*Fred secoua la tête* Ça va, m'd'ame. *Anna ne dit rien, quant à elle*

*Stella la regarda*Merci, Annabella.*Puis elle tourna les talons vers Eric*L'école est sous protection?*Eric*Oui, il y a même des sorciers qui patrouillent.*Stella opina*Trouve comment ils ont pu entrer dans l'école*Le grand blond hocha la tête et disparut en un coup de vent.*

*Anna regarda George* Comment tu te sens, Georgie ?

*Georges*Ça va, et toi?*Il lui prit la main*

*Anna* Ça va. J'ai que des égratignures. *Elle remonta la manche de la main qui tenait George*

*Georges l'a pris dans ses bras*Alors je vais bien si tu vas bien.

*Anna sourit et se blottit contre lui. Puis, Mme Pomfresh lança que la visite était terminée et elle et Fred durent partir*

* * *

***George* Ce chapitre n'était pas plaisant du tout !**

***Stella* Je suis bien d'accord !**

***Anna* On a vraiment connu des jours meilleurs !**

**Moi je l'aime bien !**

***Eric* Normal, je suis dedans !**

**Eh, beau gosse, prends pas trop la grosse tête, hein !**

**La prochaine fois, un chapitre court mais... assez... hum... créateur de polémique ! ;)**

***George* Mais de quoi elle parle ?**

**Rien, c'est rien.**


	27. Problèmes de couples

**Ah, là, là, je sens que sa va être intéressant tous ça!**

***Severus*Moi je le sens pas.**

***George*Moi NON PLUS.**

***Anna et Stella*C'est vraiment, vraiment bizarre...**

**Mais allez, en selle! Le disclaimer est toujours le même. Je rapelle bien que Eric et Esteban sont à moi.**

***Fred*On commençait à le savoir Rubys.**

**Chut!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 27 : Problèmes de couples_**

*Ils remontèrent dans la salle commune de Griffondor tel des zombies, ils avaient encore du mal à avaler l'attaque surprise comme la plus part des personnes dans le château.*

*Anna s'appuya contre lui* C'est fou... Pourquoi.. Comment...

*Fred lui passa le bras autour des épaules*Chut! Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil comme nous tous.

*Anna* Je ne suis pas sure qu'une simple nuit de somme suffira à nous remettre...

*Fred*Je sais mais c'est le mieux à faire. On peut pas jouer aux héros tout le temps.

*Anna soupira et enfouie son visage contre son torse pour pleurer* C'était tellement horrible...

*Fred l'enlaça et lui caressa les cheveux doucement*Chut, Anna, chut... C'est fini.

*Anna continua de pleurer* Tant de cris, de morts... C'est... Je ne veux plus voir de trucs comme ça, j'ai trop vu, trop vécu d'horreurs !

*Fred la serra un peu plus fort*Anna...

*Anna leva la tête vers lui en sanglotant*

*Il lui prit le menton, se plongeant dans ses yeux noisettes...*

*Anna resta ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues*

*Très lentement, il effleura ses lèvres...*

*Mais ce fut elle qui, vraiment, fit le premier pas. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, presque de façon pressente, mais avec un besoin infini de tendresse et de réconfort*

*Fred en fut au départ sonné mais il répondit à son baiser avec passion*

*Anna se demandait intérieurement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle sortait avec George ! Elle aimait... Lequel aimait-elle, en fait ? Elle était perdue. Il n'empêche qu'elle était là, en train d'embrasser le jumeau de son copain*

*Fred lui-même pensa à ce qu'il était en train de faire: la copine de son frère dans ses bras!... Pourtant, il la désirait tant*

*Anna finit par rompre le baiser* Désolée...

*Fred chuchota*Je ne le suis pas.

*Anna se détacha et partit presque en courant vers son dortoir*

*Fred resta un moment-là dans le silence de la salle commune puis monta à son tour dans son dortoir.*

*Ginny, qui avait tout vu, se frotta les yeux avec perplexité*

*Elle secoua la tête trop pleine d'événement de la journée, elle préféra aller se coucher avant que Voldemort apparaisse au beau milieu de la salle commune, ivre, dansant la macarena et chantant des chansons paillardes.*

*Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, tout le monde était sonné et peu arrivaient à s'en remettre*

*Le directeur avait fait une annonce pour dire que les cours seraient annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre.*

*Anna soupira de soulagement. Elle aurait détesté avoir cours après tout ça.*

*Comme la plus tard des personnes dans la salle.*

*Anna décida d'aller voir George juste après le petit déjeuner. Elle capta alors le regard Ginny qui la regardait étrangement* Ça va ?

*Ginny lui répondit en replongeant dans son bol*Oui, oui.

*Anna fut étonnée de sa réaction inhabituelle. Mais bon, ils étaient tous sonnés, alors...*

*Elle sortit de la salle au moment où Eric rentra en se dirigeant directement vers Stella.*

*Severus regarda le vampire arriver en se demandant quelles nouvelles il allait apporter*

*Stella lâcha le toast qu'elle avait à peine touché et lança un "Quoi?!" plutôt sonore juste après que le grand vampire lui ai chuchotait quelques chose.*

*Tous se tournèrent vers la professeure*

*Elle demanda plus bas*Tu es sure?*Le blond hocha la tête*A cent pour cent.

*Severus se tourna vers eux avec le regard interrogatif*

*Mais Stella ne fit pas attention à lui et sauta sur ses pieds et ils partirent à grands pas hors de la salle.*

*Tous regardèrent les deux vampires sortir en se demandant où ils allaient*

*Quelques heures plus tard, on les vit réapparaître à la lisière de la forêt. Stella et Eric se séparèrent après qu'il l'eut ramenée à l'entrée du château, songeuse elle marcha lentement vers son bureau.*

*Severus la rejoignit* Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

*Stella le regarda en se mordant la lèvre*Je sais comment ils sont entrés ici.

*Severus la regarda* Alors ?

*Stella* Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as fait boire l'essence de la pomme, des Mangemorts sont arrivés. Et à ton avis, il venait d'où?

*Severus* Euh... Très bonne question. La réponse logique ça serait "du château" non ?

*Stella secoua la tête*Non, impossible. Il n'y a eu aucune brèche magique ou physique dans la barrière qui protège l'école. Alors? *Elle attendait sa réponse*

*Severus tenta* Ils étaient d'jà là ?

*Stella lui donna un petite tape sur la tête*Mais non, idiot!*Elle expliqua*Je suis redescendu avec Eric et il m'a montré un passage que l'on avait pas vu, nous l'avons pris et devine quoi? Il parcourt environs cinq kilomètres hors de l'enceinte de l'école et débouche sur une grotte en haut d'une montagne escarpée.

*Severus la regarda* Donc c'est un autre passage secret qui conduit au château. Je sais que les jumeaux Weasley et les deux Potter en connaissent un pataquès mais celui-là, m'étonnerais qu'ils connaissent.

*Stella *Oui, et il a beau être pas pratique, ils sont bien passé par là. On a retrouvé des traces, les vampires de Eric le surveillent maintenant. Ils ne pourront plus entrer.

*Severus hocha la tête* Tant mieux.

*Stella relâcha ses épaules crispées par le stress et passa une main sur son visage fatigué.*J'ai beau tourner la question dans tous les sens, je n'ai pas de réponse clair qui me vient à l'esprit...Pourquoi ont-il attaqué l'école?

Severus réfléchit* Pour provoquer ?

*Stella* J'en sais rien *Elle s'assit sur son lit* Cereza a un esprit tortueux, manipulateur et sanguinaire... J'ai du mal à la cerner même si c'est ma jumelle.

*Severus s'assit à côté d'elle sans rien dire*

*Stella se blottit contre lui*Parfois je me demande si on a les même parents ou si c'est mon contraire. Pourtant c'est bien ma sœur, même si nous sommes différentes au point de vouloir nous entre-tuer.

*Severus soupira* On a tous un Némésis, quelque part...

*Stella*On devrait être du même côté, être une famille soudée...*Elle sentit des larmes venir*Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait?*Elle enfouit son visage contre son torse*Bon sang!

*Severus lui caressa les cheveux* Ne t'en fais pas...

*Stella*On peut pas rester ici, je mets les élèves en danger alors qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça.

*Severus soupira* Écoute, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

*Stella se redressa*Écoute moi bien Severus Rogue, je suis venue dans cette école pour la protéger et pouvoir aider le frère d'Anna à tuer Voldemort sauf que le temps a joué contre moi alors que j'étais prête à mourir une fois. On a ouvert ce passage pour trouver cette foutue pomme, donnant l'accès à l'école alors si c'est ma faute et maintenant la cible de ma sœur c'est ici.

*Severus soupira* Écoute, je te dis que c'est pas ta faute alors c'est pas ta faute.

*Stella se leva d'un bond*Raah! Tu m'énerves!*Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et murmura*Eric, viens!

*Eric arriva* Tu m'as demandé ?

*Stella inspira* Fais ce que je t'ai dit.*Eric laissa un coup d'œil à Severus*Tu es sure ? *Stella cria*C'est un ordre de ta souveraine!*Eric se tourna vers Severus*Bien...

*Severus cligna des yeux* Que... Qu'est-ce que...

*Eric l'attrapa et lui injecta une dose suffisante de verveine dans les veines. Stella*Désolée mais c'est pour ton bien...

*Severus se sentit faiblir*

*Stella froide*Eric, on y va.*Eric prit le prof de potion sur l'épaule et sauta par la fenêtre après Stella et ils disparurent dans la forêt interdite.*

* * *

**J'adore! Des embrouilles! Des problèmes! Du mystère! C'est ABSOLUMENT ce qu'il nous faut!**

***Eric*Elle va encore nous faire exploser de disjoncteur!**

***Severus*Si tu aurais été là avant, tu aurais vu qu'elle l'a déjà fait!**

***Stella*Stop! Pas d'engueulade!**

***Anna*Ca a déjà commencer ma vieille.**

***Stella*Je ne suis PAS vieille!**

***George*Je n'y crois pas trop.**

***Fred*Moi non plus.**

***Stella*EH!**


	28. A bout de nerf

**J'étais tranquillement en train de relire et je me suis rendu compte que ce chapitre avait eu des petits problèmes de publications. Aussi je le remets comme il se doit d'être.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 28 : A bout de nerf**_

*Personne dans le château ne se doutait de ce qu'il se passait*

*Du directeur aux élèves fouineurs (suivez mon regard vers le trio), les vampires continuaient à faire leur ronde habituel autour de l'école.*

*Parlant de fouineurs, la fouineuse en chef (suivez mon regard vers... doit-on vraiment le précisez ?) arriva à l'infirmerie*

*Anna ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et alla vers Georges.*

*Elle s'assoit à côté de son lit* Coucou.

*Georges lui sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrassait*Coucou, Anna.

*Anna se pencha et l'embrassa avec amour* Va mieux ?

*Georges*Depuis que tu es là, oui.

*Anna rit* Alors je devrais rester longtemps. Tes parents sont pas encore passés ? J'ai entendu dire que ceux des blessés avaient été prévenus et pouvaient venir.

*Georges lui tendit une lettre*C'est de ma mère, je lui ai renvoyait une aussi. Elle doit restait près de mon père, elle viendra plus tard.

*Anna prit la lettre et l'ouvrit* Mon dieu, j'arrive pas à lire tellement ça a bavé !

*Georges grimaça*C'est des larmes...

*Anna soupira* Je sais...

*Georges essaya de changeait de sujet*Alors quoi de neuf? Une attaque de loup-garou?

*Anna se retint de rire* Pas encore mais j'ai rien en argent alors j'suis un peu dans la mouise.

*Georges rit*Tu peux toujours lui balançait le collier que je ne t'ai pas achetais pour noël!

*Anna lui prit la main* Au moins, il servira à quelque chose. T'imagine. Fenrir Greback. Mille-neuf-cent-ch'sais pas combien - 1996. Tué par un collier pas acheté par Georges Weasley. "On t'avais toujours dit qu'on finira par t'avoir en laisse, mec"*

*Ils partirent dans un fou rire qui leur firent du bien après tu les événements de la journée passait*

*Anna arrêta de rire en premier et pensa à ce qu'elle avait fait avec Fred la veille. Bon, ok, c'était qu'un baiser mais quand même...*

*Georges qui n'a pas vus son expression*Sinon pour les cours, on fait comment?

*Anna le regarda* Bah, pour l'instant, il y en a pas jusqu'à ordre contraire.

*Georges étonné*Sérieux?! Ben ça, c'est super!

*Anna eut un petit sourire et ne put détacher son regard du bandage qui couvrait l'endroit où se tenait auparavant une oreille*

*Georges le remarqua*Eh, Anna regarde-moi dans les yeux.

*Anna détourna le regard et obtempéra* Pardon. J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que...

*Il l'embrassa tendrement*C'est pas grave.

*Anna prolongea de la même manière puis détacha, se sentant un peu coupable*

Georges*Aller sourit, tu as un véritable ange gardien avec une auréole pour te protéger Anna!

*Anna ne put retenir un sourire* Les anges ne sont pas blonds ?

*Georges*J'ai un peu abusé du soleil.

*Anna rit* Et moi des carottes.

*Ils repartirent dans un fou rire et Anna resta le reste de la journée avec Georges jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière la fiche à la porte.*

*Anna remonta dans la salle commune en souriant, contente que George aille bien.*

*Elle alla vers son dortoir mais croisa une Ginny qui fit un bond en la voyant.*Sa va?

*Ginny se mordit les lèvres* Hein euh ouais, ouais. * Anna fronça les sourcils* T'es sure ?

*Ginny*Oui, plus que je te le dit. *Et elle s'engouffra dans les dortoirs des 4eme années*

*Anna ne compris pas trop ce qu'il se passait et avisa Fred* Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta sœur ?

*Fred haussa les sourcils*Bonne question.

*Anna se laissa aller sur un fauteuil* J'sais pas ce qu'elle a, elle me regarde bizarre aujourd'hui.

*Fred s'assit en face d'elle*Ben t'es pas la seule, moi elle me regarde comme si j'avais écrit sur le front "PD", bref elle s'est aussi sauver quand j'ai voulu savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

*Anna posa sa tête sur les mains, coudes sur les genoux* Il faudrait demander à quelqu'un avec qui elle se confierait.

*Fred*Ouais, mais pourquoi tu te prends la tête avec ça. Elle est encore sûrement retournée par ce qu'il s'est passait hier. Et c'est normal.

*Anna* J'sais pas. J'deviens peut-être parano.

*Fred*Comme moi, j'ai fait un bond toute à l'heure à cause d'une chouette qui s'était perdus dans les couloirs. J'ai failli la faire grillé en plein vol!

*Anna éclata de rire* Ok, t'es plus parano que moi.

*Fred ria avec elle un bon moment puis il se leva et bailla*Bon, à demain.

*Anna se leva et lui fit la bise* A demain.

*Il monta dans les dortoirs en trainant un peu des pieds*

*Anna, pour sa part, partit dans son dortoir où se trouvait Angélina, Alicia et Katie.*

*Anna ne fit pas attention à eux et chercha son pyj' dans sa valise.*

*Elle remarqua alors un truc près des affaires d'Alicia. C'était un coin de tableau.* Qu'est-ce que...

*Elle ne rêva pas. C'était SON tableau!*

*Elle le prit et se tourna vers les deux pestes et leur pauvre copine* Tu m'expliques !?

*Alicia*Expliquais quoi?*Angélina*Ce tableau? Jamais vu, il est trop mal fait pour être offert.

*Anna regarda Angélina* Qui t'as dit que je parlais du tableau ?

*Angélina*Ben tu l'as dans le main-"

*Anna la regarda* Et comment tu sais que c'était pour être offert ?

*Angélina*Il était emballé.

*Anna* Et il ne l'ai plus et je le retrouve dans les affaires d'Alicia. Comme c'est bizarre.

*Alicia faisant une imitation de Anna avec une voix super aigue*Je le retrouve dans les affaires D'Alicia. Comme c'est bizarre!*Elle reprit sa voix normale*Ben, non tu vois. J'ai dû dépenser une somme pas possible pour achetait se fichu livre et collier, et j'avais l'intention de le brûlait*elle désigne le tableau*C'est d'une mocheté, comme toi d'ailleurs!

*Anna sentit bouillir intérieurement. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de sortir sa baguette et attrapa Alicia par le cou, la plaquant violemment contre un mur* Ecoute-moi bien, Spinnet. J'ai autre chose à faire que de faire attention à ce que dit une salope qui crève de jalousie. Alors ta grande gueule tu te la ferme sinon j'la cloue sur place, c'est clair ?

*Alicia sortit sa baguette au même moment que Anna et deux sorts sortirent avec une parfaite synchronisation des baguettes. Angélina et Katie plongèrent à terre.*

*Anna lui lança un expeliarmus bien placé et récupéra la baguette de son adversaire avant de les pointer toutes deux vers elle.* Maintenant, tu me laisses tranquille. Tu me laisse vivre ma vie.

*Alicia cracha*C'est ça! Espèce de pute! Et ça te plait d'avoir les deux à tes pieds hein?!

*Anna serra les dents* Non ça ne me plait pas ! Ça ne me plait pas parce que je les fais souffrir tous les deux et que cette idée me répugne. Et tu sais ce qui me répugne encore plus ? De voir que deux filles les emmerdent encore plus par simple jalousie !

*Alicia excédée et complètement stupide se jeta sur elle et elle se prit un sort bien placé et vola contre l'armoire du fond.*

*Anna continua de pointer les deux baguettes dans sa direction* Je sais me servir de deux baguettes en même temps, Spinnet. Me cherche pas.

*A vrai dire, Alicia était tellement sonnée que elle ne lui répondit pas mais c'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait.*

*Anna rangea sa baguette et posa celle d'Alicia sur la table. Elle se changea comme si de rien était et avant d'aller dans son lit se tourna vers Katie* Tu devrais choisir d'autres amis. Tu vaux mieux.

*Katie l'a regarda sans rien dire puis se changea elle aussi toujours en silence.*

*Anna se coucha tranquillement, comme si Katie n'était pas en train de voir 36 chandelles dans une armoire*

*Bref, c'est dans une atmosphère un peu tendus qu'elles se couchèrent en silence.*


	29. Le QG des vampires

***Severus*J'ai mal à la tête...**

***Eric*Bien fait!**

***Stella*Eric!**

***Eric*Il était mieux assommé.**

**Vous avez pas fini de vous chamailler?**

***Severus et Erix*Non!**

**Ok... Si on revenait à nos moutons? J'ai le grand plaisir de publier ce chapitre qui est vraiment sadique.**

***Fred*Comment ça, Rub'?**

**Tu verras, eh, eh!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 29 : Le QG des vampires**_

* Très loin de là un vampire sonné reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.*

*Severus gémit et regarda autour de lui*

*En fait, il faisait très sombre autour de lui mais il repéra une silhouette contre le mur à gauche.*

*Severus hésita à s'approcher*

*Une voix d'homme qu'il connaissait lui parvient*Alors, c'est bon t'es réveillé la belle-aux-bois-dormants? Je sais vraiment pas ce que te trouve Stella...

*Severus grommela* Je sais pas non plus ce qu'elle te trouve en tant qu'ami.

*Eric ricana*Elle aime l'action, ceux qui sont sur le devant de la scène, qui jouent avec le feu...*le lustre de la chambre s'alluma d'un coup* Quand on était encore gamin, elle était toujours partante pour les escapades interdites par les adultes alors moi, elle, sa sœur et mon frère on est vite devenu amis.

*Severus serra les dents* On voit comment ça a fini.

*Eric l'empoigna par le col*Attention, pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, le nouveau. Stella m'a ordonné de garder un œil sur toi jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne mais un accident peut toujours arriver...*Il le relâcha brutalement et se remit contre le mur*

*Severus le fusilla du regard*

*Eric regarda sa montre, soupira et décida d'être un "peu" plus aimable*Donc, t'es quoi toi? Un prof de quoi?

*Severus le regarda* Rogue. J'enseigne les potions.

*Eric sortit la baguette de Severus de sa poche*Et tu as gardé tes pouvoir après la transformation...*Il soupira en examinant sa baguette*Dommage que Stella ne veut pas te voir sur le champ de bataille, ça pourrait servir.

*Severus soupira* Je me tue... m'escrime à lui dire.

*Eric sourit*Elle est têtue quand elle le veut. Elle t'a transformé quand ? Elle m'a rien dit à propos d'un remplaçant de mon frère...

*Severus grimaça* On pourrait éviter de m'appeler "Remplaçant de ton frère" ?

*Eric*Pour moi c'est ce que tu es pour l'instant. Stella l'aimait plus que tout alors quand ils l'ont tué, elle était pire qu'un zombie...C'est quand on rate une transformation que quelqu'un devient un zombie*expliqua-t-il en rangeant la baguette dans sa poche*. Bref, si jamais tu lui fais mal de quelque manière que ce soit... Je te jure que tu vas griller au soleil.

*Severus* Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, ne t'en fais pas.

*Eric murmura*Tant mieux...Et quand on parle du loup...*Stella entra dans la chambre*

*Severus la regarda entrer*

*Stella ordonna*Eric, il faut que tu vois pour la coordination des... troupes.*Eric disparut après lui avoir donné la baguette de Severus. La porte se ferma doucement*

*Severus la regarda sans rien dire*

*Stella le regarda même pas et tripota la baguette, signe d'anxiété*Tu dois être furieux, je le sens mais... Je te préfère furieux contre moi que mort alors mon choix s'est vite fait.

*Severus* Où sommes-nous ou pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

*Stella*Un QG de vampire, moi pour diriger les opérations parce que l'armée de vampires de Voldemort approche de l'école et des autres points stratégiques, toi pour attendre que cette guerre se termine.

*Severus croisa les bras* J'ai préféré ne pas écouter ta fin de phrase. Tu crois sérieusement que je vais rester là à rien foutre ?

*Stella lui décrocha un pauvre sourire*Non bien sûr, c'est pour ça que j'ai ta baguette et que...*elle se tut et préféra tourner les talons vers la porte*

*Severus compris immédiatement et se jeta sur elle pour l'immobiliser* Tu ne m'enfermes pas.

*Stella eut un étrange rire*Tu crois pouvoir résister à ta créatrice?*Elle lui caressa la joue*C'est ça qui me fait fondre, tu es un si jeune vampire mais inconscient c'est pourquoi tu vas m'attendre ici sagement.

*Severus la regarda* Je te rappelle que je veux le tuer autant que toi, ce type.

*Stella*Mais la guerre a prit une autre tournure, d'une façon ou d'une autre il mourra mais ça causera de lourdes pertes, et je ne veux pas graver sur une pierre "ici repose Severus Rogue".*Elle commença à reculer lentement vers la porte.*

*Il lui prit fortement la main* Et moi pas de "Ci-git Stella Stangall".

Stella secoua la tête*Je suis plus résistante que toi et plus expérimentée, tout se passera bien. *Elle se défit de la poigne de Severus.*

*Severus se mit entre la porte et elle* Ça suffit, Stella ! Arrête d'être comme ça.

*Stella menaçante*Ne me force pas à te l'ordonner, Severus.

*Severus la regarda dans les yeux* Arrête de vouloir me protéger ! Tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses, comme ça.

*Stella sortit de ses gonds*AGGRAVER LES CHOSES?!Je te sauve la vie au contraire!

*Severus la regarda* Et tu me frustres, Stella ! Ce que tu juges bon pour moi n'est pas forcément ce qui l'est vraiment.

*Stella devint froide tout d'un coup*Et bien hais-moi si tu le veux mais JE T'ORDONNE DE NE PAS SORTIR DE CETTE PIECE!*Son œil devint pourpre et sa pupille celle d'un chat*

*Severus serra les mâchoires*

*Et dû s'incliner devant l'ordre de sa créatrice qui sortit de la chambre en courant, la porte se referma brutalement.*

*Severus regarda la porte et soupira*

*Derrière la porte Stella se laissa glisser, tremblante à terre.*

*Severus savait qu'elle n'était pas parti* Stella, tu crois au destin ?

*Stella*Pourquoi cette question?*elle sortit de sa poche le livre qu'elle avait offert à Severus à Noël*

*Severus* Pour savoir. Alors ?

*Stella*Tu crois qu'on m'a fait aimer quelqu'un pour qu'on me le prenne de force? Non, je n'y crois pas, je crois en rien.*Elle passa entre le porte et le sol le livre fin*Tu comprendras peut-être pourquoi je fais ça...

*Severus soupira* C'est pas ça. C'est juste... Si c'est mon destin de mourir le jour de la bataille, alors je mourrais que j'y aille ou que je reste. Mais si ce n'est pas mon jour, alors je peux y aller tranquillement.

*Stella resta silencieuse puis*Crois en ce que tu veux, je ne te laisserais pas y aller ou mourir ce jour-là.*Elle se releva*

*Severus soupira en se disant qu'il aurait essayé*

*Stella baissa la tête et partit dans la salle de commandement des opérations retrouver les autres sorciers et vampires de son coté.*

*Tous étaient attelés à la tâche xD*

*Stella regarda sur la carte la direction des troupes de Voldemort que les espions ramenaient au fur et à mesure, Poudlard et le ministère de la magie...*

*Tout le monde s'activait xD*

*Stella*Eric?*Le vampire se posta près d'elle*Oui?*Stella*Du nouveau sur la prophétie? Tu as mis des vampires autours du ministère ?

*Eric* Malheureusement, les langues-de-plombs... Bah le nom dit tout. Personne n'a pu s'y infiltrer jusqu'à maintenant...

*Stella grogna et crispa la mâchoire*Du nouveau sur les troupes de Voldemort ? Où sont-ils exactement?

*Eric lui montra sur la carte* Actuellement, on les situe dans ces environs.

*Stella*C'est trop proche de Londres...Envoie l'ordre à nos vampires de se rassembler autour du ministère mais de rester invisible aux yeux de l'ennemi, on doit jouer sur l'effet de surprise! Et occupe-toi des manœuvres près de Poudlard! Je prends celle du ministère sur le terrain!*elle sortit de la salle*

*Exactement au même moment, un certain Harry Potter s'envola pour le ministère avec ses amis xD*

*Ils traversèrent les cieux et arrivèrent à Londres*

*Bref, arriva le moment inéluctable où des Mangemorts les attaquèrent*

*Les vampires furent aussi de la partie, Stella en tête mais quelque chose la chiffonna... Où était donc sa sœur?*

*En effet, les combats faisaient rages autour d'elle, mais l'un des plus farouche était sûrement le combat entre les deux cousins, Sirius Black et Bellatrix Lestrange*

*Stella était-elle même dans un combat redoutable contre deux vampires en même temps, griffes contre griffes, crocs contre crocs.*

*Soudain, un Avada Kadevera parti en direction de Sirius qui riait*

* * *

**Ou que c'est sadique!**

***Bellatrix*Comme moi ah ah ah!**

***George*Oh non encore une psychopathe...**

***Sirius* Eh, eh, JE suis retour!**

***Severus*Pour nous jouer un mauvais tour...**

**A MWA!**

***Fred*Crise de folie...**

***Eric*Ne me pique pas la vedette toi!**

***Anna*Crise de jalousie...**

***Stella*C'est Fou... Le monde est fou, fou, fou, F comme Fabuleux, c'est Fabuleux d'être Fou!**

***Tous sauf Stella*O.O**


	30. Combat sur deux fronts

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Eh, ils sont passé où les autres ? Anna ? Stella ? Ouhouh, les gaaaars ! Rah, même Sirius et Eric ont disparu ! Bon, tant pis, je ferais sans eux.**

**Dans ce chapitre, de l'action, de l'action, de la désobéissance, un beau gosse, des combats et de l'action ! J'aime ce genre de chapitre !**

**Disclaimers : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, il est à J. K. Rowling. Nous ne percevons aucune rémunération pour l'écriture de cette fiction. Et puis quoi encore ? Gagner des sous pour écrire ? C'est tellement vu et revu, franchement !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 30 : Combat sur deux fronts**_

*Stella eut le réflexe de lui sauter dessus en atterrissant brutalement contre le sol, l'avada kadevera les frôla d'un cheveu.*

*Sirius était sous le choc* Je rêve ou vous m'avez sauvé la vie ?

*Stella ironisa*Non, je vous saute dessus parce que vous êtes trop sexy!*elle le fit roulait sur le côté pour éviter un autre sort et se retrouva contre le sol, lui au-dessus xD*

*Sirius lui fit un sourire ravageur* Ça me semble pas mal. *Remus passa à côté* Sirius, par tous les dieux qui existent, c'est pas le moment de draguer !

*Il se releva et Stella sauta sur ses pieds, en gros ils finirent dos à dos en lançant des sorts sur tous les ennemis qui passaient à portée de tir.*

*Finalement, la prophétie se brisa et Harry avait disparu*

*Sirius et Stella restèrent encore un peu dos à dos, reprenant leurs souffles ainsi que beaucoup de personnes dans la salle.*

*Quelques minutes plus tard, les sorciers du ministère arrivèrent*

*Stella fit signe à ses vampires de disparaître en emportant les blessés ou les morts, elle-même disparut dans l'ombre avec inquiétude. Elle savait que quelques chose allait se passer à Poudlard, elle transplana dès qu'elle put là-bas.*

*Faisons cependant un petit retour en arrière, s'il vous plaît. En effet, alors qu'il se passait des choses vilaines pas belles au ministère, une innocente jeune (/HUM, HUM/) Bon, ok, une pas si innocente jeune fille rousse se baladait avec son meilleur ami tout aussi roux en pensant à son copain non moins roux. Encore un roux et on pouvait faire une voiture. Bref, les deux se baladaient dans le parc sans rien demander à personne, merci pour eux.*

*Mais ce n'était pas une ballade avec le soleil et tout et tout, non en fait le soleil descendait vers l'horizon. Quand soudain il eut un énorme "BBBAAANNNGGG!" et comme des éclats de verre tombèrent du ciel *Fred* Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe *Anna, qui avait percuté* C'est le bouclier de l'école! Il vient de se briser!

*Anna sortit immédiatement sa baguette et tira légèrement Fred en arrière* Il faut rentrer

*A peine, ils furent rentrés qu'ils entendirent des hurlements et virent des sorts sortir de tous les côtés de la forêt.*

*Anna dut se jeter sur Fred, le cognant violemment contre un mur du l'extérieur du château, pour leur éviter un sortilège*

*Fred*Outch!*Près d'eux passa un vampire blond qu'ils avaient déjà vus-devinait qui^^- et qui en choppa un autre qui essaya de les mordre. Eric*ça va?

*Anna hocha la tête et lança un sortilège qui cloua un sorcier à un arbre. Dans le sens qu'il y avait vraiment des clous qui le collaient à l'arbre, s'il vous plaît*

*Eric, en sortant un pieu de sa veste en cuir* Rentrez immédiatement et prévenez le directeur, il faut fermer toutes les issues!

*Anna attrapa la main de Fred et l'entraîna en direction du château*

*Pendant ce temps-là, Stella arrivait avec les valides qu'il restait de l'attaque du ministère, elle devait rejoindre l'école et retrouvait Eric au plus vite!*

*Anna et Fred couraient comme des malades jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Arrivés devant la statue, Anna lança sans hésiter* Pastille menthe !

*Le directeur était déjà en train de préparer la défense du château avec McGo, les portraits avaient déjà disparu de leurs tableaux et des fantômes disparurent quand Fred et Anna déboulèrent dans le bureau.*

*Anna haletait* Professeur, il faut évacuer le château.

*Dumbledore*C'est en train de se faire par la salle sur demande, Minerva allait réveiller les armures!*McGo sortit d'un pas rapide du bureau et le directeur se tourna vers les deux ados*Je vous accompagne jusqu'à la salle sur demande!

*Anna le regarda et secoua la tête* Non, m'sieur. Faut que vous alliez les aider. On va se débrouiller.

*Dumbledore et eux sortirent du bureau*Faites attention sur le chemin.

*Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent prudemment*

*Ils rencontrèrent à contre sens... Leur prof de DCFM! Accompagnée par deux vampires.*

*Anna la regarda avec inquiétude*

*Stella*Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?!Sauvez-vous!

*Anna la regarda* On est censé y aller.

*Stella énervée*Ben allez-y!

*Anna et Fred firent comme s'ils y allaient mais Anna finit par l'emmener dans un couloir parallèle* Tu as vu, il y a pas Rogue. Tu crois qu'il est où ?

*Et ils retombèrent sur leur professeur de DCFM mais de l'autre bout du couloir, là où ils allaient! Anna comprit mais se fut trop tard, la fausse Stella l'avait empoignée et ses vampires attrapèrent Fred. Cereza*Alors ma jolie, on ne suit pas les ordres? Je vais te donner une bonne leçon... *Elle lui planta sauvagement les crocs dans le cou sous les regards assoiffés des deux autres...*

*Anna serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Sa main cherchait désespérément sa poche où elle L'avait rangée*

*La vampire lui tordit le poignée. Mais la vampire fut brutalement arrachée à sa proie par rien d'autre que la vraie Stella qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du couloir. Eric sauva Fred de deux morsures en envoyant aussi les deux autres vamp dans le décor.*

*Anna s'écroula à terre. Elle sortit avec son autre main la verveine. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de battre Cereza avec. Mais elle commençait à décliner, ses pensées avaient du mal à s'aligner. En même temps, en une année scolaire, elle s'était fait mordre deux fois !*

*Cereza se releva en ricanant*Ma chère sœur! Quel plaisir de te voir! Ça n'a pas était trop dur la "résurrection"? Combien d'humains as-tu saigné? Oh c'est vrai! Tu ne bois plus de sang d'humain, quel gâchis!*Elle claqua des doigts*Dis-moi, tu as regardé le ciel ce soir?*Stella leva un instant les yeux vers le ciel et se figea d'horreur: la pleine lune! Cereza frappa dans ses mains*Venez mes chéris, maman veut que vous les mordiait le plus sauvagement possible!

*Anna regarda la pleine lune avec effroi en priant pour que son parrain ne soit pas dans le coin*

*Stella l'attrapa dans ses bras, Eric prit Fred et ils détalèrent suivis de deux loups garous et d'un rire hystérique.*

*Un loup-garou passa entre eux et attaqua ses deux semblables. Anna* Impossible ! Comment arrive-t-il à être conscient ?!

*Stella lui balança*J'en sais rien!*Eric*Attention droit devant!

*Anna à moitié dans les vapes arriva à prendre sa baguette et lança au loup-garou qui arrivait en face un magnifique sortilège de Conjonctive*

*Stella et Eric sautèrent comme des athlètes au-dessus du loup-garou et firent un magnifique dérapage pour tourner à gauche se précipitant vers la sortie.*

*Alors, Anna cria* Non, stop !

*Stella et Eric se stoppèrent in extremis avant de passer la porte.*

*Anna serra la manche de Stella.* IL est là. Je... Je le sens...

*Stella demanda bas*Voldemort?

*Anna hocha la tête en larme* Il veut Harry.

*Stella*Harry est à l'abri avec Dumbledore. *Eric* On essaye un passage en force? On peut pas attendre qu'ils viennent nous cueillir.*Stella hocha la tête et observa les alentours.*

*Anna se débattit* Non, non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Le défaut mortel d'Harry, celui qui lui serait fatal, c'est la loyauté ! Il condamnerait le monde à sa perte pour ses amis et Voldemort le sait. Si on passe cette porte, il vous tuera, nous prendra en otage moi et Fred, et là...

*Stella*Chut! *Eric lui lança un coup d'œil en revenant légèrement en arrière*Il y a personne. *Stella recula en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit*Bon, Anna tu peux marcher?

*Anna essaya de faire un pas. Sa vue se brouilla et ses jambes la lâchèrent. De plus, son cou la tirait horriblement*

*Stella*Eric prend Anna, pose Fred*Il échangea, Stella*Tu vas les faire sortir pendant que je me tape la discut' avec le serpent.*Eric*Mais...*Elle lui jeta un regard qui lui fit froid dans le dos*

*Anna la regarda. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais commença soudain à se tordre de douleur*

*Stella vraiment inquiète*Merde! Du venin!*Eric* Je m'en occupe!*Stella commença à reculer en voyant Eric aspirer le venin puis elle se tourna vers la porte et laissa sa forme vampirique prendre le dessus avant de prendre sa baguette et de s'approcher de la porte.*

*Anna serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler et les faire repérer. Elle réussit à ne pas faire un son, heureusement*

*Fred lui prit la main, Stella fit quelque chose qui l'estomaqua, elle se transforma en chauve-souris et sortit tel un coup de vent du hall.*

*Anna eut soudain une idée* Excusez-moi... Eric, c'est ça ? *Elle avait vraiment du mal à parler*

*Eric se recula un peu et recracha le sang à terre*Oui?

*Anna le regarda* C'est quoi l'effet du venin sur les animaux ?

*Eric*Ça les tue, maintenant taisez-vous, il faut que j'enlève tout le venin de votre organisme.*Il recommença à séparer le venin du sang.*

*Anna serra fort la main de Fred*

*Fred lui caressa les cheveux, inquiet, en regardant partout au cas où un ennemi leur sauterait dessus.*

*Anna se sentait de plus en plus faible. Elle regarda son poignet grimaça en le voyant faire un angle anormal*

*Eric recracha le venin et lécha la morsure pour qu'elle se referme Puis il l'a pris dans ses bras en marmonnant*C'est juste cassé. Toi, suis moi de près *En regardant Fred* et sort ta baguette!*Il chuchota pour lui-même*C'est quand tu veux Stella...

*Anna et Fred regardèrent autour d'eux en se demandant ce que guettait le vampire*

*Sous leurs yeux étonnés une sorte de couloir noir avec des yeux pourpres se fit de la porte jusqu'à la forêt, Eric attrapa Fred par le poignet sans lâcher Anna et courut*Allez magne toi! Elle va pas résister longtemps!

*Ils traversèrent le long couloir sombre*

*A peine qu'ils passèrent, il disparut. Anna regarda en l'air et se demanda si elle avait bus ou était drogué. Stella planait à plusieurs mettre du sol avec la peau noir et les yeux d'un pourpre horrible*

*Anna passa une main sur son front. Voilà qu'elle commençait à voir les choses bizarrement*

*Stella se retransforma en chauve-souris pour éviter plusieurs sorts et virevolta vers eux qui courraient vers le cœur de la forêt. Elle se retransforma en vampire quand ils durent faire une pause: Fred avait du mal à suivre la cadence. Eric*On va bientôt pouvoir transplaner.*Stella*Chut! Des loups garous!

*Anna mit sa main dans sa poche. Et si elle faisait comme ça, au final...*

*Stella se retourna et un loup se jeta sur elle. Bloquée entre le sol et les pattes de la bête, elle essayait de repousser la gueule. Eric du en éviter un autre puis en troisième arriva et leur tourna autour en regarda Fred.*

*Anna lança sur le loup un truc qui lui arriva dans l'œil. Une sorte de perle d'argent, comme un bout de collier*

*L'animal hurla à la mort et lâcha Stella qui roula sur elle-même envoyant avec sa baguette un stupéfix bien placé sur le deuxième, le troisième se prit un coup de botte d'Eric dans la gueule qui lui péta les dents et la mâchoire.*

*Anna s'accrochait à Fred pour ne pas tomber, baguette à la main, verveine et bouts d'argent dans l'autre. Elle était sale, pleine de sang. Elle avait les yeux fous des gens traqués et ses cheveux étaient malmenés. D'un certain côté, elle paraissait plus animale que les loups*

*Stella s'exclama*On y est, donnez-moi vos main*Eric prit sa gauche, Anna sa droite et tenant Fred de l'autre et elle les fit transplaner au QG des vampires avec un atterrissage un peu brutal mais tout le monde était vivant.*

*Anna regarda Stella et murmura* Merci...

* * *

**Pas mal, la fin de chapitre, hein !**

***Cereza* Ouais bah tient, en parlant de faim...**

**Uh, Cereza... Euh, mais moi je parlais de fin, hein...**

***Cereza* Et moi j'ai pas bu la rouquine en entier. Allez, viens ici...**

**AU SECOURS, POURQUOI LES AUTRES SONT JAMAIS LA QUAND IL FAUT ?!**


	31. Une dure décision

** Ils sont toujours pas revenus... Bah, ça fait des vacances non? Et puis Luny n'est pas là pour m'embêter, Cereza à légèrement les crocs.**

**En tout cas, dans ce chapitre, on va s'amuser! Pour le disclaimers, l'univers de Harry Potter est à la grande J.K Rowling, Luny à Annabella et Stella, Cereza, Eric et Esteban sont sortis de mon cerveau.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 31 : Une dure décision_**

*Stella reprit son souffle alors que normalement elle ne sentait aucune fatigue*De rien...*Des vampires et des sorciers arrivèrent pour les aider, et notamment s'occuper des deux humains en sales états.*

*Anna regarda autour d'elle et dit d'une voix faible* On... On devrait peut-être repartir avec les autres élèves...

*Stella se releva*Ne vous inquiétez pas, ici vous êtes dans le QG des vampires qui sont avec moi. Je crois que vous aurez besoin de vous reposer un peu, Key!*Une sorcière arriva*Oui?*Stella*Tu peux t'occuper d'eux et leur donner des chambres?*La sorcière opina et regarda les ados*Aller venez.*Stella leur sourit puis se tourna vers Eric*Prends la suite des opérations, j'arrive.

*Eric opina tandis que les deux ados suivirent Key*

*Key les soigna, apporta des trucs à manger et leur montra deux chambres qu'ils pouvaient utiliser, Stella se sentit vide, fatiguée, elle avait horriblement soif. Elle alla dans sa chambre, vit une carafe pleine de sang et la bu d'un trait.*

*Anna était blottie contre Fred, trop crevée pour bouger*

*Fred lui aussi était fatigué après avoir couru dans tous les sens avec des loups garous aux fesses.*Bon sang, c'était... complètement...

*Anna murmura* Complètement dingue... Je sais pas comme on est encore vivants, sérieux...

*Fred bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire*Ouais, on en parlera après quelques heures de sommeil... Ça te va?

*Anna hocha la tête* Ouais... Si je trouve la force de me traîner jusqu'à un lit...

*Fred et Anna s'endormirent avant même d'avoir pensé à bouger rien que le petit doigt, l'un contre l'autre*

*Key les regarda en les trouvant mignons xD*

*Elle leur mit une couverture et sortit silencieusement de la chambre.*

*En sortant dans les couloirs, elle croisa Stella* Eh dis-moi, le p'tit couple il est trop mignon !

*Stella haussa les sourcils*Ils ne sont pas en couple, mais passons.*Stella rentra dans la salle de commandement et alla directement voir Eric*Combien de blessés? De morts? Et de mordus par vampire et loup-garou?

*Eric secoua la tête* On a pas fini de compter. Pour l'instant, on a 5 morts, et 64 blessés. Aucun mordu à part la jeune Potter n'a encore été signalé.

*Stella marmonna*Préviens moi quand tu as les chiffres exacts et envoie un message à Dumbledore pour lui dire que Anna et Fred sont avec nous en sécurité.

*Eric hocha la tête et partit le faire*

*Stella sortit dans le couloir et marcha un bout de temps, elle s'arrêta à une porte bien précise, la main sur la poignée. Hésitante...*

*Severus qui était en train de se faire chier sentit qu'elle était là* Bah Vas-y, ouvre. Elle va pas te bouffer, la porte.

*Stella l'ouvrit, entra et la referma avec douceur.*

*Severus la regarda sans rien dire*

*Ils se regardèrent en silence, puis Stella dit, fatiguée* Programme de la journée: Une attaque au ministère, la prophétie brisée, Poudlard attaqué, évacuation de l'école et bataille et sauvetage de Trois personnes in extremis. Voilà.

*Severus soupira* Et j'aurais pu aider.

*Stella soupira*On parlera de ça quand j'aurais dormi ok? J'ai dû utiliser un truc de vampire originel et ça m'a vidée.

*Severus* Bon, bon, ok...

*Elle bailla et s'effondra sur le lit*

*Severus s'allongea à côté d'elle*

*Endormie, Stella se pelota inconsciemment contre lui*

*Severus lui caressa les cheveux en la regardant dormir*

*Plusieurs heures plus tard elle ouvrit les yeux et s'étira.*

*Severus s'était endormi xD*

*Stella se leva, le regarda dormir puis se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible vers la porte...*

*Severus bougea dans son sommeil*

*Stella resta figée deux secondes puis se rapprocha de la porte, mit la main sur la poignée...*

*Il se réveilla xD*

*Stella jura intérieurement et se retourna avec en grand sourire digne d'un petit ange*Bien dormi ?

*Severus bailla*

*Stella*Je crois que ça veut dire "oui", je vais te chercher une carafe de sang, je reviens.*elle disparut comme un coup de vent, alla chercher une carafe en buvant deux au passage-décidément elle avait soif!- tout en se préparant mentalement à la suite et revint sur ses pas.*

*Severus la regarda et ne dit rien*

*Stella s'assit sur le lit et lui tendit la carafe*Tiens, bois.

*Severus la prit et la but entièrement avant de la poser toujours sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, en fait. Il était furieux, ça c'est clair mais après...*

*Stella n'aimait pas le silence pesant*Bon, tu vas me dire quelque chose? Je crois que je vais devenir folle à la fin sinon.

*Severus soupira* Je t'en veux, tu sais...

*Stella*Je sais et tu m'en voudras encore, j'ai pas eu le temps de décapiter ma sœur hier...

*Severus soupira* Me laisser en plan ne résoudra rien

*Stella*Et te mettre à portée des coups de ma tarée de sœur non plus.

*Severus secoua la tête* Écoute, ça ne résout rien.

*Stella inspira profondément*Bien, imaginons que je te laisse sortir d'ici. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

*Severus la regarde* Me rendre utile comme je peux.

*Stella prit son visage dans ses mains*Ça me rend dingue tout ça, si je te laisse sortir, tu me promets de ne pas te mettre en danger?

*Severus la regarda* Stella, je ne peux pas faire une promesse que je ne suis pas sûr de tenir !

*Stella serra la mâchoire, pesant le pour et le contre. Vivre libre mais en danger perpétuel ou enfermé et à l'abri.*Severus...*Elle ferma les yeux en priant qu'elle ne regrette pas ce qu'elle allait dire*Tu peux aller où tu veux.*Elle se leva et partit vers la porte*

*Severus la retint, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa* Merci.

*Elle soupira, se défit de son étreinte et marmonna*Il faut que j'aille voir comment ça se passe dans la salle de commandement.

*Severus hocha la tête et... alla avec elle xD*

*Stella préféra ne rien dire, de toute façon ça allait finir en engueulade et elle en avait passablement marre de ça en ce moment (moi aussi d'ailleurs. Oui je sors^^).*Alors Eric, on a les chiffres précis? Où en est l'armée de vampire ennemie?

*Eric arriva avec l'air grave* On a reçu un hibou de Dumbledore... *Il la lui tendit*

*Stella se sentit comme si une catastrophe était sur le point de leur tomber sur la tête, elle prit la lettre et la lut. Plus elle lisait la lettre plus la catastrophe devint... Apocalyptique.*

*Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce la regardaient en silence*

*Elle s'en rendit compte et dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour dire*Harry Potter a disparu.

* * *

**J'adore les chapitres qui se terminent comme ça! Non, nous ne sommes absolument pas sadique! Ou juste un peu... x)**


	32. Départ pour une nouvelle vie

**Le suspense de malade qu'on vous a mis à la fin, quand même ! Moi, j'adore faire ça ! :D**

***Anna : Ca, on le savait que tu étais une sadique !***

**Tiens, vous êtes revenus, vous ?**

***Eric : Bah ouais, quand même ! Les vacances c'est cool, mais on avait peur de vous laisser seul avec les lecteurs. On savait pas trop ce que vous leur auriez fait.***

**Bah tiens... Enfin bon, dans ce chapitre, c'est un peu le début des choses sérieuses !**

***Fred : Ouep, le gros commence enfin !***

***Severus : Ca va saigner sec !***

**Euh... Ouais bah doucement quand même, hein !**

**Disclaimers : Harry Potter... blah blah blah... à J. K. Rowling... Blah blah blah... gagnons pas de sous... blah blah blah... Vive Iron Man 3... blah blah blah...**

***Stella : Je cherche le rapport du chapitre avec Iron Man...***

***George : Il n'y en a pas, depuis qu'elle et Rubys ont été le voir, elles en ont une certaine obsession..***

**Chut et laissez les lecteurs lire !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 32 : Départ pour une nouvelle vie**_

*Soudain, ce fut la cacophonie dans la salle, personne n'arrivant à y croire*

*Stella cria avec l'intonation d'un chef*SILENCE!

*La porte s'ouvrit lentement et deux rouquins ensommeillés passèrent la tête dans la salle* Pouvez-pas faire moins de bruits ?

*Stella les regarda en train de se demander comment elle allait leur annoncer la nouvelle*Eric, envoi des vampires ratissé le moindre centimètre carré de l'école et de ses alentours. Désolé, on a eu un instant de ... Surprise c'est tout, allez-vous recoucher.

*Anna la regarda. Elle devinait facilement que la vampire cherchait à lui cacher un truc*

*Stella le vit dans le regard de l'humaine, elle chercha de l'aide de son compagnon en lui lançant par pensée*Si tu veux te rendre utile c'est le moment!

*Severus secoua la tête, signe qu'il ne savait pas comment l'aider*

*Stella décida que c'était son devoir en tant que dirigeante d'un peuple souvent en guerre alors elle demanda à tout le monde de sortir sauf, Eric, Severus et les deux ados.*On ne sait pas encore si c'est réellement vrai mais...*Elle inspira un bon coup*Je crois que tu devrais t'assoir avant que je te le dise.

*Anna pâlit. Les pires pensées l'assaillirent. Qui était mort ?*

*Stella se mordit la lèvre hésitante alors elle décida de dire tous d'une traite*Harry est introuvable, on le cherche en ce moment.

*Anna retint un cri. Non... Son frère avait...* Non...

*Stella baissa un peu la tête, ne sachant que dire. Fred prit la main de Anna et la serra avec force.*

*Anna était totalement sous le choc et dit d'une voix presque hystérique* Mais alors ça veut dire que Voldemort va gagner !

*Stella secoua la tête*On ne sait pas si il est mort...Et tant que nous serons là, il ne gagnera jamais la guerre. Il vient de gagnait une bataille mais ce n'est pas finit.

*Anna se mit alors à rire. Mais vraiment, un grand éclat de rire. Il n'était pas joyeux, juste fort et strident. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter*

*Stella lança un regard à Severus, Eric et Fred tous aussi stupéfait qu'elle. Fred*Euh?... Anna..?

*Anna continua sur son rire bizarre* Voldemort va gagner ! Ça va être la fin du monde et la prophétie se réalisera pas Et alors on mourra tous ! *Elle continuait de rire*

*Stella regarda Fred, il hocha tête lui donnant l'autorisation. La vampire fit trois pas, remonta sa manche et sa main, la laissa en air pendant une demi-seconde et la gifla, coupant net à son hystérie,. Silence*

*Anna porta sa main à sa joue* Merci. Ça va, maintenant.

*Stella poliment*De rien*Severus leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un coup d'œil à Eric qui secoua la tête*

*Anna soupira* Bon... Il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire, alors...

*Stella haussa les sourcils d'interrogation.*

*Anna la regarda l'air grave* Je pense, et je dis bien je pense, que vous devriez fusionner votre groupe de vampire et l'ordre du phénix.

*Stella opina*A plusieurs, nous pourrons faire face à la menace. Je vais envoyais un message à Dumbledore.*Elle attrapa une plume et un papier à lettre et commença à rédiger la lettre.*

*Et c'est ainsi qu'une lutte contre Voldemort commença.*

*Quelques mois plus tard...*

*Dans un endroit des plus secret se tenait le QG des rebelles au régime de Voldemort qui avait asservit une très grande partie des pays de l'Europe, et son emprise avançait inexorablement chaque jour. Stella et Dumbledore, aidés de plusieurs amis fidèles essayaient de ralentir au maximum l'armée de leur ennemi qui grossissait de plus en plus...*

*Cependant, il était de plus en plus dur de contrer la menace Voldemort. Elle devenait chaque jour plus puissante.*

*Mais plus Voldemort sévissait, plus des personnes venaient prêter main forte aux rebelles formant une résistance clandestine. Toujours sans nouvelle du Survivant, ils combattaient sans relâche. Chaque mort, blessures, prisonniers entretenait la flamme, l'espoir de vivre dans un monde libre.*

*Anna était dans la chambre de George, chez Mr et Mrs Weasley. Elle soupira. Ça faisait des mois qu'on avait pas de nouvelles de son frère*

*Georges lui s'entraînait à lancer des sorts le plus rapidement possible mais s'arrêta et demanda*Ça va Anna?

*Anna le regarda et soupira* Ouais, ça peut aller. Comme tout le monde, hein.

*Il hocha la tête, plus rien n'était normal maintenant. On ne sortait plus de la maison que pour faire les courses en quatrième vitesse et avec la main crispée sur la baguette alors ses parents avaient demandé à Dumbledore de voir si ils pouvaient au moins accueillir les enfants au QG. Il lui rappela*T'as pas oublié de faire tes valises? C'est ce soir qu'on va où tu sais.

*Anna soupira* J'ai pas très envie d'aller là-bas. J'ai... J'suis bien au Terrier, tu sais...

*Georges la prit dans ses bras*Je sais, moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas mais nous serons plus en sécurité là-bas.

*Anna se blottit contre lui* Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie de partir. Peut-être d'aller me recueillir à Godric Hollow ou un truc comme ça, tu sais...

*Georges*Tu sais bien que c'est trop dangereux même pour des aurors alors pour nous...*La voix de Mme Weasley retentit dans toute la maison*Les enfants descendez vos valises dans le salon!

*Anna* Oh... C'est déjà... Non, j'ai trop envie d'y aller, en même temps...

*Georges se sépara d'elle, l'embrassa sur les lèvres*Je prends ta valise.*Il attrapa la sienne, celle de Anna et les descendit dans le salon.*

*Anna le regarda descendre et prit un sac à dos en dessous de son lit. Il fallait qu'elle ailla à Godric Hollow, qu'elle revoit la maison...*

*Fred passa devant la porte sa valise à main*Tu viens Anna?

*Anna se retourna vers lui* Non. Il faut que j'aille à Godric Hollow. Je comptais demander à George de venir mais il n'a pas compris que j'en avais vraiment besoin. Alors j'y vais seule mais je t'en prie, ne le dis pas...

*Fred laissa sa valise et entra dans sa chambre*Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seule.

*Anna le regarda* Tu veux venir ?

*Fred*Personnellement je ne trouve pas ça très intelligent d'y aller, c'est bon pour se faire avoir...Mais si tu en a besoin, et têtue comme tu es je préféré t'accompagner.

*Anna eut un petit sourire. A vrai dire, y aller seule lui aurait foutu les jetons. Elle prit la main de Fred et les fit transplaner*

*Ils atterrirent un peu en retrait du village pour ne pas se faire repérer par l'alarme et se dirigèrent prudemment vers le cimetière.*

*Anna alla d'un pas sur vers la tombe de ses parents*

*Fred était au aguets, la baguette à la main, regardant dans tous les sens.*

*Anna se pencha vers la tombe de ses parents. Elle fit apparaître des fleurs avec sa baguette et les déposa dessus*

*Fred repéra une ombre bougeant près des buissons non loin de là, il recula lentement vers Anna, la baguette pointée vers les arbustes.*

*Anna se releva et se tourna vers Fred* Viens, on va voir ma maison.

*Fred, tendu*Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée...

*Anna le regarda* Comme de venir ici. Allez, viens.

*Fred se résigna et la suivit dans les rues déserte jusqu'à la maison.*

*Anna regarda la maison. Elle était encore en ruine, n'aillant jamais été reconstruite. Elle sentit un nœud dans sa gorge*

*Fred lui prit la main, s'attardant quelques secondes sur la maison avant de reprendre sa surveillance.*

*Anna s'avança dans la maison, sans lui lâcher la main*

*Fred la suivit docilement dedans*

*Anna entra et passa de pièce en pièces*

*Ils arrivèrent à la fameuse chambre, là où sa mère avait été assassinée sauvagement par le mage noire.*

*Anna se mordit la lèvre. Allez, il fallait qu'elle soit courageuse. Elle entra*

*Fred la suivit sans lui lâcher la main.*

*Anna marcha soudain sur un truc qui fit PUIC*

*elle retira son pied et...*

*C'était Sophie la girafe, le truc que tous les bébés ont un jour eu dans leur vie*

*Elle se pencha et la ramassa*

*Anna soupira* Ça c'était à Harry...

*Soudain Fred se retourna et lança un joli stupefix vers un homme vêtu de noir avec un masque de mort: un mangemort.*

*Anna se retourna et sortit sa baguette*

*Fred la tira vers lui, un sort vert la frôla de peu*On doit se barrer!

*Anna les fit transplaner et ils arrivèrent au milieu d'un bois*

*Fred*Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

*Anna* On échappe aux mangemorts.

*Fred leva les yeux au ciel*Je reformule, on est où?

*Anna rougit* Au bois de Boulogne à Paris. Je sais absolument pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à cet endroit !

*Fred soupira, décidément cette fille n'était pas net... hum!*Il faut qu'on rentre.

*Anna le regarda* On va se faire super engueuler... Enfin, tu me diras, on est majeurs.

*Fred*Ben, on se fait engueuler mais on n'est pas paumé dans un endroit louche.*Il lui reprit la main*

*Anna* Je t'en prie, ça m'est juste passé par la tête.

*Fred*On rentre, point.*Ils les transplantèrent au Terrier comme prévu Mme Weasley leur sauta dessus.*

*Anna la coupa tout de suite* Avant que vous disiez quoi que ce soit, on est majeurs, on va où on veut !

*Ça la coupa net*Bon, bon..*Elle s'éclaircit la gorge*Remus et Tonks sont là pour vous accompagner

*Anna avança avec Fred vers son parrain*

*Remus*La prochaine fois que vous disparaissez, prévenez-nous avant. On s'est fait un sang d'encre. Bon, il ne reste plus que vous deux.*Tonks sortit une paire de lunette de sa poche: un portoloin*Mettez tous une main dessus.

*Anna et Fred s'exécutèrent*

*Fred et Anna lancèrent un sourire à Mme Weasley puis ils transplantèrent à quatre*

*Anna regarda la pièce autour d'elle*

*Ils avaient atterrit dans une grande salle avec des colonnes peu éclairée mais avec d'immenses vitraux qui donnaient sur des montagnes recouvertes de forêt. Un sorcier et deux vampires s'approchèrent d'eux et firent des vérifications d'identité sous les regards des autres gardes. Le sorcier*C'est bon, bienvenue au QG. Vous pouvez y aller.

*Anna trouva ça très froid comme accueil et serra la main de Fred. Elle n'aimait déjà pas cet endroit.*

*Fred lui rendit la pression et ils suivirent Remus et Tonks hors de la salle de téléportation.*

*Anna regarda chaque couloir dans lesquels ils marchaient, chaque pièce devant lesquels ils passaient. On dit souvent que le cœur et la raison étaient toujours en conflit mais là ils étaient d'accord pour dire tous les deux "Vas-t-en, c'est pas ta place, ici"*

*Ils passèrent devant la salle de commande où elle vit Eric donner une carafe remplie de sang à quelqu'un assis dos à elle devant une immense carte magique, elle jetta un coup d'œil au pied du fauteuil: il y avait déjà pas mal de carafes vides. Remus*Anna, viens ! Je vais te montrer ta chambre arrête de traîner!

*Anna le suivit et demanda* A qui sont les chambres qui vont l'entourer ?

*Remus rassurant*On a quand même séparé vampire et humain.

*Anna rit* Je me doute mais je voudrais savoir. Et puis, j'suis plus à une cicatrice prés, je crois.

*Remus*A toute la petit troupe de Molly et certains de tes camarades de classes, Dumbledore a réservé une aile du château pour vous les jeunes, vous êtes juste à côté des adultes humains.

*Anna le regarda avec un petit sourire* Remus, j'ai 18 ans, maintenant. Je SUIS une adulte.

*Remus lui sourit*Pour moi tu seras toujours ma petite Annabella, ah ! on arrive.

*Anna leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans sa chambre*

*Elle était bien éclairée avec des couleurs moins...noir, à son grand soulagement, les meubles étaient en bois clair et le lit moelleux. Elle avait une salle de bain pour elle juste à côté.*

*Anna trouva cependant que le fait que tout soit rose était paradoxale. Déjà, elle aimait pas le rose. Aussi, elle prit sa baguette et peignit magiquement tout en blanc laiteux* Beaucoup mieux.

*Sa valise et son sac l'attendaient sagement au pied du lit, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda en bas... Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas le vertige!*

*Anna soupira. Bon. Elle ne se sentait pas chez elle mais elle allait s'arranger pour que ça soit le cas*

*Pendant que Anna refaisait la déco de sa chambre, de l'autre côté du château côté vampire, dans la salle de commandement Stella recueillait encore l'un des derniers mots de l'un de ses capitaine qui dirigeait un groupe de vamp et de sorciers envoyés il y a trois jours pour contrer une attaque de l'ennemi. Les derniers mots fut prononcés par un patronus d'un chien puis plus rien... Stella serra la mâchoire, encore des personnes mortes sous les coups de l'ennemi. Combien de temps ça allait encore durer?*

*Severus sentit qu'elle était surmenée et posa sa main sur son épaule* Tu devrais aller te reposer.

*Stella soupira et secoua la tête*J'ai pas le temps de me reposer et tu le sais, le capitaine Jodnass nous a permis de regagner la région de LandGrenn par son sacrifice, on n'a pas le droit de la reperdre.*Elle attrapa une carafe de sang et la bus d'une traite* Envoyez une équipe veiller sur la zone.

*Severus soupira* Stella... Faut être reposé, pour être efficace.

*Stella sentis une bouffée de colère montait en elle à la vitesse de l'éclair mais se retint avait de déclencher une nouvelle dispute. Entre les problèmes de couple, d'amitié et tout le reste, la guerre n'était pas près d'être fini !*Plus tard.

*Severus le sentit et se tut*

*Stella regarda sa carafe vide et la posa au pied du fauteuil devant la carte magique qui permettait de visualisé mieux la situation.*Eric, va chercher une autre carafe, s'il te plaît.

*Eric partit immédiatement en chercher.*

*Stella regarda les messages codés qu'elle avait reçu par hiboux et entreprit de les déchiffrer. Elle eut un petit sourire sur son visage fatigué*La capitaine Derchood à reprit Florence enfin une bonne nouvelle.

* D'autres hiboux venaient d'arriver. Soudain, parmi les mots, Stella pu lire deux simples mots. "ILS ARRIVENT."*

* * *

***Stella : Et voilà ! Le retour du suspense !***

**Oh, ça va, y en aura pas la prochaine fois !**

***Anna : T'es sure de ça ?***

**En fait non, j'en ai aucune idée.**

***George : Elle est vraiment désespérante***


	33. Quand on attaque les vampires

**Pas taper! J'ai un peu de retard mais on a fait pire!**

***Stella*Salut Rubys, eh, il en jette ce titre!**

***George*Ca me dit quelques chose...**

***Fred*Ca promet quelque chose d'épique surtout!**

**C'est sur! Mais avant petite précision sur le titre du chapitre, toutes ressemblances avec un autre univers est purement fortuite. Nous avons rien volé, parce que le vol, c'est mal!**

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : « Quand on attaque les vampires, les vampires contre-attaquent »**

*Stella réagit immédiatement et enclencha le système d'alarme et de défense du château. Chaque personne avait un poste très précis et tous furent en position en peu de temps. Stella sortit de la salle de commandement à grand pas*

*Tous étaient en position pour se défendre et défendre leur repaire*

*Stella monta à la plus grande tour qui donnait vu jusqu'à très loin vers l'horizon, Eric la rejoignit*Quels sont les ordres?*Stella*On les extermine jusqu'au dernier mais il me faut un prisonnier, c'est clair?*Eric hocha la tête et ils attendirent que l'ennemi se montre*

*Au début, il n'y avait rien que le silence. Comme dirait Jamel Debouzze dans Astérix mission Cléopâtre... "C'est un peu trop beaucoup trop calme. J'aime pas trop beaucoup ça. J'préfère quand c'est un peu trop plus moins calme."*

*Puis une violente attaque magique se heurta au bouclier magique du château qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce*Stella*Allez venez, approchez... On vous attend de pied ferme...

*Mais il n'y avait que des sorts et aucun ennemi qui pointait le bout de son nez*

*Stella commençait à être passablement excédée, ils se cachaient les trouillards! Elle ouvrit une fenêtre et lança à Eric avant de se transformer en chauve-souris*Tu t'occupes de garder le château, je vais les chercher par la peau du cou.

*Eric la retint* Non. Elle te connaît, elle n'attend que ça.

*Stella, au bord de la fenêtre*Eh ben, elle ne me connaît pas assez*Puis elle sauta pour de bon, se transforma en chauve-souris et vola vers les arbres discrètement pendant que les sorts rebondissaient sur le bouclier*

*Eric la regarda s'éloigner avec inquiétude*

*Stella s'était fait une raison: sa sœur et elle était ennemies jusqu'à la fin des temps mais là elle ne cherchait pas sa jumelle, elle voulait contourner les ennemis pour les prendre entre le château et elle grâce à un pouvoir très pratique des originels.*

*Sauf que voilà, aucun ennemi n'était visible !*

*Elle regarda un peu partout puis se dit que de toute façon ils devaient être quelque part dans les environs alors elle laissa sa forme vampirique prendre totalement le dessus. Elle disparut littéralement, se transformant en ombre lugubre qui s'étendait de plus en plus.*

*Tout était calme et silencieux, pourtant, et on ne voyait pas d'ennemi à l'horizon*

*Stella, ou plutôt l'ombre se propagea rapidement autour du château sans rencontrer un seul ennemi. L'ombre s'énerva, elle en avait plus qu'assez de jouer au chat et à la souris! *

*Au château, soudain, des cris retentirent. Comme si les ennemis y étaient déjà*

*Stella reprit sa forme "humaine" et se précipita vers le château. Mais bon sang! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?*

*Au château, c'était la panique. Les ennemis étaient comme du gaz, incolores et inodores. Impossible de les repérer. Quand soudain, la voix d'Anna, amplifiée par l'écho, hurla* Ominium revelio maximissima ! *Dans une certaine aile du château, les ennemis semblèrent retrouver leurs couleurs.*

*Les ennemis n'étaient autres que des mangemorts et vampires, en quelques minutes tout le monde répéta la formule d'Anna et la vraie bataille commença. Le seul truc que ne savait pas l'ennemi, c'était que le château était comme "vivant". Les escaliers se dérobaient sous leurs pieds, les statuts se mirent à les attaquer sans que personne ne les incantent, des choses diverses et variées arrivèrent aux ennemis sans qu'ils ne sachent d'où ça venait.*

*Tous se battaient avec acharnement pour défendre leur "territoire", et la bataille faisait désormais rage*

*Une énorme ombre tuait, broyait, massacrait tous les ennemis sur son chemin, parcourant les couloirs rapidement.*

*Les alliés vampires ne s'en souciaient pas, alors que ceux qui étaient humains reculaient sur son passage*

*Mais l'ombre s'arrêta un instant comme surprise, elle en croisa une seconde mais bien plus imposante, lugubre, noir, sombre et cruel mais qui était de leur côté alors la première ombre reprit son massacre.*

*Les sorciers ne faisaient désormais plus attention à elle, sauf peut-être Anna qui avait un mauvais pressentiment*

*Mais elle était bien de leur côté. Enfin, plusieurs minutes plus tard ce fut terminé.*

*Tout était calme, très calme. Les ennemis étaient partis et on comptait les blessés*

*Et aussi les morts. Stella reprit sa forme "humaine" contemplant les dégâts d'un œil rageur, inquiet, triste et fatiguée. Rien n'allait, comment avaient-ils su que leur base était ici?*

*Tous avaient des airs d'enterrement. Et il y avait de quoi, d'ailleurs.*

*Stella enjamba des débris d'une statue pulvérisée par un sort, sa sœur n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez. La testait-t-elle? Elle vit Eric de l'autre bout du couloir en train d'aider un autre vampire, elle s'approcha et lui demanda*ça va?

*Eric la regarda* ELLE n'est même pas venue. Ce n'est pas normal. Comment sont-ils passés ? Comment ont-ils su pour ici ? *Une voix derrière eux s'éleva* Ça parait logique, non ? Il y a un infiltré, un espion. Et il est parmi nous.

*Stella se retourna vers Severus qui avait l'air d'aller bien. Stella*Il faut le trouver mais il a sûrement prit la fuite à l'heure qu'il est. Il me faut un ennemi encore en vie.

*Severus hocha la tête* Pour l'instant, on en a pas trouvé mais il doit sûrement y en avoir.

*Ils se mirent à la recherche d'un humain, vampire ou autre ennemi vivant.*

*Bizarrement, ils n'en trouvèrent pas.*

*Stella trouva que c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit débardait le vase, elle frappa violemment dans le mur qui n'avait rien demandé. Elle retira son poing en sang qui avait fait un énorme trou dans le mur.*

*Le pauvre humain qui se trouvait derrière fut plutôt étonné d'avoir un trou dans son mur xD*

*Stella vacilla, sa tête tournait. Bon sang! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait soif! Elle s'appuya contre le mur, ses idées s'embrouillèrent...*

*Severus et Eric se précipitèrent tous deux pour la soutenir*

*Elle se laissa soutenir par les garçons puis ce fut le noir complet.*

*Les deux garçons la portèrent jusqu'à un lit*

*Personne au château ne se doutait de cela, chacun étant bien trop occupé*

*Lentement, un corps se reconstitua. Un homme plutôt grand, aux cheveux noir tenu par un catogan se fit. Il inspira longuement puis en un claquement de doigt il se retrouva derrière Severus et Eric qui veillaient sur Stella, d'ailleurs lui-même regarda Stella... Et ses lèvres firent un mince sourire.*

*Severus se tourna vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver en se demandant qui il était*

*Il ne fit même pas attention à Severus, Eric lui fit un bond de sept mètres en le voyant*V...Vous?!Mais... Comment?!*L'homme*Peu importe*Il s'approcha de Stella et lui caressa la joue en murmurant*Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé Stella? Où est ta joie de vivre même dans l'ombre?*Il se pencha et lui chuchota quelques chose à l'oreille*

*Severus serra les dents et se pencha vers Eric* C'est qui ce type ?

*Eric le regarda comme si il était un extraterrestre pendant ce temps-là Stella remua et ouvrit les paupières. Elle crut voir une hallucination et cligna des yeux. L'homme attendit qu'elle réalise. Stella resta muette de stupeur.*

*Severus se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise. Il avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment*

*Stella ouvrit la bouche et articula*...Mais...Comment...?...Vous étiez...*Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras en s'exclamant*Père!

* * *

**MOUAH AH AH! Vous croyez vraiment qu'on allait arrêter le suspense? Avec un nouveau personnage que je kiff en plus! *Rire de sadique***

***Severus*Ca devient lourd là...**

***Eric*Je suis bien d'accord!**

***Anna*ALERTE ROUGE! Stella, ils sont d'accord!**

***Fred*Ca sert à rien Anna, elle refait un remake.**

***Anna*Pardon?**

***George*"Non, je suis ton père"!**

***Stella*Papounet!**

***George*AU SECOURE!**


	34. L'empaleur

**Hum, j'ai comme cette impression d'avoir zappé quelque chose... On est quel jour ? Ah oui, Lundi. Pfff, le début de la semaine, c'est long ! Je préfères les week-end où on peut passer son Dimanche à lire des fics. Attendez... Dimanche ? Fic ? Oh... MINCE ! J'ai pas publié hier ! Vite, je vais le faire. Avec chance, les lecteurs ne le verront pas. Fichus jours fériés et fichu pont, ça devrait pas exister ! Euh... Non, oubliez.**

**On avait arrêté avec du suspense... Oui, je sais. On a l'habitude, mais vous en faites pas. La fin va vous surprendre, cette fois.**

**Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire la connaissance d'un personnage qui deviendra vraiment récurrent, voir presque primordial dans la suite et surtout dans les autres parties. Alors faites bien attention à lui, et tâchez de l'apprécier parce qu'il ne va pas vous lâcher de sitôt ! Allez, plongeons dans la famille de Stella. Une famille que n'est pas encore si compliqué que ça... pour l'instant ! (Si vous saviez à quoi ressemble l'arbre généalogique... Ca pourrait causer une crise cardiaque.)**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 34 : L'empaleur**_

*Severus retint sa mâchoire de se décrocher. Génial, lui dites pas que c'est le moment de la rencontre avec beau-papa ?!*

*Le père de Stella la serra contre lui pendant que Stella laissa échapper des larmes de joie en petit moment, savourant les retrouvailles, puis elle se recula, décrocha son regard du visage de son père et présenta à Severus -puisque qu'Eric savait très bien qui c'était-*Severus, je te présente mon père. Vlad Tepes, ou si tu préfères le comte Dracula.

*Severus le regarda en clignant des yeux* C'est euh... Un honneur de vous rencontrer. *Il n'avait jamais su y faire...*

*Le comte demanda alors indirectement à sa fille en regardant Severus*Un nouveau vampire transformé par toi?*Stella hocha la tête et dit en fuyant le regard de son père*Mon...Compagnon, Severus Rogue, père.*Vlad le regarda de la tête aux pieds*

*Severus avait l'impression d'être un article de magasin qu'on hésitait à acheter*

*Stella coupa l'inspection au rayon X de son père et passa à une question essentiel*Mais, père comment vous ...J'ai cru que vous étiez...mort.*Dracula expliqua*J'ai fait croire à ma mort avec l'aide de Van Helsing, question de survie pour toi et ta sœur. D'ailleurs où est-elle? Je ne sens pas son aura dans le château.*Stella se mordit la lèvre et recula*C'est ... Compliqué.

*Severus et Eric se regardèrent et parurent tous les deux aussi gênés, bien que l'un d'eux ne connusse pas toute l'histoire*

*Stella*C'est une longue histoire...*Dracula parut inquiet*Elle est vivante?*Stella hocha la tête et se retint de rajoutait "malheureusement" puis commença à raconter en omettant certains détails... Pouvant lui valoir de très gros ennuis.*

*Severus écouta aussi attentivement que le comte, ne connaissant pas toute l'histoire*

*Le comte résuma quand elle eut finit*Donc elle est au service de ce sorcier "Voldemort" c'est ça?*Stella opina, son père cracha*Ridicule!...*Il y eu un silence puis*Pourquoi il y a eu cette attaque dans mon château? J'ai dut me sortir de mon sommeil en me transformant en ombre pour te protéger.

*Severus comprit alors qui était la deuxième ombre. La première, ok. Il avait deviné que c'était Stella. Mais il était pas fou, il y en avait bien eu deux.*

*Stella repartit dans ses explications*Voldemort est à la tête d'une armée de sorciers, de vampires et de truc en tout genre pour dominer le monde, et nous avons eu besoin de rassembler tous les rebelles dans un même endroit. Donc voilà le gros de l'histoire*Le comte hocha la tête*Si je trouve Cereza...*Il laissa en suspend sa phrase mais tout le monde avait compris puis il remarqua quelques chose*Où est Esteban?

*Severus serra les dents. Ok, Esteban était mort et tout mais bon sang, qu'on arrête de parler de lui. Eric, lui, semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un coup rien qu'à l'évocation du nom*

*Stella baissa la tête, son père comprit et demanda avec douceur*Comment?*Stella souffla vraiment très bas*Brûlé au soleil...

*Severus fut surpris. Il ne connaissait pas la cause la mort mais... Ça lui paraissait un peu con, comme mort.*

*Stella rajouta, les pensées sombres*On s'était échappé de là où les mangemorts nous retenaient en otage. Esteban... les affrontait seul pour nous laisser une chance de nous en sortir. Arrivée de l'autre côté, je me suis retournée... Et ils l'avaient maîtrisé avec de la verveine, c'était vers midi... Ils ont...Ils ont...Retiré sa bague*Stella enfouit son visage dans ses mains mais continua*Je me suis précipitée pour le sauvait, j'ai tué les humains...Mais quand je me suis retournée... Il ne restait plus... Qu'un tas de cendre et sa bague*Elle s'arrêta la gorge nouée, tremblante*

*Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Bon, ok, il se moquerait plus du fait qu'il était mort au soleil, promis. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Stella*

*Stella s'appuya contre lui à la recherche de réconfort, puis soudainement sa gorge la brûla. Elle grimaça et murmura.*Décidément, ça n'arrête pas.*Elle proposa pour éviter d'être le centre de toutes les attentions*Bon, il faut qu'on aille voir où nous en sommes avec cette attaque surprise.

*Ils hochèrent la tête et allèrent dans la salle principale*

* * *

**Alors, surprenante la fin, non ? Comment ça, non ? Bien sur que si ! C'est carrément inhabituel ! Mais... il n'y a aucun suspense ! Ouah, l'innovation !**

**Bon, vous ne semblez pas convaincu mais c'est pas grave. En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez apprécier le personnage de Vlad. On ne le voit pas trop au niveau du caractère, c'est vrai. Mais je peux vous assurer que c'est un personnage très attachant et qui nous tient à coeur, à Rubys et moi. **

**Mercredi -ou après, hein, parce qu'avec nous on est jamais sur de rien- vous pourrez découvrir une situation habituelle qui tournera à l'inhabituel. Mais chut, je n'en dit pas plus.**

**PS : Vous ne trouvez pas que "L'empaleur" ça peut être très vite mal tourné ? *a le cerveau qui fait des ravages***


	35. Drôle d'équipe

***Evite les tomates, les pantoufles, les crayons, les verres, les balles des snipers et les grenades***

**Raté!... Aieuh! Eh, ça fait mal! Quoi? Oui, on a un léger retard mais c'était prévisible non? Arrêtez de tirer des têtes comme ça, vous me faîtes peur ... Aller sourirez, il y a un nouveau chapitre avec un "combat" de coq!**

**Un petit mot sur Vlad: Oui, c'est l'un de nos personnages préférés avec lequel on a beaucoup rigolé à certains moments de l'histoire et, qui a un arbre généalogique du tonnerre!**

**Le disclaimers est toujours le même et je vais chercher les autres. Ils sont partis on ne sait où sans nous le dire!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 35 : Drôle d'équipe**_

*Pendant que tout le monde regardait ailleurs, Stella engloutit une carafe de sang et se remua encore fatiguée .Se concentrer! Se concentrer!*

*Sirius arriva alors* J'ai le nombre de morts comme vous me l'avez demandé. *Severus grinça* Ah bon, il sait compter, lui ? *Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard*

*Eric était partit à l'infirmerie pour aller voir les blessés, Dracula détailla la carte magique d'un air concentré en ne faisant pas attention pour l'instant au nouveau venu. Stella s'approcha de Sirius pour prendre le rapport*Alors combien de mort?

*Sirius soupira* 34. C'est beaucoup trop, c'est presque la moitié. Et aucun mort ennemi de trouvé !

*Stella passa une main sur son visage fatigué*Beaucoup trop...*Elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil devant la carte*Comment les corps ont pu disparaître comme ça, nom d'un chien!

*Sirius secoua a tête* Aucune idée. C'est incroyable.

*Stella*Même pas la moindre goutte de sang? Rien de rien?

*Sirius soupira à nouveau* Il y en a tellement que même pour vos meilleurs vampires ça serait dur à dire si il y en a aux ennemis ou pas.

*Se fut au tour de Stella de soupirer, le comte qui avait entendu se retourna en regardant sa fille*Je vais faire en sorte que plus rien ne perce nos défense*Il commença à partir puis croisa le regard de Sirius, se stoppa , regarda sa fille, puis l'humain comme ça deux-trois fois. Puis repartit sans rien dire sous les regards étonnés des trois autres.*

*Severus regarda Stella* Ça lui prend souvent, comme ça, à ton père ?

*Stella marmonna en fermant les yeux*C'est comme ça à chaque fois qu'il y a des hommes qui me tournent autour.

*Severus eut envie de tuer Sirius morceau par morceau x)*

*Sirius lui souriait à plein dents puis répéta*Ton père?!*Stella marmonna*Ouais, Dracula, Vlad Tepes quoi.

*Sirius sourit encore plus* Tu as un arbre généalogique très intéressant.

*Stella lui sourit et rit*Ouais les histoires de famille d'un vampire sont encore pire que celle d'un humain, je peux te le garantir.

*Sirius rit* Oh, j'm'y connais en histoire de famille.

*Stella intéressée*Ah bon? Explique-moi alors, j'en ai marre de tout ça*elle fit un grand geste pour montrer la salle, Severus lui serrait les poings jusqu'au sang. Ce sale cabot avait réussi à la faire sourire, rire et même qu'elle s'intéressait à lui!*

*Sirius raconta donc sa propre histoire*

*Et Stella l'écouta avec attention, comme le truc le plus captivant qu'il soit.*

*Sirius finit son histoire* Et voilà, le pauvre pommé dans une famille de Mangemorts. Au secours.

*Stella*A ouais, je vois, pas facile. Moi mon père à chaque fois qu'un mec me tournait autour, il le remballait d'une façon pas très conventionnel, en gros il les menaçait de mort alors bonjour la vie sentimental!

*Sirius éclata de rire* Eh bah en effet c'est sympa, comme truc.

*Stella rit aussi, Severus lui fulminait littéralement sur place*

*Sirius lui lança un sourire craquant xD*

*Stella lui lança un timide et rougit un peu. Ce fut trop pour Severus*Tu sors immédiatement le cleps!

*Sirius le regarda* Comment tu m'as appelé, Servilus ?

*Severus excédé*Dégage immédiatement espèce de sale cabot!*Stella sauta sur ses pieds*Stop! Arrêtez!

*Sirius ne répondit rien, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de fusiller Severus du regard*

*Stella*J'ai besoin de calme alors soit vous sortez, soit vous ravalez vos différents!*Elle les regarda tous les deux pour voir si ils avaient compris*

*Sirius croisa les bras et ne bougea pas, de même que Severus*

*Stella se rassit*Bien...Houlà!*Sa tête lui tourna encore*

*Severus se précipita pour la retenir*

*Stella marmonna*Du sang...Il me faut du sang.

*Sirius partit chercher une carafe de sang*

*Stella la bu d'un trait et la posa au pied du fauteuil où il y en avait de plus en plus*

*Severus regarda toutes les carafes et lâcha* On va bientôt être à court.

*Stella serra les dents*Et encore un problème... *Elle changea de sujet pour essayait de tournait la discussion sur autre chose*Vous en avez beaucoup encore à m'apprendre comme ça? Qu'on fasse une liste.

*Severus soupira* Tu devrais te calmer, Stella t'es trop à cran.

*Stella agressive*Comment veux-tu que je me calme?! Les problèmes s'amassent pendant qu'on essayait de gérer cette foutue guerre de fou! Entre les morts, les blessés, la bouffe et les autres problèmes j'ai pas le temps de souffler.

*Severus soupira* Tu as besoin de repos ! J'arrête pas de te le répéter.

*Stella énervée*Prendre du repos?! Dans moins d'une heure on va venir me dire qu'un dragon invisible contrôlé par une armée de Mangemorts, arrivent avec toutes sorte de bestiaux, tous bizarres et dure à cuire! J'ai pas le temps pour me reposer.

*Sirius secoua la tête* Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. Écoutez, on s'occupe tous de tout, mais toi dors. On te promet qu'on te réveillera s'il se passe un truc.

*Stella se tut et les regarda tous les deux. Ils allaient vraiment réussir à travaillait ensemble? Elle eut un gros doute.*

*Severus soupira* Je sais ce que tu penses. Au pire, on demande à quelqu'un de nous surveiller mais toi vas dormir.

*Stella passa une main sur son visage, soupira et se leva*Pas de bêtises, les garçons.*Elle partit vers sa chambre, et s'effondra sur son lit.*

* * *

**Alors, vous aimez? Ils sont bizarres ces mecs non? Moi, je dis qu'il va y avoir des problèmes!**

**Il n'y a pas si longtemps, nous avons eu deux reviews. Nous tenons sincèrement à remercier Pepper1267 (je paris que c'est une fan du Grand Tony Stark -pas touche! A MWA! Aie! Ok, ok, il n'est pas à moi... Tant pis, je le kidnappe! Niak! Niak!- , c'est juste un pressentiment ) pour les deux mots qu'elle nous a laissé, ça nous a fait plaisir!  
**


	36. Rencontre entre une fan et son idole

**Oui. Non. Oui. Non. Bouh. Ok. On est nulles, je l'avoues ! Mais quand on rentre de cours on est crevées et... on oublie. Voilà. Un grand désolé. Après le bac, ça ira peut-être mieux. Peut-être. Non, on avoue, on a honte !**

**Mais heureusement, aujourd'hui, nous allons quand même poster ! Ô miracle de la vie. Et nous allons en apprendre plus sur quelqu'un. Eh oui, Vlad, qui va faire une agréable rencontre. Enfin, si l'on peut dire que cette personne est agréable, ce qu'elle n'est pas toujours.**

**Disclaimer : Je vous vois venir. Je SAIS ! JE SAIS ! Harry Potter est à J. K. Rowling ! Stella, Cereza, Eric et Esteban sont à Rubys. Annabella est à moi ! Mais je possède les origines de tout ! Car oui, l'oeuvre par laquelle tout commença est à MOI ! Eh oui ! Attendez... Comment ça, Dracula est à Bram Stocker ? Mais crotte, ça la fin !**

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Rencontre entre une fan et son idole

*Plus loin, à l'extérieur du château, Anna regardait la limite de la barrière, cherchant la faille*

*Mais elle ne trouva rien par-là et commença à rebrousser chemin vers le château quand elle croisa en chemin un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant qui marchait droit vers la barrière.*

*Anna sursauta en le voyant. Il était impressionnant, comme type.*

*Il s'arrêta à la limite de la barrière et murmura quelque chose dans une langue étrange puis des ombres sortirent de sa propre ombre et parcoururent là où le sol et la barrière touchaient terre. Il toucha la barrière et re-murmura des mots étranges, sa main devint noir et d'autres ombres parcoururent cette fois la barrière elle-même de plus en plus jusqu'à la revêtir complètement puis elle redevint de couleur transparent.*

*Anna était bluffée. Nan mais c'était qui ce type ? Soudain un truc attira son attention* Ahah, j'ai trouvé ! *Elle ramassa un truc qui ressemblait à une console technologique moldue.*

*Dracula ne fit pas attention à Anna et recula lentement comme pour voir les failles dans la barrière.*

*Anna regarda le mec. Il semblait que la protection lui obéissait donc...* Excusez-moi...

*Le comte sans se retourner*Oui, jeune sorcière?

*Anna* Vos défenses, là, ça date de quel époque ?

*Dracula*Celle qui étaient là étaient un peu passées, je les ai remises à niveau.

*Anna hocha la tête* Ouais, c'est sympa parce que je crois que j'ai trouvé le défaut dans l'ancienne.

*Le comte se retourna, intéressé par la jeune humaine*Expliquez-vous.

*Anna montra ce qu'elle venait de ramasser* Alors voilà, je pense qu'elle était trop vieille. Elle n'était pas adaptée à notre époque. Ceci est une sorte de truc dont se servent les moldus pour remplacer la magie. Sauf que cet objet possède une aura magique, ce qui veut dire que nos ennemis ont appris à lier la technologie moldue et la magie.

*Le comte prit la console et l'examina*Donc technologie plus magie... Intelligent, très intelligent... On est en quelle année?

*Anna le regarda* Fin 1996, monsieur.

*Il eut un petit rire. Il avait dormit longtemps, dis-donc!*Et vous êtes Miss?

*Anna* Potter. Annabella Potter, monsieur. Et vous-même ?

*Le comte la regarda avec amusement*Vous avez lu "Dracula" de Bram Stoker?

*Anna écarquilla les yeux* Ne me dites pas que vous êtes le vrai Dracula ?!

*Dracula fit un grand geste pour montrer le château*Où croyez-vous être?*Il rit gentiment et lui ébouriffa les cheveux*Bram Stoker et Van Helsing étaient des sorciers remarquables, on a souvent discuté ensemble près du feu.

*Anna était carrément sous le choc puis demanda* Et cette histoire avec Jonathan, Mina, Lucy et tout ça... Elle est vraie ?

*Le comte lui sourit*Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. A ton avis, jeune Anna?

*Anna* A mon avis oui mais il parait que vous aimiez Mina, c'est vrai aussi ?

*Vlad répondit*Non, pure invention. Les deux seules femmes que j'ai aimé étaient Métis et la mère de Stella, Tristal. Le livre est une invention toute faite de Bram, Abraham et moi. Mais il y a certaines choses vraies.

*Anna fit la moue* Moi je dis qu'il faut bien que votre histoire ai puisé quelque part.

*Dracula sourit*Van Helsing était un chasseur de vampire, le meilleur même. Il y a bien eut un notaire qui était venu une fois, fou de littérature. C'est comme ça que l'idée est venue, alors dès qu'il est repartit, on s'est mis à trois pour l'écrire.

*Anna rit* Vous avez de drôles d'idées, sauf votre respect.

*Vlad rit avec elle*Ce qui nous tut vraiment, nous les vampires, c'est l'ennui. Et puis, ça a permit d'avoir des fou rires entre amis. Assez parlé de moi. Et toi, d'où viens-tu Anna?

*Anna* Oh... Je.. Je suis née à Godric Hollow.

*Vlad opina, attendant la suite*

*Anna* Euh je... Mes parents s'appelaient Lily et James Potter et j'ai un frère Harry. Et euh... Bah, vous connaissez l'histoire, je suppose

*Dracula haussa les sourcils*J'ai dormi très longtemps, je ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé de récent.

*Anna lui raconta donc toute l'histoire*

*A la fin du récit, Vlad posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Anna*Je vois... Si jeune en plus...Je suis désolé.

*Anna soupira* Bah, j'ai toujours quelques petits souvenirs d'eux. *Elle pensa "Vas-y, c'est ça, joue la fille forte, maintenant !"*

*Vlad sourit*Et vous êtes sorcière? Peu de vampires naissent avec ce "don", à vrai dire Stella était la première je crois.

*Anna hocha la tête* Oui, je suis sorcière. Mais sauf votre respect, moi la vie de vampire me tente pas trop.

*Vlad*Mais je ne te demande pas si tu veux être vampire, jeune Anna. Je ne mords pas tous ce qui bouge.

*Anna sourit* Oui, je sais mais comme vous parliez des vampires sorciers j'en ai profité pour cette petite phrase. Si vous saviez le nombre de vampires qui me demandent ça ces derniers temps. J'ai pas survécu à deux morsures pour retenter après.

*Dracula*Par qui? Tu te souviens?

*Anna* Par qui quoi ? Par qui mordu ou par qui demandé ?

*Vlad*Qui t'a mordu?

*Anna* La première fois je ne sais pas trop. C'était confus, Poudlard était en plein attaque. La deuxième fois, c'est la sœur de Stella, Cereza je crois... *La pauvre Anna ne savait pas que Stella et Cereza étaient les filles du Dracula xD*

*Elle a surtout pas captait ce qu'a dit le comte mais passons^^. Dracula s'arrêta net* Ma fille vous a mordue ?

*En effet, ou alors Aubane a juste carrément zappé xD Anna hocha la tête* Ouais.

*Dracula regarda le ciel tomber-enfin le soleil- et murmura*Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris Cereza? Après tous ce qu'a fait notre famille pour être proche des humains...

*Anna le regarda sans piper mot*

*Il soupira*Bon...Tu devrais rentrer, jeune Anna. Je vais veiller sur le château cette nuit.

*Anna hocha la tête et partit en direction du château, tenant le truc dans ses mains*

*Le vampire sourit, il aimait bien cette jeune humaine et la regarda gagner le château puis il vola sur le toit du château et trouva la meilleur place pour voir les alentour du château.*

*Anna passa à la salle principale du château et partit voir dans la chambre de George s'il allait bien*

*Elle toqua et Georges vient lui ouvrir. Dès qu'il la vit, il l'embrassa*

*Anna sourit et lui rendit son baiser* Je vois que tu vas bien aussi.

*Georges vit ce qu'elle avait à la main*Qu'est-ce que c'est?

*Anna remarqua qu'elle tenait encore le bidule* Ça c'est le truc qu'ils ont utilisé pour passer la muraille. Mais je t'en prie, dis pas que j'ai ça à ton père parce que ce truc est à moitié moldu.

*Georges*Je préfère rien dire à mes parents de ce qu'il se passe ici... Bref c'est ce truc qui a détruit la barrière, explique-moi.

*Anna lui expliqua donc sa théorie. C'était plein de mots compliqués mais elle savait très bien de quoi elle parlait*

*Georges décrocha avant la moitié*Si tu le dit... Et comment on fait pour la barrière? Il faut la réparer non?

*Anna* T'inquiètes, Dracula est dans la place.

*Georges la regarda comme si elle avait bu*Hein? Répète.

*Anna* Dracula, le père de Stella. C'est lui qui s'occupe de tout ça.

*Georges eut du mal à digérer l'info*Attends... Tu veux dire que LE Dracula est ici? Et que c'est le père de Stella?

*Anna hocha la tête* Rigole mais il est hyper sympa. *Il n'y avait qu'Anna pour faire amie ami avec un vampire de légende xD*

*Georges qui la croyait qu'à moitié*Et t'en a beaucoup des blagues comme ça ?.. Et ce truc*il désigna la console*Tu vas en faire quoi?

*Anna* George, je plaisante pas, j'suis sérieuse ! Et ça bah... J'vais essayer de voir qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mis comme sorts dessus pour pouvoir nous en préserver.

*Georges septique*Fais gaffe que ça ne te saute pas à la figure ok?

*Anna* George ! Tu parles à la fille qui a testé la moitié de vos farces et attrapes. Tu crois pas que tu exagères, là ?

*Georges*Et ce truc a fait sauter la barrière de protection, Anna.

*Anna* George, j'ai 18 ans, je suis une adulte responsable ! Ça va aller. Tu te fais trop de soucis.

*Il pinça les lèvres puis soupira, de toute façon il ne gagnerait jamais contre elle. Une véritable tête de mule quand elle veut.*Bon, ok.

*Anna l'embrassa* Je t'aime.

*Georges*Je t'aime, Anna.

*Anna avisa le bureau de George* Tu sais quoi ? J'vais rester là avec toi !

*Georges*Ouais, bonne idée*Il attrapa deux chaises et rangea vite fait le bureau*

*Anna rit en voyant à quel point il n'était pas ordonné. Sérieux, si un jour ils allaient jusqu'à vivre ensemble elle... Oh, pourquoi elle se mettait à avoir ce genre de pensées maintenant ?*

*Georges*Allez assis-toi, et parle-moi de ce Dracula. Il est aussi sympa que ça?

*Anna se mit à lui raconter sa conversation avec Dracula, posant sa tête sur son épaule et sa main dans la sienne durant le récit*

*Georges l'écouta avec attention, lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassant sur le haut de son front*

*Anna finit son récit, restant comme ça*

*Georges*Eh ben, c'est fou ça! Tu m'as donné envie de le rencontrer, Anna.

*Anna rit légèrement* Tu le rencontreras sûrement, je pense.

*Il l'embrassa sur le nez*Bon, et si nous nous occupions de ton truc?

*Anna rit* J'sais pas, j'suis bien sur ton épaule, comme ça.

*Georges prit l'air sérieux avec la voix caricatural*Le monde a besoin de vous, Miss Potter!

*Anna éclata de rire et redressa la tête* J'accepte la mission, Mr Weasley.

*Ils rirent puis Anna s'attaqua avec l'aide de Georges à la console.*

*Ils y passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit avant de réussir à trouver*

*Georges *Eh ben c'était pas de la tarte ce truc!

*Anna eut un air de gamine avec un jouet* C'est génial ! Cette technologie magique... C'est l'innovation du futur, ça !

*Georges la regarda avec attendrissement* Moui, ça pourrait être une bonne piste pour les farces et attrapes... Mais oublies pas que ce truc est dangereux pour nous pour l'instant.

*Anna redevint sérieuse mais garda son sourire* Tu as raison. *Elle prit une feuille et marqua pleins de trucs compliqués dessus*

*Georges jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule mais laissa tomber au bout de la troisième ligne*Et ça, c'est quoi?

*Anna* Mes notes. J'explique sur une feuille pour faire remettre à Stella quand elle sera réveillée.

*Georges l'embrassa*Tu es un petit génie, toi.

*Anna prolongea tendrement en souriant sous le compliment*

*Georges bailla*Bon je te propose de dormir, ça te va?

*Anna rit* Dormir ? *Elle prit un petit air innocent*

*Georges sourit*Mmmh... Peut-être pas?

*Et c'est ainsi que le reste de la nuit fut passée la moitié à des choses pas catholiques et l'autre moitié à dormir xD*

* * *

**La prochaine fois, on verra qu'un personnage fait de jolies bêtises. Et pour une fois, ça ne sera pas Anna !**

**A la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait parfois (bon, tout le temps, en fait) plaisir ! ^^**


	37. Problème dentaire et dérapage

**Vite, vite, publions! On doit rattraper notre retard!**

***Stella*C'est évidemment quand on n'est pas là que vous faites des bêtises.**

**Eh! Parce ce que vous en faites pas quand on n'est pas là? Je te signale quand plus j'ai une preuve irréfutable là!**

***Severus*Ah? Et c'est quoi?**

***Stella*Ah NON ne regarde pas!**

**Eh,eh, on s'étonne pourquoi... x)**

* * *

**_Chapitre 37 : Problème dentaire et dérapage_**

*Dans une autre aile du château, Stella se réveilla avec une bonne partie de la journée d'hier et la nuit dans le compteur "repos"*

*Tout était calme dans la pièce où elle était, et il y avait même un pichet de sang*

*Elle l'avala pour éteindre sa gorge en feu et resta quelques minutes à apprécier le silence. Puis elle prit un bain bien chaud avec un tonne de savon.*

*Le bain donnait envie de ne jamais en sortir xD*

*Grâce à son ouïe, elle entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de sa chambre...*

*Sirius entra dans la chambre et déposa un pichet* Tient, elle s'est levée.

*Stella dans son bain*Ouais et elle est occupé là!

*Sirius rit* J'ai déposé un pichet de sang.

*Stella *Attend, j'arrive! *Elle sortit de la baignoire, attrapa une serviette, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse... Mais elle était pressée de quoi?... Bref elle sortit avec les cheveux un peu mouillés.*

*Sirius la regarda* Top les cheveux mouillés.

*Elle lui sourit, attrapa sa brosse à cheveux et commença à les démêler devant le miroir*Ca roule sinon?

*Sirius s'adossa au mur* Annabella a trouvé avec quoi ils ont passé la barrière. Elle a dit qu'elle allait l'étudier.

*Stella le regarda dans le miroir*Elle est vraiment intelligente et courageuse cette fille, je regarderai ça plus tard. Sinon rien d'autre?

*Sirius secoua la tête* Absolument rien. Enfin, on s'est un peu prit la tête avec Servilus mais Eric nous a "remis dans le droit chemin"

*Stella secoua la tête*Eric a bien fait, j'ai horreur de vos surnoms. Ça m'exaspère.

*Sirius soupira* C'est qu'on est très rancuniers.

*Stella soupira* Vous pourriez être moins rancuniers, surtout en ce moment... Bref*Elle se retourna et attrapa le pichet de sang qu'il avait ramené et le bu.*

*Sirius la regarda en la contemplant*

*Elle posa le pichet*Oups!*Ses crocs étaient sortis, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et les rétracta*Désolé, en ce moment ça arrive souvent.

*Sirius rit* C'est pas grave, il y a pas de problème. Un vampire sans dents ça semble pas normal, aussi.

*Stella s'assit sur son lit*Ben, faut dire que ouais. Je ne chasse plus, j'ai pas le temps donc ils sortent quand...*elle baissa la tête rougissante*

*Sirius s'assit à côté d'elle* Pourquoi tu ne chasses plus au juste ? Il doit bien y avoir des animaux, dans le parc.

*Stella*Je ne sais pas, leur sang n'a aucun goût... C'est fade alors que je chasse ou pas il n'y a aucune différence, à part quand mes crocs sortent...

*Sirius soupira* J'suis bien content d'être humain, alors.

*Stella sourit*Mais comment fais-tu pour être aussi à l'aise avec nous? Je veux pas dire que c'est mal mais peu de personnes reste smart quand ils ont un vampire près qu'eux.

*Sirius rit* Eh, mon meilleur pote est un loup-garou. Moi les créatures comme ça, ça me fait plus rien.

*Stella rit*A ouais! Je vois!

*Sirius rit* C'est plutôt à Lupin qu'il faut demander ça.

*Stella*Je l'ai rencontré, c'est quelqu'un de bien et ...*Ses crocs ressortirent*Mais bon sang!

*Sirius s'écroula de rire sur le lit*

*Stella le regarda étonnée puis comprit alors elle partit aussi en fou rire, pliée en deux.*

*La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma sur la voix de Severus* Ah, pardon, je dérange.

*Cela fit une douche froide sur Stella qui sauta sur ses pieds et ouvrit la porte*Sev...*Mais il avait déjà disparu.*

*Sirius était encore sur le lit mais avait arrêté de rire* Laisse, c'est pire qu'un jaloux, lui.

*Stella referma la porte, la mine inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait?*

*Sirius la regarda en souriant toujours*

*Oh et puis elle lui parlerai après! Elle se rassit près de Sirius*On en était où?

*Sirius rit* On riait comme des malades, je crois.

*Stella repartit dans un petit fou rire, elle en pleurait*Oh que ça fait du bien!*Elle se regarda deux secondes dans le miroir*Oh non!*C'est des larmes de sangs, ben oui! Elle sauta sur ses pieds pour aller dans la salle de bain.*

*Sirius rit* C'est space comment tu pleures du sang, en fait.

*Stella lui répondit en se lavant le visage*Ouais ben, j'aimerais que ça change quand c'est des larmes de joie parce que c'est pas terrible là.*Elle ressortit et se jeta sur le lit*

*Et là, Sirius fit ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas du tout... Il l'embrassa. Bah ouais, un Sirius reste un Sirius xD*

*Elle se redressa brutalement en le regardant dans les yeux*C'est pas correct là...*Elle commença à reculer*

*Sirius soupira* Désolé, y a parfois des trucs que j'peux pas m'empêcher de faire.

*Elle refusa de croiser son regard, rougissante... Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait? Elle aimait Severus, c'est lui son "âme sœur" pourtant là... Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme à côté d'elle et -ce fut pour une fois une bonne interruption- ses crocs ressortirent*Rrrahh! C'est pas possible!

*Sirius la regarde et décida de se lever* J'vais aller au poste de commandement, hein.

*Elle hocha la tête et attendit qu'il sorte. Elle resta quelques secondes là, sans bouger, les pensées embrouillées... Elle rétracta ses crocs en espérant qu'ils n'allaient pas encore sortir une nouvelle fois pendant le trajet jusqu'au poste de commandement. Et ils ne sortirent pas bizarrement.*

*Anna arriva exactement à ce moment avec son truc et ses feuilles* Ah, Stella, justement ! *On voyait qu'elle avait pas beaucoup dormi xD*

*Stella se concentra sur la conversation, bloquant ses pensées*Ah oui, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant c'est ça?

*Anna* Oui, en fait le circuit électrique était magiquement relié. Par exemple, l'électrode partait en un sort de Fissuration jusqu'à cette résistance. Il y avait quinze circuits et une dizaine de sorts dans ce truc.

*Stella fut complètement à l'écoute là*De la magie et de la technologie! Bon ça...*Elle se stoppa avant de continuait*Bref, et ça donne quoi?

*Anna lui tendit une feuille* Tous les sorts utilisés sont marqués dessus.

*Stella regarda la liste*Nom d'un chien! Ca en fait une sacrée liste!

*Anna hocha la tête* Créer un truc pareil a dû demander plusieurs mois. Et... *sa voix s'étrangla* A un moment c'était relié avec ça... *Elle lui tendit une mèche noire*

*Stella fronça les sourcils.*Des cheveux?

*Anna secoua la tête* Sentez à qui ils appartiennent.

*Stella prit la mèche et inspira, Elle se figea*C'est...

*Anna la regarda* Harry, n'est-ce pas ? J'suis sure que c'est lui.

*Stella se redressa et murmura*Mais pourquoi?

*Anna inspira* Les horcruxes ? *Elle avait entendu Dumbledor en parler alors qu'il se croyait seul avec Harry*

*Stella avait entendu parler de cette forme de magie*Il aurait créé des Horcruxe? Mais les cheveux...

*Anna la regarda* Dumbledore m'a expliqué ça. Quand il a essayé de tuer Harry, son âme s'est quand même fracturée. Et elle est partie dans ce qui était vivant dans la pièce...

*Stella comprit immédiatement*Oh!

*Anna hocha la tête* Harry est un horcruxe.

*Stella*Donc, il faut le ...Mon dieux!

*Anna ne dit pas que ça veut dire que peut-être elle aussi*

*Stella prit la liste et la console pour examiner tous ça de plus près... Technologie et magie, horcruxe et cheveux... ça faisait beaucoup de chose en peu de temps!*

*Anna soupira* Je suppose que les Horcruxes ont une certaine.. Puissance. Ça a du aider.

*Stella hocha la tête*Tu t'y connais en technologie moldue ?

*Anna* Hum, un petit peu. J'ai grandi une moitié de ma vie chez les Weasley et vous connaissez Arthur...

*Stella commença à faire les cent pas*Oui... Je le connais... On pourrait utilise ça*Elle montra la console*, contre eux. Bien sûr en l'améliorant. Mais pour ça il faut des personnes qui si connaissent en technologie moldue.

*Anna* Hermione est une enfant de moldus, elle pourra sûrement nous aider.

*Stella la regarda dans les yeux*On peut tourner ça à notre avantage si on s'y met tout de suite. Je vous demande d'améliorer ce truc, à plusieurs vous pourrez faire quelques chose de superbe. Tu as carte blanche.

*Anna sourit comme une gosse à qui on avait donné son cadeau de noël avant l'heure* Génial, merci !

*Stella sourit en la voyant détaler avec la console, Stella se tourna vers Eric et lui demanda*Du nouveau sur l'ennemi?

*Eric soupira* Aucun moyen de savoir comment les corps ont pu être enlevé. Je ne comprends pas...

*Stella*Je suis sure que Anna va nous trouver la réponse avec cette machine moldue, ben je te laisse t'occuper de la coordination, j'ai un petit problème à régler.*Elle sortit de la salle*

* * *

***Severus*Je vais le tuer! Je vais l'étriper! Je vais l'étrangler! On ne touche pas à MA stella!**

**Eh, elle est à moi! C'est moi qui l'ai inv...**

***Severus*ELLE EST A MOI! A MWA! AH AH AH!**

**...**

***Stella*...Help!**


	38. Régression et progrés

**On commence à s'arranger pour reprendre le rythme sans laisser de trop grands moments d'attente entre chaque chapitre. Pas facile, mais on se débrouille. Ca devrait vite reprendre, promis juré !**

**Ce chapitre est assez calme, enfin si on laisse de côté ceux qui crient.**

***Vlad* C'est peu dire, le château a tremblé de peur pendant une semaine.**

**Je confirme, c'était... VLAD ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas dans ce chapitre, pourtant ?**

***Vlad* Content de te voir aussi. Je suis un des personnages principaux. Tu vas de voir m'ajouter au disclaimers.**

**Mince, encore un... Bon, sachez qu'Harry Potter appartient à une certaine J. K. Rowling. Non mais c'est qui, celle-là, vous la connaissez ? Pff, encore une inconnue qui se permet d'avoir des droits sur un truc cool, ça. Stella, Cereza, Eric et Esteban sont à Rubys. Vous savez, cette star, là ! Ah, elle, pas touche à ses personnages, ça c'est sur ! Dommage, j'aurais bien croqué Eric. Ou Esteban. A moins que ce ne soit eux qui m'auraient croqué ? Annabella m'appartient. Pauvre de moi, comment un truc pareil a pu se retrouver à moi ! Quand à Dracula, il appartient à Bram Stocker, ce petit coquin qui a eut l'idée, un matin en se réveillant, de créer une histoire sur un type qui dormait le jour et avec de grandes dents, qui coucherait et boirait du sang à droite à gauche. Y a des fous, parfois, j'vous jure !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 38 : Régression et progrès**_

*Severus était dans un salon et buvait une carafe de sang

*Stella suivit sa trace et le trouva rapidement*

Severus lança rageusement le pichet contre le mur*

*Stella qui était dans le couloir sentit par le lien avec sa "progéniture"- la personne transformée par elle- qu'il était furax. Elle inspira un bon coup, se prépara à la tempête et entra dans le salon.*

*Severus ne se tourna même pas vers elle alors qu'il savait qu'elle était là*

*Stella avança prudemment-on ne savait jamais-, dit doucement en posa une main sur son épaule*Severus, calme-toi.

*Severus grinça des dents* Ouais, j'vais me calmer, comme si tu comptais pas fleurette au sale cabot !

Stella*Mais non, je ne fais que ami-ami avec Sirius. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte dans mon cœur.

*Severus se leva* C'EST CA ! VOUS VOUS TOURNEZ AUTOUR, VOUS RIGOLEZ ENSEMBLE, VOUS PASSEZ DU BON TEMPS ET IL T'A MEME EMBRASSER ! ET MOI JE DOIS FAIRE QUOI, RESTER LA SANS RIEN DIRE ?!

*Stella fut désarçonnée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais comment il l'avait su, que Sirius l'avait embrassée ?!*Tu dis n'importe quoi, Severus!

*Severus* N'IMPORTE QUOI ?! TOUS LES VAMPIRES DU CHATEAU ONT ENTENDU LE BRUIT INFAME QU'ONT FAIT SES LEVRES EN SE DETACHANT DES TIENNES !

*Stella recula de plusieurs pas. Il lui faisait vraiment peur là! Ses yeux étaient passés au pourpre avec les canines déployées.*C'était un accident...Rien de concret!

*Severus* C'est ça ! Vous vous tournez autour depuis le départ, oui !

*Stella*Non! Je te signale que quand je l'ai rencontré c'était chez lui avec toi! Et tu as bien vu comment ça s'est terminé !

*Severus* Oui mais après il s'est passé je sais pas quoi et vous vous êtes mis à vous tourner autour !

*Stella qui en avait marre*Peut-être parce je lui ai sauvé la vie! Nom d'un chien! Il est ton contraire et moi ça m'attire! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'aime comme toi!

*Severus grinça* Mais il t'attire ! Et on sait comment finissent les attirances.

*Stella secoua la tête*Ca n'ira pas jusque là, Severus!

*Severus* Les vampires prédisent l'avenir, maintenant ?

*Stella ne répondit rien puis elle lui lança*Comment t'as su qu'il m'a embrassé? Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant?!

*Severus* Demande à Eric. Demande à Key. Demande à n'importe qui. On l'a presque tous entendu.

*Stella*Surtout que Key est une sorcière HUMAINE!

*Severus* Ouais eh bah pourtant même elle l'a entendu ! Elle passait dans le couloir à ce moment-là, tu vois !

*Stella leva les yeux au ciel*C'est ça! Rattrape-toi aux dernières branches de l'arbre!

*Severus* Très bien bah tu peux lui demander. J'te jure qu'elle confirmera.

*Stella soupira*Bon, ça ne reproduira plus, ok? Et arrête d'être aussi jaloux à chaque fois qu'un autre mec est dans la même pièce que moi.

*Severus* Je te signale que j'me suis déjà fait piquer une fois celle que j'aimais alors j'ai pas envie que ça recommence.

*Stella se mordit la lèvre, elle avait zappé ça. Elle se rapprocha prudemment*Ça ne se reproduira plus, promis.

*Severus soupira* Y a plutôt intérêt parce que sinon le cabot j'en fais de la terrine.

*Stella grimaça*Severus!

*Severus* Quoi ?!

*Stella ravala ce qu'elle allait lui dire, secoua la tête*Rien... Le seul truc positif de cette engueulade, c'est qu'on a pu avoir 5 minutes à nous deux même si je préférerais que ce soit sur autre chose.

*Severus la regarda et éclata de rire. Pourquoi il riait ? Bonne question*

*Stella le regarda, stupéfaite*Severus...? Tu te sens bien?

*Severus l'attira à lui et l'embrassa* T'as raison, on a cinq minutes à nous et on s'engueule.

*Stella préféra pas répondre et lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Depuis combien de temps ils n'avaient pas étaient tous seul sans rien pour les dérager?*

*Sans interrompre le baiser, Severus partit fermer la porte et... On vous laisse deviner la suite*

*Bref, de l'autre côté du château. Anna s'occupait de la tâche que lui avait confier Stella.*

*La tâche était ardue parce qu'il ne fallait pas abîmer l'appareil.*

*Elle était épaulée par Fred, Georges et Hermione.*

*Soudain, Anna s'écria* Trouvé ! Non d'un chien, il était bien caché, celui-là !

*Les trois autres firent un bond. Fred*Tu as trouvé quoi?

*Anna* Là ! Un sortilège de détection lié à un sortilège de téléportation et caché par un triple sortilège de dissimulation.

*Georges et Fred se regardèrent, Mais bon sang! Elle était vraiment une génie dans tous ce qui est "non-légal" pour trouver un truc comme ça!*

*Hermione demanda* Mais c'est pas très légal tous ces sorts. *Anna* Non, c'est ça qui est géni... Intéressant.

*Georges*Donc en gros tu as trouvé comment ils ont réussi à rentrer ici et repartir sans laisser les cadavres ici.

Anna* Exactement, Watson.

*Fred*Ouais et maintenant on doit l'améliorer.

*Anna sortit une feuille, au grand malheur de George qui compris tout de suite qu'elle allait encore marquer des trucs qui ne veulent rien dire*

*Fred lui aussi ne comprit pas grand-chose*Traduction, s'il te plait!

*Anna le regarda* Mais j'ai écrit en simplifié !

*Georges et Fred se regardèrent. Mon dieu!*

*Hermione rit* Si ça peut vous aider, les gars, même moi j'y comprend rien.

*Georges et Fred poussèrent un soupir commun de soulagement, ils étaient pas stupides!. Georges*Tu peux nous expliquer, Anna?

*Anna se mit donc à essayer de dire ça en bon anglais*

*Et les trois écoutèrent attentivement*

*Anna finit son explication* Voilà, c'est pas si dur.

*Bref, ils se mirent au travail*

*Au bout d'un moment, Anna lança à temps une protection autour d'eux avant qu'une petite explosion se produise*

*Georges*Kof!Kof! C'était quoi ça?

*Anna* Je crois qu'il y a eu une mauvaise réaction entre deux sorts. *Elle était légèrement décoiffée et pleins de suie de l'explosion*

*Hermione*Oui, il faut qu'on le manipule avec précaution.

*Anna hocha la tête* On devrait peut-être se changer, non ?

*Fred*Si le truc nous ré-explose à la figure, on cramera d'autres fringues. Autant aller jusqu'au bout avec ceux-là.

*Anna haussa les épaules* Mouais. Enfin moi j'avais déjà une tenue pour ce genre de travaux mais bon

*Bref, ils recommencèrent à travailler jusqu'au soir. Parfois on entendait des explosions à l'autre bout du château mais rien de grave.*

*Au final, Anna avait une bonne pile de feuille. Ils avaient bien avancé.* Bon, on laisse ça de côté pour l'instant.

*Fred*Je crois que c'est le moment pour chacun d'entre nous de prendre une douche.

*Anna rit et détacha ses cheveux* Aller, tout le monde dehors. *Elle lança à Georges un regard qui disait "Toi tu restes !"*

*Georges resta pendant que les deux autres sortaient, il enlaça sa petite copine*

*Anna sourit* On a bien avancé, aujourd'hui.

*Georges*Je me répète mais tu es un vrai génie Anna!*Puis il lui sourit, espiègle*Alors cette douche?

*Anna rit et l'amena pour prendre cette douche à deux*

* * *

**Oui, c'est très chaud entre les couples sur ce chapitre, hein ? N'aillez pas peur, ça se gâtera. Ça serait trop beau autrement !**

***Vlad* Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je préférais que ma fille se tape ce type ou si je préférais qu'elle s'engueule avec.**

**Je te laisse y réfléchir, Vladichou. A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !**


	39. Expérience ratée

** Bref, j'avoue: on a un très gros problème de publication. On a un peu beaucoup de travail en ce moment -dernière ligne droite avant l'arrêt des notes et ensuite bac de français et de science!-Bref, on bûche, on révise, on potasse. Résultat, on est mortadelle quand on rentre et on zappe de publier. Ou alors on se rappelle qu'il faut le faire mais il est vraiment tard - bonjour les bêtises qu'on pourrait mettre- ou alors il y a internet qui a le chic de sauter. Bref, on essaie de publier.**

** Ah, là, c'est l'un de mes passages préférés. J'ai adoré mettre Stella dans une situation assez embarrassante mais vraiment drôle -enfin, de mon avis-, après Luny et moi on est vraiment partit en live à la fin mais bon, le coupable c'est le nutella.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 39: Expérience ratée**_

*Bref, entre jeux amoureux des deux ados, de l'autre coté du château, Stella était allongée contre le torse de Severus qui lui-même était allongé sur le canapé quand soudainement ses crocs ressortirent.*Mais c'est infernal ça!

*Severus* Que se passe-t-il ?

*Elle se redressa et montra ses crocs*Ça!

*Severus* Ah oui, ça m'arrive aussi. C'est affreusement énervant.

*Stella*Ouais, mais aujourd'hui c'est la 5ème fois! Ce sont aux jeunes vampires que ça arrive normalement et...*Avec son ouïe, elle attendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Elle n'avait pas de doute là-dessus: C'était ceux de Sirius. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, ce matin, ils sont sortit quand il était là et quand il passe près d'elle, Bingo! Ils sortent! Mais c'est quoi le problème?!*

*Severus la regarda* Et ?

*Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se rhabilla rapidement, déverrouilla la porte et lui lança avant de suivre la trace de Sirius.*Je tente une expérience, sois pas jaloux!

*Severus grommela quand même xD*

*Stella rétracta ses crocs et rattrapa Sirius, enfin, elle fit en sorte de le croiser dans le couloir pour ne pas faire style de le pister.*Salut! Alors t'as du nouveau?

*Sirius* Apparemment, Anna, Fred, Georges et Hermione auraient bien avancés mais c'est tout ce qu'on a.

*Stella hocha la tête, bon ils étaient pas encore sortis. Trouve quelque chose à dire!*Euh.. Ouais on verra le résultat plus tard. Sinon toi ça roule?*Pitoyable-"*

*Sirius, surpris* Euh oui, moi oui. Et toi ?

*Stella*Ben, ça va mieux avec une nuit sommeil et un bon fou rire*Elle lui sourit*T'as deux minutes? Ça te dit de prendre un verre avec moi, histoire de faire une pause?

*Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents* Avec plaisir !

*Bref, ils partirent vers un autre salon. Stella sortit une bouteille de vin et deux coupes, déboucha la bouteille, servit le liquide dans les verres et lui en tendit un.*Tiens, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

*Sirius en but légèrement* Très bon.

*Stella le regarda attentivement, descendit vers son cou et là: Bingo! Les deux canines sortirent telles des flèches à la pointe tranchantes.*

*Sirius la regarda* Ah, t'as ton truc qui recommence.

*Stella haussa les épaules et poussa le truc jusqu'au bout.*Ouais, c'est vraiment énervant bref...*Elle fit exprès de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et tomba... dans les bras de Sirius!*

*Sirius la rattrapa et sourit* Eh bah, un vampire maladroit ! On aura tout vu.

*Stella se redressa un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux, et eut un sourire contrit. Discrètement, elle inspira et laissa échapper*Bon sang!

*Sirius lui sourit*

*Stella surprise*Mais tu es quoi?*Il avait un mélange de sous-bois, de soleil, de lilas et de... Chien?*

*Sirius rit* Bah, un homme. Ou un clebs, selon les dires de Servilus.

*Stella haussa les sourcils*Tu peux expliquer?*Ce fut à ce moment qu'Anna et Georges arrivèrent a les trouver- comme tu le dirais que seul Zeus le sait-Anna*On ramène les recherches sur...*Elle s'arrêta en les voyant, c'est cet instant que Vlad choisit pour arriver*Rien à signaler du coté de la...*Il regarda sa fille et Sirius, surprit. Et pour couronner le tout, Severus arriva*Stella, il n'y a plus qu'une vingtaine de blessés et...*Silence*

*Bref, tout le monde était silencieux. C'est finalement Anna qui rompit le silence* Sirius, à la niche tout de suite !

*Stella se redressa et s'éloigna de Sirius comme s'il était électrifié et elle piqua un fard.*Hum!... Donc vous disiez les jeunes?

*Anna regarda le parrain de son frère d'un air de reproche* On ramène les recherches sur le Catalyseur Maginologique.

*Sirius lui décrocha un sourire. Stella*Ah oui bien... Je les lirais tout à l'heure.*Elle demanda à son père sans le regarder, de peur de se faire fusiller sur place*La barrière n'a pas bougé?

*Dracula* Absolument pas. *Il sortit d'un pas raide en marmonnant que les vampires n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient*

*Stella*Bon... Sinon plus beaucoup de blessés? Bonne nouvelle*LA elle était vraiment mal, mais TRES mal*

*Severus fusilla Sirius du regard* En fait, je ne suis pas sûr que le nombre de blessé va diminuer. Je le sens qui va augmenter...

*Sirius*Parfaitement d'accord*Ils se fusillèrent du regard. Stella pria très fort pour une interruption... NIMPORTE QUOI!*

*Anna hurla* Ça suffit Sirius ! Tu sors d'ici avant que je ne me transforme en colombe et que j'te crève les yeux. Tu n'as plus seize ans, tu n'es plus à l'époque où tu draguais tout le monde avec Papa ! Grandis un peu !

*Et là, l'interruption arriva et Stella soupira de soulagement. Éric qui déboula*Et ben vous en faites des têtes*Il se reprit et dit*Stella, Dumbledore vient de nous envoyer un message pour nous dire que d'autres sorciers vont arriver pour nous prêter main forte et ... *Stella sauta sur l'occasion*On va parler de ça dans la salle de commandement allez vient!*Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir*

*Eric se fit traîner* On m'explique ce que j'ai raté, là ?

*Stella lui dit en l'entraînant le plus loin possible du salon où des hurlements se firent entendre*J'ai voulu tester un truc et je me suis foutue dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou, encore pire qu'avant. Tu me crois?

*Eric eu un sourire en coin* Vu comme je te connais, non ça ne m'étonnes pas. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

*Stella remercia tous les dieux de la terre-dont Zeus!^^- qu'Eric soit là*Ben, j'ai quelques problèmes de crocs et je me suis rendue compte qu'ils sortaient quand j'étais près de Sirius. Alors j'ai voulu m'en assurer... Et j'ai poussé peut-être, bon d'accord un peu trop le bouchon, et tout le monde est arrivé quand j'étais tombée malencontreusement dans les bras de Sirius... Bref Ça t'es déjà arrivé ça? Les crocs qui sortaient quand tu vois quelqu'un? En plus , il est tout le temps là*Elle désigna sa tête*. J'ai peur de comprendre .

*Eric la regarda en silence, semblant en pleine réflexion*

*Stella*En plus, à cause de ça j'ai des problèmes avec Severus. Lui et Sirius ne peuvent pas rester dans une pièce sans qu'ils se cherchent. Au secoure Eric!

*Stella*Mais c'est lui qui m'a embrassé! Bon, d'accord on s'est bien marré mais j'ai jamais voulu l'embrasser...*Soudain elle pensa à un truc, et elle pâlit*Tu crois que mon père sait tout ça?

*Eric la regarda* Bah, tu connais ton père...

*Stella marmonna*Le fond, du fond du trou...Je suis maudite! Il va me passer un savon avant ce soir... Ça va être...Apocalyptique.

*Eric* Tu me préviendras de me cacher avant, alors.

*Stella lui donna une tape sur l'épaule*C'est pas drôle!*Elle sourit pourtant*

*Eric sourit* Je sais.

*Et le savon arriva avec livraison express. Stella pâlit littéralement quand elle vit son paternel arriver à grands pas. Elle souffla à Eric*Tu peux aller te cacher!

*Eric ne se le fit pas dire deux fois xD*

*Apocalyptique... C'était peu dire, Stella se fit savonner au point que le château en tremblait jusqu'aux fondations xD*

*Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'était pas la seule parce qu'Anna passait un savon à Sirius xD*

*Bref, les passants évitaient là ou ça criait très mais très fort. On se demanda comment le château restait debout^^*

*Au final, Anna finit par se calmer avant Dracula, principalement parce qu'elle avait besoin de respirer, elle*

*Elle alla poser les recherches dans la salle de commandement pendant que Stella se faisait encore assaisonner par son père à l'autre bout du château.*

*Anna soupira et regarda son copain* T'y crois toi ? J'suis plus mûre que le meilleur pote de mon père !

*Georges rit*Ne soit pas trop dure avec lui, il a juste trouvé une nana pas mal. Il le fait pas à toutes les femmes qu'il croise, sauf que c'est là une vampire qui à vampirisé son pire ennemi parce qu'il était à ... Croquer.*On entendit soudainement les cris s'arrêter*

*Anna* Oh, ça fait du bien aux oreilles !

*Georges*Ouais, personnellement je la plains. Il est pire que ma mère!

*Anna rit* C'est vrai. J'imagine une dispute Molly/Dracula. Help.

*Georges prit peur*Ne tente pas le diable!

*Anna* Une sorcière, un vampire, un diable ! C'est la Salsa du Démon, qu'tu nous joues, là ! (xD)

*Ils partirent dans un fou rire sur le chemin de leurs chambres*

* * *

**Alors? Ca vous a plus ? Une remarque à faire? Un commentaire? Une review est toujours agréable!**

**Moi en tout cas, je voudrais vraiment voir un jour une engueulade entre Molly et Vlad, ça doit être vraiment quelque chose d'épique! Allez, à la prochaine! ;)**


	40. Dur combat

**Oh mon dieu, un chapitre posté le bon jour ! Bon, pas par la bonne personne, parce que là c'est Luny, mais bon... Le fait est qu'on a pu rattrapé ! Ouf ! Rahlàlà, on a vraiment eu du mal entre les cours et les projets personnels de fiction ! Mais bon, nous avons vaincu le retard, ce petit idiot qui ne nous lâchait pas ! **

**Le passage qui a été le plus gros WTF à la relecture parce qu'on passe pas mal de temps, sur le coup. Me demande même si on a pas passé un an... Sauf qu'on l'a précisé nul part alors on avait Rubys qui disait "Mais si, on a passé du temps !" et moi qui pensait qu'on avait juste zappé un gros passage. Tout ça pour dire que nous passons du temps. (:**

**Attention, les VRAIS choses sérieuses commencent maintenant. Fini les petites réflexions, les petits combats. Désormais... La Guerre est déclarée pour de bon !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 40 : Dur combat**_

*Comme si la situation n'était déjà pas assez catastrophique, Stella évita un sort mortel et se jeta sur le sorcier lanceur, autour d'elle ses frères d'armes, ses amis se battaient sans relâcher. C'était un hivers rude, long et froid. Beaucoup étaient malades ou blessés, ou les deux. Le seul avantage c'était que l'ennemi souffrait aussi...*

*Anna stupéfixa un ennemi et se transforma en colombe, allant à toute vitesse crever les yeux et griffer le visage des ennemis*

*Stella se baissa à temps,le sort la frôla. Plus loin Severus et Sirius étaient dos à dos. Oui, ils combattaient ensemble. Maintenant les querelles à propos de Stella s'étaient atténuées parce que le plus important, c'était de survivre.*

*Soudain, Anna redevint humaine et hurla* A terre ! * Tous, même elle, se baissèrent et elle appuya sur le bouton d'une console. Tous les ennemis subirent divers sortilèges venant d'on ne sait où.*

*Il y eut un silence de plomb puis tout le monde se releva lentement. Stella regarda dans toutes les directions, des cadavres et des cadavres à ne plus en finir, et la neige était devenue rouge sang.*

*Anna la rejoignit* Hyper efficace, ces trucs. Mais j'ai pas réussi à tout installer à temps, on a perdu trop d'alliés.

*Stella regarda le désastre et murmura*Tu as fait le mieux que tu a pu...*Elle alla voir s'il y avait des survivants, suivi par les autres après.*

*Anna regarda les corps, espérant ne voir aucun visage familier*

*Stella, elle, prit un pieu et dû achever des vampires mordus par des loups-garous ou trop amochés pour être sauver. Inlassablement, elle se pencha vers eux pour écouter leurs dernières paroles, les pria de fermer les yeux, leva et abaissa le pieu sur leur cœur. Quand elle eut fini tous ses hommes étaient rentrés au QG avec les blessés. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, Anna,Severus, Sirius et Georges.*

*Anna se blottit contre Georges. Était-il possible d'avoir vu autant d'horreur en seulement 19 ans de vie ?*

*Georges la serra fort contre lui. Stella laissa le pieux glisser de ses doigts et tomber sourdement dans la neige. Elle resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes puis elle frappa violemment dans un arbre qui s'effondra lui aussi dans la neige.*

*Severus la tira contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux et ils rentrèrent au château*

*Stella dût faire quelque chose qu'elle déteste mais qui devient trop fréquent, le château avait dû être agrandit: de nombreuses personnes arrivaient avec leur famille, la château était devenu un refuge. Qui dit famille, qui dit guerre dit mort. Elle passa le reste de la soirée à aller répéter les dernières paroles des défunts à leur famille. Et ça retournait Stella de faire cela alors quand elle monta dans sa chambre se fut pour évacuer le trop plein avec des larmes.*

*Severus entra dans la pièce et la vit. Elle était pleine de larmes de sang et il la prit dans ses bras et commença à la consoler*

*Elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle était fatiguée de toutes ses horreurs, de cette guerre. C'était devenu un véritable enfer et tout le monde y était jusqu'au cou et même plus.*

*Severus savait ce qu'elle ressentait et compatissait. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en soupirant*

*Elle finit par s'endormir, exténuée. De l'autre coté du château, Anna rentrait elle aussi dans sa chambre.*

*Anna regarda la chambre qui était rapidement devenu la chambre de Georges et elle plutôt que sa chambre à elle seule. Elle soupira et se passa une main sur le visage*

*Les images de tout à l'heure tournaient dans sa tête sans arrêt, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir près de la commode. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle prenne une douche, elle était couverte de sang. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en traînant les pieds.*

*Quand elle revint dans sa chambre, elle vit un hibou frapper. C'est avec stupeur qu'elle le reconnu* Hedwige ! *Elle lui ouvrit et prit le mot à sa patte* "Help"

* * *

**Ahah ! Je l'avoue, pour le moment ce n'est pas des plus clairs. Et c'est très court, aussi. Mais la suite promets d'être plus réfléchie, plus compliquée. La tuile s'appréte à prendre un sens que le dictionnaire ne lui prête pas.**

**Mais d'où vient ce mot ? Est-ce un signe d'espoir ? Un piège ? Est-ce un truc qui n'a absolument rien à foutre là parce qu'Hedwige s'est trompée ?**

**Pour le savoir, rendez-vous bien tôt pour un nouveau chapitre de la _Chronique des Tuiles !_ ... Ah, la fic s'appelle _Serpent Éternel_ ?**


	41. Vous connaissez mes méthodes

**Les miracles existent-ils? Il faut le croire, on vient de publier en temps et en heure pendant une semaine, allélouia! **

**Bon, petit chapitre tout Annabelesque -oui, j'invente des mots et alors?- qui voit arriver une connaissance, enfin, si on peut appeler ça une connaissance... Allez, je ne vous retiens plus, bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 41 : « Vous connaissez**_** m****es**_** méthodes, mon cher Weasley »**_

*Elle regarda la chouette en se demandant si elle rêvait.*

*Puis, elle fourra le mot dans ses vêtements pour le lendemain et alla en robe de chambre toquer à la porte de Georges*

*Georges lui ouvrit, lui aussi avait une sale tête*Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Anna?

*Anna entra* Hedwige. Elle m'a apporté une lettre. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

*Georges surprit*Hedwige? Qu'est-ce que disait le mot?

*Anna* Une seule chose:«Help».

*Georges fronça les sourcils*Tu as reconnu l'écriture ou pas?

*Anna* Oui. Je suis presque sûre que c'est lui. De toute façon, à part peut-être ses amis proches, Hedwige n'obéirait à personne.

*Georges*C'est sûrement un piège, ça ne tourne pas rond. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'il a disparu et puis soudainement sa chouette nous ramène un mot "Help", et c'est tout.

*Anna* Je sais. Mais et si c'était lui, Georges ? Je sais que ça ressemble à un piège mais je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça peut être lui !

*Georges*Je sais, mais de toute façon comment veux-tu qu'on le trouve ? Il peut être n'importe où.

*Anna* En analysant le papier, enfin !

*Georges* Bon, ramène ce papier qu'on l'analyse.

*Anna alla le chercher et revint avec*

*Georges posa une question essentielle*Et comment tu comptes l'analyser?

*Anna* Euh bah... Avec la magie.

*Georges leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien*

*Anna* Georges, tu pourrais être un peu plus de mon côté. *De toute façon, ça finissait toujours comme ça, elle finissait par se plaindre.*

*Georges*Bon, va y. Peut-être que ça marche comme la carte du maraudeur ou un truc comme ça.

*Anna essaya ainsi beaucoup de chose mais rien ne marcha. Elle s'énerva, râla, péta de gros câbles. Ça énervait beaucoup Georges, d'ailleurs, parce que peu importe ce qu'elle entreprenait, elle était comme ça*

*Bref, au bout de X tentative elle s'assit et regarda le papier avec un regard meurtrier en croisant les bras. Georges retint un soupire.*

*Anna avait presque envie de carboniser le papier*

*Georges lui avait envie de se coucher*Anna, si vraiment c'était Harry, sa lettre aurait était plus explicite tu crois pas?

*Anna soupira* Oui mais...

*Georges lui caressa la joue*Moi aussi j'aimerais que ce soit bien de Harry mais... Il n'y a rien.

*Anna sentit des larmes de déception lui monter aux yeux et se cala contre son torse*

*Georges la serra fort contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux. Lui aussi aurait aimé que ce soit de Harry...*

*Anna finit par se détacher* On devrait aller se reposer.

*Georges s'inquiéta*Ça va aller? Tu veux que je reste avec toi ce soir?

*Anna sourit d'un air un peu amusé malgré la fatigue et la tristesse* C'est ce qu'on fait presque tous les soirs, de toute façon, non ?

*Georges lui sourit*Oui, bon ici ou ta chambre alors? *Il bailla*

*Anna bailla à son tour* Ici s'plus près.

*Georges voulut faire le galant, la porta et la posa sur le lit avant de la rejoindre.*

*Anna rit et se blottit contre lui*

*Georges l'enlaça et ferma les yeux*

*Au final, ils s'endormirent tous les deux. XD*

*Bref, la nuit passa sans aucune alerte. Rien, silence.*

*C'est au petit déjeuner que tous eurent la surprise de leur vie.*

*Tout le monde était sous le choc.*

*Les vampires de gardes cette nuit-là avaient ramené le corps d'un gosse de 17 ans aux cheveux noirs. Il avait les yeux fermés sur des yeux que l'on savait verts et une cicatrice barrait son front*

*Tous se regardèrent, Stella s'approcha du corps et essaya de trouver un pouls.*

*Anna fendit la foule et s'avança vers le corps inconscient de son frère*

* * *

**Ah bah oui, une nouvelle fois une fin à suspense. Ca en devient maladif, mais il n'existe pas encore de traitement au point. Zut alors! x)**


	42. Un traître parmi nous

**Hello, c'est Luny !**

**Eh oui, Harry est, semble-t-il, de retour parmi nous ! Etrange, étrange ! Peut-on dire que cela augure quelque chose ? Avec Voldemort et Cereza comme adversaires, on est jamais sur de rien !**

**Je crois que le titre du chapitre est assez expicite, bien qu'on ne sache pas encore qui est visé dans celui-ci. A vous de le découvrir... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 42 : Un traître parmi nous**_

*Anna se tourna vers elle, lui demandant du regard s'il était vivant*

*Stella*J'ai un pouls très faible

*Anna soupira de soulagement*

*Stella ordonna à des vampires*Emmenez le à l'infirmerie d'urgence!

*Anna les regarda l'emmener et éclata en sanglots de soulagement*

*Stella fit signe à Severus de la suivre, et ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Stella*Je sais pas du tout s'il va s'en sortir...

*Severus* C'est déjà bien qu'on l'ait retrouvé. Maintenant, il faut espérer.

*Stella*Oui mais...*Elle préféra se taire*Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait près du château? On aurait du le trouver avant.

*Severus soupira* Je suppose qu'il y a été déposé dans un but intentionnel.

*Stella grinça des dents*Ouais, je sens qu'une énorme tuile va nous tomber encore dessus.

*Severus* Je suis bien d'accord.

*Stella*Je vais aller voir si la barrière tient toujours, je n'aime pas savoir que l'ennemi est à nos portes*Elle partit vers la salle de contrôle pour trouver son père*

*Dracula ruminait*

*Stella*Quelque chose ne va pas, père? On a trouvé Harry Potter à la limite de notre barrière magique, est-ce qu'elle est intacte?

*Dracula* Je sais. Je réfléchis à comment ils ont fait mais la barrière n'a rien.

*Stella*J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si le danger venait... De l'intérieur du château. Je crois que Harry va être une arme dans le château où quelque chose comme ça...

*Dracula hocha la tête* Je pensais la même chose.

*Stella*Je vais mettre des gardes pour surveiller Harry*Elle sortit de la salle de commande et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, elle eut un mal fou à arriver jusqu'au lit: la nouvelle que le survivant était en vie avait fait le tour du château en moins d'une heure.*

*Severus, qui était arrivé pour surveiller Harry, tentait non sans mal de faire partir tout ce monde*

*Stella amplifia sa voix grâce à sa baguette*Veuillez sortir de l'infirmerie! On a besoin de calme pour soigner les blessés!SORTEZ!

*Tous sortirent à l'exception d'Anna* Vous permettez que je reste ?

*Stella lui sourit*Bien sûr, tu peux aller le voir.

*Anna avança vers son frère et s'assit à côté de son lit*

*Stella se mit à coté de Severus et lui fit part de ses inquiétudes par pensées. Pendant ce temps là, Sirius qui rentrait de mission venait de savoir que son filleul était vivant et dans le château, déboula comme un boulet de canon.*

*Anna lâcha soudain* Dites, on a pas percé les murailles, hein ?

*Stella*Non, aucune percée, aucune faille. Rien.

*Anna* Je vois... *part dans ses pensées*

*Stella continua par pensée à Severus*Bref, donc je conclus que notre menace et devant nous dans le lit.

*Anna lâcha soudain* On a des espions et des traîtres dans le château.

*Stella*Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?

*Anna* Comment est-il possible que Harry soit dans le château si on a pas touché aux défenses ?

*Stella*Là, tu marques un point. Mais comment savoir qui c'est, ça c'est le vrai problème.

*Anna* Quelqu'un qui est là depuis le début.

*Stella resta silencieuse*

*Anna* D'ailleurs, je propose quelqu'un qui soit arrivé avec un très gros bagage.

*Stella*Un gros bagage? Pour y cacher un corps par exemple?

*Anna hocha la tête* Exactement.

Stella*Je vois...*Elle sortit à grands pas de l'infirmerie et alla dans la partie agrandit du château pour les réfugiés et alla voir celle qui s'occupait de ces personnes: la femme d'Eric et aussi une bonne amie Rosaphyr. Stella salut la vampire blonde aux yeux bleus*Comment ça va Rosa?

*Rosa lui sourit* Très bien, pourquoi ?

*Stella*Dis-moi, il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un qui se serait ramené avec un très gros bagage? Genre pour y mettre une personne dedans.

*Rosa* La plupart des personnes viennent avec toutes leurs affaires donc oui, beaucoup même.

*Stella grimaça*Tu peux me faire une liste? C'est vraiment important.

*Rosa* Écoute, je vais essayer mais t'aurais pas un intervalle en particulier ?

*Stella*Un bagage pouvant transporter un ados de 17 ans et qui serait là depuis longtemps.

*Anna arriva alors* Avant la première attaque du château. Stella, j'viens de comprendre, j'ai trouvé le catalyseur dans le jardin, il venait de l'intérieur;

*Stella*De l'extérieur? Explique.

*Anna* Non, de l'intérieur, justement. Le catalyseur a été posé à l'intérieur donc la personne qui l'a mit était parmi nous à ce moment-là. Et comme le cheveu de Harry est l'un des derniers éléments mis à cette console...

*Stella*Donc c'est quelqu'un qui est ici depuis le début...*Stella et Anna repartirent vers l'infirmerie après avoir dit au revoir à Rosa. Stella*Allez dit moi à qui tu penses.

*Anna soupira et montra l'arrière de sa tête, indiquant l'endroit d'où elle venait*

*Stella comprit*Non...*Elle secoua la tête*C'est pas possible.

*Anna soupira* Ce ne sont que des soupçons.

*Stella grinça des dents en rentrant dans l'infirmerie, elle avait le cerveau qui allait à cent à l'heure.*

*Anna remarqua que son frère s'était réveillé*

*Ce fut le moment retrouvailles familiales alors Stella et Severus allèrent un peu plus loin.*

*Severus* Alors ?

*Stella secoua la tête*Je peux pas le croire.

*Severus* Qu'a-t-elle proposé ?

*Stella*Que Harry serait arrivé avant la première attaque... Et que se serait quelqu'un qui serait là depuis le début... Tu en déduis quoi?

*Severus* Une des personnes qui a le plus d'influence sur toi.

*Stella*Ouais et... Je veux pas...le croire...*Elle se stoppa et passa sa main sur son visage*

*Severus soupira et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule*

*Stella baissa la tête*Malheureusement, on peut plus le laisser se promener dans le château comme ça, si c'est vraiment lui. Il va falloir qu'on l'attrape et qu'on l'enferme...

*Severus soupira* Je suis d'accord.

*Stella*Il faut qu'on le prenne par surprise, mais je veux savoir pourquoi il a fait ça. Tu sais où il est passé?

*Severus* Qui ça ?

*Stella*Tu te fiches de moi!

*Severus* Nan mais je sais pas on dirait que tu vises quelqu'un mais moi je sais pas qui exactement, hein.

*Stella*Mais Eric bon sang!

* * *

**Quelqu'un s'y attendait ? Oui ? Non ? Je dois avouer que quand j'y repense, j'en pleure presque. Mon beau goooooooosse ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a foutu avec toi, sérieux, hein ?**

**Mais bien sur, ce ne sont que des soupçons ! Qui sait si c'est lui, et si oui pourquoi il aurait bien pu faire ça !**

**Rendez-vous Dimanche pour le découvrir !**


	43. Les prémices de la tuile

**Rendez-vous dimanche!... Dans deux semaines. Quel tête en l'air Luny alors! Oublier de vous dire qu'on était dans les semaines d'examens! Enfin, certains d'autres vous le savaient bien.**

**Alors, là, suspense. *Effet dramatique* Pourquoi? Oh pourquoi Eric? **

**Hum... Bon, on vous a déjà parlé des "tuiles" au sens figuré? Oui, non? Eh bien là, nous l'avons aussi au sens propre. C'est le plan B...**

* * *

**_Chapitre 43 : Les prémices de la « tuile »_**

*Severus parut sous le choc* Hein, quoi mais... Tu déconnes, là ?!

*Stella eut envie de le gifler*Bien sûr que non!Je suis pas du genre à accuser n'importe qui à la légère!

*Severus pâlit (enfin autant qu'un vampire peut pâlir) et désigna le couloir* Partit par là.

Stella partit par la direction que Severus venait de lui indiquer à grands pas sur la piste d'Eric.*

*Eric était en train de parler à Rosa avec animation et émotion*

*Stella ouvrit la porte sans même frapper*Eric! Il faut qu'on parle!

*Eric se tourna vers elle* Oui ?

*Stella*Je sais tout, comment tu as fait rentrer Harry ici. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu dans le camp du salop qui a tué ton frère?!

*Eric la regarda avec un étonnement feint* Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? *Rosaphyr lui serra fort la main*

*Stella s'énerva-elle préféra céder à la colère qu'à la tristesse-*Eric! Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, je sais quand tu me mens je te connais trop pour ça! Alors POURQUOI?!

*Rosaphyr répondit à sa place* Notre fils ! Il... Il a prit notre fils... On avait pas le choix, Stella.

*Cela coupa net la colère de Stella*Celui que vous avez adopté?

*Eric hocha la tête*

*Stella*Mais bon sang pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit? On aurait pu aller le chercher!

*Rosaphyr secoua la tête en commençant à pleurer* Il l'aurait tué.

*Stella demanda doucement*Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a demandé de faire d'autre? Comment communiquez-vous?

*Rosaphyr lui tendit un téléphone portatif* Grâce à ça

*Stella répéta*Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a demandé de faire?

*Eric déglutit* La prochaine étape c'était tuer Potter. Les deux Potter, en fait. Et après, faire sauter le château.

*Stella*Mais pourquoi amener Harry ici si il veut le tuer?

*Eric* Pour les première attaques. Et la diversion.

*Stella commença à se demander si il fallait paniquer*Donc ils sont en train d'essayer de piéger les fondations du château pour le faire sauter en ce moment même?

*Eric hocha la tête avec appréhension*

*Stella leur lança avant de se transformer en ombre*Il y a des gens innocents ici, faites les sortir!*Elle parcourra le château à la vitesse de l'éclair pour descendre aux fondations, elle lança par télépathie à Severus*Sonne l'alerte!Le château risque d'exploser! Il faut faire sortir tout le monde*et à son père*il y a des ennemis dans les souterrains avec des explosifs! Aide-moi!*

*Severus partit tirer l'alerte d'évacuation qu'Anna avait mis en place. Heureusement, ils avaient fait de nombreux exercices sur sa demande et tout se passa bien. Dracula apparut sous forme d'ombre à côté de sa fille*

*Ils descendirent dans les souterrains en ombre à deux et virent des hommes mettre des explosifs. Bref, les ombres leur sautèrent dessus.*

*Est-il utile de préciser que c'était un vrai carnage ? En haut, à peu prés tout le monde avait été évacué. Anna passait de salle en salle pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne*

*Stella reprit sa forme humaine et regarda le nombre d'explosifs*Il y en à trop peu pour faire sauter le château! Il doit y en avoir ailleurs*Son père prit une direction, elle reprit sa forme d'ombre et partit dans le sens inverse.*

*En effet, de nombreux groupes étaient dispersés. Au même moment, l'un des groupes fit une mauvaise manipulation, faisant exploser une partie du château*

*Stella serra la mâchoire -autant que puisse le faire une ombre- et s'attaqua à un autre groupe d'humains avant qu'une autre explosion retentisse.*

*Partout, des explosions se firent entendre. Il ne resta bientôt plus grand chose du château*

*Tous furent sous le choc, le château était un immense tas de ruine. Et des personnes manquaient à l'appel dont Anna, Stella et Dracula.*

*Tout le monde regardait le château. Puis, Eric et Severus se regardèrent en sentant en même temps quelque chose* Sortez vos baguettes ! *Et là, ce que Rosaphyr et Eric ignoraient du plan se déroula. On les attaqua.*

* * *

**Comme "Boom"! Ce passage m'a tellement marqué... **

***Flash Back***

***Luny*Non mais je te jure, se serait trop bien!**

***Rubys*Ok Luny, on fait ça.**

***Le lendemain, en cour de math très soporifique***

***Rubys*Non mais j'avais dis UNE PARTIE du château! Pas en entier!**

***La prof*Puisque vous avez l'air bien énervé, au tableau.**

***Rubys*Et merde.**

***Fin du Flash Back***

**...Que ça en est venu une phase culte dans les rp, le plan B. Pauvre château.**


	44. Sous les décombre

**Le BAC est derrière... Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Eh oui, c'est les vacances ! Ah nous le beau temps. *regard vers la fenêtre* Hum. Ou pas tant que ça.**

**Le plan B, ça laisse toujours des traces. A vous de voir quels sont celles qu'ont eut à affronter nos chers héros.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 44 : Sous les décombres**_

*Des mangemorts, vampires, loups-garous et autres leur sautèrent dessus. Entre sorts et attaques physiques, personnes n'y échappa vraiment.*

*Soudain, une nuée d'oiseaux attaqua les ennemis. Il y en avait de toute sorte, des corbeaux, des hirondelles... Et parmi eux, comme un symbole de victoire, une colombe*

*Une immense ombre fonça littéralement contre les ennemis, les taillant en pièces, faisant un carnage.*

*Bientôt, une deuxième ombre attaqua. Mais c'était sans compter que chez l'ennemi, une ombre maléfique commença aussi à attaquer. Cereza était de la partie, cette fois*

*Bientôt se fut la plus grande ombre contre Cereza, l'autre attaqua tout ce qui essayait de toucher un cheveu aux personnes qu'elle aimait ou de simple inconnu.*

*Les troupes ennemis finirent par se replier. Il semblait qu'ils ignoraient que le Dracula était réveillé*

*A part sa fille qui se replia vite fait avant qu'il ne la choppe vraiment. Les deux originels reprirent leur forme humain, mais ils était tous les deux en sales états. Ils s'étaient prit le château sur la tête quand même, ils sont pas superman!*

*La colombe se posa et reprit elle aussi forme d'Anna. Elle-même avait été bloquée un instant sous les débris et n'avait pu s'échapper que grâce à ses capacités d'Animagi*

*Bref, ils vacillèrent sur leurs pieds. Stella chercha des yeux Severus, Eric vint aider Vlad à tenir sur ses pieds, Georges se précipita vers Anna.*

*Severus arriva vers Stella et la prit contre lui. Anna, elle, toussait fortement, de la poussière encore dans la gorge*

*Stella marmonna un peu groggy*Super! On s'est précipité pour sauver le château et on a un tas de ruine...Il y a beaucoup de morts et de blessés...?

*Severus regarda les gens autour d'eux* Pas tant que ça, grâce à vous.

*Stella lança avant de tomber dans les pommes*Tant mieux...

*Severus la retint de tomber et la regarda d'un air inquiet.*

*Du coté de Dracula ça allait mieux, ben oui, Il s'est pas pris plus de la moitié du château sur la tête lui!*Occupez-vous des blessés, je vais créer une nouvelle barrière autour de nous.

*Eric partit de suite faire ça, tandis qu'Anna s'appuyait contre Georges pour ne pas se casser la figure.*

*Georges inquiet*Ça va aller?Tu veux t'asseoir?

*Anna grimaça* J'crois que j'ai la cheville pétée.

*Georges soupira de soulagement*Ça c'est réparable*Il utilisa sa baguette et magiquement une attelle se mit sur la cheville de Anna*

*Anna lui sourit puis regarda autour d'elle les personnes présentes. Et elle en remarqua une. Ou plutôt elle remarqua l'absence de l'une d'elle. Sa voix s'étrangla* Georgie ?

*Georges inquiet la regarda*Oui? Tu te sens mal?

*Anna secoua la tête et dit d'une voix plus qu'inquiète* Il est où Fred ?

*Georges chercha des yeux son frère qui était nul part, il pâlit et appela d'une voix forte son jumeau*FRED!FFFRRREEEDDDD!

*Anna serra fort sa main. Elle ne cria pas - elle pouvait à peine parler, déjà - et chercha des yeux son meilleur ami. Bon sang, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose...*

*Eric s'approcha de Georges qu'il avait entendu crier*Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

*Anna sentait les larmes de frustration lui monter aux yeux. Elle se jeta presque sur Eric* Eric, j'ai besoin de toi.

*Eric la regarda inquiet*Pour?

*Anna* Fred n'est pas avec nous ! Je crois qu'il était encore dans le château !

*Eric s'exclama*Mon dieu!*Il partit tel un coup de vent vers le château en cherchant la piste du jumeau de Georges.*

*Anna le suivit comme elle put, c'est à dire qu'elle commença en marchant et qu'elle arriva aux ruines en rampant à moitié xD*

*Georges l'aida quand même ^^, Eric lui, retira des pierres rapidement grâce à sa force vampirique un peu plus loin...Et malheureusement son flaire ne le trompa pas, Fred Weasley avait été dans le château quand celui-ci a explosé*

*Anna* Alors ? Alors ? Dis-moi qu'il est pas là-dessous, s'il te plaît !

*Eric serra la mâchoire, retira le corps de Fred des décombres, se mordit le poignée et le mit sur la bouche de Fred et pria pour qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard*

*Anna pleura contre Georges en voyant le corps de Fred*

*Georges lui même sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, Eric continua à lui donner du sang, quand soudain...*

* * *

**Non ! Fred, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de toi ? Mon pauvre chéri d'amour !**

**Comment ça, je préfères George, moi ? Et alors ? J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour son frérot d'amour.**

**Mais quel rebondissement va donc arriver ? A découvrir dans le prochain chapitre où une mauvaise nouvelle attend nos joyeux lurons.**


	45. Là où une des auteurs

** Oui, j'avoue, j'ai vraiment voulu faire un meurtre ce jour là alors que je l'adore en temps normal! Mais qui n'a jamais voulu en faire? Etrangler son petit frère, cogner très fort la tête de la grand soeur sur un mur,donner un coup de coude à la potiche de la classe quand elle se remet du eyeliner ... Niak, niak, niak! Je suis Diabocalyptique!**

**Bon, vous connaissez la chanson, Stella, Cereza, Eric et Esteban sont à moi. Anna à Luny. Vlad alias Dracula à Bram Stoker et les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter à J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapitre 45 : Là où une des auteurs a faillit tuer un elfe !**

*Quand soudain le coeur du garçon se mit à battre à nouveau, bien que faiblement*

*Eric sentit le soulagement monter en lui et dit doucement*Il est vivant.

*Et à ces mots, Anna éclata encore plus en larmes, de soulagement*

*Eric le prit dans ses bras et le ramena vers là où était ressemblé tous les blessés pour le confier à quelqu'un de l'équipe médicale qui prit Fred en charge rapidement.*

*Anna s'approcha de la couchette où était Fred et lui serra la main*

*Georges lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et ils veillèrent ensemble sur Fred toujours inconscient. Plus loin, Vlad avait remit la barrière en place et regarda le nombre de personnes: il fallait leur trouver un toit surtout en plein hiver! Il s'avança vers les ruines du château et fit appel à sa magie.*

*Mais Dracula s'était pas mal affaibli durant l'attaque, aussi ses pouvoirs étaient-ils amoindris*

*Ce ne fut qu'une toute petite partie du château qui fut reconstruite mais assez pour quelques temps. Le vampire vacilla de nouveau, s'appuya contre un arbre, respirant de grandes bouffées d'air comme si il avait couru un marathon qui allait du nord du Canada jusqu'au Mexique, Rosaphyr vint l'aider à aller jusqu'au chevet de sa fille encore dans les vapes.*

*Severus serrait la main de Stella*

*Stella se réveilla peu à peu et remarqua qu'il y avait pas mal de monde autour d'elle. Elle s'assit avec un énorme mal de crâne qui pointait le bout de son nez puis soudainement un elfe apparut au pied de son lit, il avait l'air complètement abattu et choqué.*Le...le...le...Dobby à vu... Dobby vouloir vous... prévenir...Dobby...*Stella se dit que ça n'allait pas être qu'un simple mal de crâne si il continuait avec ses"Dobby"*Abrège, s'il te plaît...

*Dobby était tout retourné* Oui... Dobby y arrive... Dobby... Dobby était... Quand soudain... Oooooh, Dobby ne sait pas si il arrivera à s'en remettre...

*Stella soupira et allait lui dire d'une façon moins correcte "d'abréger" quand soudain ils entendirent une voix glaciale, lugubre dans leur tête tellement fort que Stella crut qu'elle allait exploser*...Votre misérable résistance ne tiendra plus pour longtemps... Car ce soir, je vais éteindre à jamais votre espoir... Albus Dumbledore est mort...Je l'ai tué...

*Tout le monde était sous le choc. Dumbledore, tué ? C'était impossible !*

*La voix glaciale continua*... En guise de preuve*Une paire de lunette demi- lune cassée apparut de nul part et tomba juste devant les pieds de Stella*...Rendez-vous et des vies seront épargnées...

*Anna hurla de rire à plein poumon. Elle ne savait pas si Voldemort pouvait l'entendre mais elle l'espérait fortement parce qu'elle était pas vraiment d'humeur à rire et devait se forcer*

*La voix termina toujours sur le même ton*...Sinon... Nous vous tuerons jusqu'au homme...Femme...Enfant...Qui se dresseront contre moi...*Silence*

*Anna se tue. Bon, ok, ok. Il entendait pas et elle s'était forcée pour limite rien.*

*Le silence, personne ne bougea pendant quelques secondes. Lentement, le petit elfe ramassa les lunettes dans ses mains et tous autour purent constater que c'était celles d'Albus Dumbledore.*

*Anna lança alors* Et alors ?

*Stella serra les poings, se leva et releva la tête*Chaque personne qui meurt sous leurs coups ne fait que renforcer notre détermination à lutter contre Voldemort, à vivre dans un monde en paix où nos enfants pourront jouer sans crainte!...*Elle reprit plus fort*Oui... Albus Dumbledore est mort mais ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner!*Anna s'approcha d'elle, continua le discours*

*Anna* Tout n'est pas perdu. On est tous ici des survivants, chacun à notre façon. Et c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire. Survivre. Parce que depuis la création du monde, c'est ce qu'on a toujours dû faire, et ce qu'on doit toujours faire. Alors oui ! Albus Dumbledor est mort ! Mais vous savez quoi ? Des tas d'autres gens aussi ! C'est pas notre faute, s'il y en a qui voit la fin. Mais ça le deviendrait si on y changeait rien !

*Tous les regardèrent en silence puis il y eut des acclamations malgré tout.*

*Anna était mal à l'aise. Genre, elle venait vraiment de parler devant tout le monde, là ?*

*Stella lui lança un léger sourire et posa sa main sur son épaule et lui murmura pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre*Tu ferais une bonne dirigeante pour un peuple qui ne demande que de vivre en paix.

*Anna grimaça. Oh là, deux minutes, c'était pas son truc à elle ces choses-là !* Hum, je ne pense pas que j'aimerais faire ça.

*Stella laissa échapper un petit rire*Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste une remarque. C'est tout. *Stella se tourna vers Severus*Dit, tu n'aurais pas une potion contre les maux de crâne?*Bref, les personnes rentrèrent dans la partie du château reconstruit et continuèrent à veiller sur les blessés.*

*Soudain, on entendit un petit cri* Il est réveillé ! Harry est réveillé !

*Stella regarda de loin les retrouvailles familiales. C'était Anna qui avait crié.*

*Anna étreignait son frère à l'en étouffer quand soudain chacun pu l'entendre dire* Mais euh... Vous êtes qui ?

* * *

**Ah bah oui, on pouvait pas passer coté de ça! Allez, à bientôt la compagnie!**


	46. Des réveils difficiles

**Harry a quelques petits problèmes, on dirait. Voilà de quoi laisser tout le monde un peu tendu.**

**Et justement, ce chapitre entre dans la catégorie "crise de nerf". Parce que parfois, on peut pas s'en empêcher, la pression nous fait faire des conneries. De grosses conneries.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 46 : Des réveils difficiles**_

*Anna s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, le regardant avec surprise*Mais...Harry, Je suis Annabella. Ta sœur.

*Harry* Quoi ? Harry ? C'est comme ça que je m'appelle ?

*Anna écarquilla les yeux. Il serait...Amnésique?*Harry Potter, tu ne te rappelles de rien?

*Harry se tourna vers elle. Il avait l'air carrément paumé* Je... Non, enfin... Je...

*Georges s'approcha de Anna et de Harry, et essaya d'être rassurant*Ça doit être le choc...Ça va lui revenir.

*Anna essayait de se maîtriser. Non, là ça commençait à faire trop. Elle détestait pleurer mais elle était sur le point de craquer.*

*Georges l'enlaça pour la réconforter pendant qu'une infirmière venait s'occuper de Harry déboussolé*

*Anna se blottit contre son torse et se mit à pleurer, lui salissant sa chemise de larmes et de maquillage*

*Georges la berça longtemps contre lui en espérant qu'une nouvelle bien pire n'allait pas leur tomber sur la tête. Aujourd'hui ce n'était décidément pas un bon jour.*

*Anna réussit à se calmer. Quand elle vit l'état de la chemise, elle se sentit coupable* Oh merde. J't'en rachèterais une.

*Georges*J'en ai d'autres pas la peine.*Il l'embrassa sur le front en lui caressant les cheveux.*

*Anna hocha la tête* On.. On va voir comment va Forge ? *Ça lui faisait du bien de réutiliser ces surnoms. Ça lui rappelait avant...*

*Georges l'emmena doucement près de son frère encore inconscient par la main.*

*Quand ils arrivèrent près du blessé, Anna lâcha la main de Georges et prit celle de Fred.* Tu... Tu crois qu'il m'entend, dans son inconscience ?

*Georges la rassura*Je suis sûre qu'il sent même ta présence.

*Anna regarda Fred et commença à lui parler*

*Georges resta près d'elle tout en espérant que son frère allait vite se réveiller.*

*Anna murmura* J't'en prie, Freddy, nous laisse pas comme ça, réveilles-toi. T'as pas le droit de nous faire ça à Georges et moi, tu peux pas nous laisser comme ça avec la peur que tu te réveilles pas...

*Fred ne bougea pas d'un cheveux malgré cela.*

*Anna commença à pleurer à nouveau et serra plus fort la main.*

*Se fut presque imperceptible mais elle sentit une légère pression à sa main...*

*Anna reprit soudain espoir. Il allait se réveiller, c'était obligé.*

*Fred remua doucement, ses paupières étaient lourdes mais,il se força à ouvrirent les yeux. Il sentait qu'on l'attendait...*

*Anna vit son mouvement et se tourna vers Georges pour voir si elle n'avait pas rêvé*

*Georges fixait le visage de son frère avec intensité, serrant les poings puis... Fred ouvrit lentement les yeux et murmura en reconnaissant Anna et Georges*B'jour...

*Anna fit alors un truc que ni Georges ni Fred ne s'attendaient à la voir faire, elle se jeta sur Fred. Et l'embrassa.* Fred, oh, Fred, on a eu si peur !

*Fred grimaça*Tu m'étouffes Anna!*Georges, lui, la regarda en écarquillant les yeux*

*Anna le lâcha et essuya ses larmes de soulagement qui avaient commencées à perler*

*Fred marmonna encore un peu dans les vapes*Aller arrête de pleurer sinon je me rendors! Sourit!

*Anna lui lança un sourire* Même à moitié inconscient tu fais de l'humour !

*Fred*Ouais... Champion du monde!... Tout le monde va bien?

*Anna hocha la tête. *

*Fred*Tant mieux...*il se rendormit fatigué*

*Anna se sentait d'un coup libérée d'un poids énorme sur le cœur*

*Georges lui tourna les talons raides et disparut de l'infirmerie improvisée.*

*Anna se retourna vers lui et ne le vit pas. Elle se leva et partit à sa recherche*

*Il était dehors, shootant dans des pierres qui n'avaient rien fait. Il était vraiment énervé.*

*Anna arriva* Georges ? *Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état*

*Il ne se retourna pas et shoota dans une nouvelle pierre qui vola quelques mètres plus loin.*

*Anna arriva et l'enlaça par derrière* Ça va pas ?

*Il se défit de ses bras*Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

*Anna soupira* Je viens voir pourquoi mon copain est sortit de l'infirmerie sans prévenir, peut-être ?

*Georges énervé*Eh ben tu devrais aller veiller sur ton copain dans l'infirmerie! Tu sais celui que tu viens d'embrasser!

*Anna cligna des yeux* Quoi mais...

*Georges*OUI CELUI QUE TU VIENS D'EMBRASSER SUR LA BOUCHE DEVANT MOI!

*Anna* Je... Oh, Georges, c'était... Ça ne voulait... J'étais tellement soulagée...

*Georges*ET C'EST UNE RAISON POUR LUI SAUTER AU COU OU TU L'AS DEJA EMBRASSE PEUT-ETRE?!

*Anna, commençant à s'énerver* Oui, j'l'ai déjà embrassé ton putain de frangin ! Le jour où tu as eu ton oreille coupée, où je n'était pas bien et où j'avais besoin de douceur. ALORS OUI, J'AI EMBRASSE TON FRERE ET TU SAIS QUOI ? L'UN COMME L'AUTRE, JE VOUS AIME, TOUS LES DEUX !

*Georges*POURTANT IL FAUT QUE TU CHOISISSES!C'EST MOI OU LUI!*Sur ce il partit à grandes enjambés vers les ruines du château.*

*Anna le poursuivie à nouveau et le stoppa avant de l'embrasser avec fougue et amour* C'est toi, ok ? C'est toi comme ça l'est depuis deux ans. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ne se reproduira plus.

*Georges la serra contre lui avec force, peut-être un peu brutalement, et lui murmura à l'oreille*J'espère.

*Anna grimaça légèrement quand il la serra mais ne dit rien. C'était pas le moment de faire gaffe à ses petits bobos* Ça fait des années que je t'ai choisi toi, Georges. Je n'ai aucune raison de changer ça.

*Georges desserra un peu son étreinte,mit son front contre celui de Anna et murmura*Je t'aime,Annabella. Et si un jour tu le choisis...Je respecterais ton choix...

*Anna sourit et colla leur nez en plus du front* Rien que pour ça, Georges, tu mérites que je te réponde que je t'aime.

*Georges l'embrassa avec douceur*

*Anna prolongea en lui prenant la main et ils repartirent en direction du château... Enfin, de ce qu'il en restait, quoi*

* * *

**Cette Anna, elle trouve toujours le moyen de se faire pardonner, celle-là ! N'empêche, moi je veux un copain comme George... Drôle et super aimant. Et roux en plus. La perfection incarnée.**

**Mais Anna n'est pas la seule à avoir un couple qui fait des vagues... Comme on le verra plus tard !**


	47. Stella, ou comment s'endormir

** Salut tout le monde! En effet, Anna et Georges ne sont pas les seuls personnages à s'énerver et crier! Ma Stella se fourre encore dans les problèmes... Et les deux pieds dans le plat!  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 47 : Stella, ou comment s'endormir avec un animal et se réveiller avec... euh... autre chose**_

*Bref, la nuit commença à tomber et tout le monde était fatigué. On dut improviser pour dormir: il y avait peu de chambre dans cette partie du château alors on fit apparaître des sacs de couchage à coup de baguette magique avant de trouver sa place. Beaucoup s'endormirent rapidement mais pas Stella, qui préféra sortir pour veiller sur les alentours, de toute façon elle savait qu'elle ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit.*

*Dehors se trouvait un chien qui se promenait et puis basta*

*Stella commença à faire sa ronde puis au bout d'un moment elle s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre tombé pendant la bataille, donc pas encore recouvert de neige et regarda les lumières du château s'éteindre peu à peu.*

*Le chien alla vers elle et s'assit à côté d'elle en regardant aussi les étoiles*

*Stella le remarque*Un chien ici? On aura tout vu.*Elle tandis la main vers lui*S'lut, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?

*Il aboya. Bah ouais, un chien ça parle pas alors fallait qu'il se démerde pour se faire comprendre, le toutou xD*

*Stella lui caressa la tête, elle aimait les animaux mais généralement elle leur faisait peur, bien oui elle les chasse donc avoir un chien là c'était plutôt inattendu*Tu devrais pas rester ici, le chien. On a des tonnes de problèmes... Et de morts.*Elle pinça les lèvres*

*Le chien posa son museau sur son épaule d'un air un peu triste*

*Stella ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras, il avait quelque chose de réconfortant ce chien noir...*Cette guerre n'en finit plus... C'est l'horreur, le soir j'ai même peur de fermer les yeux... Les images tournent en boucles...*Elle le serra un peu plus*

*Le chien lui lécha le visage à grands coups de langue pour la réconforter*

*Stella s'essuya le visage en grimaçant*Eurk!C'est dégoûtant!*Elle le caressa sous le menton et reprit*En plus, il y a pas que cette foutue guerre comme problème... Genre*Elle commença à le caresser de la tête jusqu'au milieu du dos*J'ai...J'aime Severus, j'en suis sûre mais à chaque fois que je vois son contraire...Il m'attire...Il est joyeux et dragueur alors que Severus est retenu et *Elle sourit*... Tendre. Ça le parait pas comme ça mais c'est vrai! Jaloux aussi. D'ailleurs ça m'a valu des ennuis la dernière fois!*

*Le chien laisse pendouiller sa langue en respirant fortement.*

*Stella continua de le caresser et de lui parler*Severus m'a vraiment fait peur cette fois là, j'espère que ça c'est calmer parce que sinon il va commettre un meurtre! Bon d'accord, j'avoue, j'ai cherché les problèmes juste après...*elle piqua un fard*... Sirius m'intrigue vraiment alors j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur lui et...*Elle enfuit son visage dans la fourrure du chien en ria un peu*Je me suis faite enguirlander par mon père, ça a fait trembler le château!T'imagine le chien?

*Le chien laissa échapper un jappement, comme si pour lui ça sentait le vécu xD*

*Stella le regarda*Bon... Tu viens d'où toi? Il y a personne à des kilomètres à la ronde, ça te dit de venir avec moi au château?

*Le chien aboya joyeusement.*

*Stella sauta sur ses pieds et elle rentra dans le château, le chien trottinant derrière elle, elle chercha une chambre pas utilisée et se fut un miracle d'en trouver une avec salle de bain. Elle se tourna vers le chien noir*Bon, un gros gigot pour toi en attendant que je me change.*D'un coup de baguette avec un accio et la commande apparut*

*Le chien se jeta dessus xD*

*Stella rentra dans la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche, mit un pyjama blanc, se sécha les cheveux et les démêla puis sortit de la salle d'eau, ferma la porte de la chambre à clé puis se glissa dans le lit . Elle tapota sur le lit*Allez viens!Tu ne va pas dormir à terre quand même.

*Le chien ne se le fit pas répéter et alla se caler contre elle*

*Stella le prit dans ses bras comme une grosse peluche pleine de poils et ferma les yeux... Ça sentait le chien-évidement!-, les sous-bois, le soleil et le lilas... Bizarrement, cela lui rappela quelque chose mais elle s'endormit avant de trouver quoi...ou qui!*

*Sauf que voilà, au milieu de le nuit le chien qui sentait le chien, les sous-bois, le soleil et le lilas se transforma... en homme qui sentait le chien, le sous-bois, le soleil et le lilas !*

*Vers le petit matin calme, ou habituellement ce sont les petits oiseaux tout mignon, tout gentil qui vous réveille doucement en chantant une jolie petite mélodie. Ce matin là... Ce fut un cri de surprise et un "BOOM!" qui s'entendit à des kilomètres à la ronde! Stella qui s'était ramassée par terre surprise d'avoir un homme nu dans son lit cria*MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES LA?!

*Sirius se cassa la gueule en entendant crier. Il se massa le crâne (Allô maman, bobo) et remarqua qu'il avait repris sa forme d'humain.* Et mince...

*Stella, choquée, qui était tombée de l'autre coté du lit avait pas manqué la vue, mais par réflexe, elle lui balança ce qui se trouvait à porté...Ses pantoufles! XD(les armes fatals)*

*Sirius se mangea donc des pantoufles* Euh, on pourrait jouer à "rapporte mes pantoufles, le chien" quand je serais à nouveau un chien ?

*Stella enfuit son visage rouge pivoine dans la couverture qu'elle avait embarqué dans sa chute et dit d'une voix étouffée entre le rire et l'hystérie*Sort d'ici!

*Sirius la regarda genre elle était folle* Comme ça !? *Severus entra* C'est quoi tout ces... *Il se tut et un ange passa...*

*Stella n'osa même pas remonter la tête, elle devinait déjà la tête de Severus. Mais qu'elle idiote! Elle n'aurait pas pu remarquer plus tôt que c'était un animagus!*

*On entendit un bruit de transformation puis de quatre pattes qui détalent. Le chien aboie, la caravane passe... Là c'est le chien qui détale xD*

*Severus sortit de la chambre tel un coup de vent... Le chien avait intérêt à courir vite, très vite si vous voulez mon avis(on sent fou! Ok je sors^^"). Stella remonta la tête quand les deux hommes étaient partis, elle lâcha un rire hystérique.*

*Anna arriva, la baffa et repartit. Bah quoi, elle lui en devait une xD*

*Stella lui lança un "merci" et deux secondes plus tard devinez qui arrive...*

*Severus rentra* TU M'EXPLIQUES ?!

*Stella sursauta il était rentré encore plus vite que l'éclair-ZEUS!- . Elle essaya de résumer mais c'était pas très concluant...aller savoir pourquoi xD*Ben... Ronde..Chien...Parler...Lit...dormir...

*Severus aurait bien rit si il n'était pas autant en colère* SI TU POUVAIS TE MONTRER PLUS CLAIRE ÇA M'ARRANGERAIT !

*Stella prit peur*Cripassilteplaît!*Elle essaya de rester calme*J'ai fait une ronde dans les alentours, j'ai rencontré un chien, je l'ai trouvé gentil, je l'ai ramené ici et je me suis endormit sur le lit avec le...chien...

*Severus grinça des dents* Et tu t'es réveillée avec un mec à poil ! COMME C'EST BIZARRE !

*Stella recula contre le lit tellement Severus avait crié fort*Si j'avais couché avec lui, je n'aurais pas hurler comme ça!

*Severus se tut, en pleine réflexion xD*

*Stella attendit qu'il réagisse au pied du lit*

*Severus repartit à la chasse au chien xD*

Stella attrapa sa robe de chambre, l'enfila en quittant la chambre et couru sur la piste de Severus pour éviter qu'il ne fasse des bêtises*

*Elle eut bien raison car Severus attrapa avec rage le chien par sa fourrure et l'éclata contre un mur xD* (Paf le chien xD)

*Stella hurla en se précipitant entre Severus et le chien*STOP!

*Dracula arriva et dit d'une voix d'outre-tombe* Que se passe-t-il ici ?

*Personne ne bougea, Severus tous crocs dehors, Stella les bras écartés pour empêcher le vampire fou de rage de sauter sur le pauvre chien qui ne bougeait plus, gisant à terre.*

*Anna et Georges arrivèrent à leur tour* J'ai entendu un aboiement de doul... *Elle regarda Severus, Stella, Dracula et le chien et comprit immédiatement. Elle croisa les bras et dit d'une voix sévère* Sirius !

*Là Stella n'en pouvait plus et hurla un bon coup au ados-surtout à Anna*OH VOS GUEULES!*A son père*TOI T'AS RIEN A DIRE,JE SUIS PLUS LA PETITE FILLE DE 19 ANS! J'AI 693 ANS!*Elle hurla après sur Severus*ET TOI T'AS INTERET A TE CALMER ! SI TU VEUX T'EN PRENDRE A QUELQU'UN C'EST MOI LA FAUTIVE DANS L'HISTOIRE!*A tous*MAINTENANT LACHEZ MOI LES BOTTES *Elle se tourna vers le chien inconscient, le prit délicatement dans ses bras et partit vers sa chambre, les plantant là au beau milieu du couloir.*

* * *

**Voilà, crise de nerfs made in Stella! Ca fait l'effet "cocotte minute", il faut que ça ressort à un moment ou un autre! Perso, j'adore faire crier les personnages... Quoi? Moi hystérique?! _PAS DU TOUT!_**


	48. Un animagus à croquer

**Ouah, on peut dire que ça déménage au château ! Dire que c'est la faute d'un joli chien. **

**On a plus toute sa tête, quand c'est la guerre et qu'on est énervée. En voilà une autre qui fait des bêtises. Décidément, pas une pour rattraper l'autre !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 48 : Un animagus à croquer**_

*Tous restèrent sous le choc. Puis, Severus se prit la tête entre les mains en soupira*

*Les trois autres qui n'avaient pas tout comprit se regardèrent d'un air drôle. Severus sentit qu'il avait fait la plus grande bourde de toute sa vie. Et il avait raison parce qu'en ce moment même, Stella avait déposé le chien sur son lit et lui fit boire son sang.*

*Le chien, pas totalement inconscient, le but doucement*

*Stella lui caressa doucement le flanc*C'est ça boit, ça va t'aider.

*Sirius but encore un peu puis arrêta*

*Le chien fit place à un humain, Stella le recouvrit de la couverture de son lit et attendit qu'il se réveille.*

*Sirius ouvrit lentement les yeux quelques minutes plus tard*

*Stella se pencha vers lui*Tu te sens comment?

*Sirius grimaça* Comme si un troll avait fait de la danse classique sur moi.

*Stella le regarda, surprise, puis rit*ça va, tu fais de l'humour. Rien de cassé?

*Sirius secoua la tête*

*Stella soupira*Tant mieux... Bon, je crois qu'il faut que je te trouve des fringues non ?

*Il rit* A moins que tu veuilles que je me ballade à poil...

*Stella*En chien oui, mais pas autrement*Elle se leva*Bouge pas*Elle partit en un coup de vent et revint très rapidement avec les vêtements*Voilà!

*Sirius lui fit signe de se retourner xD*

*Elle s'exécuta mais dit*Tu sais avec ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui...

*Sirius rit* J'ai encore un peu de pudeur, quand même.

*Stella rit et s'assit à coté de lui*Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu étais un animagus?

*Sirius rit* Bah, j'sais pas, je pensais que Severus t'avait raconté l'histoire et que tu le savais.

*Stella intéressée*Qu'elle histoire?

*Sirius* La fois où James lui a sauvé la vie, bien sûr !

*Stella*Il m'en a pas parlé, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

*Sirius lui raconta donc pour commencer comment ils étaient devenus des animagus, puis le fameux jour où James sauva la mise à Severus*

*Stella en resta bouche bée*Vous vous êtes transformés en animagus pour aider votre ami? Et le père de Anna l'a sauvé des griffes du loup-garou? Eh ben!

*Sirius rit* Ouais. D'ailleurs, c'est de lui qu'Anna tient sa faculté d'Animagus.

*Stella sourit*Je vois... Dit t-en a beaucoup à m'en apprendre des comme ça? Je suis toute ouïe.

*Sirius rit et lui raconta donc certaines anecdotes de sa vie d'étudiant à Poudlard*

*Stella rit à leur péripétie et finit par s'allonger sur le flanc la tête appuyé contre sa pomme de main.*Mon dieu! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être avec vous! Tu es un homme plein de surprise Sirius Black...

*Sirius rit* Ma mère disait la même chose mais elle ne souriait pas.

*Stella gloussa*Moi aussi j'en faisais des escapades dans ce château. Je me suis faite enguirlander par mon père plus d'une fois mais ça ne nous empêchait pas de recommencer.

*Sirius rit* Ça encourageait, même, je suppose.

*Stella sourit en le regardant*Oui sûrement!

*Sirius la regarde en souriant*

*Stella se rapprocha comme hypnotisée par ses yeux noirs*Le goût du risque...

*Sirius rit* Difficile d'y résister.

*Stella à quelques centimètres de lui*Mais très tentant...

*Sirius approche leur visage* Le problème c'est qu'on cherche tous les risques.

*Stella à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres* Oui, mais sinon la vie serait fade.

*Sirius sourit et l'embrasse tendrement.*

*Elle se blottit contre lui,passa ses bras derrière son cou et prolongea le baiser*

*Sirius posa ses mains sur ses hanches et prolongea encore*

*Ça aurait très bien pu continuer comme ça mais... Soudainement Stella eut un problème de canines! Elle rompit le baiser et posa sa main sur sa bouche*Zut!

*Sirius rit* Encore ce problème de dents ?

*Sans qu'elle le demande sa pupille devient pourpre et ses canines s'allongèrent encore plus, elle recula rapidement à l'opposé de Sirius avec une folle envie de le mordre*Ton odeur est trop... Allé rougit toujours la main sur sa bouche*

*Sirius rit* Donc je suis pour toi l'équivalent d'un Chiche Kebab ?

*Stella le regarda comme si il avait perdu la tête*Non! Comme une... Friandise plutôt.*Là elle piqua un fard monumental*

*Sirius rit* Alors je suis une fraise tagada.

*Stella n'en pouvait plus, elle explosa de rire*

*Sirius sourit et vint lui caresser la joue*

*Stella se tendit comme un arc. Ne pas lui sauter dessus, ne pas mordre, ne pas mordre, ne pas mordre...*

*Sirius le sentit et se recula*

*Mais malgré son self contrôle, elle perdit pied et lui sauta dessus tous crocs dehors.*

*Sirius fut abasourdi* Stella ?

*Elle le percuta et ils tombèrent sur le lit. Elle planta ses crocs dans son cou sauvagement... Bon sang! Et c'est le cas de le dire! Il avait un goût exquis!*

*Sirius se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger tellement elle le tenait contre le sol.* Stella, ça suffit, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

*Elle planta ses ongles dans sa peau, le sang était enivrant! Si... Particulier!*

*Sirius cria* Ça suffit, Stella, reprends-toi ! Ça ne te ressemble pas de faire ça !

*Stella l'entendit crier, elle essaya de reprendre les commandes. Elle se fit violence et déplanta ses crocs.*

*Sirius en fut très content xD*

*Elle essaya de recracher ce qu'elle avait but et déplanta ses ongles de la chaire de l'humain en dessous d'elle.*

*Sirius lança des petits cris de douleurs à chaque ongle qui s'ôtait de sa peau*

*Stella recula et chercha dans sa poche une fiole de verveine, la déboucha , la but d'un trait et toussota. Wala, elle aurait au moins le nez bouchée pour le reste de la journée!*

*Sirius tenta de se redresser*

*Stella repassa en mode "humain" et lui demanda sans avoir l'odeur du sang dans la tête*Ça va?

*Sirius grimaça* Comme un mec qui s'est fait sauter dessus, mordre, enfoncer des ongles dans la peau et pomper son sang. Ouais, la routine.

*Stella murmura*Désolée, je sais pas du tout ce qui m'a prit... C'est pas tagada, c'est tête brûlée à la pomme si tu veux mon avis...

Sirius eu un sourire en coin* Toi aussi tu fais de l'humour, là.

*Stella lui sourit*Bon... Tu aimes les risques, c'est ça? Ben, je crois qu'on vient de frôler la catastrophe!Elle se leva et alla chercher des pansements dans la salle de bain et revint*Approche!

*Sirius approcha donc, avec une certaine méfiance quand même*

*Stella lui dit*Je sais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais maintenant j'ai le nez bouché alors je vais pas te mordre...Bref, je tente pas le Diable non plus (Salsa du démon xD), je te lèche pas la plaie*Elle mit plusieurs pansements*Et avec le sang que tu as bu ça devrait aller. Voilà c'est terminé!

*Sirius hocha la tête mais demanda d'un air inquiet* Et il y a aucune chance que je me transforme en vampire, hein ?

*Stella marmonna en rangeant le reste des pansements dans une boite*Je sais quand même contrôler mon venin.

*Sirius* Bah je ne doute pas de toi mais moi je sais pas comment ça marche, tout ça donc...

*Stella opina*Je comprends... Bon, et si on allait déjeuner?

*Sirius hocha la tête et ils partirent donc faire cela*

* * *

**Oups. Ca va encore créer des problèmes, ça, j'en suis sure ! Pauvre Sirius, se faire mordre sans vergogne par une vampire sauvage.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, on risque de se rendre compte que le temps passe vite. Très vite. Trop, peut-être.**


	49. Et toujours le temps qui court

** Bon, après les dérapages du chapitre précédant, nos chers amis vont se rendre compte de beaucoup de choses et aussi avoir des conversations importantes pour la suite!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 49 : Et toujours le temps qui court**_

*Bref,on a comprit que l'atmosphère était un peu tendu. Pendant plusieurs semaines, les habitants du château devaient jongler entre les missions et la reconstruction du château, même si Dracula faisait le gros du travail, il fallait s'occuper des détails. Donc du matin au soir, tout le monde bossait et c'était pas plus mal: ça évitait de nouvelles engueulades.*

*La preuve, dans chaque couple -et on ne vous parle pas que de Anna, Georges et Stella Severus, non, mais de tous ceux du château - le jour était carrément devenue un quotidien. Déjeuner, travailler, manger, travailler, souper, se demander comment a été la journée, dormir. Un quotidien lassant pour certains*

*Les blessés eurent le temps de se remettre sur pieds, la cheville d'Anna allait mieux, Fred se portait comme un charme, Sirius s'était remit de sa morsure... *

*Mais pour tous, un seul problème demeurait. Harry Potter ne se rappeler plus de rien. Un moment marquant avait été le moment où Ginny Weasley s'était rendue compte qu'il ne se rappelait plus d'elle alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble tout récemment avant les faits*

*Ce fut vraiment poignant, Ginny était inconsolable et Harry essayait t'en bien que mal de rassembler ce qu'il avait apprit en quelques semaines pour retrouver la mémoire mais ce ne fut pas concluant.*

*Personne ne trouvait à quoi était dû la perte de mémoire du jeune homme, alors que plusieurs de leurs meilleurs médico-mages s'y étaient penchés. Aucun anévrisme cérébrale. Aucun choc psychologique. Rien*

*C'était le néant. Les vampires avaient une capacité à hypnotiser leur victimes et à rentrer dans leur esprit, Stella avait essayé ainsi que son père mais rien... Rien du tout. C'étaient des abysses sans fin.*

*Un jour, Anna était tranquillement en train de lire un livre moldu - parce qu'il lui fallait bien ça, pour dormir - quand elle lâcha soudain le bouquin* Mon dieu !

*Elle était stupéfaite*

*Anna se leva et partit immédiatement voir Stella* Stella ! Je... Je crois que je sais, pour Harry...

*Stella, qui s'occupait d'envoyer des messages à ses agents et de déchiffrer ce qu'elle recevait, releva la tête*Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Anna?

*Anna* Harry... Sa mémoire... Peut-être une idée...

*Stella vit qu'elle était choquée. Elle s'approcha d'elle, mit une main sur son épaule, la regarda dans les yeux et dit Doucement.*Calme-toi. Explique-moi.

*Anna* Bon, tu vas trouver ça bête mais j'étais en train de lire un livre moldu. Le personnage principal ne se rappelle plus non plus de sa vie, juste qu'il s'appelle Jason mais même son âge lui échappe. Plus tard dans le livre, on apprend pourquoi et là ça a été comme une évidence, c'est aussi ce qui est arrivé à Harry ! Enfin, pas exactement parce que ça m'étonnerais que Harry ait été mis dans cet état par un dieu mais littéralement le principe serait le même. Stella, je crois que Harry n'a pas PERDU sa mémoire. Il se l'est faite VOLEE.

*Stella*Genre on aurait prit toute sa mémoire, comme les souvenirs qu'on met dans la pensine, c'est ça?

*Anna* C'est exactement ça. C'est pour ça que toi et ton père n'arrivez pas à trouver quoi que ce soit : il n'y a rien.

*Stella hocha la tête*Ouais... Mais alors ils doivent bien être quelque part non?*Elle sentit que c'était quelqu'un qu'elle haïssait qui les avait*Soit Voldemort soit ma sœur.

*Anna hocha la tête* Ça parait logique.

*Stella pinça les lèvres*Je suis désolée de dire ça mais... On les aura pas tout de suite. On croule sous les problèmes en ce moment, on les récupéra quand... On saura où ils sont vraiment passé et sûrement quand on se sera débarrassé de ce serpent et de la vipère.

*Anna ne put retenir un petit sourire à l'évocation des deux surnoms* Oui, je me doute... Il faudrait peut-être envoyer quelqu'un enquêter quand même...

*Stella se mit à arpenter la salle de long en large. Elle voyait qui elle pourrait envoyer mais...Elle était peut-être en froid en ce moment avec lui mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur*

*Anna la regarda, en attente d'une réponse*

*Elle se stoppa,marmonnant*J'espère que je vais pas faire une connerie...*Elle envoya par pensée à Severus*J'ai besoin de toi au poste de commandement.*Elle espérait à moitié qu'il ne l'ignorait pas, et d'une autre moitié qu'il ne vienne pas*

*Heureusement, ou malheureusement, il vint et Anna comprit que c'était pas le moment de traîner dans le coin* Tu m'tiendras au courant. *Et elle détala xD*

*Stella aurait préférée qu'elle reste là, et se tourna vers le vampire*...On..Je crois savoir où sont passés les souvenirs de Harry.*Elle lui résuma la théorie d'Anna*

*Severus l'écouta avec attention. Ouais, il avait déjà entendu parler de ça et sur le coup il se demandait pourquoi cette réponse si simple ne lui était pas apparue plus tôt*

*Stella termina*..Bref, il nous faut quelqu'un qui sait infiltrer, récupérer l'info, être un bon occlumen et legimencien et ressortir du camp d'averse. Et surtout qu'il ait la marque des ténèbres...

*Severus se frotta le bras gauche à l'évocation de la marque, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte* Ouais, je vois...

*Stella pinça les lèvres et lui dit avant de faire semblant de s'intéresser aux messages*Bien, vas-y...Et revient, fait attention à toi, Severus.

*Severus soupira et la regarda* J'ai même pas droit à un baiser de la chance ? *On sentait de la plaisanterie dans la voix, comme si lui-même en avait marre de lui faire la gueule*

*Stella hésita puis s'approcha, le regarda et l'embrassa sur la joue puis tourna les talons en murmurant*...Reviens vite.

*Severus était légèrement déçu, mais il se dit que c'était sûrement tout ce qu'il obtiendrait ce jour-là*

*Stella attendit qu'il parte pour se laisser tomber sur une chaise, elle passa sa main sur son visage et crispa la mâchoire.*

*Anna, qui n'était jamais loin (sinon ça serait plus Anna, quoi xD), entra dans la pièce* Ça va ?

*Stella laissa sa main retomber*J'espère que je n'ai pas fait la plus grande connerie de toute mon existence.

*Anna demanda d'une voix pleine de malice* Le fait de l'envoyer ou de l'embrasser sur la joue alors qu'il demandait bien plus ?

*Stella la laissa faire*Les deux...

*Anna* Eh bien, pour la première option, j'te dirais que tu n'as pas le choix. Mais pour la deuxième je te dirais par contre qu'en effet t'as été un peu con.

*Stella*Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé mais tout ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête c'est de balancer Sirius contre le mur avec sa force vampirique! Il aurait pu le tuer!

*Anna* Bah, si j'étais un vampire et qu'une fille s'éclatait à draguer Georges, j'dois t'avouer que l'éclater contre un mur ne me passerait pas par la tête parce que ça serait rien à côté de ce que je lui ferais.

*Stella secoua la tête et prit sa tête dans ses mains* Si seulement, il était moins rancunier et plus lucide, il crève de jalousie à chaque fois qu'un homme s'approche de moi!... Bon d'accord, ça se passerait mieux si ce n'était pas Sirius mais quand même! A la fin, il va le tuer.

*Anna s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule* Ne le laisse pas s'éloigner, Stella. Je parle en vécu, là, tu ne dois pas perdre l'amour fort que tu as pour lui pour un autre moins important. On peut aimer deux personnes, c'est vrai, mais pas de la même manière. Il y a l'amour pur et il y a le substitut, qu'on aimera mais jamais assez pour faire plus que souffrir.

*Stella redressa la tête et laissa un rit s'échapper de ses lèvres*Bon sang! Tu es vraiment mature pour ton âge Anna!

*Anna ne rit pas, elle* Je pense que c'est parce que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'être une enfant.

*Stella soupira*Il faut qu'on arrête cette guerre à tout prit sinon les enfants qui viendront au monde ne connaîtront jamais ce qu'est l'enfance. Nous on a déjà perdu ça.

*Anna soupira* Je le sais mais tant que Harry n'a pas sa mémoire... Bah, c'est le seul qui peu nous sauver, la prophétie est claire là-dessus.

*Stella*Ouais... Et ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir se préparer à une bataille enragée entre les deux camps.

*Anna* Je crois qu'en terme de bataille, on commence à s'y connaître.

*Stella hocha la tête*Malheureusement oui, et ce sera pas la dernière... On va encore avoir des blessés et des... Pertes.*Elle soupira*On doit profiter d'être encore tous là...mais c'est compliqué.

*Anna* Tu sais quoi ? Moi ces temps-ci, c'est la reconstruction du château qui me saoule. Je sais qu'on a besoin d'un refuge et tout mais... A cause de ça, on ne fait plus rien. On s'épuise mais c'est tout, et ce n'est pas bon.

*Stella relava la tête et lui demanda soudainement*On est le combien par hasard? J'ai perdu la notion du temps.

'*Anna la regarda avec étonnement. Elle réfléchit et...* Grand dieu, je ne sais même pas !

*Elles se regardèrent. Stella*L'hiver est arrivé tôt cette année, non? On doit être en décembre?

*Anna sortit sa baguette et marmonna quelques mots. Puis, elle écarquilla les yeux* Par les cou... Pardon, je veux dire, par tous les dieux. On est déjà cette date là...

*Stella*Alors on est le combien?

*Anna* On est le 24 !

*Stella sursauta*Quoi? Le 24 décembre?!

*Anna hocha la tête* Oui. Bon sang, c'est...

*Stella termina*...Noël!

* * *

** Noël, toujous un grand moment dans notre rp! Autant pour les bons moments que pour les malheurs, vous allez comprendre pourquoi au prochain chapitre. **


	50. Very bad trip

**Quand noël arrive, en général, on ne l'oublie pas. C'est la fête, après tout. La joie, les rires, les enfants, les cadeaux. Mais dans les temps obscurs, on peut parfois l'oublier.**

**Et la prise de conscience du temps qui passe est parfois rude. Mais elle n'empêche pas les fêtes, même en temps de guerre. Seulement, les lendemains de fiesta sont parfois bien tristes.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 50 : Very bad trip**_

*Elles se regardèrent, choqués puis soudain, Anna écarquilla les yeux* Mais alors j'ai déjà 20 ans puisque je suis née le 22 !

*Stella*Le pire c'est qu'il n'y a que nous qui le savons!*Soudain elle lâcha un cri*Bon sang! J'ai envoyé Severus un 24 décembre dans le gueule du loup!Mais quelle conne!

*Anna la poussa vers la porte* Très bien, alors je t'ordonne d'aller le rattraper immédiatement avant qu'il ne soit trop loin !

*Stella lui lança un "oui chef!" avant de suivre la trace de Severus en courant comme une dératée xD*

*Severus était en train de sortir du château et commençait à partir vers sa mission*

*Stella hurla à plein poumon*SSSSEEEVVVEERRRUUUSSSS!

*Étonné, il se retourna en se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait*

*Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus d'une telle force qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière dans la neige*

*Severus la regarda avec encore plus d'étonnement* Euh.. Stella ?

*Elle ne répondit pas et l'embrassa à pleine bouche*

*Severus fut à nouveau surpris, mais cette fois agréablement, et prolongea le baiser de la même façon. Un corbeau les regardait air de dire "Ouah, les gars, vous êtes trop chauds !"*

*Stella lui murmura après*Part pas maintenant, s'il te plaît!

*Severus rit* Il faudrait que tu commences à savoir ce que tu veux.

*Stella posa son front contre son torse*Désolée...Je suis stupide pour la dernière fois...Sérieux reste!

*Severus sourit et lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse* Alors je reste.

*Stella lâcha un soupire de soulagement et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient allongés par terre sur la neige*Oups!*Elle sauta sur ses pieds*J'ai été un peu brutal là.

*Severus rit* C'est comme ça que je t'aime, après tout.

*Elle rougit et l'aida à se lever, lui prit la main et le ramena au château*

*Severus était content qu'elle l'ait retenu de partir. En fait, il avait vraiment peur de la perdre pour... Bah, pour l'autre cabot*

*Stella s'appuya contre lui , posant sa tête contre son épaule. Ils passèrent devant la salle de commande, Anna avait disparut, d'ailleurs, il faudra qu'elle la remercie*Tu sais quel jour on est?

*Severus la regarda* Pas du tout, pourquoi ?

*Stella*Le 24 décembre, Noël quoi.

*Severus cligna des yeux d'un air étonné* T'es sérieuse ?

*Stella*J'ai l'air de rigoler?

*Severus* Non, évidemment. Mais là, je l'avais pas vu venir..

*Stella*Tu crois qu'il faut le dire à tout le monde? Parce que c'est quand même Noël mais en même temps... Rien n'est préparé. On bosse tous là, je l'ai pas vu venir. Heureusement que Anna est venu me sonner sinon... Bref!

*Severus rit légèrement* Crois-moi, si c'est Annabella Potter qui t'as fait comprendre qu'on était Noël, le château doit être au courant depuis un bon moment, maintenant !

*Justement en parlant du loup. On entendit des explosions, Stella crut à une attaque mais quand ils rentrèrent dans le hall reconstruit, ils virent des feux d'artifices magiques multicolores éclater un peu partout.*

*Severus rit et dit simplement* Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

*Stella sourit*Ils sont doués dit donc!

*Severus grimaça en se souvenant de quand ils leurs donnaient des cours* Des cornichons incapables de comprendre l'art merveilleux des potions.

*Stella rit*Ils cachaient bien leur jeu, avoue!

*Severus pinça les lèvres* J'avoue que Potter m'étonne chaque jour un peu plus question intelligence et malice... Elle me rappelle un peu... *Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, mais il n'était pas dur de la deviner*

*Stella ne dit rien, sachant très bien de qui il parlait. Elle l'entraîna dans le reste du château pour voir les autres surprises du trio.*

*Les feux d'Artifices et autres formaient des dessins de feu qui se déplaçaient de pièce en pièce avec joie.*

*Et tout le monde fut de bonne humeur, on arrêta le travail pour laisser place à la détente. On sortit des bieurrauberres intactes de la précédente attaque( on se demande comment elles ont survécut!).*

*Bref, un joyeux réveillon se passa et tous furent d'humeur à la fête*

*Stella se cala bien contre Severus sur un canapé et finit par s'endormir de fatigue. Quand à Anna, elle jouait aux cartes avec Fred et Georges à la bataille Explosive, qui explosa(non sérieux!) puis finit elle aussi par s'endormir entre les deux garçons.*

*Tout le château finit par s'endormir peu à peu, et pour une fois c'étaient des sourires que l'on pouvait voir sur les visages*

*Aucun problème survenu pendant le reste de la nuit et au matin beaucoup de monde pionçait encore.*

*Sauf que voilà, à un moment, un cri résonna dans tout le palais. Chaque personne qui la connaissait un minimum, savait que ce "Non" de désespoir venait de Rosaphyr*

*Stella sursauta comme beaucoup de monde, cru à une attaque et se précipita vers le cri de Rosaphyr, Severus sur les talons.*

Rosaphyr était à la limite de la barrière magique. Elle serrait fort un petit corps contre elle et on l'entendait qui insultait tout haut le Seigneur des Ténèbres en 25 langues différentes qui se mélangeaient.*

*Eric était là aussi, immobile, choqué, les yeux écarquillés. Stella s'approcha*Qu'est-ce qu'il...*Elle vit le corps d'un petit garçon de 6 ans dans les bras de Rosaphyr et elle comprit: c'était leur fils adoptif.*

*Rosaphyr était totalement en larmes. Elle répétait inlassablement ses insultes*

*Eric, lui sortit du choc et eut un hurlement bestial avant de s'acharner sur un arbre non loin. Stella fit signe à Severus de veiller sur Rosaphyr pendant qu'elle s'approche prudemment de Eric qui s'acharnait sur l'arbre*

*Eric n'avait plus du tout les idées claires. Il n'avait plus que deux choses en tête, le petit corps immobile et une irrésistible et bestiale envie de tuer. Alors, il frappait, arrachait le pauvre arbre qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé à personne*

*Stella le laissa évacuer la colère même si ça n'allait pas les aider à grand chose. Quand il eut fini de mettre en charpie l'arbre, Stella approcha lentement et posa une main sur son épaule, ne sachant que dire.*

*Eric pleurait, ce dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. En temps normal, il était un dur, un homme de fer (Un chemin de fer... Un mammifère... ?)*

*Même si Stella était bien plus petite que lui, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'enlaça dans une étreinte fraternelle. Pour elle, il était son grand frère et le voir dans cette état la faisait souffrir.*

*Eric se laissa faire, passant ses mains sur son visage*

*Stella pinça les lèvres et murmura*Je suis sincèrement désolée, Eric...*Que dire de plus? Les enfants ne sont pas fait pour mourir avant leurs parents, c'est anormal.*

*Eric secoua la tête. Il se détacha et partit enlacer Rosaphyr avec tendresse et tristesse*

*Severus s'éloigna de la famille et vint près de Stella qui passa une main lasse sur son visage. Elle avait des envies de meurtre elle aussi, comment peut on faire cela?! Un enfant innocent!*

*Severus posa une main sur son épaule* Calme-toi, c'est exactement ce qu'il cherchait à faire...

*Stella *Je sais mais comment veux tu que je reste de marbre devant...*elle pinça les lèvres, c'est pas du tout le moment de s'engueuler.*Bref...

*Severus soupira et ils rentrèrent au château, le petit corps toujours dans les bras de sa mère*

*Sur leur passage, personne ne dit mot. Un silence de mort régnait en maître. Stella et Severus comprirent que la famille avait besoin d'être seul donc ils les laissèrent partir dans leur chambre toujours en silence. Stella les regarda monter les escaliers avec tristesse et fureur.*

*Tous les regardèrent et une fois qu'ils furent parti, on entendit Anna marmonner* J'adore Noël...

*Stella tourna les talons vers elle, la remarque était de trop, allait la gifler mais Severus la retint*Elle n'a rien fait.*Stella comprit qu'elle s'était emporté, recula et partit vers sa chambre à grands pas furieux.*

*Severus la suivit à grandes enjambées* Stella !

*Stella lui lança de loin*Ne t'approche pas sinon ça va être toi le punching-ball!

*Severus n'eut même pas peur* Stella, il faut que tu te calmes...

*Stella ne voulut pas le frapper mais ça partit quand même. Il se prit un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre au point que Stella entendit ses os craquer.*

*Severus grimaça mais encaissa* Stella...

*Stella ouvrit et ferma sa main en respirant longuement. puis elle lâcha à l'intention de Voldemort*BASTARDO DE TU PUTANA MADRE!*et plein d'autres insultes en divers langues*

*Severus n'en compris pas la moitié mais il comprit quand même que c'était pas le moment de la déranger xD*

*Elle donna un dernier coup de pied dans une armure puis la crise passa, elle resta statique en respirant longuement sa main était déjà réparée.*

*Severus commença à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux*

*Elle se laissa faire et lui souffla*Désolée pour le coup de poing.

*Severus haussa les épaules* Y a pas de problème.

*Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux*Je crois qu'il est temps de leur rendre la pareille, tu sais ce que tu dois faire...Fait attention à toi, ne perd pas ta chevalière et revient moi vite.*Elle l'embrassa longuement*

*Severus prolongea longuement le baiser puis finit par se détacher et s'en aller*

*Stella le regarda s'éloigner, inquiète mais déterminée. Cette fois ça suffit! Il fallait qu'elle prépare un plan d'attaque alors elle se dirigea vers la salle de commandement et se mit au travail.*

*Elle était la seule à travailler, les autres chuchotant, ou passant du temps ensemble en ce 25 décembre*

* * *

**Plus la chute est grande, et plus l'atterrissage est douloureux. C'est malheureusement ce qu'ont constatés Stella et ses amis.**

**Pourtant, l'atterrissage n'a pas eu lieu. Ils se sont juste heurtés à une branche pendant la chute. Ils n'ont pas fini de dégringoler. Et ça va faire mal.**


	51. Noël n'est pas joyeux pour tout le monde

**S'lut tout le monde! Notre couple de farceur se projette dans le futur alors que notre Vlad va faire des remontrances à sa fille...**

* * *

_**Chapitre 51 : Noël n'est pas joyeux pour tout le monde**_

*Anna resta avec les jumeaux pour la journée, entre jeux d'échec, cartes,tours de magie...magique xD(nul je sort^^) et autres, elle rie beaucoup malgré ce qui venait de se passer.*

*Fred regardait Anna et Georges, mal à l'aise. Il voyait bien qu'ils étaient heureux à deux mais ils semblaient encore plus proche depuis qu'il s'était fait embrasser par Anna. Et ça lui mettait les boules*

*Anna ria à une bêtise de Georges ne faisant pas attention au regard de Fred*

*Fred finit par se lever en prétextant une envie pressante. En fait il ne supportait plus de tenir la chandelle, là.*

*Il sortit dans le couloir et marcha sans savoir où aller.*

*Anna le regarda sortir, blottit contre Georges et se mordit la lèvre*

*Georges lui demanda en l'enlaçant*Ça va?

*Anna posa la tête sur son épaule* J'ai de la peine pour lui, quand même...

*Georges pinça les lèvres*Il finira par s'y faire...

*Anna lui embrassa la joue* De toute façon, il sera bien obligé.

*Georges*Ouais..*Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres.*

*Anna prolongea avec amour. Elle avait vraiment du mal à tenir l'ambiance du château qui se dégradait chaque jour, et ça la saoulait*

*Georges lui caressa les cheveux tendrement*

*Anna soupira* J'ai envie de partir...

*Georges*Moi aussi mais pour aller où? Partout c'est la guerre maintenant... Même si le château n'est pas l'endroit le plus joyeux de monde, on est mieux que dehors.

*Anna* Je sais mais j'en ai marre de cette ambiance de foire ! J'ai besoin de vivre dehors avec liberté, pas d'être enfermée !

*Georges*C'est pour ça qu'on est là, pour pouvoir un jour vivre en liberté. Même si c'est long à attendre.

*Anna* Mais moi j'en peux plus, Georges. Il me faut la liberté, maintenant. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je me change en oiseau, je veux être libre, je ne peux pas vivre en cage !

*Georges pinça les lèvres et lui demanda*Où tu veux aller?

*Anna soupira* Partout. Partout autre part qu'ici, du moment que je suis libre de vivre comme je le veux et que je suis avec toi.

*Georges *Bon... Alors on peut penser à où on va s'installer après la guerre. Montagne, mer, campagne ou ville?

*Anna sourit en lui prenant la main* Je vote pour la mer. Mais pas un trou pommé non plus.

*Georges*Mmmmh... Je vois... Une grande maison hein?

*Anna* Évidemment ! Assez grand pour avoir plein d'espace mais pas trop pour ne pas avoir l'impression que c'est vide.

*Georges commença à imaginer*Avec un grand jardin pour que les enfants puissent courir...

*Anna sourit en l'entendant parler progéniture* Qui seraient plutôt au nombre de ?

*Georges hésita*Deux? Trois? J'en sais rien et toi?

*Anna rit* Moins que tu n'as de frères et sœurs, en tout cas ! Parce que ça commencerait à faire trop, tout ça.

*Georges sûr de lui*En tout cas au moins une fille et un garçon!

*Anna rit* Évidemment. Un mini-toi et un mini-moi.

*Georges rit*Mon dieu! tu te rends compte quand ils vont rentrer à Poudlard, les bêtises qu'ils vont faire!

*Anna éclata de rire* Si ça se trouve ils seront sages comme des images, en fait !

*Georges rit*Arrête après je vais me demander si c'est bien mon fils ou ma fille!

*Anna sourit* Bah, ça sera toujours le petit-fils ou la petite-fille de ma mère, en tout cas.

*Georges sourit*Ouais.

*Anna sourit et l'embrassa tendrement*

*Georges prolongea le baiser passionnément.*

*Et ils finirent par faire des choses classées -18. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes... Joyeux noël !*

*Bref, le journée passa ainsi que la nuit et le lendemain, Stella qui avait bossé tout le temps alla voir comment allaient Eric et Rosaphyr même si elle devinait la réponse.*

*Ils étaient enlacés étroitement, se consolant mutuellement*

*Stella frappa à la porte doucement.*

*Ils ne répondirent et n'ouvrirent pas, n'aillant envie de ne voir personne*

*Et Stella comprenait, elle revint sur ses pas et ses pensées dérivèrent vers Severus. Que faisait -il en ce moment? Allait-il bien?*

*Son père arriva à ce moment là* Stella ?

*Stella se retourna*Père?

*Dracula* Je peux te parler ?

*Stella fut un peu surprise qu'il lui demande l'autorisation pour lui parler*Bien sûr.

*Il l'amena dans une pièce où se tenait... Sirius... Et il avait l'air à la fois désolé et affolé. On pouvait voir sur son coup les marques de crocs qu'il avait oublié de cacher*

*Stella choquée*Mais qu'est-ce...

*Dracula* Je veux une explication tout de suite, Stella ! J'ai très bien reconnu ta marque de morsure !

*Stella crispa la mâchoire et ne répondit rien.*

*Dracula hurla* EXPLIQUES-TOI IMMEDIATEMENT !

*Stella sentit que l'orage arrivait à la vitesse de l'éclair-ZEUS!- et dit tendu*C'était un accident.

*Dracula* Un accident ! En 631 ans tu n'es toujours pas capable de te maîtriser !

*Stella ne put s'empêcher de rectifier, sûre qu'il allait hurler*693, père.

*Dracula* ON S'EN FOUT ! DANS TOUS LES CAS, TU N'ES QU'UNE INCAPABLE !

*Stella hurla à son tour*EH BEN AIDE TA FILLE QUI N'ARRIVE PAS A CONTROLER SES ENVIES DE MORDRE A CAUSE DE L'ODEUR DU SANG D'UN HUMAIN AU LIEU DE L'ENGEULER ENCORE!*Et comme pour appuyer ce qu'elle venait de dire, ses crocs sortirent.*

*Dracula serra les dents* Tu as passé l'âge d'apprendre, jeune fille ! Tu es passé à l'âge où l'on se débrouille par soi-même !

*Stella continua de crier*LA DERNIERE FOIS J'AI FAILLIT LE TUER ET C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU AS A ME DIRE?!JE PARIS QUE T'AS JAMAIS SENTI OU BU CE QUE J'AI BU QUAND J'AI MORDU SIRIUS!*Elle rajouta plus bas*Et là père, je t'ai dépassé parce que j'ai su m'arrêter à temps malgré son goût exquis. Je suis bien plus forte que tu le crois.

*Dracula la regarda avec incrédulité. Jamais une de ses filles ne lui avait tenu tête de cette manière*

*Stella fit signe à Sirius qu'il pouvait sortir, elle le suivit et dit juste avant de passer la porte*C'est toi l'incapable là, même pas fichu d'aider ta fille alors qu'elle te demande ton aide.*Elle sortit en claquant la porte*

* * *

**Je plains les oreilles de Dracula, Stella cris beaucoup en ce moment! Esperons qu'elle se calme dans le prochain chapitre.**


	52. Et là C'est le drame !

**Attention, événement en vue ! Vous allez voir arriver THE événement, un début de problème, quelque chose qui pourrait fort avoir de lourdes répercussions pour la suite. Vous allez peut-être pleurer, en tout cas vous allez être touchés. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais en voyant les conséquences.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 52 : Et là... c'est le drame !**_

*Sirius la regarda* Eh beh...

*Stella lui sourit*Tu sais quoi? Je t'en veux même pas. Ça m'a fait un bien fou de hurler un coup comme ça.

*Sirius eut un petit sourire* A ton service, Vampirella.

*Stella gloussa*Comment il a vu la morsure au fait?

*Sirius grimaça* Un pari stupide avec un type. Je devais plonger dans la neige torse nu.

*Stella en rit que plus fort*J'aurais aimé voir ça , tient!

*Sirius bouda, vexé xD*

*Stella lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule*Allez arrête de bouder! Au fait t'as gagné quoi?

*Sirius montra la pièce d'où il venait* Ton père m'a pas laissé le temps de le faire.

*Stella*Zut! Pas marrant!*Elle le regarda d'un œil amusé*Si je te le demande tu le fais?

*Sirius secoua la tête* Trop froid !

*Stella bouda à son tour*Pfff! t'es pas aussi marrant que tu le prétends...

*Sirius lui tira la langue* Faut croire qu'on a des limites.

*Ils passèrent près d'une fenêtre, Stella regarda la hauteur par rapport au sol: il y a un seul étage ça va!, elle regarda Sirius avec une folle envie dans la tête. Elle sourit à pleines dents...*

*Sirius la regarda en se disant que ce sourire n'augurait rien de bon pour lui*

*Rapide comme l'éclair -ZZZZEEEUUUUSSSSS!-elle ouvrit la fenêtre, attrapa Sirius et le lança dans le bon mètre de neige un peu plus bas avant de sauter à son tour. Elle atterrit sur ses pieds,elle!*

*Sirius était enseveli frigorifié et étonné. En clair, il était plus pétrifié qu'après un Stupéfix*

*Stella ria*Allez bouges toi!*elle éclata de rire en voyant sa tête.*

*Il se releva en grognant* Ça va pas ?

*Elle était pliée en deux, les larmes aux yeux. Puis soudain elle sentit quelque chose de glacé sur sa nuque: une boule de neige. Elle croisa le regard de Sirius qui avait un sourire digne d'un petit ange.*

*Il prépara dans son dos une deuxième boule de neige en continuant de sourire innocemment*

*Stella couru se planquer derrière un arbre et la boule de neige la rata de peu. Bref, vous avez comprit. Les deux adultes, firent une bataille de boule neige comme des gosses pendant une bonne heure.*

*Sirius utilisait la magie pour faire plus de boules et plus vite*

*Stella, elle était une vampire donc la rapidité ça la connaissait. A la fin, ils restèrent au château pour se réchauffer avec une tasse de chocolat chaud près d'une cheminée où le feu crépitait joyeusement.*

*Sirius souriait comme un gosse. La dernière bataille de boule de neige remontait à sa septième année de Poudlard !*

*La dernière bataille de boule de neige remontait aussi à longtemps pour Stella, la nuit tomba lentement et sûrement puis Stella prit congé et se dirigea vers sa chambre.*

Sirius la regarda partir en souriant.

*Stella se prépara à aller se coucher tranquillement en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.*

Quelques minutes après seulement, un grand BAAM se fit entendre. Anna se redressa dans son lit* C'était quoi ça ?

*Anna se précipita vers l'origine du bruit qui venait de près de sa chambre, elle entendit des hurlements puis un cri de surprise et de douleur. Elle découvrit une lutte entre son ancien professeur de potions et un loup-garou enragé en plein milieux du couloir.*

*Anna sortit sa baguette et marmonna* Collaporta. *Toutes les portes environnantes se verrouillèrent. Anna regarda qui de Severus ou du loup avait l'avantage*

*Severus s'en sortait bien jusqu'au moment où en reculant, il se prit les pieds dans un tapis et bascula en arrière. Stella arriva mais pas assez vite:le loup-garou sauta sur le vampire... Et le mordit à l'épaule.*

*Anna fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle partit en courant dans la direction opposée et hurla* Ahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Ahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

*Le loup-garou lâcha sa proie et la poursuivit dans le couloir, Stella d'un bon coup de baguette fit tomber une pierre du plafond pile poil sur la tête du loup qui fut assommé.*

*Anna arriva, sous forme de colombe au cas où, puis se retransforma en humaine. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le loup* Incarcerem Vulcanos. *Le loup se retrouva ligoté par des cordes de métal*

*Stella regarda deux secondes le loup-garou puis elle baissa les yeux sur Severus qui se tenait l'épaule, assit contre le mur .Elle s'accroupit*Montre-moi ça.*Et elle fut ramené brutalement à la réalité.*Oh mon dieu!

*Anna arriva avec affolement, sa baguette toujours pointée sur le loup-garou au cas où* Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

*Stella regarda dans les yeux Severus qui avait comprit lui aussi. Anna ne pouvait comprendre, Stella déglutit et cacha précipitamment la morsure*Rien, juste un coup de griffe plutôt profond.

*Anna ne semblait pas convaincue et elle regarda le loup et vit du sang au niveau de sa mâchoire. Dans sa tête, elle essayait de faire l'addition*

*Stella aida à relever Severus*Veille à ce que ce loup soit bien enfermé à double tours. *Puis ils partirent laissant Anna en pleine réflexion*

*Anna fit léviter le loup. Elle partit dans une pièce vide et le déposa là. Mais elle resta avec, afin de le surveiller. Elle n'avait pas trop confiance en la solidité des portes*

*Pendant ce temps Stella essaya de garder son calme, alors que Severus était légèrement paniqué. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur son lit dans sa chambre et boire son sang, et attendit que la morsure se referme. Elle se referma mal, elle oscillait entre un mélange bizarre de rouge, gris et les crocs étaient toujours visibles.*

*Severus grimaça. La cicatrisation était très loin de faire du bien, au contraire.*

*Stella lui dit pour le rassurer-mais aussi pour elle-*On va trouver une solution... Je vais faire des recherches, il y a forcément un antidote.

*Severus la regarda avec inquiétude* Ça prend combien de temps pour... *Il grimaça sous la douleur*

*Stella secoua la tête, elle sentit les larmes arriver mais les retint*J'en sais rien,ça dépend...

*Severus ne pouvait plus se retenir de grimacer. Dehors, le jour commençait à se lever* Me demande qui est ce loup-garou à la con...

*Stella*Écoute, tu vas rester ici. Je vais chercher l'antidote ok? Je reviens.

*Severus hocha la tête*

*Stella sortit de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte, encore secouée. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire mais il lui restait à peine 3 jours, elle alla dans une pièce plutôt loin de sa chambre pour pas que Severus l'entende et appela son père mentalement.*

*Dracula arriva presque immédiatement* Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu semblais affolée.

*Stella céda à la panique pour de bon*Il...Il... Il a été...mordu! Severus a été mordu!

*Dracula ne comprit pas le problème* Mordu ? Bah, entre vampire on se mord tout le temps, je pensais que tu le savais !

*Stella dit après avoir fondue en larme d'hystérie*Par un loup-garou!

*Dracula la regarde* Oh mon dieu. Je vois...

*Stella s'agrippa à lui*Dit moi qu'il y a un antidote! S'il te plaît... Papa!

*Dracula soupira* Je ne sais pas, ma chérie, je n'ai jamais été dans cette situation avant. Enfin, je n'en ai jamais vu être guéri avant. Je crois qu'il y a un remède mais je ne le connais pas. Enfin, après il y a les pommes d'or, celles qui poussent dans un lieu mystérieux tous les je ne sais plus combien.

*Stella pâlit encore plus*Je l'ai déjà utilisé cette pomme! C'est même grâce à elle que tu me parles aujourd'hui! Je t'en pris...

*Dracula la regarda. Ça, il l'ignorait* Et tu n'en as pas gardé un morceau ?

*Stella sentit comme l'un de ses fantômes venir la hanter, elle laissa échapper des larmes*Ils ont finit dans la bouche de Voldemort.

*Dracula se retint de crier* Quoi ?!

*Stella se sentit mal*Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard... Il lui reste à peine trois jours!

*Dracula soupira* Je ne sais pas ! Il faudrait que tu essayes de trouver Nérée, le vieux vampire qui vit près des côtes. Il est plus vieux que chacun de nous et a vécu de nombreuses choses. Lui seul t'aidera.

*Stella*Où il habite exactement?

*Dracula* Près de Canterburry d'après les rumeurs.

*Stella*J'y vais, tu peux veiller sur Severus pour moi?

*Dracula la regarda* N'y va pas seule, je t'en prie.

*Stella*J'ai grandi papa, veille sur lui d'accord?

*Dracula passa sa main sur sa joue* Je sais mais on ne sait pas qui ou quoi tu pourrais croiser.

*Stella*Ça ira, je serais aussi discrète qu'une ombre.*D'un coup de baguette, elle changea de fringue plus sombre avec une cape avec capuchon.*Aller, je reviens vite*elle l'embrassa sur la joue*

*Dracula soupira et la regarda partir*

* * *

**Préparez vos kleenex, il est possible qu'au prochain chapitre vous vous mettiez à pleurer.**

**Premier chapitre qui ne sera surement pas là avant deux semaines puisque Rubys et moi partons en vacances avant. Sachant qu'elle part moins, elle pourra peut-être poster à ma place pour le Mercredi dans deux semaines. Sinon, il faudra attendre son chapitre du Dimanche.**

**Bonne fin de vacances à vous.**


End file.
